Racing with Love
by Spinx
Summary: For someone with a big dream and a fiery attitude, Haruka Ten'ou was unstoppable. Living a life filled with undecided romance and a quest to succeed, what would it take to make this woman realize that there are things in life larger than dreams?
1. Stranger

**Please Read First:**

**This story is a pairing of Haruka Ten'ou and Usagi Tsukino. Obviously, this is a Yuri fanfiction. If you are in any way against this, I suggest you read something else before you further dislike it. If I receive any review pertaining to his or her objection towards my pairing, I will automatically delete it from my review panel. **

**You have already been forewarned. **

**Chapter 1:**

_The ability to spread one's wings depends upon one's endurance. To race with the wind is the impossible height of our imagination. Though I feel my adrenaline running abnormally in my veins, my mind is intact and I have but one focus._

_As I carry my legs up, I feel my passion for winning coming near. My opponent, an invisible force, has most likely beaten everyone. My thoughts have only one point, I have one target and I have one chance. A wrong move at one second will destroy everything. It will destroy the complete balance._

_Carelessness is not acceptable to achieve perfection. Perfection on the other hand is a sly, arrogant and disagreeable prick. Its distaste extends to no end if you are not fit to be its master. _

_Control is the important ingredient in this game. Emotions will carry you away, thus a tremendous amount of will is needed._

_Discipline will come next. No war has been won without a watchful eye. Yet if you are reckless, then your perseverance is futile._

_A single mind can manipulate a battalion of soldiers, can withdraw from evil, can disintegrate fear and can obtain unequal strength._

_My heart is pounding, I come near to success._

As the tall clock tower of Infinity school strikes at four in the afternoon, a young athlete races across the white lanes and prove to the world the skill of a fit warrior.

With the strong wind dashing in front of her, the pressure she exerted resulted to an unstable speed.

And then as she came near to the end, her lips opened and mouthed,

"_Three…two…one…_"

Almost all the student has started leaving the structure, and only a few were left inside.

A young blonde stood motionless in front of her locker, her other arm braced on the cold steel. Sweat went down profusely from her face. From the tip of her nose to the tip of her chin.

"Hey Haruka!"

The woman named Haruka brought her head slowly towards the source of the sound. She didn't look at the person completely, but she tilted her head on one side.

"What?"

"You're going home?"

"Not yet."

"I'll wait for you."

"You can kiss my ass while doing that."

The voice laughed heartily and banged the locker from afar.

"You sure you don't want a ride?"

"I have my own, Jake. You can fuck off now."

The woman named Haruka fanned her hand towards the man and smiled arrogantly.

"Fine, fine. See you tomorrow, my little rosebud."

"Get the hell out."

A chuckle followed the woman's last statement while she took out some towel and clothes from her locker.

She banged the steel shut and limply carried herself towards the huge bathroom from a distance.

Feeling the hard droplets fall aimlessly on her tanned skin, Haruka felt they were more likely of tiny bullets piercing her simultaneously.

She closed her eyes and held her chin high, slowly opening her mouth to receive the water falling from above.

_I need an opportunity... I need a cue!_

Fresh from the shower, Haruka stepped out of the cubicle and wrapped the towel around her waist, not minding to have anything to dry the wetness from her face and torso.

Since she was already alone, she didn't care the least any longer. Having everyone leave is her favorite part of the day. She gets to have her unending privacy and strange solitude that no one really understands.

Her cold and firm personality was known to all the students in Infinity school. Her reputation as one of Japan's youngest champion racers has won the respect of everyone. Besides her extraordinary talent, her skill in playing the piano was just as good.

Above all else, she has an exceeding mental capacity that awed even the smartest in her school.

A natural. That was what they mostly call Haruka Ten'ou.

One of Haruka's favorite titles though was 'The Perfectionist'.

Complements were rather a spontaneous greeting to her face. One could always see the trace of admiration in anyone's eye, even as they speak the shortest words or phrases.

"I heard Jake calling you his little Rosebud again."

Haruka was tying her laced white sneakers when a gentle feminine voice like no other spoke out of the darkness.

"You should know better. He's a moron."

Haruka simply put, withdrawing her foot from the wooden bench where it was originally settled.

She took out her knapsack from the locker and ignored the beautiful figure that slowly walked towards her side.

"It just bothers me that he still keeps on pursuing you."

The woman held out her hand, exposing her long slender fingers and gently moving them on Haruka's shoulder to her nape.

"You mean you're jealous." It wasn't a question. It was a statement, which appalled Haruka's company.

"Lighten up, Michiru. I'm gay, remember? And I'm sure every damn soul in Infinity school knows about that." She humorously added, and closed her locker, turning around to plant a swift kiss on the green-haired beauty's forehead.

Kaiou Michiru was a professional and magnificent violinist. From here, it's clearly visible that Infinity school was a school for 'the gifted children'. Michiru's talent on the instrument was the main reason why she was accepted.

While Haruka's talent was on the wheels.

Some students claim that Michiru was a magician, for the music she makes out of her violin pulls out different emotions from anyone who hears it.

Her meeting however with the famous racer was altogether different.

Haruka met Michiru when Michiru was performing the first time inside Infinite school's grand podium. Her aquamarine hair floating against the soft gentle breeze.

It was like seeing the perfect picture of a woman for Haruka.

And as if her presence was felt at that moment, the lady with the unusual color of hair lifter her eyes and met hers.

Haruka and Michiru's footsteps were the only ones left inside the structure. Haruka led the way, followed by Michiru who carried a few books in her arms.

Upon their way to the parking lot, a white Jaguar sat motionless on the ground, its pearly appearance blinding any eye with its outstanding look.

"What are we having for dinner?" Haruka asked.

"How does sukiyaki sound?"

"Delicious…?"

Michiru smiled sweetly at her and made her way inside the car.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After dinner, Haruka automatically went to take a hot bath to contemplate the meal she just ate.

She then made her nightly routines and went to bed with Michiru at about 11 in the evening.

Ever since Haruka got together with Michiru, both had decided to live under the same roof. Even everyone at school knew about this, and luckily, no one questioned them.

But of course, rumors and gossips has its own ways and inevitably, everyone simply concluded they were a gay couple.

It's nothing really big for Haruka and Michiru, this is, after all, the modern age.

People tend to become more open-minded towards any possibilities.

What they have now could be best described as 'natural'.

Love though, was still a question to Haruka. Leaning her head to her other side to watch her beautiful partner sleep, she couldn't be happier for feeling this content in her life.

All she was waiting for now was a chance to be known to the world.

She slowly got up from bed and made her way downstairs to get some coffee.

Haruka and Michiru were fortunate enough to have patrons by their side. The more they got popular around the nation, the more their wealthy supporters were glad enough to give them plenty of exceeding money.

Haruka took her mug and slowly, barefooted, walked towards the balcony where a sliding glass door separated her from the outside.

After lulling it open, Haruka closed it securely and leaned towards the balustrade where her calm hands gripped the warm mug.

The soft cold wind mesmerized Haruka inwardly. Its presence was her ultimate relaxation, for even in the race, the wind was always with her.

Having the best view around the city, Haruka watched the small lights shining from afar.

She sipped her coffee and stared unto the dark pit above her where thousands of stars gladly saw her gaze.

And as if making a wish, Haruka closed her eyes and grinned like a kid.

Before she left the balcony though, she missed a shooting star that crossed the heavens.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII "Where!" 

"Hammie's Arcade at Jinka Street. It's near my place, but I'm sure it's not far from where you're sitting at."

"I don't even know where that place is." Haruka complained, grunting at the other end of the line.

"I'm really sorry, Haruka." Jake apologized, "but I have to do some important errands."

"What are you, a mama's boy?"

"C'mon!" he exclaimed, "At least I finished three fourths of the project."

Haruka fell silent for a while and bit her lip with unsurpassed guilt.

"Fine. Just don't be late."

"I'll try."

"Jake!"

"Okay, okay, I'll see you in fifteen."

Haruka frustratingly lounged on her seat outside a café where she stopped over from dong some errands of her own. Michiru was in a meeting with the student body, discussing about a performance to be held next month. Since it was high time they buy some new groceries and since Haruka was hanging around doing nothing back at the condominium, Michiru decided Haruka should be the one to go to the supermarket and buy some necessities.

Haruka mumbled to herself, silently detesting such a small responsibility and drank her coffee straight and got up from her chair.

Deciding to walk the short-distanced arcade that Jake was rattling about, Haruka had her hands shoved inside her pocket and looked undeniably masculine with her whole outfit.

Even if she was a woman, she was clad in white straight-cut pants, a black undershirt and a white blazer for her cover.

For the feminine touch though, she wore a three-inched black heel.

Matched with her Ferregamo dark shades, no one would think that Haruka was a girl—unless they pay attention to her feet.

Taking a long breath, Haruka went inside the café/arcade and took her seat to the nearest door.

Far away from her table, she noticed there were several racing games settled in columns.

Haruka looked sideways and leaned back to her chair.

Suddenly, a wide grin formed on her lips.

A few feet away, the chime bells of the glass door rang when added customers started to fill in.

"Omigod! It's here! It's here! Then new games are here!"

A loud blonde exclaimed, making her way towards the arcade.

"Good thing Andrew informed us back at school." Another blonde spoke, but this one was rather different from the other.

The first blonde had her hair tied halfway with a large red bow.

The blonde who followed her had hers tied up in strange pretty buns with her hair extending up to her calves.

"Hi, Usa!" a girl with short brown curly hair called at them, waving her hand from afar.

"Molly!" the one in buns replied, waking towards her friend.

"You should try out the new racing game, it's so cool! It's got a helmet to go along with it. It'll really make you feel as if you're outside the race tracks."

"Really?"

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go and play."

The three girls got in front of a huge shiny game booth.

"Is this it?" Minako asked,

"Yep! Isn't it cool?" Molly inserted her game card and watched the screen start up.

"What's this helmet for again?" Usagi inquired, taking hold of the equipment in her hands.

Instead of answering her, Molly took the helmet and placed it on Usagi's head.

"Try out the game. Maybe you'll love it." Molly started, "Like what I said, the helmet's suppose to make it feel real."

"Cool."

Molly pushed Usagi on the chair and pressed the start button,

"Go on, step on the clutch and start stirring the wheel."

And Usagi did just as that. In a matter of a few seconds, she was already speeding away.

"I didn't know Usagi could play so good." Molly whispered to Minako, observing the flat screen.

"She and her brother often mess around with their video games back home. I suppose that's her practice."

While driving with complete enjoyment, Usagi noticed something peculiar on the screen.

There was a white car catching up from behind.

The screen was divided into two. Up above was Usagi's point of view and below was the car speeding up beside her.

"Usa-chan," Mina began, leaning forward, "can't you break loose from that car?"

"I'm trying, but it's being too fast."

Molly felt there was something different. Usagi's opponents are all computer-generated. This white car Usagi was rivaling with seemed to act unusual.

That is, unless…

"Molly, stop elbowing me." Minako muttered, concentrating on the screen.

"Mina," Molly whispered, "look over there."

Gazing up at the direction Molly was pointing to, they saw a man with short blonde air playing the same game.

Suddenly, short crashing sounds emitted from the screen. Usagi's red car and the opponent's white car crashed at each other, competing for the finish line.

Until finally, the cars bashed inside a tunnel and came out all wrecked up.

Usagi took off her helmet and exhaled.

"This game is good. I almost had the computer."

Molly bit her lip and glanced at Minako.

From afar, the blonde man stood up from his seat and took off his own helmet.

Usagi noticed the movements.

And as if the man sensed some audience, he approached the three ladies.

"Hello."

While the handsome guy walked towards them, his heels clicked softly on the ground and his smile captivated the ladies.

"Nice game." He complemented.

Usagi turned red. _OmiGod—he's so cute! Major hunk, major hunk!_

Usagi stared at her lap and replied,

"Y-Yeah…"

"I didn't know pretty ladies hang around in this place." He teased.

Molly and Minako were left giggling on the other hand.

Usagi felt her cheeks burning.

"Do you come here often?" the man asked.

Usagi looked up, and the moment their eyes met, there was something she saw in those green eyes of his.

"My Little Rosebud, did you wait too long?"

All four of them looked behind where another man stood.

"Haruka, darling—"

Haruka let out a deep infuriated breath and shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry," the other man stuttered in amazement, "I think I barged in at the wrong time."

He then chuckled under his nose and waited outside.

"Sorry 'bout that," the blonde handsome guy spoke, "Guess I have to go."

Suddenly, all three girls came to a crashing conclusion:

_He's gay._


	2. At First Sight

Chapter 2: At First Sight

"So what happened with you today?"

Michiru was fixing dinner while Haruka lounged on an elegant sofa adjacent to their massive flat-screened television. Appartently, she was evenreading a book at the same time.

"Nothing much… just…nothing…"

Haruka paused for a second. Tossing her book ona short table close to her, she removed her glasses in a swift motion and massaged her temple until she finallydecided to lean her head back.

She couldn't focus on one thing today.

Since the moment she saw those big cerulean eyes…captivation seemed to overwhelm her.

There are those times when nothing looks so real anymore. Everyone would always lie to you and all appears unfair.

And then all of a sudden, as if brought by lighting…something or someone comes to you…like _bang_—there it goes.

An unfamiliar warmth. Innocence. _Pure_ Beauty—not from the outside, but rather something found from within.

When a person is used to a world of competition, unfathomable pride and survival, it's difficult to look at any other way.

Haruka had only one interest in life. One goal.

And that was to win.

Consider her a career-woman, but can you blame someone who craves for more?

Unbelievable as it may seem, but setting eyes on that intriguing blonde sent her off-balanced.

Her adrenaline pumped as she gazed at those mesmerizing eyes.

Curiosity engulfed her system, a cavernous desire to have that meeting again.

There was that questionable feeling wherein you want to know if there was more to it than that.

But how the hell could you feel all these on a short period of time?

Is there really such thing as…love at first sight?

Could God have intended for a divine intervention to happen that very moment? That specific second?

"Haruka?"

"Huh?"

"Dinner's ready."

"Oh…"

"Baby…" Michiru felt the tension coming from her lover. She slowly walked towards Haruka and led her to the dinner table.

"What is it?" Haruka forced a smile on her face and wrapped her arm around Michiru.

"I think I should bethe one entitled to ask that question."

Haruka opened her mouth to say somethingbut chuckled instead.

"I'm sorry, baby…I'm just tired, that's all."

Michiru bent her head down, hiding her confusion and brought it up afterwards, but wearing a grin this time.

"Would you still be tiredbytomorrow?"

Haruka tilted her head, looked at Michiru as if imitating a suspicious lover,

"Why? You have a plan in mind?" she asked, accompanying it with a slight smirk tucked behind her lips.

"Actually, I want _you_ to pick up our laundry tomorrow. Our washing machine broke down, and I have to meet up with the student body again…"

Haruka bit her lip and sighed, "Alright. No Problem."

Haruka flashed a genuine smile and in return for her kind obedience, Micihru lavished her with a long passionate kiss.

"Thank you," Michiru whispered, propping herself on the chair.

"And I thought desserts came after dinner." Haruka teased, creating a sweet atmosphere between them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	3. Laundry Days

**Chapter 3: Laundry Days**

"That'll be 300 yen, kind sir."

Haruka smiled at the kind old lady and pulled out her wallet to pay for the services.

While doing so, the chime bells rang behind her went unnoticed to her ears, unconscious of a new company.

"Hi grandma, have you seen mom today?"

"No, dear. She went to fetch your baby brother at school."

Haruka heard the grandchild moan in disappointment, taking a deep breath and caught her stepping inside the counter from the corner of her eye,

"Is there a lot of work today, grandma?"

Haruka placed back her wallet behind her pants and started to reach out for her laundry.

"Have you paid for that? … sir…"

Usagi trailed off as she brought up her head and met the eyes of the stranger before her,

"Yes."

Haruka answered, looking at the laundry first, then bringing her gaze towards the grandchild.

She stared blankly at the young blonde she saw yesterday.

"Usagi," the grandmother started, "could you come over here and help me with the ironing?"

Haruka stood still, mesmerized once more by those deep blue pools.

Haruka didn't understand why she would always find herself stunned whenever she remembered her encounter with the young blonde.

But seeing her now, again, face to face, made it more—surreal.

"Hey…" Usagi started, her eyes widening, "you're the guy from the arcade yesterday… _oh my gosh_," gradually, a smile formed on her lips, "… nice to see you again."

Usagi held out her hand and smiled brightly at the handsome blonde.

It never came to Haruka that this girl and her company form yesterday still mistook her as a man. It wasn;t anything new to Haruka though. Anyone who would look at her would automatically say she was a guy.

No one would think that there were two bulges behind her shirt.

Haruka blinked a few times and saw the girl's hand, waiting for her greeting,

"Oh," Haruka took it and felt something different, "hello…girl with the buns who almost beat me…"

Usagi laughed and placed her hands on her hips,

"The game was really cool, wasn't it?" she asked,

"Yeah." Haruka replied.

"Usagi!" The old woman called out to her granddaughter once more, "What's taking so long?"

"Oh my," Usagi bit her lower lip and gave the blonde stranger an apologetic look, "I-I'm sorry. I have to…"

"I-It's okay." Haruka stuttered.

"Nice meeting you by the way…" Usagi's eyes showed the same amazement.

"Likewise." Haruka whispered.

Usagi backed away slowly but still held the gaze of the stranger,

"Oh, um, I'm Tsukino Usagi…just so you know…"

"Haruka Ten'ou." Haruka replied hastily, raising her palm like a student answering to her teacher.

More importantly, Haruka couldn't understand why the urge was so strong to be known.

Haruka slowly turned around and headed for the door. She held the knob, but before she pulled it open, she turned around swiftly and quickly added,

"We can… see each other again… at the arcade…?"

Usagi felt her tongue folded backwards, unsure of what to say.

"Y-Yeah—why not?"

"Okay." Haruka breathed out, immensely relieved that Usagi wouldn't mind

Haruka smiled once again, and finally took off, leaving a thoroughly flushed and besotted Usagi behind.


	4. Unexpected Cirmumstances

Seated adjacent to an empty seat, Haruka's thoughts drifted away as she looked upon the wide glass walls beside her.

She could see how productive each store was doing while she watched the people come and go from the doors; a restaurant just around the corner; a pastry shop right in front; a small boutique at the far left and so many other retailing businesses.

She took off her dark Prada shades and bit the other end, watching a little girl who was talking with her mommy while she held four balloons in different colors and animal shapes in one hand and an ice cream in the other.

Haruka looked back at the coffee she ordered a few minutes ago.

She hasn't touched it the moment it arrived from the waitress.

It just sat there, staring at her, while she stared at it, too.

Ever since she got inside this arcade slash coffee shop, she couldn't help but think about the strange blonde girl she met the other day—and met _again_ yesterday.

Most of all, she couldn't help but think of their previous conversation.

"_We can… see each other again… at the arcade…?"_

She remembered asking,

"_Y-Yeah—why not?"_

She also recalled on how she held her breath, anticipating and dreading the young blonde's reply,

"_Okay." _

She breathed out, relieved that the girl named Usagi agreed to another meeting.

But that was another problem.

They didn't _exactly_ set a date. Not a date-date, but a date. As in, _the _day they were supposed to meet.

It had probably looked more of something appropriate to say at that moment. Because in all honestly, it's not like they'll bump into each other again and cross paths once more.

Still, they've met twice—accidentally to be more specific, so how could that not be a fateful encounter? To think that everything was just mere coincidence sounds too conclusive and if she may say, naïve.

Moreover, if the strange 'date' they established would happen for real, what then? Would it only look like as if they're old friends catching up on old stories, or something more than that?

But if you'll think about it, it's does sound like a date-date.

_No it's not!_ Haruka guarded in her thoughts. How could she think of their probable next encounter as a _real_ date when she's already with Michiru?

_That would be cheating…_

Haruka's forehead crumpled. Was she feeling guilty of cheating? No. That can't be. Because it's not really cheating on the first place…is it?

She's committed with someone else right now, and she knows she still feels strongly about that person.

Haruka stared hard outside. She gazed into the sky and watched the white pristine clouds glide by. She understood that the wind was causing this.

How long has it been since she felt so _alive_?

There was a time when she felt the first gush of wind passing all around her that made her discover the beauty of racing.

It was the same feeling she found when she saw Usagi for the first time.

She saw how much Usagi was similar to the wind.

Her grace reminded Haruka of the wind's gentle touches. The way Usagi's hair flowed on mid-air whenever she walks reminded Haruka of a leaf flying away into the sky.

It was like watching a ballerina with wings. A fairy perhaps.

_A high school blondie with wings—that's just fantastic, Haruka. You might as well join the next literature contest at school, _Haruka grumbled in her thoughts and massaged her temples in dismay.

The bell chimes from across the room rang unnoticed to Haruka's ears. She was busy debating with herself whether it was the right thing to meet up with Tsukino Usagi once again.

_It shouldn't be done…I'll just make things worse…_

But what was wrong about meeting up with Usagi?

Haruka meets dozens of students every day, pretty sophisticated girls in particular, and she won't hide the fact that she flirts with them every now and again…

But that doesn't mean she's forgotten Michiru.

And that doesn't mean either that's she's cheating.

The way she deals with other girls comes out naturally from her. It's like a normal thing to do. _Not _that cheating is a normal thing to do, but interacting in a very close manner with acquaintances had been her way for as long as she could remember.

It was only with pushy men did she act resentfully.

But then again…those other girls…

They're not like Usagi…not even close to her.

"Strange meeting up with you all the time."

Haruka snapped back into reality as she withdrew her face from her hands.

Clad in creamy white stockings and a fuchsia mini skirt with white pin-striped three-fourths polo, Tsukino Usago looked utterly refreshing.

Haruka stared for a long while, looking at Usagi from head to toe, disbelieved that the very person she was thinking about materialized in front of her just now.

She still wore her hair with two buns on either side.

Usagi took up the empty seat in front of Haruka, sliding on the leathery violet space and clasped her hands together while waiting for Haruka's reply.

Haruka was unable to speak nor to move. She just sat there and stared at Usagi, the way she stared at her had-turned-cold-coffee a while ago.

"Am I," Usagi paused, rolling her hands in a descriptive gesture, "interrupting you in a wrong time?"

Haruka finally blinked a few times, finally processing everything in her mind

_Oh fuck…_

"I uh…" Haruka gulped down hard and managed to restore her composure within a few seconds, folding her shades and gripping it hard, "I was…thinking."

Usagi bit her lips, watched Haruka and shook her head, suppressing a smile.

"What?" Haruka asked, her brows meeting.

Usagi brought her head up, her blue eyes gleaming with laughter,

"Yeah, I could see that."

Haruka couldn't help it any longer so she let out a sof chuckle which Usagi followed with a soft melodic laughter.

When the tittering subsided, Usagi decided to stir up their conversation.

"So, fancy meeting up with you again in the same place." She beamed, moving slightly on her seat which caused a part of her hair fall down form her shoulders like golden falls.

Haruka almost forgot her question while she watched every detail about her,

"I-I know," Haruka agreed, "what a …coincidence." _Fuck, what kind of line was that!_

"Exactly," Usagi pointed out, leaning against the soft support behind her.

They were both waiting for one another to say something next. It was almost too hard for Usagi to keep up her smile,

"I'm sorry," Haruka finally began, "I'm so lost in thoughts right now…um, would you like to order something?" she offered.

_Finally_ "Yes please, thank you."

Haruka motioned for the waitress to come by and let Usagi order whatever she likes.

When the waitress left, they were both silent again.

"Are you having a bad time right now?" Usagi asked, bending her head slightly on the right which gave off that child-like appearance,

"Uh, no, no…I'm just…I'm almost an autistic person when I'm left alone." She affirmed with a nod. Haruka couldn't help but admire that pure unsullied face and demeanor which Usagi seemed to be born with.

"Well that's a danger."

Haruka laughed out loud and Usagi grinned,

"Tell me," Usagi leaned forward, "Why are you in this place right now?" she asked, placing her chin on the balls of her palm with her elbow on the surface of the table.

Haruka faintly drummed her fingers on the table, looking at it before she shifted her gaze back to Usagi,

"I guess…it's because…I thought I might bump into you—which happened eventually—like _now_."

Usagi smiled and looked confused at the same time.

"Actually," Usagi started, "I never really thought that I'd see you again."

Her statement caused Haruka to look at her sternly,

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing…I just thought that a person like you wouldn't want to bother himself from spending time with a person like me."

Usagi leaned back and folded her arms across her chest, smiling brightly at Haruka.

This time, Haruka got interested and leaned forward on her part,

"Precisely what kind of person am I and what kind of person are you?"

Usagi bit her lower lip and shook her head. She unfolded her arms and dangled her feet on the floor with her hands on both sides.

Haruka thought she looked like humpty dumpty who sat cutely on top of a wall.

Except that Usagi isn't really an egg nor is she named humpty dumpty and what she's sitting on isn't unerringly a top of a wall.

"Well, Haruka-chan…in all truth, you're the kind of person who hangs out with elegant people, dresses herself elegantly, and would only make time for elegant matters."

Haruka raised a brow speculatively, "Me? Elegant?"

"Yes."

"And I thought autistic persons could never be elegant."

Usagi laughed and covered her mouth,

"Well at least they're kind and gentle." She teased,

"And how would you know if they really are what you say?" Haruka implored,

"Because knowing you…proved that to me."

Haruka was left out of words, and when she was about to say something, Usagi's order came and the table was filled with food all at once.

"You sure do have a hearty appetite." Haruka teased, looking at the food she ordered.

"Oh I'm so sorry, is this too much? I'll pay for it instead—"

"No, no! I was just amazed…on how…such a thin person like you could maintain her figure with so much food."

Usagi chuckled and waved her had, putting a forkful of pasta in her mouth,

"It's just a matter of good exercise and abstinence from time to time.

Haruka laughed and managed to contain herself when she noticed some of the customers were looking at her.

The minutes passed and neither one of them noticed the time. Usagi kept sharing things about her life; her family, her friends, the school she was in and the subjects they were all taking.

Haruka was simply taken aback by Usagi's natural ability to persuade a person to participate in such a simple yet captivating tête-à-tête.

She noticed how alive Usagi looked every time she mentioned anything about her life.

And when she got to the part about her dreams, Haruka was surprised on how undemanding and exquisite it was.

"I just wanna have a cake and flower shop someday…I always loved baking, and I enjoy making creative designs for cakes… I even did two wedding cakes for two of my mother's friends. And the flower shop, well, let's just say I have a passion for it."

Haruka sighed deeply and took a deep breath,

"What's your favorite flower?"

Usagi closed her eyes and hummed quietly,

"Hmmm…a white rose."

"A white rose?"

"Uh-huh."

"White rose…signifies 'forever', is it not?"

_Eternal love…_

Usagi nodded her head and took a sip from her cola.

From then on, the topics changed and it shifted towards Haruka. Usagi complained on why she always had to be the one who talks and talks and Haruka does nothing but listen.

"Alright," she complied, "what do you want to know about me?"

"Anything. Anything under the sun."

Haruka paused, feeling a bit awkward to summarize her whole like or taking up a few details about it,

"Well…for starters…I'm nineteen…I study at Infinite school…I'm in eleventh grade and I'm a racer," she paused, "I also play the piano, which by the way people tell me I'm excellent at, and I also happen to love sleeping."

Usagi laughed and asked, "That sounds cool, and is that all?"

Somehow, Haruka felt that Usagi was expecting her to say something specific.

Something Usagi knew about but was only waiting to hear it from her herself.

Haruka shifted uneasily in her seat and said, "There's not much to tell," she stated, but fronting it with a wide smile.

"Yes there is," Usagi insisted, "I can feel you're holding something back."

"If there is, it's not that important to tell."

"Why?"

"Because it's not much of a big deal."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's not important."

"Well if it's not a big deal and if it's important, how come you're trying so badly in hiding it?"

Haruka didn't know if Usagi was aware of good ethics of a good conversationalist, but it seems to her that Usagi was being more playful than careful with her question right now.

Then again, how come Haruka was being so defensive? She did, in fact, feel right at home with this young blonde, and now with this pending question hanging on loose, the tables suddenly turned over.

Haruka simply smiled, thinking how cute and clever this girl was.

"Fine," she began, leaning closer to Usagi and clasped her hands, "I'll tell you the truth."

Usagi bit her lip, set her sundae aside and leaned towards Haruka as well.

By now, their foreheads were only a few inches away from each other. Haruka sat silently for a while and Usagi waited in excitement,

"I'm gay."

Usagi blinked a few times.

"And?"

Haruka's brows met while a grin formed down her face,

"That's it," she leaned back at her chair, somehow equally relieved and satisfied now that Usagi knew the truth, "That's my big secret."

"What? But I already knew that right from the beginning." She complained,

"Huh?"

Haruka felt so at ease inside. Who'd ever thought she already knew?

She took the cup of coffee and stared at Usagi at the same time.

Usagi slumped back at her seat, obviously disappointed that she wouldn't hear anything 'juicier' than the mere fact that Haruka was gay,

"I mean," Usagi started, "we saw you the other day with your boyfriend. Although we thought you were straight, your conversation with that guy proved us wrong."

Haruka paused from drinking, and with a chuckle, she drawled out,

"He's not my boyfriend. He always calls me his girlfriend. He's simply just an ass, so don't mind—"

"Excuse me?"

"What is it?"

"He treats you like a girl?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's too naughty," she said and Haruka nodded in approval, her mouth hidden behind the cup of coffee, "You are after all, a guy."

What happened next was simply too delirious for the both of them.

Haruka spat out her coffee, choked from the liquid uncontrollably and stained her precious Prada outfit at the same time.

"Oh my God!" Usagi exclaimed, immediately rising from her seat, picking up a table napkin and patting Haruka's face and throat dry.

"I-It's okay…"

Usagi apologetically wiped Haruka's face, holding her cheek to make her still.

"Hey…" Haruka spoke softly, "I said it's okay." Haruka touched Usagi's hand and took hold of it gently while slowly putting it down.

Usagi lowered herself back at her seat and stared embarrassingly at her lap.

She never knew that Haruka was a _woman_. Of course she thought she was gay, but _not _a gay-woman, but a gay-man.

"I hope you're not too surprised…" Haruka spoke in a low voice, looking outside the glass windows.

"N-No…I-I just thought…" Usagi trailed off, blushing profusely at her stupid remarks.

This was what Haruka feared the most. That letting her know would destroy their budding friendship.

Usagi on the other hand was left numb and dumbfounded,

_She must think I'm so stupid to not have noticed that she was a woman…She looked so much like a guy, it's impossible for anyone to see her as a woman at first glance. _

"Are you doing something this weekend?"

The question came out of the blue and it startled Usagi,

"H-Huh?"

"There's this…new restaurant…opening at Hales Avenue and…I wanted to check it out…but it seems so lonely to got out by my own."

Haruka was staring at her empty cup of coffee while asking this. Usagi on the other hand was too stunned to reply.

"Oh…well…"

_Oh God_, Haruka thought, grimacing inwardly, not believing her lines were getting rusty.

"It's not that I don't want to," Usagi offered hurriedly, "it's just…its just that my boyfriend and I have a date."

To this, Haruka's head snapped up and her eyes were like glue on Usagi's.

And like a defeated pursuer, she shook her head and smiled as she spoke,

"I see…"

There was a long pause of silence before one of them spoke.

Haruka was the one who broke the rather odd barrier,

"Is that a dinner date or a lunch date?"

"W-What?"

"'Cause if your date with your boyfriend is only for lunch, maybe you can drop off in my place at dinnertime. I'd like to get to know you better, and I think my girlfriend would be just thrilled to meet you. She's a _great_ cook, and you'll love her company."

Usagi couldn't exactly fathom what was currently happening right now. So she met a beautiful stranger, whom she thought was a gay-guy, who turns out to be a gay-girl after all, and sounds as if she has the hooks for her, and now, is trying to introduce her to her _girlfriend_.

How insane and strange is this going to get?

"Uh…y-yeah! Yeah sure! That'd be great. My date with my boyfriend _is_ at lunch…dinner with you guys…sounds terrific…"

Usagi first and foremost didn't know what to say. She was astonished, yes, but it seems rather impolite to discard such an invitation.

Although they've just met, Usagi felt it in her heart that Ms. Haruka Ten'ou was a good person and would do no harm on her.

Of course that would sound irrefutable within a few hours of introduction only, but still, a friend is a friend, and Usagi's made up her mind to treat Haruka as one of her friends.

"Wonderful!" Haruka cheered, sitting upright and grinning at her,

Usagi simply stared at her drink, her gaze fixated in a complete shock.

"Oh God,"

Usagi looked up and saw Haruka grimacing while looking at her Rolex watch.

"W-What is it?"

"I have to get going."

"To where?"

"I just remembered I promised Michiru to drive back home with her." She mentioned, standing up from the seat and stepping away from it.

"Michiru? Who's that?"

"M-My…" Haruka paused, feeling that awkward moment rushing back again, "girlfriend."


	5. Unflagging Emotions

Chapter 5: Unflagging Emotions

_This is wrong, this is definitely wrong…I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have agreed with what she asked of me…but it felt so impolite to discard her invitation…but still…this is so wrong! Awkward even! What am I going to talk about with her girlfriend when we meet up? 'Gee, I've never met a lesbian couple before, nice to meet you!' This is so unethical! Why did she even have the gull to ask me to come over? Does she really like me? So much that she's trying to make me jealous by meeting her girlfriend? That doesn't make sense! Jealous? Impossible! I've got a _boyfriend! _And I don't even like her! We just met! We're not even friends—not even close to acquaintances! We're like strangers to one another—yeah right, strangers—but why was I laughing with her yesterday like we were old buddies?—Because you're a moron! That's what you are!_

All that was heard by five thirty in the evening along the pavements of Shinjou street was the light clicking of a young woman's heels. Clad in a pink chiffon umpire cut dress and a brown long-sleeved bolero, Tsukino Usagi fidgeted endlessly, dreading the moment when she encounters the gay-guy-turned-gay-girl stranger she met yesterday.

Who also happens to want to introduce her to her lesbian girlfriend.

_What am I going to do? What will I say? What if her girlfriend asks us how we met? Could I openly tell her that her girlfriend was flirting with me?_

All day long, even in the duration of her date with her boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru, Usagi couldn't restrain herself from worrying about the meeting she was supposed to have tonight,

_Damn you, Haruka Ten'ou! You are such a witch! You're a crooked monster for letting this happen! Who are you to make me feel so confused? I'm the only one who has the authority to do that to myself!_

It was a fact that she was lost within her thought for a long while, so much, that her boyfriend was troubled by it,

"Hey…what's wrong?" They were eating strawberry ice cream at Hikaido park that afternoon. Mamoru and Usagi decided to eat lunch at May's where it was nearer to both their houses.

From afar, children were playing tirelessly on the playgrounds, spinning the colorful contraptions and pushing each other in a game no one could ever decipher.

The ice cream man was left happily serving the children with his creamy goodies as the toddlers lined up to get their turn. Not farther from them was a man who kept shaping and blowing balloons for the children as well, turning it into tiny giraffes and cute little bunnies.

Mamoru leaned on the steel barrister wrapping the inner circle of the park which was actually the main attraction with its untarnished forest-like looks. He raked his slender fingers through his ebony hair that gleamed a shade of deep emerald when the light would touch it.

He was facing his beloved who happens to be sitting on a wooden bench, holding a melting ice cream with one hand while staring blankly into space.

"Usagi, I said what's wrong?" he rephrased, this time, kneeling before his girlfriend to better understand her dilemma.

Usagi snapped back to reality when she saw the face of her lover, a painted worry upon his face.

"N-Nothing…m-math class was hard as usual," she lied, looking away and watching the children play. She was trying so hard to divert her thoughts, looking for something that would interest her, "Ms. Kazumi was hard on us again today. I hardly made it through." She added, watching a little boy who fell down on the muddy ground, his face filled with dirt while his other little friends laughed at his disposition,

"Didn't I tell you that you could come over at my place to study?" He inquired, holding her free hand and gently squeezing it.

Usagi shook her head and smiled.

"You know I can't." she teased, licking her ice cream while her eyes stayed on her boyfriend's gaze, as if trying to provoke something between them.

He knew what she was trying to say. The last time Usagi went to his place, they ended up lavishing each other with passionate kisses and endless necking.

But of course, they had to stop halfway through it.

Mamoru never understood his girlfriend for doing this. Their foreplay was beyond satisfactory, but Usagi would always back out at the last minute, knowing that what would happen next was going to be different.

Mamoru sighed loudly, withdrawing from his crouching position and sitting beside Usagi with his other arm braced around her back.

Everything around them was so alive and joyful. The children's almost muted laughter was somewhat a sweet lulabye to their ears, and the setting orange sun felt so warm that the moment felt too good to let it pass as an ordinary encounter.

Usagi had always been pressured with Mamoru's growing sexual hunger. Of course she was very much aware of his 'wanting state', but there was always something missing when she was about to give herself completely to him.

She didn't understand it, but she knew she wasn't ready yet to make love with Mamoru.

"I have to go." Usagi whispered, throwing her half-eaten strawberry ice cream into the black bin beside her.

Mamoru watched his girlfriend as she wiped off the excess from the sides of her lips in a slow provocative manner and suddenly sucking her fingertips.

Usagi leaned towards Mamoru and placed a hungry kiss on his mouth, starting out in a slow tempo and gradually increasing it.

By the time Mamoru's hand was slipping up her dress, Usagi withdrew from his hold that she knew would tighten if would let another second pass by.

"See you tomorrow, baby."

_Always leave them hanging._ That was the key.

In fact, that was the only key she knew that would keep Mamoru under leash.

It wasn't very easy to have a boyfriend such as Chiba Mamoru. He's in eleventh grade, attending one of the most prestigious private schools in the country with a very popular social status. He was about six foot and an inch tall with extremely good looks. A perfectly sculpted lithe body like his, any woman, whether she's in her teen years or adult years, would swoon at the slight display of it. Because of this, Usagi had to use the only advantage she has that the rest of the girls don't.

It was her snooty ploys that actually won in the end. A lot of people would always judge her as the naïve and gentle type. Yes she was all that, but they missed one part about her;

Usagi also has a tough side. It's not that she was too forward with men. She just knows when enough is enough and when a man would want more. She learned how to tame the opposite sex as soon as she caught their attention by the time her chest started to grow. Her nature had always been subtle, but the modern days are contradictory to her traditional beliefs.

So to cope up with time, she decided to merge with it. Combining the styles of most modern women with hers, she was able to keep her man to herself.

Sleek, straight men like Chiba Mamoru are hard to find. Once you've caught one, never let go. The difficulty comes with keeping them. Not that Usagi was treating hers like a dog, it's only that men like Mamoru, once they get what they want, they'll leave you permanently.

And that's not what Usagi wants.

She wants exclusivity and of course, forever.

_Eternal love_.

In all honesty, Usagi was still confused up to now if she _is_ in love with Chiba Mamoru. He seems to be the perfect package. Handsome, smart, sexy. What more could she want? He was a perfect catch. Not only was he all of the above, but he was also determined, persevering and believe it or not, loyal.

Well, so far.

"So soon?" Mamoru complained, looking at Usagi's back, watching her hips sway gently as she walked away.

All Usagi did was wink at him and trotted off.

She knew that once she gave herself to Mamoru in the wrong time, she would lose him completely.

She is after all, a virgin. And as one, she would like the man who would finally break her barrier someday be a man worthy of the honor.

And when would that day be?

_The honeymoon, of course_. She would tell silently to herself from time to time, whenever she was tempted to give her all to him.

Now why wait for the honeymoon her friends would ask. Because obviously, honeymoons are after marriage. _Marriage_ is the key to _securing_ yourself. Find yourself the perfect partner, one that would love and care for you and marry them in the end.

The trouble is that marriage is still too far away from Mamoru's mind.

And Usagi knows that this may not even materialize anymore.

Still, she was hoping that she would feel that certain emotion from Mamoru to secure herself from her worries.

Right now, all the responses from her man are lust. Pure undivided _lust_.

Yes, he was loyal to her, but only with one reason:

Because he wants to bed her.

And once he succeeds, Usagi's as good as every other girl he's slept with.

She's already fed up with her constant gambits; using different excuses to avoid those sensual nights. God only knows how much she's done just to withstand Chiba Mamoru's charisma. The type of person she was whenever she's alone with him was not her.

All she ever really wanted was security and happiness; security in terms of finances and happiness in terms of, well obviously, a family.

She was partly disappointed for leaving her boyfriend on such short notice. Usually, their date would really start with steamy long kisses.

But for now, that's where they're going to end.

Because Usagi needs to attend to something outrageous.

"I'm telling you, Mich," Haruka beamed while helping her partner set up the dinner table, "Tsukino Usagi is such an angel. I mean, she's such a sweet kid. Did you know that her grandmother's the one who does our laundry?"

Even in a simple violet A-line skirt and a white halter top, Michiru looked stunningly beautiful. With her hair brought up halfway matched with a pair of golden dangling earrings, she was as exquisite as a blooming rose.

"Really? What a coincidence." Michiru smiled, putting the rest of the plated down and going back inside the kitchen to pull out the lobster she put in an hour ago.

Haruka nodded absentmindedly, arranging the utensil in a perfect way as she thought about her third fateful encounter with the pretty petite blonde at the arcade yesterday.

_What are the chances, huh_.

Haruka was smiling to herself while she was fixing everything up. She wasn't aware of this, but Michiru was.

Michiru was just delighted to see her partner looking so buoyant about this peculiar girl. In all honesty, she was also anticipating the arrival of the infamous Tsukino Usagi. Whoever she is. Something about that girl just took her interest, and she was going to find out why tonight.

"Shit, I haven't taken a shower yet." Haruka mentioned out of the blue, pulhing her white shirt up to her nose and smelling it, "Hun, take care of the rest and call me if she's here."

Michiru nodded with a chuckle and watched Haruka ran upstairs, taking the steps two at a time.

As if it was all part of a grand sabotaged plan, the doorbell rang at the time Haruka was taking a shower. Michiru looked above the staircase and shifted her gaze back to the front door

She chuckled to herself while she made her way towards the door and turned the knob, and finally to set eyes on the mysterious girl that had been intriguing her.

"Hi…" began the blonde lady, "um…I'm…Tsukino—"

"Tsukino Usagi, yes, I know you." Michiru's face brightened up, looking at Usagi from head to toe, "My, my, what a pretty girl you are—I'm Michiru Kaiou by the way."

Michiru extended a hand and Usagi warmly received it,

"Step inside, please." Michiru gave way and as the initial reaction of any visitor, Usagi gazed around her and was amazed by the interior design of the delightful apartment, "Make yourself at home, and have a seat. I'll just finish the cooking inside the kitchen and I'll be out in ten minutes."

Usagi, in all truthfulness, was flabbergasted when she saw Michiru open the door for her a while ago. She never really thought about what Haruka's girlfriend would look like, she only fretted about the incoming conversations—which she was still to encounter, unfortunately.

But when she saw that perfect beautiful face, she finally agreed to herself that Haruka Ten'ou does have an impeccable taste. Where the _hell_ did she find such a woman? Usagi never usually meets someone so incredibly good-looking everyday. Seeing Michiru Kaiou literally took her breath away.

"Oh, okay. Th-Thank you…by the way…"

"Your welcome."

Usagi was ushered towards the living room, and there she sat looking around her like a little girl who just got into the zoo for the first time in her life.

Only, there were no animals inside.

It was like seeing a grand place for the first time. (Actually, this might be her first time). A reinvention of a grandfather's clock was settled at the corner of a room, designed in pure metallic steel. It had that modern look in every inch, and if Usagi may say so, almost every piece of furniture inside the lesbian couple's house is basically modernized.

Perhaps modernity _is_ the theme of this house, as she thought.

If there was anything built in wood, the shape of the object highly defines the new generation today. Even the fireplace was exquisite.

On top and above it though was a line of picture frames and medals. Trophies from different contests and certificates of most outstanding performances.

There were even pictures that Usagi presumed which were taken out of the country. Some of the people Haruka and Michiru were with seemed to be famous and rich people, here and abroad.

"You're here."

Usagi gasped and almost knocked over one of the picture frames when she turned around to that familiar sound of voice.

"S-Sorry…"

"It's okay…"

Haruka, in all fairness, knew that she was also wrong for inviting Tsukino Usagi over at their place tonight. It was totally unethical and irrational. Who would invite a total stranger in their house?

_Obviously me…_Haruka uttered into her thoughts while scrubbing her skin just a while ago, back inside the bathroom.

It never occurred to her that Usagi may be feeling a bit strange about her invitation. Then again, if she were, she could've easily declined.

Perhaps it was because of the long conversation they had at that arcade which gave her the opportunity to look harmless and kind.

The only reason she might've implied into Usagi's thoughts to turn her down would be the belated news that she was actually a lesbian.

_That's something new…_

Usually, Haruka would be mistaken as a man. That's okay. It happens _all _the time. In the school, at the mall, racing events—anywhere basically. Because of her physical features, truly, anyone who would give a first look of Haruka Ten'ou would undeniably say she's a man.

Unless of course they scrutinize the bottom of her pants and search for a protruding bulk or at her chest, for two infamous humps—now that would be different.

But to be mistaken as a gay-guy—that is just completely unbelievable—let alone possible before she even met Tsukino Usagi.

"You…like our home?" Haruka asked, slowly stepping down the stairs with one hand on the wooden balustrade.

Usagi opened her mouth to try to say something, but Haruka's fresh handsome look took her off-guard. She was wearing a dyed blue and white long-sleeved shirt, opened at the throat and the sleeves reaching the palms. She then paired it up with some black pants and opted to wear some comfortable leather brown shoes.

"Y-Yeah…it's…magnificent."

Haruka smiled widely at Usagi, noticing how self-conscious the pretty blonde was becoming when she started rubbing her forearms and tucking the loose strands of her golden locks behind her ears.

A gentle melodic laughter broke off their connection when Haruka was just about to start a new topic,

"Ladies," Michiru called, "come inside the dining room and have something to eat."

Usagi watched how Haruka's expression turned into something peaceful when she faced her partner, "Usagi, this is my girlfriend, Michiru. Michiru, this is my good friend, Usagi." She began, coming fully down the stairs and standing next to Michiru.

"Yes, I know" Michiru beamed, "I _am_ the one who opened the door for her."

Haruka paused and stared at the floor, "Oh yeah…" she mumbled, feeling embarrassed by the thought but had the perfect excuse since introductions are part of the good exchange of pleasantries.

Michiru lead the two towards the dining table and carried a proud smile as she announced the menu for supper,

"Tonight, we are having lobster, chef's salad, and shrimp pasta."

Both Haruka and Usagi echoed soundly 'mmm's' and proceeded towards their seats while Usagi felt excited with the ambiance of the whole place.

"Oh my God," Usagi started, "by the looks of it, I am _definitely _sure that these are all delicious. Is she really that a good of a cook?" Usagi asked, turning to look at Haruka.

"_Yes_, she is." Haruka closed her eyes with a strong affirming nod to go along with it.

Michiru blushed at Usagi's complement and took the serving forks to distribute the salad on the two girls' plates.

Usagi loved the small circular marbled table. It was enough for about four people, and the chairs were wonderfully made as well. The food was all served in what Usagi assumed as chinaware. Nobody buys china stuffs when you're not sincerely settled with anyone. This was a clear indication that Michiru and Haruka are in for this relationship for life.

"Could I call you Usa-kun, Ms. Usagi?" Michiru asked, putting the greenery on Usagi's plate,

"Oh yeah sure, go ahead."

"Usa-kun," Michiru began, "I was wondering; where do you study?"

Usagi took a bite from her salad first before answering, "I go to Joudonshi public school at Meijin Avenue. It's not far from here actually…how 'bout you?" Usagi asked, looking at Michiru as earnest as possible.

"I attend the same school Haruka does." She answered.

Usagi froze and shifted her gaze from Haruka to Michiru. Haruka paused from eating and so did Michiru, "So you're gifted, too?"

Michiru laughed at Usagi inquiry and Haruka cupped her eyes with her hands,

"Yes, that's one way of putting it."

Usagi sucked her fork, half-embarrassed and half-entertained by her very own silly and unpredictable antics.

"If you also study in Infinite school—which I would like to openly quote as _the _school for gifted and _wealthy _people," Usagi beamed, smiling at the couple, "what's your talent then?" she asked Michiru.

Michiru began breaking the lobster in half and answered, moving her eyes from the platter to Usagi every now and then,

"I play the violin."

Usagi blinked for a few seconds, absolutely blown away by these two women's exceptional capabilities.

If Michiru plays the violin and studies at Infinite school, then that should undoubtedly imply that she's utterly talented.

"Oh-wow…" Usagi whispered, "could I…could I hear you play later?"

Michiru looked sideways at Haruka who was smiling back at her,

"Sure."

Many minutes later, the three were back inside the living room and Michiru had just set up a stand to put her musical pieces and had posed herself to play a western song.

Haruka and Usagi were seated back at the sofa, with Usagi anticipating Michiru's private performance for the two of them.

"I feel like I'm in the opera." Usagi teased, taking note of the dim lights around her as well.

"Wait 'till you hear Mich play."

And so it began.

The truth is, Usagi was also excited about this because she herself was musically-inclined. If there was one craft that she was also good at, it would no other than be anything else but _singing_.

Slowly, the curvaceous instrument on top of Michiru's shoulder began to weave its beautiful music as soon as its owner started playing.

Usagi closed her eyes and immediately felt the genre of the song.

It was sad. Melodramatic. It has that…despair embedded into each note. The way Michiru moved the bow with such grace, poise and perfection, the music became more delicate.

Suddenly, it dawned to Usagi that the song had been heard of before in her life.

"Oh shoot! I know this piece! I think I used to sing it before." Usagi exclaimed, wide-eyed and looking at Haruka.

Michiru steadily turned her torso and stared at Usagi while her chin was on the violin, "Would you like to sing it?" she asked.

Usagi, though not as close to the couple in reality, felt proud to have been invited to sing for them. She moved closer to the edge of the sofa, placed her clasped hands on her lap, straightened her back and sang;

_Tell me her name I want to know…_

_The way she looks…and where you go…_

_I need to see her face, I need to understand_

_Why you and I came to and end…_

As Usagi began, Haruka slowly faced her direction, thoroughly disbelieved by the sound of voice she was hearing.

_Tell me again I want to hear…_

_Who broke my faith in all these years_

_Who lays with you at night when I'm here…all alone,_

_remembering when I was your own…_

Michiru had her eyes opened this time. From the moment she heard the quality, the tone, the _timbre_ of Usagi's voice, she knew she was different.

_I let you go, I let you fly_

_Why do I keep on asking why?_

_I let you go, I let you fly_

_A way to keep somehow…_

_More than a broken vow…_

There was something Michiru couldn't understand as she played along. While she moved her bow accordingly to her will, the voice that went along with it amplified that emotion of the piece tenfold. She could only silently give herself to awe as she listened to such a voice.

_Tell me the words you never said…_

_Show me the tears you never shed_

_Give me the touch that one you promised to be mine…_

_Or has it vanished…for all time?_

Haruka's eyes were fixated on Usagi's face. She couldn't move an inch form her seat, and if she was correct, Michiru felt the same thing; only she had no choice but to play the violin.

Usagi's voice…it was unique. It's unlike the voice of the singers of the opera, or the typical pop, rock or classical tone.

Her voice…it was…angelic. Rare. Pure.

_Just like her…_ Haruka thought.

_I let you go, I let you fly_

_Why do I keep on asking why?_

_I let you go, I let you fly_

_A way to keep somehow…_

_More than a broken vow…_

_I close my eyes_

_And dream of you and I_

_And then I realize there's more to life than only bitterness and lies…_

_I close my eyes!_

_I'd give away my soul to hold you once again_

_And never let this promise end…_

Michiru suddenly felt a wave of fear. Something was wrong. The message of the song. Usagi. Haruka. She looked at them. Haruka. She was looking differently at Usagi. What was it?

_I let you go, I let you fly_

_Why do I keep no asking why?_

_I let you go, I let you fly_

_A way to keep somehow…_

_More than a broken vow…_

By the time Usagi finished singing the song, there was a rather odd and discomforting silence around them. Usagi couldn't understand though, and it was apparent that she didn't see the problem either.

Somehow, Haruka was just the same. She was simply appalled by Usagi's talent.

Michiru on the other hand was out of words.

"Where the _hell_ did you learn how to sing like _that_?"

Usagi laughed and giggled at the expressions displayed in front of her.

"My late grandfather—he used to train me when I was younger. He was into theater before, and was even part of an orchestra. He was really good," she explained, "He was very passionate about music, most especially the classics."

Michiru's face, though solemn and smiling, had a furrow on her forehead,

"But that's not just classical singing. There was something…else. What was it?"

Usagi thought for a while of what her newly found friends might be thinking and assumed an answer,

"It's probably the \technique I use. My grandfather taught me several ways on how to deliver a good song. It's not that I alter my voice; I only derive the style from a certain way."

Haruka's brows raised up.

"Really?"

"Yes. They actually vary, and then I just have fun with it. It feels great. You should try it."

Haruka was shaking her head in defiance,

"N-No, no, yours…yours is…when _you_ sing it, I just _know_ it's not like the others."

"I agree." Michiru nodded.

To that, Usagi could only fidget in her seat and scratch her head. Out of the blue, Michiru put down her instrument and came closer to them, sitting beside Usagi.

What Usagi heard next were the words she never expected to hear in her entire life.

"Usa-kun, how would you like to become a part of the Infinite school?"

**Author's Notes:**

**Don't forget to send me your reviews!) Hope you guys liked that.**


	6. Oblivious

**Chapter 6:_ Oblivion_**

"Welcome."

At exactly seven thirty in the morning, Tsukino Usagi was standing in front of one of the well-respected and unique schools in Japan and staring at a huge sign with the greetings of 'welcome'.

Known for its extraordinary students, Infinite school gained its fame and rarity several years ago. The school was basically supported by the government and a number of wealthy corporations that sponsor the students of their choice who contributes greatly to their corresponding companies.

In Usagi's opinion, she just couldn't believe she was about to become a part of such a school with an outstanding reputation. Never, even once in her life, did she thought of being more than who she was right now. Just simply knowing the fact that you're from Infinite school would bring any educated local or foreigner in awe.

"Oh God," Usagi took in a deep breath and pulled her backpack closer to her body, "let's just hope Michi-kun's right about me entering this place."

And as soon as she spoke those words, Tsukino Usagi stepped inside the infamous school and proceeded towards her destination.

Once inside, Usagi couldn't help but wander around. She was only informed by her new friends to visit the school today, prior to their conversation two nights ago. Usagi only got the call this morning from Michiru, saying that she's talked to the people in charge for her enrollment.

All was left to do was to perform in front of a panel to make sure that Usagi is as good as what Michiru stated.

Along the way, it was obvious that the Infinite school has adapted very well from the Western influence. Sculptures of nude people were all over the corners. The tall pristine walls were covered with mural paintings, which Usagi suspected to have been created by infamous painters who were probably a graduate of Infinite school.

The furniture were just as priceless. From the looks of it, the school has an interest with antique. What Usagi couldn't understand was that why would they put these expensive and important things in such an open area that anyone can accidentally bump into.

Like her, for an example.

Well, at least, almost. As soon as Usagi was well aware that there was a giant Chinese porcelain vase in front of her, she halted, but not fast enough since it started moving from its mount.

Thankfully, she was able to embrace the vase in time and was spared of the trouble that she might've caused, not to mention the vast amount of money she would've paid. Unconscious of her surroundings, a group of men were actually watching her close by. All six of them smiled in unison, some of them even chuckling under their noses.

Usagi blushed in mortification, and made best in scurrying away.

When she had asked enough people to point her to the right direction of the Registrar's office, she finally had herself in full control again and had completely forgotten of her silly antic just a moment ago.

Right after filling up the necessary papers, submitting compulsory certificates and documents, Usagi was told of the schedule of her screening and interview. She left the office and paused outside to breath in everything happening to her just now.

"_Are you serious? Infinite school? How on earth will you get yourself in!"_

It was the initial question raised by her mother the day before, appalled that someone had taken interest to her daughter's talent.

"_But they said that only the best can get in there—not that you're not part of the best, honey, but isn't it too late transfer? You only have a few more years left until you graduate high school, and college is just a step ahead…"_

Usagi could only sit in embarrassment in front of her doubtful father as he and her mother talked about her education.

"_But dad,"_ Usagi retaliated, _"the tuition fee in Infinite school is completely free once you pass the screening, not to mention the miscellaneous fees that most public schools charge on their students!_" she exclaimed,_ "C'mon you guys, you have to let me do this! Who knows, maybe I _can_ make it big time one day—I can have my cake and flower shop in no time_."

What she only had at that moment was great conviction, but she wasn't so sure now if she was indeed ready for this.

At least her boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru, was there to support her,

"_I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try…I just don't want you getting upset if ever it doesn't come out as expected."_

Though there was a trace of uncertainty in his statement, in any case he was worried about Usagi's feelings—which was good enough for her.

All that was left of her time that day was to stroll about the vicinity. It was a huge place, and it can be good breather for anyone who's under stress. Usagi guessed it was made this way for the benefit of the students.

_Good space...excellent facilities…exceptional curriculum…what more could a girl like me ask for?_ Usagi thought inwardly with a wide smile across her face.

At the end of an opposite hallway, some muted sounds could be heard from where she was standing. A few seconds later, a couple of students in sports gears came out with their knapsacks and towels at hand.

_A gym?_

Usagi decided to take a peek inside this part of the school since there was nothing to lose or to be afraid of. She was already inside so why not explore a little?

As soon as she got inside, the whole place took Usagi's breath away. She was standing at an elevated floor, designed for spectators. There was a basketball gym that filled the entire space at the bottom left, estimating its size for more than eight hundred meters, not including the several benches on both sides and an enormous size of a tennis court, big enough to include eight courts at the bottom right.

She was unconsciously moving slowly towards the end of the spectator's area when she reached yet another room that proved Infinite school to be the richest when it comes to amenities.

There was a swimming pool—Olympic size at the opposite wall. Tall benches surrounded the area and the lights were completely turned off.

The last one to be turned on was immediately turned off by one of the last swimmers who got out of the pool.

The dim light coming from the giant window at the facing wall was the only light that anyone could see.

"Oh shoot," Usagi whispered, "nightfall…"

When she slowly made her way to creep outside of the pool area, Usagi heard a sharp splash of water coming from behind.

As usual, curiosity took the better side of Usagi. Coming closer, she found out that it was a woman who was probably making some last laps in the pool before it was completely closed.

But what made the subject seem more interesting to Usagi was that this swimmer was oddly fast. Faster than the average swimmers, if she could say so.

Usagi wasn't a swimming aficionado but judging from the speed the woman has, she must be a serious athlete.

Usagi went closer, mesmerized by the swimmer's ability until she stopped to bend down at the ending point as to which the swimmer was going back to.

As if she were a little girl, Usagi knelt down and poked her head out, anticipating to see the face of the swimmer.

Somehow, something felt wrong. The swimmer hadn't lifted her head up but persisted on swimming straight at her. Usagi felt her pulse raising, and as soon as she held her breath to finally see the face, Usagi was completely toppled over when the simmer swiftly used the gutter to uplift herself in a split second, hovering over an unfortunate and terrified Usagi.

"What are youdoing in _here_?"

Usagi's jaw fell open, forgetting the fact that her head made a loud thud on the floor. She was entirely taken aback when she finally found out who the swimmer was, adding the strange and surprising position they were _literally_ in.

Usagi opened her mouth to say something, feeling the droplets of water sliding down her face, legs and arms.

It didn't occur to her that the person was actually Haruka Ten'ou. The woman was wearing a black swimming cap after all.

Haruka leaned closer, and the droplets falling from the tip of her nose and lips were gliding all over Usagi's face,

"I-I…uh-uh…Ha-Haruka…"

"What?" Haruka hoarsely whispered, her blue eyes illuminating an emotion that Usagi couldn't quite specifically point out.

"Y-You're getting me all wet…"

Peculiar enough, Haruka still maintained her position on top of Usagi; her arms fully extended on either side of Usagi's head and her legs braced apart, making Usagi trapped in between.

"Oh, am I?"

When Haruka saw a crease from Usagi's forehead, she decided to haul herself up and stop her ridiculous moves that wouldn't make any sense right now.

"Sorry about that." Haruka abruptly spoke, hiding her shadowed face and walking towards a plastic wide chair that held a thick white towel.

Usagi didn't know exactly what just happened, but judging from the look Haruka gave and the words she uttered, she deliberately mistook Usagi's statement of 'being wet' as of something else.

Usagi watched Haurka wipe off the traces of water from her face and forearms and finally wrapped the towel around her waist.

"I-I'm sorry!" Usagi shouted, not fully understanding what was going on at this moment and why Haruka was being strangely aloof.

Haruka didn't reply but waved out a hand, as if trying to say 'wait' and 'it's okay' at the same time.

_What's going on here?_ Usagi wondered, wiping off the water from her face as she watched Haruka Ten'ou go straight inside the dark shower room.


	7. It Begins

**Chapter 7: _It Begins_**

Usagi couldn't move for a while. This was all too confusing. Why was Haruka acting so strange just then? And what happened back there?

Usagi's thoughts came flying all around her head. Something was wrong. Haruka's acting strange. Then again, she should no better since Haruka Ten'ou isn't truly a close person to her. Perhaps this is another side of the athlete? Something that only close friends frequently see? A face that's undoubtedly strange for anyone to witness, anyhow.

_Maybe she's tired…yeah…that must be it…her strokes were quite powerful back there…she must've exhausted herself._

Usagi decided to put her mind into rest and sat at the bottom of a bleacher.

"Hey, Ten'ou," one of women inside the locker room called out, knocking at the blurred plastic shower door while Haruka rinsed her body inside, "who's the babe?"

Haruka took one look from her acquaintance and curtly replied, "Fuck off, Bridge."

"No really, who is she?"

"Gim'me a break. I'm in the shower."

"I like blondies."

Haruka sighed in disgust, unable to believe that a fellow-student had already taken interest with Usagi this fast,

"What the _fuck_ do I care?"

"You should introduce us."

Haruka was fed up; she opened the shower door and slipped her head out,

"Bridge, knock it off. She's just a _kid_—and could you please leave now?"

"A kid? What 'you saying a kid? Have you seen those knockers? They're _huge_. I am telling you, woman—that is _not_ a kid."

Haruka shook her head and cursed a few words. Nodding in affirmation of what she had decided to do with this situation, she took the extension of the shower and flushed Bridge away,

"C'mon, bitch! What are you doing? I just changed!"

"I told you to leave, didn't I?" Haruka shouted, wide-eyed with the extension on her hand.

"I was just playing around!" Haruka pressed the handle one more time and a long thick spray of water came out, hitting Bridge thoroughly.

"Well game's over. Now leave."

"Alright, alright…jeez…"

By the sound of the of the backdoors closing at last, Haruka tossed the extension on the wet marbled floor and placed her hands on the wall with her head bent low.

Firstly, Haruka couldn't understand why Michiru wanted Usagi to enter Infinite School. She was partly confused because Michiru hardly knew Usagi, and yet she was kind enough to give Usagi a hand?

It's not like it was a bad thing. This should actually be a happy reason for Haruka to celebrate. She'd been interested with Tsukino Usagi for so long, and this was the perfect opportunity to get to know her better.

Of course by now, she could no longer deny it.

She could no longer deny that she wanted to pursue this naïve little blonde. Lucky her if Michiru hadn't found out about it yet, but something tells Haruka that if she let Usagi go, then she might be missing something greater in her life.

And how about Michiru? What happened to their long-termed relationship? Is all of that going to waste just because she saw a buxom blonde? She was wrong though, because Usagi wasn't just an ordinary blondie. If she were, then Haruka would've discarded her so easily. She was different.

_Hell, third parties are always different, stupid…_ Haruka thought to herself, pounding on the wall.

From the moment she saw Usagi in that arcade, she felt that something was bound to happen between the two of them. Whether it was good or bad, Haruka wanted to know more. She has to. She's in this unexplained mess, so all she has to do is work her way through it; and the only way to do that is to understand what she really feels for Tsukino Usagi.

Because if she doesn't, then she can might as well call everything off and pretend none of the encounters they had never happened.

By the time she was stuffing her duffel bag with some things, the front door of the shower room flew open and she saw Usagi walking inside with a mild expression on her face.

"I was…getting a bit lonely outside."

Haruka shifted her gaze back to her bag and zipped it close, "So what happened with the interview?" Haruka finally thought of quitting her smug look and putting up a gay face,

"Oh that," Usagi put up her hand behind her head and chuckled, "that won't happen until next week. I just got form the registrar's office," she explained, observing Haruka fix her things, taking out something from her locker and dumping it in her bag, "Michi-kun gave me a call last night and told me to stop by and give some of the requirements," she added, coming closer, "is something wrong, Haruka?"

Usagi was so close to her that Haruka could pull her closer if she wanted to,

"N-Nah," she smiled, "just tired, I guess…"

"That's what I also thought about," Usagi nodded, "you must be going home now."

"Not yet actually." Haruka replied, putting on a sweat jacket that matched her pants, "are you in a hurry for something?"

Usagi's brows met and said, "No... not really, why?"

"'Better come with me. I'll show you something."

Usagi was left puzzled, not sure if she was able to internalize everything that's been going on, "_Something?_ What is it?"

Haruka laughed at Usagi's troubled look, "C'mon, I'm not gonna kidnap you. I just want to take you there." She persisted, taking hold of Usagi's hand.

"There? _Where_?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Around thirty minutes later, the two were about to enter a race track where a few drivers were present that day.

"Oh shoot," Usagi softly exclaimed, "I remember you told me before—that you're a _racer_. This is cool, I've never been in a place like this before."

Haruka's car had just halted to check in with the guards; flashed her ID and explained that she's with a friend.

One of the guards seemed to be close with Haruka, making that hippy handshake that Usagi thought boys only did. The guard was chewing on a gum, wearing a pair of giant shades even when it's already out of style _and_ sundown.

"Who's the lady?" he whispered, leaning close to the opened window,

Haruka smiled sarcastically to herself and raked her fingers through her hair,

"Just a friend." She couldn't believe that Usagi was taking so much attention from the people around her,

"_Oh_." He immediately replied, looking away, then looking down, "how's Michiru doing these days?"

Haruka closed her eyes in dismay, masking her face with a smile,

"She fine, Derek." It was thoroughly obvious that he was picking on her. Knowing that she does have a current relationship with Michiru, it was inevitable to be asked this way, "And Amelia?" Haruka countered, feigning a startled look, "how is she?"

The guard named Derek stood up, looking behind him, realizing that Haruka saw who was sitting behind his desk,

"Fine, fine as well." He uncomfortably responded.

"Hey there." Haruka waved at a shapely brunette who was wearing an off-shoulder dress, sitting provocatively at the back.

The woman waved back and smiled broadly at her.

Derek leaned back down, took of his shades and added in a whisper,

"This-uh…you never saw anything, alright?"

"Alright." Haruka nodded, smiling still and winked at him before she moved her car inside.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What was that?" Usagi asked while Haruka parked the car under a shed.

"Nothing. Just some macho bullshit."

Usagi laughed out loud and opened her door.

The sky looked utterly glorious that afternoon. Streaks of red and orange filled the horizon, the clouds were tinted with color and the atmosphere felt refreshing.

Haruka told Usagi to wait for her inside the audience's benches. She was going inside to change and pick up a few things.

When she got out, she was wearing what Usagi thought to be a uniform; it was some cloth-engineered pants and jacket, designed for a racer, with the basic hues of red and yellow. Haruka's jacket was plastered with all sorts of advertisements. They were brands from all sorts of sports companies, down to gasoline companies that often sponsor racers.

"Hey there, McDonalds."

Haruka laughed at Usagi's call, her red shiny helmet tucked underneath her arm.

She was putting on her red and black gloves when she spoke,

"I want you to time me," she began, taking out a timer from her pocket and handling it over to Usagi, "I should make it three minutes in five laps."

Usagi looked at the race tracks, probably twice as large as a typical football field and turned back to look at Haruka as if she was boasting too much,

"C'mon, just do it."

Usagi chuckled under her breath and snatched the timer, "If you don't make it five laps at exactly three minutes, you'll treat me out after this."

Haruka was already walking down the stairs towards her racecar when Usagi dared,

"And if I do?"

Usagi signaled her to come closer which she followed. Haruka placed her hands wide apart across the steel where Usagi stopped and leaned on, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Haruka bent her head down, gazing at her,

"If you do…I'll do anything you want." She whispered against her ear.

"Anything?" Haruka raised her brows.

Usagi leaned closer, a mischievous smile on her face, "You got it."

Haruka towed herself up, her eyes never leaving Usagi's and abruptly pulled on her helmet. She breezily walked towards her racecar, hopped in and started her engine.

Usagi put the timer on, waiting for her signal. Haruka made a thumbs-up and sped away.

Usagi had her other hand against her mouth in a minute when she saw how fast Haruka was going. She was a professional racer after all so she's used to speeding up. Usagi had liberally underestimated her. One thing for sure, she doesn't know Haruka all that well.

Two minutes and fifty-eight seconds later, Haruka turned off her engine and got off her car.

Usagi was left standing on the place were Haruka left her, her one hand on her hip and the other holding the timer.

"Wait," Haruka paused, removing her helmet and shaking her hair free, "you didn't chat on me, now did you?"

Usagi bit her lower lip and eyed Haruka. She slumped her back and shoved the timer on Haruka's chest and muttered, "You got back earlier."

"_Yes!_" Haruka rejoiced and Usagi laughed, turning around and leaning her buttocks against the steely balustrade,

"But you still lost." She pointed, her hands across her chest.

Haruka mouth flew open, "I did not! Two minutes and fifty-eight seconds is even below three minutes!"

"Exactly. And what was our deal? For you to be back at _exactly_ three minutes—not less than nor more than that."

"Oh that's just unfair."

"No it's not."

"Did I say 'exactly'?"

"I did—"

"So you planned this!"

"I didn't! Look…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

No matter how much they argued, in the end, Haruka treated her out. It was their deal after all if she lost the deal.

"…okay, okay, my turn; so there's a horse tied to an eighteen feet rope, right?" Haruka started, pausing for a second and gulping down her food,

"Mm-hm."

"And then the horse suddenly gets hungry. So there's a box of hay—around twenty-six feet away from the horse. The horse was able to eat it. Now how did that happen?"

All the while inside a comfy restaurant, Tsukino Usagi and Haruka Ten'ou engaged themselves in half-witty, half-idiotic conversations which they enjoyed just as much.

"The horse struggled from the rope so it snapped and _then_ he got to eat."

"No, that's wrong." Haruka pointed her fork, "Try again."

Usagi took a bite from her chicken sandwich and munched it while she spoke,

"It made loud sounds, so when the farmer heard it crying, he brought the box of hay to it."

While in the middle of her sentence, Haruka was already laughing at her answer, "No! That's not it!"

"Well I'm tired of guessing; what really happened?"

Haruka placed her head beside the glass wall and looked at Usagi,

"There was a rope tied around the horse—but the rope wasn't tied to anything, so the horse could practically go wherever it wanted to."

Usagi's nose flared and she threw a crumpled napkin on Haruka's face.

"No fair!"

"Well it was just as good as your other riddle! I had to think of something nice to come back at ya'."

Usagi chuckled and wiped her mouth with another napkin, "Alright," she began, taking a deep breath with her hands on the table, "I'll give the last one—"

"Who told you to—"

"Shut up and listen; the one who makes it sells it. The one who buys it doesn't use it. The one who's using it doesn't know he's using it. What is it?"

Haruka paused for a while an bit her lip. She leaned on the leathered bench and tapped the tip of her fork on the table,

"I…I don't know…a gift or something?" Usagi laughed, enjoying Haruka's current disposition,

"I'll tell it—"

"No-No! I can do this," Usagi continued on laughing, "as a matter of fact it's fucking challenging."

Usagi's laughter turned into guffaws, catching the attention of some other customers,

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." Haruka's eyes widened, smiling while she was being laughed at.

"And where do you study again?"

"Could you wait—I _know_ this one" Haruka persisted, adjusting to her seat and suddenly pulling her legs up and curling in a corner,

"S-Stop that!" Usagi slapped Haruka's arm, "People can see outside!"

"Mm…it can't be drugs, because I'm sure the one who made it uses it—let alone the one who bought it," Usagi covered her face by facing the table, "and it can't be just any ordinary gift—how the hell could you not know that you're using something!"

Usagi put her hands up and dried a tear or two, "Ne-Never mind! I'll give you the answer." She reached out, trying to pull Haruka from her corner, noticing that some people outside were looking at them,

"No! I'm thinking!" she stubbornly insisted, "Give me five more minutes! Five minutes!"

"Get up, s-silly ass!"

"_No!_"

"It's a coffin! A coffin—"

"I _knew_ it!—" Haruka sprang up,

"No, you did not!" Usagi laughed still, "S-Sit down! You idiot…"

Haruka sat back down and shook her head in embarrassment. She looked up and saw that Usagi was still laughing. She laughs so hard that her cheeks turn red with enjoyment. Haruka tired to laugh herself, but something in Usagi's eyes simply captivated her.

Something inside of Haruka told her these kinds of moments will never happen again.

And if it will, it would be another beautiful episode to enthrall her. A different situation but there's still that same blissful smiling face.

"What?" Usagi asked, scratching the back of her neck.

"Nothing…" Haruka looked down, grinning silently and playing with the left over pasta on her plate.

Out of the blue, Usagi touched her hand and suggested,

"I wanna take a walk. You wanna take a walk? I got really full just now, so I wanna get all that food down by walking—what 'you say?" she asked, biting her rosy lip.

"Okay…"


	8. Shadowed

**Chapter 8: _Shadowed_**

Beneath a blanket of stars at a dark night, two young women strolled along the pavements of Tokyo Bay.

The ocean was so beautiful from afar. The water was gleaming like tiny diamonds with the waves being mild and subtle on its own. The gentle breeze added comfort and delight to every passers by.

For two young women, this was the perfect scenery, perfect time, and perfect place ot have a nice quiet talk with someone.

"I've always been wondering, Haruka-chan," Usagi started, her bag in front of her skirt while Haruka had her hands tucked inside her pants, "how long have you been together with Michi-kun?"

"H-Huh?" Haruka stuttered, "…why do you ask?"

"Nothing…just curious, I guess…"

Haruka took off her jacket and answered,

"We've been together for around three years…and you? How long have you been with… what's his name again? I don't think you've told me his name before."

Usagi had herself chuckling by the end of Haruka's statement. She took a deep breath and held her arms in the air, stretching like she just woke up from bed.

"Mamoru and I had been together for two wonderful exciting years…it's going to be our anniversary next week, by the way."

Usagi's smiling face took Haruka by surprise,

"Oh really?" Haruka carefully placed her jacket around Usagi's shoulders, "congratulations then…I'm assuming that marks your second year together?"

"Mm-hmm!" Usagi gaily nodded, wearing the jacket without complain, "but when's your next anniversary with Michi-kun?"

Haruka closed her eyes for a few seconds and answered,

"Come to think of it, I haven't given much thought about anniversaries lately…I think it's two months from now. Yeah, two months."

Usagi slapped her behind the shoulder and complained,

"You're such an awful lover! Don't even remember anniversaries! Those things are important! It marks the beginning of a relationship!"

"I know, I know." Haruka chuckled, "I've just been too busy nowadays…I hardly have any time for myself."

Usagi's brows met, "Why?"

Haruka came to a halt all of a sudden and faced the ocean. Usagi felt rather uneasy, thinking that she might've crossed the line,

"Usagi, once you become a part of the Infinte school, you'll be constantly swarmed with obligations and responsibilities," she began, "your talent, craft or skill—the same reason why you'll be accepted—will be honed so that you may become an asset to this country."

Usagi grew silent. She haven't thought much of what will happen right after she starts.

"—Like me and Michiru, you will be sponsored by different organizations and companies. Every student in Infinite school is practically working for someone. We're all supported by sponsors. Whatever happens from there could either be temporary or permanent—depending upon the condition of your contract. You can even go freelance if you're financially independent enough to pursue your passion." She explained,

"—You will have numerous offers, coming from advertising companies or even famous organizations that supports your kind of talent," she paused to take a deep breath and continued, "In your case, you'll get the chance to travel the world and perform with prestigious and talented individuals and orchestras. You will be known, renowned and wanted."

Usagi yawned out loud, scratched her nose and replied,

"Jeez…I only want a family and a cake and flower shop, Haruka-chan…" she laughed, "nothing more."

Haruka turned around to face her,

"That's all? You can't be serious." She inquired,

"Oh but yes, I am."

A balustrade was ahead of them; Usagi decided to lean on it to rest,

"Though I have the potential to become more than who I am, I rather choose to live a simple quiet and humble life,"

Haruka followed her to the balustrade; she placed her elbows on top of the support.

"I just want," Usagi continued and stopped, using her hands to animate her gestures, "to have a nice small family, y'know. Lead a peaceful secure kind of life…and then as I grow old, all I'll ever do is raise my children, bake cakes and tend to my flowers."

Haruka couldn't believe what she was hearing. For a person to want so little in her life when she could have it all, Tsukino Usagi was more than happy to achieve such a small dream.

"I applaud you for that," Haruka whispered, looking out into the horizon and noticing the white crescent moon, "choosing a life of joy than a life of fame."

Usagi moved closer to Haruka and budged her shoulder with hers,

"Is that what you want, Haruka?"

"…to be the world's greatest F1 racer; to be the best among the best—and being a woman at that." She winked.

Usagi laughed and commented,

"Knowing you, I think you'll get to that in due time…it won't be too long until some big-time car company chose you to as a potential candidate."

"Yeah," Haruka agreed, "I hope so…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

By the time the night was finished, Haruka had driven Usagi home and proceeded to her apartment.

At opening the door, Haruka saw Michiru, silently reading a book that seemed to have absorbed her.

"Hi," Michiru whispered, slowly getting up in her blue halter dress that matched her eyes perfectly, "'been out?" she asked, coming closer to give Haruka a kiss.

When the kissing was over, Michiru paused to ask,

"Where's your jacket? I thought you said you'll get it at school today?"

"Oh that...heh…guess I forgot again…to busy at school."

Michiru chuckled and wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist.

"You're being forgetful lately," she hoarsely spoke, showering small kisses on Haruka's nape, "you bad girl."

Haruka laughed and planted a soundly kiss on Michiru's forehead.

"I'm tired. Let's go to sleep."

Michiru stared at Haruka's back as she went upstairs.

Left all alone, Michiru rubbed her forearms for warmth. A thought crossed her mind, but she immediately brushed the notion aside.

Upstairs, Haruka was leaning against the wall, her face shadowed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Author's Notes:**

**Read and review, guys! Read and review!**


	9. The Game of Fate

**Chapter 9: _The Game of Fate_**

"Once again, Ms. Tsukino," the head of the board of directors, President Chong Hua stood up to shake hands with Usagi for her successful screening in her entrance test for Infinite School, "congratulations and welcome to Infinite school."

When Usagi came back to have her screening for her acceptance in Infinite school, she was finally accepted after her short performance which had already amazed the whole panel. Some of the judges, teachers and faculty staff, actually suggested right after that she should join prestigious organizations that involve themselves in the area of the performing arts.

Usagi accepted the old bald man's hand and bowed her head to show respect,

"I am very grateful for this opportunity that you've given me, president."

"Your welcome then." The man replied. Suddenly, his assistant took his attention and informed him for their next meeting.

"Ah, yes, yes," President Chong spoke to his secretary and turned back to Usagi, "well then little missy," he started, picking up a few of his belongings from the mahogany table nearby, "Mrs. Takashima shall be in charge of telling you everything you need to understand in this school." he explained, pointing at the old woman in a tight bun right behind them, "She will also tell you your primary obligations and other miscellaneous activities. Your forms and papers are also with her."

Usagi smiled at the end of President Chong's explanation,

"I understand."

President Chong signaled his secretary and off they went outside the auditorium.

The moment President Chong and the rest of the panel left, Mrs. Takashima, a well-dressed and prune-looking old lady came before Usagi and handed her a short pile of folders,

"As a new transferee, you shall need a mentor to guide you in this school," she began, "however, having known that Michiru Kaiou is the sole reason why you are here today, I assume that she will be your mentor then?"

Usagi cheerily nodded in reply and Mrs. Takashima continued,

"Now that this has been settled, I want you to look through all those papers, each one of them, to understand further what you'll be doing here in the Infinite school," Mrs. Takamisha explained, putting her chin up higher than usual, "As a part of this school, we expect you to meet up with its standards and requirements."

Usagi nodded in understanding and opened the first folder, only to find her schedule of classes for her first semester,

"You now have all the list of schedules, teachers, subjects, books and even organizations that you must study and involve yourself with. As a talented singer, you shall automatically become a part of the Shinuodo Orchestra of the Infinite school. The Jinatsu Opera of Tokyo will also expect your attendance twice a week so be ready. You will have five units for each of your music classes. You have piano classes, violin classes, music history classes and of course, voice classes. For your own fondness, you will be give a chance to choose whatever instrument you wish to practice on and it shall be a part of your academics which will take up three units in return,"

Usagi bit her lower lip as she tried to scan the rest of her papers while listening to the woman in front of her, "What I've said are just your primary obligations here in school. The rest of your subjects are there in those folders. You have a grand total of twenty-eight units for your first semester. As soon as you meet most of the requirements of your teachers, your workload will gradually decrease…so don't worry,"

Usagi took a peek from the old woman and saw her smiling. She realized then that Mrs. Takashima was at least concerned about her reaction about Infinite school.

"You're a transferee for eight grade, so it can be a bit harsh at first. Usually the ones who get by are the ones who have started from the very beginning," she said, "but since your previous school has covered most of what you should be taking up, we subtracted the subjects that you will no longer be taking up."

Usagi smiled brightly at Mrs. Takashima's additional news and listened as the woman continued,

"Do well in your first sem and I promise you," Mrs. Takashima paused with a grin, "the school will be more than happy to introduce you to famous orchestras residing hiere in Japan as well as _outside_." She stressed out, "Our affiliates in Europe are always in search for a new talent. They are always open to any student recommended by the Infinite school."

Usagi closed her folders and bowed to Mrs. Takashima.

"Thank you so much, madame."

"No need for that," Mrs. Takashima waved at her, "Now run along and find your mentor so she could start touring you. You and her have the same arena, so it'll be much easier for you to have her as your guide. Most of your subjects are same as hers. You can also take up some pointers from Ms. Kaoiu regarding your music subjects. I'm sure she'll be willing to help you out."

Usagi nodded vigorously to show her appreciation,

"Oh and, I've placed all the forms of organizations that might take up your interest. You have to audition though if you want to get in with any one of those," she pointed, "each club in this school has a reputation to keep up. It's good for you that the panel has already granted your access in the Shinuodo Orchestra of this school. Most of the time, the students have to go through three screenings before they get in. They have pretty tough seniors to judge you there."

Usagi gulped down, not sure if she was going to anticipate this fact,

"But then again Michiru Kaiou is one of the seniors, so I suppose she'll help you get by."

Mrs. Takashima turned around to pick up her things and headed for the door.

She stopped at the doorway to look back and say,

"Do your best, Tsukino. You've got one helluva competition ahead of you, but at least you've got something real good to go up against them."

Usagi blinked at the door when it swung shut.

_Is that supposed to be a bad thing or a good thing?_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As soon as Usagi left the auditorium, she saw a bunch of students running past her, shouting bets and a news that took Usagi's interest,

"Have you heard?" One of the male students approached his friend who happens to be right behind Usagi along the hallway,

"What?"

"Seiya Lights just returned from London. He's going to be playing for Japan as part of the Team Hokuwa in football."

"No shit!" his comrade exclaimed, "But what are you guys running for?"

"Seiya Lights playing at the football field right now. He went with Mezuno's side against the other half of out football team. I heard everyone's there right now."

"So that's what this whole commotion was all about—are you going?"

"Hell ya!"

"I'm coming with you."

Usagi watched those boys run after the rest. Usagi then turned to look at the pile of folders she was carrying and decided to come along as well.

The football field, an estimation of eight hundred meters by five hundred occupied a good amount of space in Infinite school.

Everyone was cheering and howling from all corners. Usagi found a small space at the front row and squeezed herself in before she suffocated amongst the huge crowd behind her.

There, outside the field, Usagi saw all the players in position, ready for the next round.

"…_three…forty-two…thirty-five…one…hut-hut-hut!_"

Usagi was completely spaced out. One thing for sure, she had never been a great fan of sports, second, she had no clue whatsoever on what goes in a football game. All those huddling, tackling and pushing only gave her the impression of violence.

Usagi watched the play and observed how both teams had a way of getting points. She was astonished as to how high each player's resistance is to pain. She even saw one of the players knocked down with just one single tackle.

Usagi had her eye glued on the particular player shouting orders to the rest of his team. He was holding the football right beneath another player, shouting numbers that made no sense to Usagi.

Later on, the ball went to the air and someone from that player's team had caught the ball. Unfortunately, the same player was knocked over by one of the players of the opposing team. This player on the other hand was bound to be killed by two or three players from the first team; so he decided to pass the ball.

Unfortunately for the player, the ball didn't get to be passed to another teammate.

And unfortunately for Tsukino Usagi, the ball found favor in her instead.

The whole crowd inside the football arena turned their attention to a poor blonde girl who was struggling from a strong blow.

The players were also appalled to see what just happened.

Lucky for Usagi, someone around her was kind enough to help her up.

"Oh Jesus, are you alright?" Someone spoke in a brusque British accent,

Usagi tried to prop herself properly as a huge stranger in a football uniform hovered himself before her, putting her back against his thigh,

"I-I am not…" Usagi stuttered, squinting her eyes and holding her swollen cheek, "J-Jesus…"

To her utter disbelief, the stranger kneeling holding her laughed out loud which caused so many people to smile,

"Are you the one responsible for this?" Usagi pointed at her face.

"No, ma'am," the stranger replied, "but I hold account for this game. I sincerely apologize for causing you…uhm…pain."

Usagi tried to hold her head up, but something was hurting at the back of her head,

"You damn should be," Usagi said, "Oh fuck me…"

"Excuse me?" The stranger asked, wide-eyed.

A deep furrow found its way on Usagi's forehead, "I don't mean that, you dumb-wit," she scolded. A few seconds later, she brought one hand behind her head, and when she looked at her fingers, there was blood, "I meant this." She showed the stranger and completely spaced out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Author's Notes:**

**R&R! R&R! o **


	10. Third Parties

**Chapter 10: _Third Parties_**

"May I have your autograph?"

Several minutes earlier, Tsukino Usagi was hurriedly taken inside the school clinic; little did she know who did it and how awkward the situation was to become,

"Oh, uh, yeah," the voice chuckled, "sure."

It almost sounded forced, but at the same time, honored.

There was a short exchange of dialogue between the fan and the star. Usagi could even hear the scribble of the pen down on the paper. The clinic was so quiet that you could hear the clock ticking.

"Thank you so much!" the lady exclaimed, "When my little brother sees your autograph, I'm so sure he'll freak out."

A shout of laughter came off,

"That's very nice to hear—well it's been nice meeting you."

"Oh, same here!" she giggled, "By the way, congratulations on your last season at Europe!"

"Thank you very much."

"You have my utmost welcome." The female replied cheerily.

When she heard the two bid farewell, Usagi continued pretending that she was still asleep. Shortly after that moment, she could hear some footsteps approaching her side.

A chair from nearby creaked when someone sat upon it.

A sigh escaped from the person who sat down,

"So you're Tsukino Usagi, huh?"

The pleasant baritone voice waited for a reply,

"You're a new student, aren't you?"

Usagi had to admit, it was truly rather interesting to hear someone speak in British accent. Although out of the blue, her heart skipped a beat when she felt a hand touch her arm.

It slowly drifted towards her fingers then at her palm,

"You have a very fragile body, do you know that?"

Usagi knew there was something strange by the sound of that statement. She tried to flinch, but her body wouldn't obey,

"Basing from what happened, I'm sure you're not the athletic type. You must've been admitted because of a…a…performing arts talent…yes, something like that…"

A sigh escaped from the stranger again,

"It's useless talking to an unconscious woman…there's no fun in it." He added with a complaint.

Suddenly, Usagi sensed that something was near to her face,

"But you sure are a cute one…I wonder if you have a boyfriend already."

The stranger beside Usagi backed away from her the moment they heard someone shouting nearby,

"Where is she! What happened! Is she alright!"

"Who, sir?"

"Ah—Tsukino Usagi—she's a friend of mine!"

"She's doing fine, sir. Right this way."

The outraged voice was familiar to Usagi's ears. It only dawned to her a few seconds after that the voice came from Haruka Ten'ou.

"Usagi! Oh God, are you okay?"

When Haruka was finally ushered to Usagi's cubicle, she instantly went off to her side, holding her by the head and the other feeling her hand.

Seiya Lights, the man Usagi suspected who was with her, stood up from his chair and answered on her behalf,

"She's alright, but she's still unconscious."

Harula's gaze snapped towards the young lithe man who wore an annoying and disgusting football uniform,

"Are you the reason why she's here?" Haruka demanded, standing up herself, "I heard she was knocked down by your football. It wouldn't have happened if your teammates weren't so Goddamn careless—and if I knew any better, you must be the one who threw the ball at her!"

There was a short pause of silence between the two and Usagi was starting to feel sorry for Seiya Lights.

"I sincerely apologize for causing this accident," he began, "I admit it was all my fault."

Haruka tore off her gaze from Seiya and sat gently beside Usagi,

"I understand that my presence is no longer needed anymore—"

"You're damn right it isn't." Haruka hissed.

"—however if she needs any further treatment, please do tell her to approach me for any financial requirement."

To that offer, Haruka didn't bother to reply. Seiya Lights stopped from there and left the clinic silently.

When he was gone, Haruka leaned over to whisper in Usagi's ear,

"I'm here right now…I'll take good care of you…so just rest."

The next thing Usagi knew, she was gradually falling asleep.

Strange, but she swore she felt something brushed against her lips before she went back to slumber.


	11. A Race Begins

**Chapter 11: _A Race Begins_**

"Oh my, I sure do hope that you get well soon, Usa-chan,"

Michiru Kaiou, dressed in her violet halter dress, began, as she waltzed inside the clinic bringing a fresh bouquet of roses with her,

"Haruka's becoming a worry-wart lately—you should see her back at home." She added, chuckling at her testimonial, "She keeps on blaming Mr. Seiya Lights."

"That's because it really _was_ his fault,"

Haruka Tenou followed inside, her hands shoved inside the pockets of her pants,

"That reckless man should've known better. I believe he should get a suspension after what he did to Usagi." She insisted, sitting on the chair settled beside Usagi's bed, "Setting up a game right after classes. Hmph. If you ask me, that's just one way for him to catch attention as a welcoming party for his recent arrival."

"Don't agitate yourself, darling." Michiru teased, walking at the other side of the bed to place the fresh flowers inside a porcelain vase.

"By the way, Michi-san," Usagi started, turning her head at Michiru's direction, "I'd like to thank you for bringing me some flowers…you really needn't bother…" she whispered, blushing like a little girl.

"Don't shy away like that, dear." Michiru fanned, "I just want you to get your energy back as soon as possible. Flowers will do you good."

Usagi smiled at the beautiful woman standing before her and simply admired the beauty of the great and renowned Michiru Kaiou.

She turned around to face Haruka who happened to be reading a racing magazine when a thought occurred inside her head,

"You surprised me actually," Usagi revealed, shifting her gaze at Michiru, "How did you know that white roses were my favorite?"

Haruka, who was idly minding her own business with a magazine on hand, was suddenly jolted by a sharp notion. Her pulse increased ever so slightly as she continued scanning the pages of her reading material, uttering no sound at all.

"Just a hunch, really," Michiru whispered, fixing the flowers without looking neither at Usagi or Haruka, "in general, a white rose resembles your beautiful personality. I rather think it suits you perfectly."

Usagi smiled widely at Michiru and held her hand which was gently resting on the nightstand, "Thank you very much."

"No need for that." Michiru turned around to receive Usagi's gratitude and let her gaze fall on her lover, "What I said was a matter of fact, right Haruka?"

Haruka slowly lifted her eyes from the magazine and feigned a curious look,

"I'm sorry?"

"The roses, darling."

"Ah, oh yes…of course." She agreed, abruptly disconnecting eye contact with her lover and switching it to Usagi.

After a short discussion of the weather and the upcoming festival at school, Haruka and Michiru were about to leave the clinic when Michiru turned around to say something else to Usagi,

"Usa-chan, would you like to come over at our home for another dinner? It's been a little boring having no one else to entertain me and Haruka ever since you last visited us. I found the experience very delightful and I was wondering if we could have your presence once more."

Usagi sat properly at the headrest of her bed, "Sure. I'd be more than happy to be there again."

Haruka was already outside the doorway when she heard the sudden news from her own lover. Stunned and bewildered, she paused and turned around to look at Michiru,

"Oh and, would it be alright if you bring along your boyfriend as well? I've been fascinated with your stories about this man. You see I've grown rather fond of you," Michiru explained, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear, "and even protective. I simply see myself as a big sister, and as your sempai here in Infinite school, I'd like to extend my responsibilities over you outside the borders of this place."

There was a short silence between Usagi and Michiru. Usagi opened her mouth to reply immediately but something struck her inside. A thought or two was raised in her mind, and as she swiftly took a look from Haruka's eyes, she decided to make a choice,

"I think he would like that." Usagi smiled, feeling slightly curious, "A double date sounds so much fun."

"Yes, it does." Michiru nodded, turning around and touching Haruka's shoulder, "and ah…be there Friday night…I'll make some turkey."

"Wow," Usagi mumbled, disbelieved by the sudden invitation, "_festive_."

In reply to that, Michiru simply winked at Usagi and left the clinic with her hand sliding away from Haruka's stiff shoulder.


	12. Tension

**Chapter 12: _Tension_**

After drowning herself in guilt and worry, Haruka could not ignore what took place in the clinic the other day.

Michiru, her beloved woman, offered an invitation to a man that she didn't 'exactly' approve of.

More or less, she didn't exactly wanted Usagi around either so she could avoid trouble with Michiru.

It wasn't because she was hiding an affair. There _is _no affair. And that was actually strange as well. It's not like she and Usagi had declared an intimate relationship. Yes she _has _admitted her feelings for the young sweet blonde to herself but she wasn't absolutely certain whether she should enlighten Usagi about it.

She can't carelessly discard Michiru away from her life. She _did_ live with the woman for over two years—and still does. Leaving her now would only seem heartless.

But what was she to do? It was almost too obvious that she was falling for Usagi. Heavens could only tell how hard she tried from refraining herself whenever a guy or a lesbian wanted to make a move on Usagi.

It had been almost a month since Usagi had started attending Infinite school, and yet she had gained as much admirers as she probably did back at her on school. Her sweet demeanor was perhaps the main reason why everyone was flocking around her, including her own trusted male buddies. The purity and naivety she exuded were her assets. Besides the apparent fact that she was stunningly beautiful, her pleasant personality seemed to have obtained the approval of many.

She was increasingly becoming infuriated with herself for not telling the truth to Michiru. She figured that if she would want to pursue Usagi, she would have to come clean as soon as possible.

Those white roses Michiru gave to Usagi meant something. It was a clue that Michiru gave as a possible warning. A silent understanding between the two lovers that Michiru could sense something unwelcoming in their relationship.

Still, Michiru wasn't the kind of person who'd want to ruin someone's life. Then again, judging from the woman's sly and clever persona, it was indeed quite difficult to tell.

Whenever Michiru wanted to get rid of anything or anyone, she always does it slowly and effectively. It was as if she meant the damage to be permanent…deadly.

Like a poison which starts out gradually then eventually kills its victim, which was all the more alarming in Haruka's opinion.

She would just have to be there for Usagi in case something happens.

Better than that, she should confront Michiru as soon as possible about her mounting infatuation over Tsukino Usagi.

Tonight, however, they were truly about to have a 'festive' supper. With the attendance of the notorious Chiba Mamoru, nothing else could ever spice up their evening, Haruka thought sarcastically.

Haruka cursed under her nose as she tried to calm herself inside their apartment's private built-in sauna.

She had been inside, thinking of the dreadful things that may come up as a potential subject over supper later on. She decided she would simply block or change the topic if Michiru would try to mislead them to a distasteful conception.

Other than that, she was also worrying if this was Michiru's way of making her jealous; To test her if she honestly does have feelings for Usagi. It was untimely, but Michiru may have wanted it to be done so she could see the truth for herself.

All she would have to do was contain herself. A formidable and futile plan since she was also known for her rising temper.

_Guess I'll just have to clench my teeth all night long…_

Haruka was about to make her way downstairs when she heard a car park by right outside their place.

Haruka slowly walked up to the window and saw a white BMW parking itself along the curb. A handsome couple came out and Haruka had to hold her breath when she saw Chiba Mamoru for the first time—with his hand wrapped around Usagi's waist.

"Hun! They're here!"

Haruka backed away from the window, "I'm coming!" She speculatively checked herself out from the wide, full-length mirror inside their bedroom and nodded in self-confidence.

As she descended upon the staircase, Haruka made the best efforts to condition herself well and make no unnecessary movements for this evening.

What caught her attention as she went down was the glowing face of Usagi and the undeniable masculine attractiveness of Chiba Mamoru.

Clad in brown straight-cut pants and long-sleeved light blue polo with a knitted checkered vest, Chiba Mamoru certainly had good taste.

"…here she is," Michiru started, standing up from the chair and pausing from her sentence, "darling, this impeccable young man over here is no other than the eminent Chiba Mamoru."

"Eminent?" Mamoru teased, bringing himself up and extending a hand towards Haruka, "not quite actually," he opposed sweetly, turning to glance at Michiru, "you make me sound like a king, Ms. Kaiou."

"Oh no," Haruka protested, receiving Mamoru's hand and giving him a good firm handshake, "I have to agree the description suits you perfectly."

Usagi, who stood up with the rest, fashioned in a yellow spaghetti-strapped top matched with a green bolero and a black knee-length skirt, was just as excited and honored as her boyfriend.

"I'm a big fan of your music, Ms. Ten'ou," Mamoru shared, grinning at Usagi then looking at Haruka, "I actually attended one of your concerts with Ms. Kaiou; I was blown away by your performance. It was fantastic. I can't find the right words to describe it, but you two have the perfect chemistry as a performing duo. You guys are extremely good in your crafts."

"Why thank you, Mamoru," Michiru blushed, patting his shoulder, "and please, call me Michiru."

"And I, Haruka." Haruka voluntarily added.

Usagi, who was at first reluctant to visit tonight, was happy that Haruka wasn't the least disappointed to have finally met her boyfriend, Mamoru.

She herself felt the silent message from Michiru Kaiou, who apparently has a tight leach around Haruka's neck. Not that she was growing irritated over Ms. Kaiou, but it was undeniable in her part that Michiru was being too paranoid _and _freaky.

First and foremost, Usagi wasn't that naïve to not to notice Ms. Kaiou's growing suspicion. Usagi was aware of the growing rumors about her and Haruka. Undoubtedly, the rumor must've reached Ms. Kaiou. It was something that Usagi had already half-expected.

The thing was, Usagi didn't know if she and Haruka were doing something wrong. She likes Haruka, but it seems to her that Haruka was simply one of those flirtatious types who mislead those who are idiotic enough to think that they can possibly reciprocate their feelings.

Then again, what was Usagi thinking about? Haruka was just a friend. A close friend, if anything greater than that.

They may have shared private and sentimental moments, but it was all based on friendship—with hints of slight seductions though.

It was probably a stage that people in a stable relationship, like her and Haruka, undergo in a certain timeframe. This will pass away, Usagi thought.

More importantly now, she was clear with herself that she still loves Mamoru and she still plans to settle down with him. Haruka is just a friend, no more, no less.

"So," Michiru began, waltzing from one corner to another with dominant elegance and sophistication as she served the three of them one of her specialties as their first course, an Asparagus soup, "may I ask what you're taking up in college, Mamoru?"

Usagi flashed a wide smile to her boyfriend, obviously proud while she waited for him to reply, "I have a dual major actually,"

A brow leisurely rose from Haruka's face, hiding the small movement by bending down and sipping from her spoon,

"—I'm taking up Business Management and Political Science."

"How interesting," Michiru replied, sitting down next to Haruka and placing the back of her hand below her chin, "you must be very smart, Mamoru. For a person to take up a dual course, that must require a lot of perseverance from you." She teased.

"It does," Mamoru nodded, taking a quick sip himself, "but it's all about time management. I've arranged my schedule properly and I can graduate with two degrees two years from now."

"That's just marvelous," Michiru complemented, her eyes showing of earnest appreciation, "but may I ask; how do you manage your studies while you're having a relationship with our little sweet Usagi?"

Haruka almost coughed out her soup, immediately excusing herself from the unlikely sound she made and patting her mouth dry for any possible excess.

Usagi in contrast held Mamoru's hand, beaming with pride and love for her partner,

"It's never a problem for me," Mamoru started as a matter-of-factly, "I just always makes sure that I get to see her as often as I can. During break hours, dismissals, night-outs and holidays—the typical thing lovers make time for to maintain a healthy productive relationship.

_Lovers? _Haruka's head snapped up, as well as her brows.

_Oh shit._ Usagi muttered in her thoughts.

"Wow," Michiru whispered, admiring the passion Mamoru invokes in his relationship with Usagi, "you really love her this much, don't you?"

"Of course." Mamoru paused and looked at Usagi, then, bent his head to plant a swift soft kiss on her lips.

Haruka's eyes automatically diverted away, looking at their next course to distract her rising fury.

"Are we having stake, hun?" Haruka asked Michiru, looking at the food on top of the oven with much interest.

"Oh yes," Michiru suddenly remembered changing the course now, getting up and replacing their bowls with plates of steaks.

"May I ask, Haruka," Mamoru began, sticking his fork and slicing the meat of his steak, "how _you _handle your relationship with Michiru while juggling your other extra

co-curricular activities?"

Usagi took a deep breath, aware that her boyfriend had used the wrong terms in pointing out Haruka's other talents,

"Oh me," Haruka sat up straight, her eyes wide with fake enthusiasm but with quiet determination, "it's quite simple really; I go back every night to bed with her so we won't be 'out-of-touch'."

To that respond, only Haruka, Michiru and Mamoru had the gull to laugh out loud while Usagi simply sat there, smiling like a plastic doll.

"Damn," Mamoru teased, "you are _so_ lucky, Haruka. You definitely have a gem in your arms."

All the while the three of them enjoyed that stupefying answer, Haruka was looking at Usagi, somehow studying her facial reactions.

"And so are you." Haruka commented softly, gazing at Usagi while drinking her glass of cold champagne.

To summarize their night, the four were able to make friends wonderfully in a perfect atmosphere. The food was great, the hostesses were great and the visitors were great as well.

After seeing the couple off, Michiru made her way back inside, only to find that her lover was still back in the kitchen, apparently drinking a bottle of wine with a face that she could only describe as disturbed and serious.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Early the next day, Usagi had to come early to school to attend a morning training for her violin lessons. Upon her way to her locker however, a group of three huge and tall men were standing nearby, enjoying each other's company with vibrant expressions.

A few minutes later, two of them left and the one who stayed behind opened his locker and deposited a few number of books into his own locker,

"Aren't you that girl who got hit by our football?"

Usagi's head swiveled towards the man's direction with eyes wide,

"Pardon me?"

Seiya Lights shut his locker slowly and leaned against the steel frame with arms rested in front of his chest,

"Our football knocked out your pretty face the other day."

Gradually, scenes from her small accident a few days ago flooded back in Usagi's memory. She remembered that sharp wild pain that coming directly at her which sent her off of her feet.

The next thing she recalled was cursing in front of a man in a football uniform who was hovering above her and asking if she was alright,

"Don't worry about my pretty face," Usagi smiled casually, "it's as _thick_ as your unfathomable _ego_. It'll survive."

Usagi withdrew a few books from her locker using swift movements, closed her locker and waked away wordlessly.

Seiya Lights was left dumbfounded and amused. Did that woman just embarrass him?

He quickly recovered his balance and ran after this peculiar interesting blondie,

"Well I'm sure my _unfathomable ego_ can do more than what you've seen."

Usagi, with her arms wrapped around a few books and a purple sling bag dangling on her shoulder replied platonically,

"Besides showing off? I highly doubt that."

Seiya stopped short with what he just heard. No woman has _ever_ bewildered him as much as this snobbish girl is doing.

But as he paused in his tracks, Usagi curved around the corner and entered a huge auditorium that exposed a large number of performing artists holding their corresponding instruments.

"Usagi, dear," Michiru called out, who was standing on top of the stage with the rest, "come sit over here and we'll practice one of the pieces we'll be performing soon."

Usagi nodded in comply, took her own violin which had been readily placed on one of the seats and sat comfortable amongst the others.

Michiru was apparently the conductor for the day's session. As a senior, it was her duty to lead their orchestra from time to time as similar to other superiors.

They were already at the middle of the first part of the piece when a voice spoke out of the speakers,

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name. What is it again?"

Everyone looked around them and saw no one who seemed to be causing the commotion. But when someone pointed upwards, towards the glassed balcony which was the control room for the auditorium, a man holding a microphone stood, smiling widely with an earnest intention of getting a special someone's name.

Usagi was frozen in her seat. She slowly placed her bow and violin down, disbelieved at the man looking down at her from afar.

"Yes, you—girl with the blonde hair with two buns."

Everyone, all at once, started whispering at each other, moving in groups, as they anticipated the following moves of a surprised Tsukino Usagi and a determined Seiya Lights

Usagi couldn't believe that this embarrassment was happening to her. Why was this annoying, stubborn, not to mention arrogant man was trying to get her name right after dismissing him so rudely back at the hallway?

Usagi slowly rose to her feet, searched for Michiru's gaze and mouthed an 'excuse me' which she followed with an apologetic bow.

As Usagi made her way up towards the control room, several heads followed her trail as if dying to know what was to happen next.

Inside the control room however, Seiya Lights leaned on a table his hands tucked nonchalantly in his pockets,

"_What_ were you thinking!" Usagi hissed as soon as her eyes befell upon the intruder,

Seiya stood up from his position and approached Usagi,

"Look, I just wanna know your name, miss."

Usagi looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"Are you always like this?" she complained, "Do you _enjoy_ having this so much attention from other people? Because it seems that being a football star isn't enough for you."

Seiya Lights watched this refreshing and fuming young woman in front of him, her cheeks flushed with bright red anger and her hands settled on her narrow hips,

"Yes," Seiya confirmed after a few delayed seconds, "as a matter of fact, I do."

Usagi took a deep breath and sighed frustratingly, her arms folded in fornt of her hest, "Well then you're out of luck. I don't entertain stunts like this from assholes like you. Better leave now or I'll call security."

Seiya smiled even more, enjoying this sweet but rough dispute with a clever blonde,

"Alright," he sighed, "but one condition; tell me your name first."

Usagi had enough of this. She wasn't going to take more of this nonsense.

She was about to leave Seiya Lights unanswered when someone spoke inside the speakers of the control room,

"Her name is Tsukino Usagi. You can call her 'Usa' if want to."

Usagi's head turned around to search for the source of that voice. How could that be possible?

But then her question was answered when Seiya smilingly approached the windows of the control room, looking at a grinning Michiru who had a microphone on her hand.

Usagi's hands instantly covered her mouth as she slowly deciphered that the microphone that Seiya used a while ago was still turned on, therefore making their conversation very much heard from outside.

Instead of talking to Usagi, Seiya coolly took his microphone again and curtly replied,

"Thanks." And went away..

Leaving more than a hundred students bemused and one girl devastated.


	13. Humiliation

**Chapter 13: _Humiliation_**

"Why don't we all visit Bushido Beach this coming spring break? We can have loads of fun like we used to before!"

At around late afternoon, Usagi met her friends, Minako and Molly, to have a snack together in their infamous meeting spot, _Hammie's arcade,_ a.k.a. café/arcade.

Immediately right after school, Usagi called this emergency meeting to seek comfort from her life-long best friends. She wanted so badly to take a break from all the hustle and bustle that she had to undergo in Infinite school, so meeting up with old friends was the only remedy she could think of besides meeting up with Mamoru.

Discussing her love-life however, was something Usagi was too reluctant to tell.

"Oh shoot, I'm so sorry you guys, but I promised Mamoru I'd spend this one with him…" Usagi began, looking apologetically at her friends. Mina was the one who always proposed getaways or out-of-town vacations. Unfortunately for her that day, one of her friends can't be with them.

"The truth is," Usagi began somberly, "we haven't had enough time for each other and it's been bothering him… we hardly see each other because of my new schedule. Before, I used to see him more than thrice a week but now, I can only see him twice at the most…"

Minako and Molly shared a sympathetic look for Usagi,

"It's alright, Usa-chan," Molly patted her hand, "we understand. We can always get together again at the next break. There'll be other opportunities. Mina and I don't mind at all."

The other blonde nodded in agreement. Usagi could only smile in return.

"So enough about school and boyfriends," Mina started deviously, grinning at the same time, "let's talk about those smart talented hunks in your school!"

"There's nothing to tell," Usagi began uneasily, shifting from one side to another, "besides Mamoru, there's no one else…no…none really."

The two girls shared a speculative glance.

"Really? I'm not sure about that," Molly commented, "Tsukino Usagi is always trailed by hungry hot boys—young or old. We don't buy it."

"I agree." Mina nodded.

"Guys," Usagi raised her hands up and used a frustrated tone, "there is nothing going on! I can assure you that my life is very normal in Infinite school and I don't have anyone breathing down on my neck."

There was a moment of silence among the three then suddenly, Mina's brows knitted,

"Who's breathing down on your neck?"

Usagi was drinking soda from her cup and stopped half-way when she heard her question,

"What? No one."

"You just said so." Molly leaned over, intrigued.

"Huh? I did not."

"Yes, you did." Mina confirmed.

Usagi stared at her friends as if they've gone deaf.

"Are two trying to reverse psychology me?"

"A what?" Mina raised a brow but Molly made a halting sign,

"We're not trying to do any hocus pocus, honey." Molly faintly began, "We just sense something's going down in Infinite school that's been _breathing _your neck to an irritating extent, are we right?"

Usagi stared at her hands on her lap. She took a deep breath twice and sighed once.

"Alright."

Molly and Mina leaned forward in unison,

"I think I'm a bisexual."

Molly and Mina didn't budge and inch. They just sat there, looking earnestly at Usagi without blinking,

"…oooor not." Usagi immediately took her words back and feigned a smile.

"Holy Mother of God." Molly whispered, imitating a Catholic friend back at school,

"Oh Jesus." Mina added, taking inspiration from her.

"You don't…" Mina started, leaning back slowly to her chair, "mean to have…likened us…for this long…do you?"

Usaig paused for a very long while.

Out of the blue, she laughed so hard as if she'd gone mad.

Gradually, Mina and Molly followed.

After guffawing so badly, the laughter subsided and Usagi was left scratching her nose and coughing a bit.

"Oh shit," Molly chuckled, "I thought you were serious."

"You got us bad right there, Usa!"

"Well…you know…I'm always... a joker..." Usagi smiled brightly at her friends and drank her soda straight.

After a few more glasses of soda, a huge serving of clubhouse sandwiches, a multitude of chocolate sundaes and three more hours of talking about random topics, the three girls finally departed.

After that emergency session though, Usagi had promised herself one thing for the mean time:

Never tell straight friends that you're a _bi_.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Walking down with your head bent low was never an easy task. _Resisting_ the urge to hit anyone who opened their mouth around you was even a _harder_ task.

After recovering from that horrible situation inside the auditorium last week, Usagi was yet to recover again from this present dilemma wherein a recovery might only take place after a few more _months_.

Ever since she got into school that Monday morning, the students had been huddling with one another, whispering in their low voices as they spoke about the previous encounter of Usagi Tsukino with Seiya Lights and Michiru Kaiou.

Usagi hasn't spoken with neither of them—but she was looking forward to. She wanted to demand an explanation from Michiru-san as to why she had to entertain Seiya Light's ridiculous stunts.

Everyone knew that Seiya Lights was a womanizer. Plus the added fact that he was a rich football star made it more complicated.

And oh, how could Usagi forget that he was also a bachelor?

Everyone knew in school that she was already taken. She had refused so many dates from other male students who wanted to take her out, giving the excuse that she was to meet her boyfriend a few hours later…

When she entered the school and began sharing her talent, she gained the title of '_Pop Diva_' or even '_Princess of the Renaissance'_ because of her flexible style in singing,

But when that particular horrible event happened with Seiya, the students had now baptized her with a rather new and intriguing title,

'_Slut Diva_'

The best one, the title that Usagi favored so bitterly amongst all was,

'_Princess of the Football Stars_'.

So far, the ones who were speaking so ill of her were women in majority—and all the male students she had refused to go out with.

It seemed to her, not out of boastfulness though, that almost the entire school had gained distaste towards her over the short weekend.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Haruka was just changing inside the women's locker room when she heard a group of her acquaintances laugh and talk about the daily happenings in the campus.

She had finished warming up for two consecutive hours in the pool, making more than a hundred laps in the duration of that time. She was readying herself for the racing tracks, wearing her proper uniform.

She was oblivious of the clique's conversation, readying herself for the racing tracks, when something caught her attention.

"—hell no, I heard she was overjoyed when Seiya Lights stalked her."

"Overjoyed? I thought she was pissed."

"Pissed? How could she get pissed when a hot babe like him is stalking her?"

Haruka was at the other side of the tall steel lockers when she overheard the name of latest person who had been trying her patience,

"He wasn't stalking her," a third person entered the picture, "I heard he just wanted to ask her name."

"She didn't tell him," a fourth person intervened, adding a bit of her own knowledge about the gossip, "Michiru Ten'ou _did_."

"Michiru Ten'ou?" the fifth person questioned, "why would she do that? Oh shit, isn't she Tsukino's mentor?"

The fourth person nodded and explained, "Yeah, she is—but there's a story going around the campus about her and her racer girlfriend."

"Ten'ou? Haruka Ten'ou?"

"Exactly the person I'm referring to; they said that Tsukino's been spotted lately with Ten'ou—and it looks like something's going on between the two. It turns out that Kaiou have heard about the news and she's bent on making Tsukino's life like hell."

"No shit!" the first person exclaimed, "but doesn't Tsukino have a boyfriend already? My friend Mayers asked her out once but she told him she's taken…and isn't Ten'ou going stable with Kaiou? So what you said ain't possible."

"Well by the looks of it," the fourth person started, "Ten'ou and Kaiou won't be for long."

Haruka's eyes fell down on the floor and she almost dropped her towel when she heard them talk further,

"But all these would only mean that pretty little Tsukino's a slut."

"Maybe."

But that was last straw. Haruka was willing enough to get out of the locker room and let it off from there.

But that comment did it.

"Good morning, ladies."

All five students turned their heads, following that icy voice,

"As team captain of the Infinite Varsity Swimming Team, I am obliged to give you all a series of training today—_so take your lazy asses off of that bench and wear you goddamn swimsuits before I throw each one of you into that pool!"_

Five excruciating hours later, the same five students swore to never talk behind anyone's back for the rest of their lives again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Michiru was seen inside the cafeteria, enjoying her lunch with a group of girlfriends. She was tucking her hair daintily behind her ear every now and again.

With feet crossed beneath her chair and her hands clasped underneath her chin, Michiru laughed and grinned at her friends' banters.

The humorous talk subsided though when the smiles from her friends subsided and silence engulfed the place instead.

Michiru's brows slowly met and she then followed the object of attention of her friends.


	14. Web

**Chapter 14: _Web_**

"We need to talk."

After finally noticing the source of her friends' speechlessness, Michiru's heart skipped a beat.

The expression painted all over Haruka's face was indefinable. She wasn't angry or furious, but she was serious. She was silent but there was a promise of vehemence beneath that wordlessness.

Michiru's friends understood such a simple request. Each one of them stood up from their seats and confidently and even haughtily moved away from the couple.

Already assuming that Michiru had spoken about Usagi to her bitch-friends, Haruka stared at her lover who was comfortably sipping coffee from her cup,

"Yes?"

Haruka fought the urge to hold Michiru by the shoulders, shake her and demand a straight answer. She didn't understand why Michiru was being so cruel and discreet about this.

Most of all, she didn't understand why she had to be so dishonest about their situation.

"Why did you do it?" Haruka whispered,

"Why did I do what? Oh could you sit down, baby? There _are _six chairs around me."

"_Why did you tell Usagi's name to that bastard in front of all your disgusting friends!"_

Haruka's booming voice was loud enough to be heard outside the cafeteria.

No doubt that the other students overheard.

Michiru wasn't easy to be apprehended. She also refused to give that satisfaction to those who were watching them 'converse' like this.

She finished her coffee first before she stood up and left her chair,

"We can talk about this outside—"

"Oh that's funny—coming from a person who can't tell the difference between what should be spoken in _public_ or _private_."

Michiru's head snapped around and she spun in reaction.

"Baby," she started, "outside—_now_._"_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside a double-padded music room, Usagi kept practicing her pieces on the piano, refusing to touch her violin for the while because of the person who crosses her mind whenever she sees the instrument. Today was supposedly scheduled for calculus, biology and violin lessons. The first two were alright but the last one was what she detested.

Instead, she decided to use the private room exclusive for an individual to practice in.

Inside, she knew no one could interfere her, look at her in such a humiliating way which she can also see, nor could she hear those horrible remarks.

She was focusing on her new piece, given by Haruka the other day which she herself taught to Usagi.

Usagi was on her sixteenth round, right in the middle of the song when someone slowly leaned on the side of the baby grand piano.

"How did you get in here?" Usagi's voice was filled with poison. Her eyes were blazing in anger and her fingers suddenly stopped from playing.

"Do you know that it's so easy to follow your scent? What exactly do you use? I can practically smell you _everywhere_ in this school—making it easy for me to follow you. It smells terrific by the way.

Usagi was fuming at the moment she saw Seiya Light's face.

She quickly fixed her things and was ready to go for the door when she noticed Seiya was walking towards the door and leaning against the frame.

Usagi straightened herself up, feeling confused and somewhat tensed. She saw Seiya pressing the locking button from the knob, the sound resounding eerily to her ears.

"What do you _want_ from me?" Usagi was at the brink of tears. Her hands molded into fists and her knees were shaking.

She didn't know if she should be scared or angry.

She thought she would go crazy if she chose both.

Seiya sighed, casually sliding his hands in his pockets and walking steadily towards her.

"Probably what every guy in this school does." He beamed, "and apparently," he smilingly added, "what the _lesbians_ want, too."

Usagi's teeth clenched. Her jaw was moving but she completely immobile, and so was he.

"So?" she challenged instead. Contradicting his statement would seem futile, so Usagi thought it would be better if they went straight to the point.

Seiya was acting like a complete jock. He folded his arms in front of his massive chest and squinted his eyes, looking at the piece Usagi was playing on the piano,

"Why don't you like me? Am I that _un_appealing to you? I don't remember doing anything wrong to you—unless you're counting the ball that hit your face a few weeks ago—"

"Will you knock it off with those stupid remarks?" Usagi snapped, "It's not funny—and you damn well know what I'm talking about."

Seiya's forehead made a furrow, "I'm sorry, you lost me."

"Your stupid stunt last week, you moron!" she shouted, "Now _everyone _in school thinks I'm a _slut_! Because of you I have lost the respect of my comrades! Do you know how hard it was for me to endure everybody's comment? Their belittling looks? Every step I take I overhear people saying that I _plan _to seduce you or even take on _all_ your famous football buddies."

The arrogant confident smile on Seiya's face slowly disappeared when he heard Usagi spoke all of that.

He didn't know that everyone was on to Usagi. He didn't know either that rumors could spread that fast in Infinite school nowadays.

Most of all, he didn't expect that everyone would charge her so negatively pertaining to their previous encounter.

"Why are you blaming me with all this bullshit when all I ever asked was your name anyway?" he complained, "Is it such a _sin_ to like a girl these days?"

"That's _not _the point, Seiya!" Usagi reasoned, "I already _have_ a boyfriend. I am _committed_ to someone else, alright? And for your information, I love that man and I have no plans of betraying him."

Seiya snickered and suddenly pointed out, "_Really?_ Then I must be wrong to assume that something's going on between you and Ten'ou?"

Usagi's eyes instantly widened,

"I'm not that delayed with the happenings in this school, Usagi. Famous students in this place tend to be the highlight of all rumors and gossips. Your friendly fling with that racer is becoming the _rage_ actually."

Usagi's chest was rising up and down at the moment. She swallowed hard and answered,

"Haruka and I…are being _rumored_?"

Seiya, being the ass that he was, closed his eyes and covered his mouth, answering with a sarcastic question,

"Oh my God … you didn't know? _Unbelievable_…"

Usagi by then had completely forgotten about her sticky problem regarding Seiya Lights. What occupied her thoughts this time around were Haruka and the issue between

them—which was apparently the 'highlight' in everyone's conversation.

"Look," Seiya began, changing his cocky demeanor, "I can help tame down those gossips. I'm not the kind of person you think I am and I'm not that horrible. I may be cruel in the field but I'm always kind to pretty ladies like you. I'm not asking anything from you in return and I _am_ sorry for causing much of your troubles now…all I'm saying is that you give me a chance to prove myself to you… you really captivated

me—_honestly_. I'm not lying, and even though they say I'm a _player_, I can be serious if I know I should be. I don't play around when I'm steady with someone, and as long as I have lived, I have _never _cheated on any woman I've been with in the past."

_Nothing_ of what he said had registered in Usagi's thoughts. She was thinking of what he had mentioned earlier.

Seiya gestured his hands wide, waiting for her to say something.

"Does…" Usagi started, "does Michiru-san know about these rumors?"

Gradually, Seiya understood that Usagi was also serious—seriously _uninterested_ with him.

"I don't know," Seiya answered, sounding bothered and pissed more than ever, "perhaps she does." He added ironically, "What do you expect?" he argued, "If all the students are talking about you and Ten'ou, then it's obvious that she knows about it, too. That's probably the reason why she told me your name."

And that was _exactly _what Usagi feared.

"Oh no…" Usagi whispered, automatically covering her mouth, "_oh God, no…_"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Right outside the cafeteria was the parking lot. The place is always deserted so it was the perfect spot for Haruka Ten'ou and Michiru Kaiou to fight.

The ground was rocky and it was a bit difficult for Michiru to walk on, but they were better off there than inside where all ears could be expected,

"Answer me now." Haruka demanded, keeping her voice intact this time.

Michiru smiled brightly at her and shrugged, "_Nothing_. I did it for _nothing_. I said Usa's name just for the fun of it." She answered,

"It's what girlfriends do to make their friends have a fun-filled love-life."

Haruka's jaw dropped, her eyes bulged out and she was more frustrated than she was while ago,

"Fun-filled? _Fun-filled_? Do you have any idea what the students are talking about in there? They think she's a _slut_. Thanks to your idiotic move—telling her name to that other idiot, Usagi's the talk of the town now!"

"How dare you call me an _idiot_!" Michiru thundered, "in all my life I have never been called upon with such an _insult_! So _what_ if everybody thinks that Usagi's a slut! Well isn't she!" she reasoned, pointing back at the school, "Here she comes into the academy and takes all the fame and all the credit, getting all the attention _and_ the respect while she _plays _with _my _lover knowing that she already has one?"

Right then and there, hearing those words coming out from Michiru herself, Haruka finally found out that Michiru knew.

So Michiru _did_ perceive something was going on between her and Usagi.

But that's the point; _nothing is_ going on. Haruka may have been flirting with Usagi, but it's not like she's slept with her. They've never kissed, let alone touch her in bed.

They were close yes, but that was it.

Though Haruka planned to admit to Michiru of what she truly felt about their relationship and what she felt about Usagi, it was unfair to be blamed of cheating when she hasn't even done anything _yet_.

It sounded both hypocritical and crazy since Haruka was technically saying that she wasn't cheating and at the same time, adamantly infatuated with Usagi.

But logically speaking, having taken into _full_ consideration that she wasn't upfront with Usagi about her real feelings yet, and knowing that she never said anything about breaking up with Michiru, Haruka was theoretically in a safe position.

In fact, if seen in a different point of view, a view wherein she would disregard her feelings for Usagi and her plans of breaking up with her long-time girlfriend, she had the _right_ to defend herself and clean Usagi's name in no time.

What if she weren't interested with the blonde? What if she never fell for her? And what if she still wanted to be with Michiru?

Then that would mean…

"You don't trust me?" Haruka started, "_Me_, your _own _lover as you had said?"

Haruka stared at Michiru who was now looking confused rather than furious,

"You would rather believe those fucking rumors than believe in your own lover? You think I'm cheating on you? Is that it?"

Michiru's mouth opened but nothing came out,

"I thought we had faith in each other…I do…but what about you?"

Haruka shook her head and turned around.

Michiru, never stopping from thinking of plots on how to get rid of Usagi, was suddenly crushed by her lover's question.

She never considered, all the while she heard about the gossips and basing from her own observations, that her lover and Usagi Tsukino were only friends.

She was so absorbed with the idea that Haruka was cheating on her, disregarding the possibility that there may be _nothing_ going on between the two of them.

Michiru dropped her compact façade and started running towards Haruka.

"Hold on," she shouted, blocking Haruka's path, "You mean to say…nothing happened?"

Haruka stared at her,

"I can't believe you're asking me that question."

Michiru abruptly embraced Haruka around the neck and began sobbing on her shirt.

And that was it. That was all Haruka was waiting for. If she could assure Michiru that nothing was going on, then Michiru herself would do something about the rumors, making Usagi free from the horrible gossips.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you…why did you even think of it?"

Michiru was touched by the sweetness in her lover's voice.

"I'm so sorry…I got confused, I suppose…there were instances that I thought you've fallen for her…but I was wrong…having heard you now, I was wrong and I'm so sorry…"

For the first time after a long while, even after having met Usagi, Haruka felt that love again for Michiru. She stood there and embraced the beautiful woman who had captivated him years before.


	15. Standstill

**Chapter 15: _Standstill_**

"You ready, hun?"

Clad in a yellow sundress and a wide-brim green hat, Usagi looked stunningly beautiful.

"Yeah. Let me just get my hand-bag."

Surprisingly for everyone, particularly for Usagi, everything went back to normal in Infinite Academy.

After speaking with Michiru privately, Haruka was able to make clear of her relationship with Usagi. As soon as Michiru was satisfied with the truth which her lover professed, she came right into action to put a hinder against the spreading rumors.

Based on Usagi's observations, it took less than three days to let those nasty gossips mellow down into nothing under Michiru's manipulation. As if it had never even existed.

Usagi thought things would never be the same again; but immediately after having known that Michiru knew about the rumors from Seiya, the people around her started approaching her again with the same enthusiasm as they had _before_ the gossips.

Guys were once more all over her—and yes, even the girls…

What took Usagi's attention most was the thought that Michiru was unquestionably a powerful figure in the academy. She can easily make a fool of anyone and crush their reputation to pieces.

Short to say, it was better off to make Michiru Kaiou an ally rather than a rival.

Usagi could never level up to such greatness. Everyone _adores_ her in the academy. There's no chance that a newbie like her can stand up against _the magician_.

If it may just be a coincidence or not, Usagi could never know, but right after the gossips disappeared, Seiya and Haruka went out of the picture.

For weeks, the two figures were almost gone from school everyday. As what Usagi heard from her colleagues, Haruka Ten'ou was busy with her schedule nowadays because of the racing tournaments that she had been participating into. Seiya Lights on the other hand was also busy with the seasonal games he was obliged to play in abroad.

Usagi no longer had the opportunity to run into Haruka like she used to before. If ever she would spot Haruka, she would always seem to be in a hurry or too much preoccupied with something. Talking to her the least seemed to be an unfavorable distraction. Usagi then began to think that Haruka did that on purpose because of the scandal itself. How could she blame Haruka then if that was her reason?

Still, they _are_ simply friends.

And there's really nothing to be guilty of.

_Nothing at all…_Usagi thought.

After a full month of passive feedback from these particular people from school, Usagi decided to get back on track; being busy herself and living her life as if these people had never existed before or that she never even knew them.

Nowadays though, the students of Infinite Academy are more diverted and excited at the coming of their sem-break. A vacation wherein everybody looks forward to. With the loaded schedule everyone has at school, who wouldn't like a break away from all the happenings?

Usagi Tsukino was no doubt one of them.

And she intends to spend it with her very own boyfriend, Mamoru Chiba.

"Hun, c'mon, we shouldn't be caught up in traffic." Mamoru was waiting outside, standing in front of his black sports convertible.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming…"

When Mamoru heard about the break that Infinite school was having, he automatically spoke with his girlfriend and checked the available beach resorts to have that much needed relaxation and quality time.

Usagi couldn't be happier and content as of that moment.

The couple teased and flirted with each other along the way. Mamoru had long missed being with his girl, and so he made the most of his time with her. Within the duration of their travel time, Mamoru made-out with Usagi while they had the car fueled twice. Upon traffic, he would initiate the same thing again. Usagi of course thought of his efforts sweet and eventually fell for his charisma.

Somehow, someway, though everything has changed drastically for Usagi Tsukino in Infinite Academy, being with Mamoru again brings back that joy in her. In his arms, she found comfort and security. It was something no one else could ever offer her.

With Mamoru, Usagi knew that it was a 'sure-win'

Aikino Resort in Jojin Beach was a spectacular place to spend a vacation in. Usagi was able to prove that to when she basked herself in the refreshing ambiance of her surroundings. The resort was a five-star hotel. The lobby was as immaculately conceived as possible. The receptionists were more than obliging to receive them. There were a handful of people around which made it even better.

A less crowded area would do well for them, Usagi thought to herself.

While she waited patiently for Mamoru in the comfortable premises of the lobby while he reminded the lady of their reservations, Usagi bumped into someone she least expected to be there,

"Hein-chan, Sumi-chan…uh, what a coincidence."

Hein Mei Lee and Sumi Kaw Chin were one of the most influential figures back in Infinite school; A pair of Chinese students who have equally affluent parents who're both prominent in the political industry.

The ladies apparently, happened to be close acquaintances of Michiru Kaiou; c_onfidantes_ for a shorter term. Like Michiru-san, the two were next to her superiority in talent and skill. Both were extraordinarily good in playing the violin, the cello and the piano. Everyone considered them as masters in their area of excellence.

If anything else, Usagi should be careful of what she says in front of this people.

"My oh my," Hein Lee began, smiling rather deviously from Sumi Chin then to Usagi, "yes it is a coincidence. Who'd ever thought…"

"I agree." Sumi grinned,

"What brings you here in Jojin Beach, if I may ask?" Usagi inquired uneasily,

"Oh that," Hein raised her brows, "didn't you know? Almost half of the academy is here in Jojin beach—although most of them are staying at Gin resort, next to this. Don't you ever read the school newspaper? You silly, silly girl. It was announced there that the students are planning to have several tournaments here. Out-of-school activities, of course. Something amongst the students only."

"Don't you think it's quite interesting?" Sumi added, knowing that Usagi was only a new student in the academy and therefore she was ignorant of the usual practices of the students during semestral breaks,

"Yeah, seems like it." Usagi nodded,

"It triggers inner competitiveness from all the talents of the school," she explained airily, "we are more invited to join these activities since authority is out of sight and the will of the students is the only father-figure in the vicinity, is it not?"

Usagi understood as of that moment that the usual events had long being done by previous and present students of Infinite Academy. It was some sort of bonding amidst intelligent and artistic individuals. More specifically, it was a time of judgment among athletes.

"Then what're the principal events for the entire stay of the students?" Usagi asked,

"The obvious, of course," Sumi leered, "swimming and volleyball. Unfortunately for the artists, their activities are tossed aside for the moment as to it is never suitable around the beach but, since there are a few museums nearby, perhaps some of our organizers can make something of that."

"I'd be more than happy to give a hand if ever it's needed." Usagi offered,

"How kind of you," Sumi replied, sounding only forced and pretentious, "we'll see to that later on."

"Oh Usa-chan," Hein cut them off, "I've been wondering; who are you spending this vacation with, by the by? Sumi and I had been chatting with you all this time concerning the reason of our presence; yet here you are, being secretive and all. Don't you think you're becoming highly unfair?" She theatrically emoted, teasing at the same time.

It was still evident that not everyone has forgotten about the gossips. Though Michiru-san had done a great deal in depleting the rumors, some still question Usagi's true persona. Hein and Sumi were simply one of those exemptions. They are, after all, close friends of Michiru-san, which would explain why they were being too persistent.

Usagi could see their tremendous effort in intervening with her personal affairs, but she knew better than that. Three can play at this game. She was not naïve after all, and that was a mistake most adversaries make upon her.

"My boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru. Have I introduced you to him? How awful of me. Come, you must meet him."

Hein and Sumi were silenced for a few seconds, and after a few glances at each other, Hein held Usagi's arm before she could fetch Mamoru,

"No need, dear." Hein smiled widely, "Sumi and I are off to the beach anyway and we have company waiting for us. It was nice bumping into you anyhow."

Hein planted a girly kiss on Usagi's cheek and so did Sumi,

"We'd love to see you next time." She even added and both bid her goodbye.

Usagi watched them until they completely disappeared from her sight.

And once they were, Usgi sighed deeply and folded her arms across her chest,

_Dear God, what kind of people had I acquainted myself with?_

And then in the following second, a thought entered her mind,

_Hold on, then do they mean that Haruka and…no they couldn't be here…but…_

"Honey, c'mon let's go upstairs." Mamoru had his hand around Usagi's shoulder while he nuzzled her hair.

"O-Oh…alright…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"—so I've spoken with dad and, they really wanna meet you, hun."

Usagi was just fixing her hair inside the bathroom when Mamoru shifted their topic about an event that was to take place after the following weeks.

"I-Is that so? I'm… so delighted."

Her reply was too faint and had a hint of uncertainty. Usagi could only stare herself at the mirror.

Ever since she met up with Hein and Sumi, all she could think of was the possibility that Haruka Ten'ou was in the same beach as well.

"Are you?"

Usagi was taken by surprise when she found Mamoru behind her.

She took a sharp intake of air and giggled when he started cuddling her again.

Mamoru had to sigh before continuing where he left off,

"Are you sure I'm not pressuring you or anything of that sort?"

Usagi was toying with her brush while Mamoru asked her this. He now seated himself on the chair Usagi was sitting on previously and placed her on top of his lap.

"No," Usagi groaned nervously, taking the brush and slightly pounding the material on Mamoru's shoulder, "of course not! I always wanted to meet your folks so why wouldn't I be delighted?"

Mamoru slowly took away the brush from Usagi's hand and adjusted her on his lap,

"It's just that…you sound a bit…_unsure_…and I wouldn't want to hurry you…I'd really want you to come in your own terms…you know I wouldn't force you if you really don't want to."

Usagi's eyes mellowed and tenderness shook her core when she heard sincerity and sweetness from Mamoru's concern,

"Mr. Chiba Mamoru, why on earth would I decline such an invitation?" she began, wrapping her arms around Mamoru's neck, making him chuckle in turn, "This is a good way of winning your parents' hearts on my part, so why would I waste such an opportunity?" she teased even further, using a serious face though.

Mamoru's face gradually descended upon Usagi's. His kiss was gentle and assuring. Usagi loved that about him. His kisses could tell so much about his personality. So sure, so confident, so loving.

"Are you happy?"

The question startled Usagi.

"What?"

"Are you happy…with me?"

Usagi stared at him. She didn't exactly know what was going on inside Mamoru's head but she knew she can push it away by doing the following;

Usagi cupped his face with her hands and nuzzled his nose with hers first,

"You funny boy, what kind of question is that?"

"C'mon…"

"Yes."

Usagi whispered, closing her eyes while pressing her forehead against his,

"Yes, I'm very much happy with you…and I'll always be."

The two locked each other in a strong warm embrace then engaged themselves with something Usagi thought they'd never do.

After making out inside the dressing room, one thing led to another. Soon enough, Usagi found herself naked with the man she told herself never to be that profoundly involved with until they were finally married.

And now there she was;

Disheveled and flushed.

Questionably though, she was happy.

She was actually _happy_.


	16. Perfect

**Chapter 16: _Perfect_**

Early the next day, the couple spent their morning with much vigor and sweetness that even passers-by smiled at their joyous disposition.

Their afternoon activities consisted of swimming in the nearby swimming pool, giving Usagi the chance to flaunt her white pair of bikinis. It was then followed by a hearty lunch and long hours of love making back in their hotel room.

After exhausting themselves, the couple decided to walk along the shore while watching the setting sun. For Usagi, it was truly the perfect vacation for the two of them. Mamoru became more open about his future plans; and she discovered he only did this right after she gave up her virginity to him. He knew that of course, but instead of seeing it as a flaw, Mamoru saw at as a sweet act of love; that Usagi preserved herself just for him. The thought overwhelmed Mamoru so much that he knew Usagi was undeniably the woman he was bound to be with for the rest of his life.

Mamoru had always been unsure about their relationship for the past few years. Usagi seemed to have remained herself physically and emotionally distant from him all the time. It was as if she was doing this because she never truly loved him.

Sometimes Mamoru felt empty, but there were occasions that told him that Usagi was someone who'd stay loyal and loving to him no matter what the event.

When he first met Usagi, he knew she was going to be different, for various reasons. Unlike other women, Usagi was bubbly, friendly but at the same time, mysterious. Those traits drew him closer to her each time they met. There was something worth the wait about her. Something told him that Usagi would only trust her heart to someone who has the perseverance to pursue her. Old school, actually. She loved being sought after, as what Mamoru concluded. And in exchange for all that, Usagi was the most caring and dedicated. It was hard to explain. There were so many times that he wanted to break it off with her, but each time, he would hesitate due to the thought that someone like Usagi promises a healthy and an affectionate family someday.

Before he met Usagi, Mamoru was a self-professed playboy. He had gone out with all the kinds of women one could find in Tokyo, both foreign and local. There was even a point that an average relationship for him lasts at around two week, then he was off to the next.

He was easily bored and captivated, which were the main reasons why he constantly change his partners.

Then suddenly one day he found himself lost and wanting for something true and lasting when he saw a lovely blonde who was trying to help a lost boy in a particular park.

Everything changed that day on. After helping both the blonde and the boy, Mamoru was always around the park, waiting for that girl to appear once more.

He almost went overboard when he had the crazy idea of hiring a little boy to pretend that he was lost, just to see if this blonde would show up again.

Then one day, upon going back home from another futile search, he saw the most radical and admirable thing in his entire lifetime.

The blondie was up on a tree, trying to save a white kitten perched on the middle of a thick branch.

Mamoru was laughing first before initiating a civilized conversation with the blonde. It's just that he couldn't bring himself to talk to her in a way he would with other women.

How on earth do you confront a girl who was hanging on a branch while trying to get a kitten with her skirt flinging open, making her underwear entirely visible from below?

"_You need help." _

Mamoru remembered saying to her, but the blonde remained in ignoring him, persistently reaching out for the white kitten.

"_You can break your neck if you keep on doing that."_

"_Get down from there, I'll get it myself."_ He offered.

Still, the pretty blonde continued to ignore him which even made him smile.

Mamoru removed his jacket and rolled his sleeves. He began to climb the tree so swiftly that he got on the branch below the blonde within a few seconds. He took the kitten with one hand then jumped off to the ground, carefully putting the kitten down.

He looked up, folded his arms and watched the blondie watch him.

"_Can you come down now?"_

The blondie didn't move. She looked down, and then she looked back at him.

"_No."_

Mamoru scratched his head in mild frustration and reasoned,

"_Why not?"_

The blonde was immobile,

"_Because I can't."_

"_What do you mean you can't? You got there, so get down."_

Usagi looked down on her lap then sighed, leaning on the trunk,

"_I don't know how." _

Mamoru's irritated face turned into something troubled,

"_Oh shit—hold on! Don't move!"_

And that was it. That was the moment. That was the most perfect time Mamoru could ever choose to get to know this person. This blondie who stood out amongst the rest in his eyes.

Mamoru never denied to himself and even to his peers that Usagi was hard to please. She was also easily infuriated. She was the usual jealous and sophisticated type but at the same time, she retained that innocence and sincerity. It was a mixture that Mamoru had never seen before. So he knew that usagi was 'for-keeps'. She was a treasure.

And what kind of man would he be to throw away such a treasure? Such beauty?

Only the most idiotic man in the world would probably do that, and even he would kill himself in the end for not choosing someone like Usagi.

Ever since, Mamoru's life with Usagi had been the best years of his adult life. He became mature and serious. His parents were pleased with his changes and they were in gratitude to Usagi for helping in that transformation.

Although belonging in the upper class, the Chiba couple didn't mind that Mamoru's woman was someone of lower economic status. They were liberated after all and even Mrs. Chiba wasn't a wealthy person before she married Mamoru's father.

Short to say, it was a good match and Mamoru knew he was definitely going to be happy henceforth.

More importantly, he knew that Tsukino Usagi was the woman he was going to marry.

"So I was thinking…" Mamoru began, fondling Usagi's hand while they strolled along the shore of the beach, "maybe we could visit Europe at your summer vacation…just the two of us…or we could go to the south. We could visit the temples in Thailand or perhaps try out the beaches in the Philippines…it can be fun y'know…I have a friend who just came back from Amanpulo and he said it was perfect…I think you'd like it there, too…"

Usagi was smiling broadly all the while Mamoru proposed those places,

"Yeah…" she beamed, "I do thing I'd like that, too."

And then they laughed, not sure if it was because of Usagi's reply or simply because they were happy just being with each other's company.

They were about to take a turn back to the resort when a ball slightly hit Mamoru's foot.

Mamoru bent down to pick up the ball and when he looked up, a man was nearing by with a wide smile on his face,

"Jones?" Mamoru wondered, "Jones! What the hell!"

Usagi didn't know who the man was but she was also smiling because Mamoru was already exuding that friendly vibe.

"Chiba!" the two slapped each other's hand and made that notorious 'shoulder-bump' right after, "How 'you doing, man?"

"I'm good, I'm good," Mamoru replied, grinning at Usagi then back to Jones,

"And who may this pretty lady be?"

Jones was a sandy-haired blonde who had a muscular built that matched his height and size. Usagi could already sense that this Jones must've been Mamoru's long-time friend since his 'playful' days in 'pre-adulthood'.

"My one and _only_ woman, Ms. _Tsukino Usagi_."

Jones laughed heartily, exposing those boyish dimples and extending a hand to Usagi,

"Pleasure to meet you, Usagi." He winked then laughed again when he saw Mamoru's brow arched up teasingly,

"So you guys are spending your time here in the beach, huh?"

"Yeah," Mamoru nodded, "and you? With someone as well?"

"A bunch! Of course!"

"—as always." Mamoru added, looking at a group of ladies huddled at the far back.

Jones tucked the ball beneath his arm and started,

"Listen, I don't wanna bother you with your tete-a-tete so, I wanna invite you to this midnight blow-out at a friend's pad. It's an open-party so anyone can come." He said, "if you guys have nothing else to do, feel free to come by—it'll be fun, I promise."

Mamoru and Usagi talked a little bit further with Jones then bid their goodbyes when it was over.

"Do you want to come?" Mamoru asked while they walked back to their room.

Usagi, thinking that since they had no plans for tonight, nodded her head and smiled,

"Sure, why not?"

Mamoru nodded his head but then a devilish smile crept up around the corners of his mouth when he gruffly said,

"'Cause we can always spend it back in the room…you and me…just the two of us hanging…doing…"

He trailed off right after hearing Usagi laugh out loud which she followed by running away from him. Mamoru as anticipated came after her, leading them back to their hotel room, leaving them no option but to do the same thing they had been doing since the first night they got into the resort.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Do you still wanna go?"

The white sheets made soft crumpling sounds beside Usagi as she stared up on the ceiling with her hands folded across her s0074omach

Mamoru moved closer and placed an arm around her. Usagi turned her head to look at him and said,

"Do you?"

It was strange that after making love with Mamoru, Usagi remembered about Haruka at such an untimely hour.

She didn't know what to make off from it. It's been a long time since they both saw each other, let alone speak. Having heard from someone how she's doing seems off-tune.

She also couldn't understand why she kept fantasizing about the idea that Haruka might just be around the corner.

Hein and Sumi did mention that almost half of the academy was at the same beach.

So what would be the probability that Haruka is part of that half?

"I don't mind…" Mamoru shrugged off, rubbing Uasgi's forearm, "but," he started, staring at her, "it'd be better off if we stayed inside. I mean, who wouldn't want to—"

"Mamoru!"

"—lie naked across—"

"Knock it off!"

"—a very beautiful sprawling goddess?—"

"Oh c'mon—"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	17. Astray

**Chapter 17: _Astray_**

The decision to stay either inside the hotel room or be at the party was hard for Usagi. One thing for sure, she was incredibly enjoying her time with Mamoru and the urge to make love with him once again was too tempting

Unfortunately, Jones had Mamoru's number and contacted him even before Usagi could execute her well-prepared seductive moves.

Unsuccessful and disappointed, Usagi laid still on the bed while she listened to Mamoru's lengthy conversation with Jones over the phone in their hotel room,

"How the hell did you know this was our room?" Mamoru chuckled, tucking one arm underneath Usagi's neck,

"The receiving lady at the lobby was _very_ receiving, alright."

Usagi was startled when she heard Mamoru shot out with a booming laughter,

"You asshole, even _her_?"

"Well c'mon, she wasn't all that bad. She's got exotic looks, man—probably Eurasian."

"No shit, are you saying you've dated every single race in the world?" Mamoru drawled out, glancing at Usagi who rolled her eyes heavenward,

"I'll take that as a compliment, my dear friend."

"Right."

"So what 'you say? About tonight?"

Mamoru shuffled uneasily on the bed and looked at Usagi who had hers comfortably propped on his wide chest,

"I don't know, Jones…"

"C'mon, lady's boy. There'll be a lot'a honeys hanging by…think bikinis, man. _Bikinis_. Hey, I heard they've got a couple of high school students in the party. It'd be nice to meet a few _newbies_."

"Jones, we're almost done with college and you're still thinking this way?"

"Dude, I'm a man—what about you?" he rebutted,

"The thing is," Mamoru started, sounding mild, "I already have plans for tonight…"

There was a short pause of silence over the phone,

"Oh…"

"Yes."

"I see…"

Unknowingly to Mamoru, Usagi was wide awake, listening intently to their conversation while she smiled broadly with her face brought down,

"Look ma' man," Jones sighed, "I'm just trying to catch up with old times with you. I didn't wanna tell ya', 'cause I promised the boys; but our friends back from school came by and wanted to give you a surprise."

"_What_?"

"Yes."

"What's the deal?"

"It wasn't anything planned. Turns out everything was just coincidental. They're all on their own, left their woman back in the city—unlike _you_."

"And I suppose you brought all of _yours_."

"What a dumb question."

"You asshole."

"So was that a yes?"

Mamoru paused. He bent down his head and stared at Usagi. Covering the mouthpiece, he began to ask,

"Babes?"

"Mm."

"Can we?"

"Can we what?"

"Can we go with the boys to the party?"

"Can I stop you?"

After receiving his answer, Mamoru abruptly placed the phone back to his ear.

"What time was that again?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

There were several bonfires just right outside the summerhouse where the said party was taking place. Cars lined up at the side of the streets and almost a group of people hung out in every corner.

The iridescent golden lights which were turned around the street and the tall lampshades at the front of the house gave a cooling natural effect in the area.

The breeze was kind enough to give everyone a relaxed feel and the sound of the waves just a few feet away gave an over-all summer get-away vibe.

Upon their arrival, Usagi immediately noticed a number of Infinity students close by. Some even had a glimpse of her and naturally pointed her out to their friends. Usagi decided to ignore such an action and forced a smile on her face while she walked with Mamoru towards the house.

Since the moment they left the hotel, Usagi felt a nagging troubled feeling inside of her that still remained there even as they arrived in the summerhouse. The thought of actually bumping with Haruka was enough to make her dizzy.

It was hard to explain but after the events that took place back in school, it was somewhat complicated to strike a nice conversation again with Haruka Ten'ou. If anything else, things seemed to be too awkward for Usagi. It was as if she was meeting Haruka as a stranger again, rather than as a friend.

"Are you sure you're feeling fine, babes?" Mamoru asked, glancing at Usagi before they stepped onto the porch,

"Yes, yes, I'm fine."

"You look a little pale."

"It's probably the lights."

"Ah. Okay."

Before Mamoru could even ring the doorbell, someone had already opened the door,

"Chiba! Get in here!"

As expected, Jones was already inside the summerhouse together with the rest of their friends who were apparently half-drunk at the moment.

The idea of speaking with around a dozen drunken men was actually unappealing to Usagi, although judging by the looks of the situation, she didn't have a choice.

When they got inside the house, Usagi instantly took notice of the interior designs. The influence was undeniably western. The moment you open the door, there're two long spiral staircases that leads up to the highest floor. The first floor was huge enough to fit five hundred people in. A huge thick crowd was dancing at their far left with a band playing at bay. On the right was a bar that was of great use to everyone hanging by, particularly to Mamoru's clique who's more than happy to receive them.

Their conversation ranged from academics, sports, nightlife to relationships. As expected, Mamoru and Usagi were subjected to teasing all night. Usagi didn't mind the attention, but it was beginning to take its toll.

At the middle of their talk, the topics seemed to have drifted to an area where Usagi no longer had the knowledge on. She couldn't relate quite well with the discussion and sometimes the men would result to speaking in another language that Usagi couldn't decipher.

When Usagi, at last, found the courage to feign a bathroom-retreat, she excused herself from the male-dominated crowd and made her way towards the bathroom upstairs.

The thought of discovering the corners of the house gave Usagi that long missed excitement. Like a child, she peeked around the hidden hallways and admired several artworks that were perhaps created by great hands from the past or present.

The wind suddenly blew her white piece dress towards a specific direction; Usagi saw a door that was slightly opened. Looking through the small crack, she found a huge empty room with dozens of empty bottles as well. They were scattered all over the middle of the floor and it dawned to her that the attendants had long left.

Across the room was a window ten feet high with its wide windows opened. From afar, Usagi could see how beautiful the pearly white crescent moon was. The peach translucent curtains flowed like water with the current of the wind. The framing of the curtains matched the moon well. The stars sprawled like tiny heavenly beings across the heavens with their unbridled lights.

Short to say, it was the perfect place to spend a time with your loved one,

_I wish Mamo-chan was here…I miss him already…_

Leaning on the balustrade, Usagi nestled her chin on the palm of her hand as she bent forth and watched the sky.

Surprisingly enough, she doesn't seem to be the only one who was admiring the beautiful scenery.

And though unfortunate on her part, there was already a couple who was enjoying the view nearby;

And they happened to be just above the right direction to the balustrade where Usagi was leaning on.

Haruka was pointing something at the sky; While Michiru leaned comfortably on Haruka's chest, she was laughing idly at something Haruka mentioned which was assumed to be humorous. With Haruka's freehand, she wrapped it around Michiru's waist and swayed her side to side while they themselves stared at the glorious night.

Something inside Usagi faded. Her heart, which was at its good pace just a few minutes ago, gradually slowed down. With just a thud at every other second, Usagi thought she would fall off that very balustrade she was leaning on.

Slowly, she withdrew herself from her leaning position and continuously stared at the happy couple above her. Strange, but tears were threatening to fall down on her cheeks. It stung her eyes but the more unbelievably part was she hardly noticed.

She decided to grow closer, just to make sure if what she was seeing was real.

Apparently, it was.

It really was.

Her heart completely stopped, her breath gone by the moment Haruka's lips touched Michiru's. With their arms tightly wrapped around each other, Usagi watched Haruka embrace this woman whom she thought was doing her wrong.

Well she was wrong.

It wasn't Michiru who was acting so cruelly; it was _her_.

It only came to Usagi that she might have deserved those nasty rumors before. It may have been her fault after all.

Who was she to flirt with someone who was already committed to somebody else?

Why hasn't she admitted herself to that obvious fact that almost everyone in the academy knew?

And to think she was committed to someone else herself.

Maybe she did it unconsciously but if the situation were to be analyzed well enough, she was hurting someone.

She hurt Michiru and she lied to Mamoru. Lying to him was of course the worse part.

If someone did the same thing to Mamoru, she'd definitely do what Michiru Kaiou did.

It was a defense mechanism of every partner to their other half.

Although Usagi wasn't sure if that was a good thing, she finally figured that out just now.

With a sad smile and a faint sigh, Usagi looked down then straight ahead into the empty and darkly-lit room. Walking softly as she can, she left the balustrade with the breeze against her way.


	18. Hidden Heroes

**Author's Notes: Ahem … I apologize for the delayed follow-ups/updates… here it is…**

**Chapter 18: _Hidden Heroes_**

_What am I doing here?_

It was the first question that popped into Usagi's head when she got out of the house. She saw an exit from the back that let her escape without the notice of Mamoru or of his friends. She found the sea a hundred feet away.

She approached the shore and sat down, letting the tips of her toes touch the gentle ends of the waves.

Leaving that house was the only sane thing she could think of.

Appearing suddenly in front of Michiru and Haruka wouldn't make any sense. Clobbering Haruka with a fist or spanking Michiru across the face wouldn't make sense either. Why would she even do all that?

There was that nagging sensation inside of her to march back inside the mansion and confront Haruka.

But what the hell was she going to say? Could she blame Haruka? And for what?

Nothing ever happened.

Or so she thought.

Why were they denying what happened a few weeks back then? Why did she and Haruka refuse to face the truth that something _did_ go on between them?

Or even better, why did she _deny_ the truth to _herself_?

She knew. Haruka knew. But they pretended that they didn't.

And this is what happens when you play deaf-and-blind.

No one wins, and everyone hurts.

Then again…if no one wins, then how come Haruka and Michiru were so happy together up in the balcony?

"—AAAW!"

Usagi winced in pain as she felt something sharp and strong hitting against her torso. She held herself for a while and then turned up when she heard a voice nearing her,

"Are you okay?"

"No, I am _not_ okay, you dimwit! Oh God…"

"Hey…you're a pretty one."

That voice. It was familiar. Usagi's head snapped up. It was Seiya Lights.

"What's your name?"

Or not.

He was another random goof-off in the area. A couple of guys were playing soccer in the wide space ashore. Usagi should've chosen a better spot to contemplate on her dilemma.

"Hey, can you hear?"

The blonde man asked again, smirking at her while his friends supported him at the back.

"Are you stupid?" Usagi replied,

"What?"

Usagi rolled her eyes heavenward, "You should know when a lady doesn't give a damn about you."

The man's friends made a commotion at the back with their resounding 'ooohs'.

This time however, the arrogant stranger wasn't interest anymore. He was pissed.

And he was insulted.

"Who the hell said you're a lady anyway?"

"And who the hell said you're a real man?"

His friends started laughing but Usagi had enough of this. She turned away to get back inside when the stranger took hold of her by the wrist,

"Hey!—Let go of me!"

"Say that again—you bitch—"

"—Let go of me!"

"_Lawrence_!"

Someone howled from behind.

Everyone looked for the direction of that threatening voice. Usagi was panicking inside. She thought this might be her opportunity to escape while the stranger's grip was a bit loose.

"What the fuck's going on here?—Let's play!"

It was obvious that she was 'interfering' in a game. She couldn't see the face of the man who just came around but she hardly cared. She simply wanted to run away, but the stranger named Lawrence refused to let her go,

"Just taking care of something—it'll be quick."

"Take your hands off of me—"

And then just like that, Lawrence smacked Usagi across the face which shook her head.

"_Hey!"_

The man who intervened a while ago was now fuming. He pushed his way towards Usagi and pulled Lawrence away from her.

Usagi couldn't see clearly since she was down on the ground, aiding her swollen cheek.

But all of a sudden, a moment right after she fell, she heard a loud punch come right after another, going off so soundly into the air.

Everyone was backing up, and the stranger held his ground in front of Usagi.

"_You fucking touch her again—let alone come near her—and I'll fucking kill you, you faggot!"_

Everyone was silent. Usagi couldn't believe what was happening. One moment she was dramatizing her sadness, and now she was down on the ground, currently coming from a sudden unexpected abuse.

Lawrence was lifted up by his friends while he murmured a sorry under his bleeding nose. Everybody else came along with him and left the stranger with Usagi.

"Are you okay?"

When the stranger finally turned around, Usagi's eyes narrowed into slits.

_Now_ she was right this time.

"_Se-Seiya?"_

Seiya was too concerned to entertain Usagi's bewilderment. He gently pulled her up, lifted her chin and observed her bruise.

"That sunnavabitch…" he muttered.

"W-Wait a minute…W-What are you doing here?"

"Did he or they do anything else to you?"

Seiya refused to answer her question first.

Although the urge to ask him the same question was strong, the flattery and the amazement overwhelmed Usagi more.

"N-No…I'm fine…really, I'm fine."

Seiya turned around, looking at the direction were the group left. He was so infuriated that his brows were still knitted,

"What the hell happened anyway?" he demanded, looking at her bruise again and brushing his thumb against her reddened cheek, "What were you doing here on the first place?"

Usagi pushed away his hand and looked back at the mansion,

_Oh God, he must be looking for me now_

"Hey, I asked you a question and the least you can do is answer it."

Usagi stared at Seiya and took a deep breath,

"It doesn't matter—and what on earth are you doing here?" she rebutted, turning away and walking back towards the mansion, "aren't you supposed to be in London? Or Sweden—wherever the hell the place is."

Usagi stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Seiya chuckle,

"What?" she complained, and this time, _her_ forehead was the one in a deep furrow, "What's so damn funny?"

Clad in soft black slacks and a white tank shirt, Seiya looked adorably charming despite his aloofness and arrogance,

"_You_—I can't believe you can adjust so easily from a fight—and then switch topic that has nothing to do with the moment."

Usagi scratched the back of her head and braced a hand on her hip. She looked down and back on the mansion,

"It's a tough day for me, okay?"

"—And you managed to give a damn about me? Now that's a big one."

Usagi folded her hands and posed haughtily in front of him,

"Come again?"

Then Seiya laughed even louder,

"You're a treasure, princess."

Usagi, although weary and emotionally battered, smiled instead.

She shook her head and continued walking back inside.


	19. Vanity for Love

**Chapter 19: _Vanity for Love_**

"So what are you doing here?" he asked, following right behind her.

Usagi wasn't sure if she was in the mood for retelling personal experiences about this cursed night,

"Just partying with some friends." She replied, opening the door and hearing the music louder than ever.

Everyone was all over the place. Couples were making out in every conceivable dark corner; half of the occupants were drunk and Usagi was so sure somewhere out there, people were smoking pot.

"Oh truly?" Seiya teased, advancing forward, "Friends you say? Who're they?"

Usagi spotted Mamoru and his clique from afar. From the looks of it, Mamoru himself was half drunk. He was laughing like a madman together with his buddies.

_He didn't even try to look for me?_

Seiya couldn't understand why, but all of a sudden Usagi looked annoyed all over again,

"Let's go."

Seiya was bemused.

"_What_?"

She eyed him angrily and hissed,

"I said let's _leave_."

For a man who was in hot pursuit for a girl he's been fantasizing about—and then be asked out by the same girl he's going for—Seiya was taking all the opportunity he can get,

"You said it." He nodded and gave way to a seething Usagi.

But the moment Usagi was halfway towards the backdoor again, a huge commotion went by. The music stopped playing and everyone was going against her direction,

"What's happening?" Usagi asked, looking at Seiya who was observing the uproar.

"There's a fight."

Usagi turned around and made her way through the thick crowd.

_Oh my God._

It was Mamoru, and his head was bleeding; He was still standing upright, but he had a bottle at hand. Unfortunately for the half-empty bottle, it seemed it wasn't going to be finished soon.

Mamoru was being held away from his oppressor (who pounded him first), his hand itching to strike the bottle he was holding against the person's skull.

"Mamoru!"

Seiya wasn't fast enough to hold Usagi. He watched her as she ran towards her boyfriend.

_I thought she said she was with her friends…not with him!_

It was an argument between two cliques; and the other one happened to be close friends of Seiya.

"Izumo, what the hell's going on here?!" Seiya demanded, making his way towards them.

The man named Izumo pointed his finger to Mamoru and his friends,

"Pretty boys over there think they're good at anything," he complained. Izumo was staring angrily at Jones and Jones on the other hand was snickering,

"Oh c'mon. You guys are nothing but a bunch of losers—why can't you just accept you lost last season because you dickheads can't level-up with our team!"

At first everything was too vague for Usagi to understand, but now it became clear; Mamoru used to be a part of their University's football team until he quit last season to concentrate on his studies. But before he did, he was still able to compete, and the rivals were the same group of men she was looking at right now.

By the looks of it, Seiya Lights was also a part of the opposing team. He was a football player after all. It would only make sense, Usagi thought.

"Who you calling dickhead, motherfucker?!"

Jones was ready to fight but his comrades stopped him.

"You fuckers know you shouldn't be playin' this next season—if it weren't for _Chiba_, you guys have nothin'!"

On behalf on his team, Mamoru was determined to create the next upheaval.

"_Say that again you sunnavabitch and I'll rip your guts open!"_

Usagi was getting scared by the moment. Seiya could see her concern; but he was more than disappointed than sympathetic now.

"What you say we settle this in a match, boys?" he declared confidently, looking straight at Usagi and company.

"Fuck off, Lights!" Jones shouted, "You ain't included here—what fight? Football? You're a star now, whatcha trying to prove? That your dick's as big as your head?—"

"—Jones, stop it—" Usagi cut him off, trying her best to calm down everyone in their side.

Seiya swallowed hard, his left eye twitching. He wanted to start the fight himself, but _reason_ was still persisting inside of him.

"—C'mon, you bunch 'a pussies, why don't y'all come over and

we'll settle this old school—"

"—Shut up, Mamoru," Usagi whispered, pressing her hands against his chest.

"Think about it," Seiya continued, "a match—but nothing about football."

"Whacha trying to say, Lights?!" Jones demanded.

Unnoticed to Usagi, Michiru Kaiou and Haruka Ten'ou were making their way downstairs. They were just in time to witness the deal.

"A _race_. A motorcycle race. This resort is known for motorbike and car races as well. There're first class bikes parked out in front. It's good enough to raise the tracks. We can use the old cameras situated around the vicinity to watch the race. The big screen's still hanging a hundred meters from here. My men can put everything up in a zilch," he paused, "so what you say, boys?"

Usagi couldn't believe she was hearing this. Why was Seiya trying to help everyone in this pointless fight?

Jones and his party were confused and still enraged,

"How the fuck are we going to race if that ain't our thing?!" Jones exclaimed, "What the fuck are you trying to prove, Lights?! You ain't making any damn sense! Just shut up and let's get on with this!"

"Look around you!" Lights shouted, "most of the people here are part of the Infinity Academy. I'm sure you can find someone to race for you."

"—What the hell's in it for us, huh?" Mamoru cut him off, "Even if we do find a racer, what do we get out of it?"

Seiya looked at his comrades. He then switched his attention back to the others,

"If the racer who represents the team loses, then that team won't play the next game this coming season."

Mamoru's team started shouting complaints. Even Seiya's team wasn't happy about the deal.

The way Usagi saw it, Mamoru and his friends can't fight anymore. They were all drunk and half out of their minds. If Mamoru goes on with this, he'll have more than a bleeding head.

"We don't know anyone from this place, Lights!" Jones shouted heavily, "how the hell do you expect us to find a racer in time?"

"_I'll_ do it."

Amidst the dead-quiet crowd, Haruka Ten'ou was walking down the stairs with Michiru Kaiou right beside her.

Michiru, who was happy and content just a minute ago, was now flabbergasted to hear her lover volunteering to represent Chiba Mamoru's team.

She wanted to reason with Haruka, but she left her side as soon as she spoke.

Haruka, dressed in a white long-sleeved polo and a pair of comfortable straight-cut jeans, looked incredibly appealing and daring more than ever,

"_What?" _Jones was now both hopeful and surprised.

"I'll race for you." Haruka calmly restated.

Then slowly, her eyes drifted towards Usagi's gaze.

Usagi, who was completely troubled by the moment, became more troubled and agitated

now.

"You need a racer, so here I am." she said, her hands comfortably shoved inside the pockets of her pants.

Seiya's team was clamoring this time around. They knew that Ten'ou was a racer, but she was a racer for cars, _not_ bikes.

Izumo and his team were complaining non-stop to Seiya. Seiya on the other hand had a smirk painted all over his face. His eyes were directed to Haruka and Haruka returned the devilish smile.

The two had more than something to prove. And they both knew what it was.

"Relax, boys. I'll race for us."

Izumo and the rest couldn't understand what was going on. It was obvious that Seiya knows what he was doing, but was he confident that he's good enough to compete with Ten'ou?

"So Lights," Haruka started, standing adjacent to Usagi and Mamoru, "you ready to race again?"

Again. The word registered automatically to Usagi's thoughts.

_Seiya's raced before?! Since when?! He's a football player for God's sake—not a racer like Haruka!_

"Two-time silver medalist and one-time gold winner in the Berlin tournaments," haruka shared, "How could I not know? It'd be an honor to compete with the likes of _you_."

Mamoru and the rest of his team were astonished—and so was the crowd. No one knew that Seiya was a professional biker.

But Haruka knew.

And Usagi had the feeling that she knew about this a long time ago.

"Wow." Seiya folded his lean arms, "'didn't know someone keeps a track of my achievements. I'm flattered, Ms. Ten'ou."

"You're very welcome."

"Then again," he started, "I'm not sure if I'm good enough to compete with an F1 racer like you."

Haruka laughed lightly, her eyes gleaming with thrill,

"Oh c'mon, Lights…I do cars…not _bikes_…I'm sure everyone's aware of that." Haruka reminded them, turning around but with a smile on her face, "still," she scratched her head, "you can't say I don't know how if I volunteered myself…right?"

Seiya looked at Haruka in the eye. This fight was one level higher that it ought to be, and the only people who know about it were them and two other lovely ladies.

Michiru and Usagi.

Usagi gradually lifted her head up and searched for Michiru.

Fortunately for Usagi, it didn't take long to find where Michiru was. She was still standing in the middle of the staircase, and she wasn't as happy as Haruka was. She was breathing heavily and she was looking straight at Usagi.

Usagi began to regret looking for Michiru and closed her eyes, putting her attention back to the commotion.

"Alright." Seiya sighed, raising his brows. "Let's get on with it."


	20. Rivals

**Chapter 20: _Rivals_**

Everyone was excited. Everyone except Usagi.

Mamoru had his other arm around her waist, but it wasn't doing any good. They were following the lead of the few people who owned some of the bikes outside the mansion.

Mamoru and his team were talking about how fucked up their night was and how were they supposed to win the race. Haruka was just there, assuring everyone that she'll handle it.

Michiru was no longer on Haruka's side. She preferred to stay at one of the balconies back at the mansion with the rest of the ladies, watching the race from the big screen.

Although Usagi couldn't see her anymore, she was so sure Michiru's eyes were settled at her back.

Meanwhile, Seiya and his team were getting ready from afar. Seiya was talking with the students who'll handle the technicalities of the race.

He even covered the hosts.

Usagi's eyes narrowed when she found out who they were. Hein Mei Lee and Sumi Kaw Chin.

_Who would ever thought_, Usagi grumbled in her thoughts, disbelieved at the whole idea.

A team of impromptu technicians together with the newly found hosts were now making their way towards a thirty-foot tower which had the control room of the whole vicinity.

It was as if Seiya had everything planned out from the beginning.

Right now, Usagi wasn't so sure what she'll do or say the next time she faces Seiya Lights.

But as of the moment, there were far more important things to consider than the future.

Mamoru was already speaking with Haruka. He was asking how things were going with Michiru, and of course Haruka keeps on saying everything's doing well.

_Well by the looks of it from a while ago, everything's just great_, Usagi thought sarcastically.

The crowd's head lifted up when the fifty by seventy feet tall screen was turned on. The speakers were on as well and everyone could hear the clamor inside the control room.

Someone from the crowd handed over a suit to Haruka and a pair of gloves with a matching helmet.

Haruka went back inside to change.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi started, "are you sure this is the right way to handle this?"

Mamoru chuckled and tucked some loose strands of hair behind Usagi's ear,

"Babes, don't worry. I'm sure Haruka can overthrow Light's ass. She's a pro," he nodded with assurance, "she knows what she's doing."

Usagi returned a worried smile.

"—and besides, she knows who she's playing for. She'd be dead scared to try to lose for our team."

But that was the point. Mamoru didn't know she wasn't playing for his team. It was for something else.

Or rather…

It was for _someone _else.

Mamoru looked at his lover and found the urge to kiss her at that moment. A surprise for Haruka though, just as she came out from fitting in her suit, a sweet couple was kissing each other ceaselessly right in front of her bike.

"So Chiba," Haruka cut them off, looking down on the glove she was putting on, "you and Usagi…you both doing well?" she asked, smiling widely.

Usagi couldn't look at her anymore.

She smiled uneasily at Mamoru and he replied,

"Whaddya think?" he teased, looking down at Usagi and swaying her side by side.

Haruka looked away, rubbed the tip of her nose and murmured icily, "cute."

Usagi wasn't blind to not have noticed what was going on. It was awkward, indeed, but the things that were happening simultaneously around her were unstoppable.

For her, if ever she was right about her feelings and Haruka's, whatever they had or still have for each other was somehow forbidden.

She and Haruka, however she or anyone else would like to put it, were impossible to be together. It just wasn't right.

The timing was off, the environment was off, and the people around them made it even more impossible.

Simply put, they were better off friends or perhaps, mere acquaintances.

Usagi gulped down and walked towards the bike. She took the dark helmet settled on top of it and stared at it while walking towards Haruka.

When she got in front of her, Haruka pretended she wasn't there.

It was a good thing that Mamoru and the rest were ten feet away from them. It was a space good enough to cover up what Usagi was going to say,

"Whatever happened inside…whatever you said and whatever people thought…I just wanted you to know," she began, looking at the helmet and then to Haruka, "that I'm very thankful for what you did. If it weren't for you, Mamoru and the rest would all be in a hospital right now…I guess…I just wanted you to know…that I'm grateful because you're here."

Haruka stopped fiddling with her suit and her gloves. She stood still and watched Usagi put on the helmet around her head.

The moment the helmet was secured around Haruka's head with Usagi's hands at both sides, Haruka caught her hands and gently pressed it,

"Same here."

With such a simple phrase, Usagi felt off-balanced. It was very brief but it left a huge impact on her. Haruka stared at her for a few seconds more and pushed the shutter of the helmet down.

All Usagi could see was a dark broad tinted shutter.

But she knew that behind that was a pair of eyes gazing intently at her.

Their connection was cut short when a pair of eerie voices went off into the air, sending the crowd wild all over again. Two divided teams were hollering and cheering for their representatives.

The street lights were turned on and the technicians made sure that the roads were completely deserted. They've contacted the post guards of each end of the road and made sure that no car would pass by in the complete duration of the race.

The night was young as so everyone says, and the beach atmosphere was clean and crisp. The break of the Infinity Academy was once again becoming memorable and interesting. The people were being challenged in terms of honor and pride. Whatever the outcome was, everyone was just excited of how it was all going to work out.

A guy from the academy that Usagi was familiar of held a handkerchief at each hand; he signaled the racers to take their places.

Usagi watched carefully and anticipated what was to happen next.

Seiya, though his face unseen beneath his helmet, took one last look from Usagi and then switched his attention back to the road.

The student holding the handkerchief started counting down.

And as he spoke 'go', he pulled the handkerchiefs down and sent the racers away.

From afar, Michiru Kaiou watched the widescreen, staring at her lover in a bird's point of view. Unlike the rest, she wasn't cheering, nor was she excited about the outcome.

Because she knew, whatever the result was, all this fuss was dedicated to one person only.

The only person she was loathing as of the moment: Tsukino Usagi.

As soon as Haruka and Seiya left the starting line, everyone started screaming and cheering for the two of them.

To distinguish Haruka from Seiya, she was the one who wore the black and red suit while Seiya wore the gray and white. His helmet was white and silver so it was easy to determine who's who.

Thirty seconds later since the starting point, Seiya was three meters ahead of Haruka. Mamoru and the rest were getting nervous. Usagi on the other hand was getting scared for the two. The road had a lot of turns for every thirty meters. That meant that each biker would have to know how to drift properly.

Usagi was amazed on how fast and well-practiced they were. It was evident that although Seiya was a football player, he hadn't forgotten how to race on the tracks.

One minute later, the real thrill appeared when the obstacles did.

Somehow, several cars were strategically scattered all over the latter part of the road, presenting it selves as _the _obstacles besides the curves and the bumps.

It was apparent that both Haruka and Seiya were astonished. From the wide screen, Haruka and Seiya stopped at the same time with Haruka a few feet ahead of Seiya.

The two looked it each other for a couple of seconds, but then Haruka stepped on and began to sped away; Seiya of course inevitably followed.

So there they were; racing against each other in a curvaceous path. The owners of the cars were huddled on one corner, laughing and fearing for the welfare of their vehicles.

It was strange because even though they knew it was their personal belongings laid down on the line, they didn't care as much.

Usagi figured out that the honor of the school was far more important than anything else.

As long as you're an Infinity student, you'll do anything for the sake of honor.

The two's bikes were continuously bending side to side, trying their best to get away from the cars.

When at last the whole ordeal was almost over, Seiya got ahead, leaving Haruka.

Haruka made a sudden spin which resulted to her bike's delay. Seiya took the opportunity and sped away.

Jones and the rest cursed at what happened. The opposing crowd was cheering loudly.

Usagi was worried. She looked back at the balcony to find Michiru, but when she did, Michiru just gazed one last time at the screen and turned away, leaving the rest in the balcony.

Usagi turned back to look at the screen.

Back in her situation, Haruka was still determined. She uttered a curse under her breath and shook her head. In a few short seconds, she was back on track.

This time around, Seiya was over fourty meters away from her. He was speeding away so much that it was almost impossible to catch up with him.

Usagi saw at the corner of her eyes that Mamoru was immensely disappointed as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Seiya's bike encountered a rather bulky road. Humps. It was all over the next road.

_Fuck._ Seiya hissed in his thoughts. _This aint no ordinary track!_

Haruka, who was way behind him smiled broadly. She knew about those humps a few days ago. It wasn't only Seiya who knew that much about the resort. Haruka had been in this place _four_ times. She knew the roads here better than Seiya does.

_That's right_. _This is an obstacle-path. It was designed to be this way, bonehead. _

In two minutes, she was able to catch up with Seiya. Her bike was surprisingly faster than Seiya's. She was more efficient with handling this trial.

Still, since Haruka was delayed back at the previous road, this gave Seiya the benefit to catch up with her.

The next road was constructed imitating small hills.

Seiya and Haruka were ahead of each other every other turn. It was sort of humorous in the audience's perspective. They didn't know who was going to be ahead next.

Then seriousness went back into the atmosphere. The finishing line was only two hundred meters away from them.

For the last time, Haruka and Seiya looked at each other and sped away as fast as they could.

In the last second, the camera was able to take a picture of who won the race.

It was…

Both of them.

"_It's a tie!" _Hein and Sumi screamed altogether, leaving the crowd and Usagi completely besotted but wild.


	21. M&M's

AN: _I sincerely apologize for the outstanding delay. I haven't been able to upload or make new entries for 'Racing with Love' for some reasons. First off my laptop was stolen and so I was depressed and troubled with the following weeks. Added to that, I had to concentrate on my studies while balancing my extra _

_co-curricular activities. To be honest, I haven't properly laid my eyes on a computer for the past two months. I've been away from writing for a long time and quoting from a co-writer, 'I've been deprived of it'. There's no excuse, I know, and unfortunately, school-load may perhaps increase in the following months. _

_On the bright side, I'll be able to spend my Christmas vacation endlessly writing for this story and you guys—yehey! (haha). So no worries: ) Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy my latest entries. Here's chapter 21. _

**Chapter 21:** **_M&M's_**

Haruka was tired. She didn't know what came over her a few hours ago, but she was somehow regretting it.

Why did she even bother helping Usagi and her haughty boyfriend Chiba Mamoru?

To make it even worse, the game was a tie. It was sordid to think on her part, but for the first time in her life, she had a tied game with someone—and it happened to be her rival (for Usagi's affection, what else).

_What a fucking coincidence._

As if the tie could be a metaphorical implication in their current lives.

Because it seems to Haruka, despite the fact that she was with Michiru, neither Seiya nor her have a chance with the likes of Tsukino usagi if Chiba Mamoru is butting around constantly.

No matter hard they try, she and Seiya would end up unattended by their object of attention because the infamous Chiba Mamoru will always win.

The good side however was that no one will be hospitalized tonight, as to what Usagi mentioned earlier.

Haruka couldn't understand herself. For the past month, she had been thinking solely on her pending relationship with Michiru and her feelings for Usagi.

She had on-purposely distanced herself from Usagi to give herself some time to rethink about her life and what would better suit everyone. According to her, Usagi can might as well live happily ever after in the arms of the _macho gwapito _Mamoru and Haruka could do the same thing with Michiru. (minus the _macho gwapito_.)

But something was entirely _off_.

Every night, as she laid herself next to Michiru, something kept bothering her—she was restless. In the mornings she would wake up feeling incredibly empty with not a good reason to describe why. The probability that the cause was Usagi may be high, but it was somehow illogical.

She was deeply infatuated with Tsukino Usagi, but was that enough to leave Michiru behind?

Then again, after such a long time, how come she hasn't forgotten about the small sweet things she'd shared with Usagi? Those short moments that lasted in her thoughts up until now.

Even when she said all those grand promises to Michiru and assuring her of their love, a part of her was actually lying.

Haruka knew she was wrong. She was doing this all too wrong. She didn't need time, she needed to focus on what she truly wanted, or _who_ she truly want to be with.

She wasn't being selfish, in fact, in her defense, she was trying her best to patch things up as early as possible. Michiru had been implying for the past few weeks to take their relationship 'to the next level'. She was inviting Haruka to come with her in a short vacation to Venice.

Europe was a fantastic idea, especially because she can reconnect with friends there and check out the racing tracks and upcoming tournaments but, how about the special lady in Japan?

The blonde girl with sapphire eyes? What would become of her? Of them? If there _is_ a 'them'.

Haruka tried to erase her problems temporarily in her mind as she returned to their suite in the hotel. She was weary and she needed to take a long hot bath. It was also peculiar on her part to discover Michiru's absence a while ago. Haruka would've agreed on drinking with Mamoru and his gang if Michiru were there with her.

But since she wasn't, Haruka decided to pass instead.

When she opened the door to their room, she was struck with surprise with what she saw. It was Michiru and she was packing her belongings.

"What are you doing?"

Michiru took one look at Haruka and continued packing her clothes.

"What do you think I'm doing? Are you blind?"

Hauruka went straight-off to the side of the bed,

"Stop it," she said, pulling the bag away from Michiru, "why are you doing this?"

Michiru paused, tucked one arm beneath her and used the other to cover her eyes,

"Why? You ask?" her voice aching, "Why don't you go ahead and _guess_. I'm sure you know the reason."

She added sarcastically.

Haruka's brows met, "Stop provoking me, Michiru and tell me why you're suddenly tripping off—"

"_Isn't it obvious?!" _Michiru exclaimed, "It's that blonde bitch _Usagi_, that's why!"

Haruka placed a hand over her hip and extend the other,

"Michiru please, don't start. _Nothing_ is going on. You're misguided by a misapprehension again—"

"_Misguided? Misapprehension?"_ Michiru clipped bitterly, throwing the piece of clothing from her hand.

"As far as _I _know, no one is _misguided_ under a _misapprehension_ in this room except _you!" _she shouted, "_You're_ misguided with the thought that I'll actually spare you a moment of explanation after proving to me once and for all that you're _madly _in love with that girl! And if I may say so, _you_ have '_misapprehended' _your positionsince you fooled yourself into thinking that this pathetic relationship has a future!"

Haruka went around the bed and pulled Michiru close to her,

"Listen to me, I don't have any feelings for Usa—"

"_Liar!"_

"It's true! Believe me, if I were in love with her I would've left us long before."

Michiru paused, crying silently.

"Well I don't believe you." She whispered, pulling her arms away and continued packing.

Haruka watched MIchiru as she packed her belongings hurriedly. When everything was done, haruka tried one more time to persuade her.

"Michiru, please…"

And all she ever got was a shaking of a head.

"Michiru, I love—"

"_Stop_." She cut her off, putting a hand up. Michiru swallowed hard and exhaled.

"Haruka…don't…lie to yourself. It's…It's okay now that you're lying to me because I know you don't even know what you're saying—but, please, don't ever, _ever _lie to yourself," she explained, "because I promise you, once you're not aware of what you _truly_ feel, you'll become _miserable _for the rest of your life."

Haruka was silent. Michiru loked down and wiped the tears from her face. She picked up her bag and started moving her stroller. When she was already in front of the door, Haruka asked one more question,

"What exactly led you into believing that I don't love you anymore?"

Michiru paused. Turned her head slowly around and answered,

"When you agreed to race for her." She hoarsely spoke, "Haruka, in all my life with you, you have _never _raced for anyone else—except for yourself… _that's_ how I know."

Although she was firm on her decision in leaving Haruka behind, deep in her heart, Michiru wanted Haruka to win her back. After saying all those words, Michiru wanted Haruka to rebut each and one of them and to assure her that _she _was the one she loved, _not _anyone else.

But when Haruka didn't say anything, Michiru hated to admit it to herself that she lost Haruka's love to someone unexpected.

"I'm actually…I'm actually glad you finally found that kind of person." Michiru followed, turning her head away and opened the door.

When Michiru left, Haruka fell on the side of the bed, her hands covering her face while she tried not to cry herself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The seashore was in a buzz. Everyone was camping outside, making their private , listening to loud music while simultaneous laughter of different tones rose into the air.

The tiny golden streetlights from behind was too far. Most of the shade that Usagi could see was a black pit above her with thousands of white lights and a fully-shaped moon so near you can almost grab it.

The combination of male and female voices, whether laughing, talking and whispering was like a silent melody to Usagi. It was some sort of a lengthy song that played over and over again with no end. The sound of the wind made it seem lighter. To laugh with friends under a calming moonlight with the company of a soft breeze was too inviting and too irresistible.

Mamoru had left her just ten minutes ago to talk even more with some old friends. He wanted her to come with him but Usagi complained, saying she was tire.

Well she was, for crying out loud.

She was unfathomably tired, with all the uproar just a few hours ago.

Who the hell expected that this night was going to be longer?

Usagi didn't know if she should still be thankful for Haruka for letting herself play in that dumb pointless race. If she didn't, although in contradiction with what she opposed to earlier, then she should be in a quiet hospital right now, quietly seeing to Mamoru's aid and perhaps, quietly sleeping beside him.

Ah. Peace. It may seem to be the theme at the moment, with the beach and the moon, but the lack of friends around her and the absence of Mamoru made her more than lonely and frustrated.

Usagi was deep in thought, crouching down on the shore, the tip of her toes touching the edge of the waves, every time they drew close. Her head was bent low and her arms embraced each other while it slowly rubbed its skin for warmth.

Of all things to forget back in the hotel, it had to be a nice thick shawl or at least a sweater.

But that wasn't going to be her problem for long.

"Don't freeze yourself to death. Here, wear this."

She certainly didn't freeze herself to death, but Usagi was frozen at the sight of Haruka Ten'ou.

Haruka knew she surprised her but she didn't comment about it. She just sat beside Usagi, legs wide apart and settled her elbows on her knees.

She was wearing a pair of beige khakis and a loose green collared shirt. Her hair was in disarray and it occurred to Usagi that Haruka hadn't taken a bath yet.

Not because she was smelly or anything but because she was so warm and that scent—it was still there. Like dry musk. The sort of smell you'll never forget.

Usagi knew because when she was speaking with Haruka before the race, she was wearing the same perfume.

"I like the shirt." Usagi complimented randomly, after the long silence between them.

Haruka didn't reply. She was so close to Usagi that their hips touched each other, and yet, she refused to speak.

Usagi looked at her, watched the wind blow that sandy blonde hair. She was impeccably handsome. Given that she was a woman, Usagi sometimes mistake her as a man.

"The color of your shirt—it matches your eyes."

Haruka took one glimpse from her and shortly smiled, nodding afterwards.

"What are you doing here?"

Hauka knew Usagi sensed it. Her sudden appearance _must_ have a reason.

"She left me…"

Usagi paused, looking at Haruka whose head was cast down.

"So why come to me?"

Haruka picked up a small shell beside her, fiddled with for a while and answered solemnly,

"I figured you might know the answer…"

Usagi stared at her, not knowing what to say and fearing the direction of their unpredicted conversation.

"No, Haruka…I don't."

What seems to be an eternity of silence made the two both uncomfortable and wondering. Uncomfortable of the fact that there is an implication of an unrecognized relationship that was never entertained quite formally.

And wondering because despite the circumstances, there was that hanging question of the probability of an existing romantic relationship between the two of them.

"Tell me," Haruka started with a hint of interest and an unfamiliar tinge of animosity, "Do you _intend _to spend a long time with your boyfriend?"

"M-Mamoru?"

"Yes, who else."

The abrupt reply and unsuspected firing of such a question made Usagi off-balanced,

"I…well…I don't know—why are you asking me this question?"

"Do you believe he can make you happy?—In the long run, I mean. Because the way I see it," Haruka paused, looking at Mamoru and his company from far away, "he'd rather hang around with old friends than spend time here with you."

The attack was too fast and it was undeniably cold. Haruka was furious though preferred to lock up her anger inside. Usagi was not ignorant of what she could feel as of the moment an she knew Haruka was harboring something against her,

"_What_ is your problem?," Usagi complained, standing up with a furrow on her forehead, "Mamoru hasn't seen these people for more than four years! It's a reunion, for crying out loud—what do you expect? And what's with the questions? Why are you so angry? Is it _my _fault that _your_ partner left you?"

"_Yes—a_nd that is _exactly _what I wanted you to figure out." Haruka clipped, standing up herself and leveling with Usagi.

Usagi fell silent and her eyes opened wide.

"Michiru left because she thinks that I'm in love with you—that something's going on."

Haruka stopped, looking at Usagi in the eyes, trying to see if she could find the answers there.

Usagi, though starting to crumble inside, took up the courage and spoke,

"Well is there?"

Haruka's eyes flared up and her breathing quickened,

"Don't _play _with me! Not now, not ever! I don't give a damn what others think because I have lived my life defending what I want and loving what I enjoy doing most!" she bellowed, "It's people like _you_ that I give a damn about because you're the only ones I can trust—and if you're planning to lie to me now then you can might as well consider me a stranger!"

Tears were suddenly falling down on Usagi's cheeks. Every word Haruka spoke tore her heart. As she spoke, Usagi couldn't help but think what she had done to have driven Haruka react this way and if their conversation was loud enough to be heard by Mamoru and the rest.

"Usagi," Haruka began, taking her by the shoulders, "once and for all, tell me the truth: What's going on between you and me?" she asked, her voice quivering, "I am _tired_. I have spent an entire month debating on the same thought, ignoring you and pretending I'm happy with someone else but I haven't got a clue. How should I know if something _is _between us when the woman I might be in love with is in love with someone else?"

Usagi lost all her senses. She couldn't care any less if people could see, or even hear.

All she understood was that Haruka let Michiri go away because she loved _her_. Not anyone else but _her_.

It was her all along.

"_What?"_

Haruka knew she understood but her revelation was too overwhelming,

"When we're together—_before_. What did you feel? When I take you out, every time we were close, what was all that to you?"

From afar, Haruka could see from the corner of eye that Mamoru was approaching. She was sure he and his friends couldn't have heard a word they spoke since their distance was far enough.

Still, she wanted to hear Usagi's answer.

"I…Haruka, I—"

"Ten'ou!" Mamoru shouted. When his presence was immediately felt, Haruka pulled away her hands and stood on her ground, "What's going on?"

Haruka refused to leave. She stood there, her chest rising up and down. Mamoru on the other hand was watching them. He couldn't comprehend what was taking place. Haruka looked as if she could kill and Usagi was completely bothered and confused. He couldn't very well attack Haruka for no good reason because it seems that Usagi wasn't struggling.

"Usagi, what's the matter?"

Usagi's gaze shifted from Mamoru to Haruka. She knew what Haruka was trying to do. Haruka wanted Mamoru to hear Usagi's confession. She didn't give a damn if a brawl would happen right then and there. All that matters was that Usagi spoke the truth.

"Usagi?" Mamoru whispered, his brows meeting, utterly baffled from the situation.

_I'm sorry…_ Usagi spoke in her thoughts, looking sadly at Haruka.

She closed her eyes and shook her head.

_I can't. I can't say it! I'm sorry, Haruka! But I just can't! _

And she fled away. Usagi ran as fast as she could from the two and past the company of Mamoru. Her sobs were loud, but nodoby knew what she was thinking except Haruka.

_So that's the truth…_Haruka thought bitterly to herself. Gulping down anything left in her dignity.

"Ten'ou," Mamoru shouted, "what the hell just happened?!"

Haruka didn't reply. She just closed her eyes and walked away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	22. Simple

_AN: I apologize, once again, for my great delay. Here's the next chap. Ei yo, those below 18, don't read this. I don't wanna get chucked by _

Chapter 22:

Usagi had to explain carefully to Mamoru what happened.

In her own conniving, convincing words, of course.

She knew he couldn't go up against Haruka without knowing what truly went on between the two of them. Usagi decided to use the only explanation that was being dictated in her thoughts; that Haruka and Michiru had a fight and Haruka was demanding from her the whereabouts of her girlfriend.

With that said, all Mamoru could do was frown and roll his eyes heavenward. He even muttered something about lesbian relationships. Lucky for Usagi, Mamoru disregarded what went on earlier; especially with the alibi that Haruka was drunk.

Now that Usagi knew the truth, she had to do something about it. She couldn't simply ignore everything Haruka revealed. Aside from that, _guilt_ was in her conscience. If she knew any better, she should've ended this nonsensical non-existent relationship of theirs long before. It was hardly a relationship anyway. Borne out of a few stolen glances, quiet moments, momentary temptations and so forth… that can't be it.

But then again, wasn't those evidences the same reasons why two people should be together?

Usagi shook her head indisgust for herself. How could she play with two people like this? She had Chiba Mamoru—just the most desirable man in his school, and there she was, slightly participating in a complicated rendezvous with a woman who happens to be committed with someone else.

_Well. Used to be committed. _

Usagi corrected in her thoughts. Her recognition of that fact suddenly turned her mood into something sour.

"… _how should I know if something is between us when the woman I might be in love with is in love with someone else?"_

That's what she said, as Usagi remembered. Yeah, that was right. Usagi _is_ in love with someone _else_.

"_When we're together—before. What did you feel? When I take you out, every time we were close, what was all that to you?"_

What _did_ Usagi feel? What _was_ all that to her? Did she even give a damn?

And as she recalled those blazing crystal blue eyes of Haruka's, all she could feel was pain and regret.

What was there to be regretful of? That she wasn't able to speak of the truth in front of Mamoru? That she didn't take the chance to be with Haruka? _What_ regret?

"_Michiru left because she thinks that I'm in love with you—that something's going on."_

Was something really going on? Usagi tried her best to understand her situation. She knew to herself that the answer to this question was affirmative, but she had long convinced herself that they could never be together.

How will their peers and family accept them? Maybe for Haruka it could be easier, but how about for Usagi? Even if a relationship between them would work out, it would be too much of a challenge.

Say it could be possible, that Usagi would eventually break up with Mamoru and live with Haruka, what would the students back in Infinite school say and do when they find out? Rumors will spread like wildfire. Worse yet, Michiru's friends would definitely hate Usagi.

Usagi couldn't expect for the same people to be supportive of her relationship with Haruka—if ever there'd be one. It was too complicated since Usagi herself is a music student, and all her seniors are friends with Michiru.

Not only will her academic performance suffer, but also her social life.

Usagi could just imagine the kind of trouble she'd be getting herself into.

Haruka, too. Her old peers would perhaps despise her for leaving Michiru. After all, they're old friends amongst each other. That was something Usagi couldn't bear in her conscience.

And there was the issue of family; a legitimate relationship with Haruka under the consent of Usagi's family.

If ever she would turn out to be a bisexual or even a homosexual, Usagi would be the first in their clan to prefer the same sex. It's definitely going to be new, but it'll definitely be a source of a profound disagreement in the family ties.

After all, Usagi's family was the traditional type. It's impossible to make them all understand her feelings.

And even if she was thinking way ahead, Usagi knew it was for the better. The mistake of other couples is that they think too much of the present that they forget about the future.

Usagi wasn't cynical. She was both practical and realistic, but she also retained her sense of idealism.

For her, it was unfair to think that they should disregard other people's opinions just because she and Haruka, if Fate would further permit, were madly in love with each other. Even if they were against all odds, and no matter how romantic it may seem, they'd still hurt the people close to them, and that was going to be inevitable.

Usagi was nearing the hotel. She was able to convince Mamoru that she needed to apologize and speak with Haruka concerning Michiru as soon as possible.

_Well I did tell the truth, _she defended in her thoughts, _except the part where Haruka wanted to know anything about Michiru's whereabouts._

_That would be the least thing Haruka would think about, after her confession to me…_

_Then again, maybe it's not yet too late for them to patch-up?_

After the thought crossed her mind, a sharp pang throbbed inside her chest. The idea that Haruka would go back to Michiru actually hurt.

_This is ridiculous, _Usagi thought.

When at last she reached her destination, Usagi went directly to the receptionist to ask for Haruka's room.

Usagi continued contemplating in her thoughts what she was supposed to say, once she was in front of Haruka.

When she was already in front of the said room, she took a deep breath. When she brought out her hand to turn the knob, the door opened without much effort. It was already open to begin with, just slightly closed, close enough for anyone from outside to think someone was in.

Usagi held her breath. When she entered, she noticed a huge room adjacent to the door. A huge veranda was at the opposite side. It reminded her of the mansion she went in earlier. When she witnessed Haruka and Michiru together.

This time however, there was no Michiru being held tightly nor kissed passionately by a Haruka.

There was only a wide empty space with blue translucent curtains floating on the sides of the veranda.

The room was completely dark. Four other rooms were connected with the main room. Usagi looked to her right to see if Haruka was somewhere there.

Suddenly, a crash came from the door coming from her left. Usagi abruptly went to the source of the sound and found the person she was looking for in the most unruly manner.

Haruka's feet was tangled in the white sheets of the bed, while her torso slumped against the carpeted floor. It was odd to see her this way, but Usagi assumed she fell, trying to get up while holding the goblet of wine on her hand earlier.

Half of her face was facing the floor, and if Usagi's presumptions were correct, Haruka was smiling.

She began helping Haruka up. When Haruka saw her face though, a smirk crept on her face,

"What'r…yyou…do…iiing her?"

Usagi almost stumbled on the floor while trying to get Haruka back to the bed,

"Y'know…I…wouldn't…mind ifff…yyou," Haruka pointed, while the goblet remained in her hand, "ssstayyy…the _night_." She perversely added, laughing afterwards.

Usagi sighed and shook her head. She took away the goblet from Haruka and pushed her down on the bed. She crawled at the bottom of the bed and pulled up the sheets.

"Heeey…" Haruka continued, "what you doin'?..." she brought herself up and surprised Usagi, "I'm not yet sleeeepyyy."

Usagi scratched the back of her neck and sat at the side, "Haruka, you're _drunk_."

"No. Am not."

"Yes. You are."

"If I'm drunnnk," she started, raising a hand, "then I…can't be in control."

Usagi was thinking twice if she should engage herself in such a conversation.

"Yes," she replied, "something like that."

Haruka closed her eyes and turned her head clockwise. She took a deep breath and whispered,

"You made a _big_ mistake coming here on your own."

Immediately after hearing that, Usagi's heart started pounding. When Haruka opened her eyes, Usagi almost jumped out of the bed. She was too late though. Haruka had tackled her down before she could run away.

"Haruka—"

"What the _hell_ is your problem? Coming here all of a sudden after ditching me like that in the shore? Huh?"

Usagi didn't know who she was looking at anymore. This wasn't the Haruka she knew. Her fingers felt like claws, griping her shoulders tight. She could feel the strong pressure increasing by the moment.

"You're hurting me—"

"_I'm_ hurting _you?"_ Haruka mocked, "Are you trying to make me laugh?" she chuckled crazily, "As far as I know…_you're_ the only person who keeps on hurting _me_."

Haruka lowered her head, her nose touching Usagi's cheek,

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" she leered,

Usagi could feel the tears stinging her eyes, "I-I'm sorry…just let go—"

"Do you have any idea what I'm capable of?—As of this moment?"

Usagi couldn't understand. Earlier, Haruka could hardly maintain her composure, and now, she looked like she could carry a ton and push it anywhere.

Usagi's breathing sharpened. She stared intently at Haruka while Haruka did the same,

"Would you do it?" Usagi asked, her voice trembling, as if she was trying to match Haruka's hostility, "Would you?"

Haruka smiled. She leaned her lips close to Usagi's ear and whispered, "Yes."

Usagi panicked inside. She tried jerking away but Haruka was far stronger than she was. Haruka began nuzzling her face, then gently, started kissing Usagi on the forehead, on the cheek then down to the lips. She continued downwards, kissing Usagi's neck until she reached Usagi's collarbone.

"Don't." Usagi uttered, crying already at the second.

"I have to…"

Usagi closed her eyes, thinking of ways on how she could escape.

But Haruka was unstoppable. She was grazing her lips on Usagi's skin. Haruka knew what she was doing, and she was bent on doing it. She could already taste Usagi's flesh. She used her left hand to clamp Usagi's hands from above and her right to unbutton her blouse. She noticed how tensed Usagi was. She traced a finger from Usagi's nape, down to her cleavage and down to her trim stomach.

"Haruka," Usagi continued, almost pleading, "don't…please…"

Haruka could hear the tears from Usagi's voice. She knew this was wrong, but she couldn't help herself.

From all those heartaches, from all those sadness, she knew this was the only way to compensate.

And she would make Usagi understand.

And if possible, want it as well.

"Can he make you feel this way?" Haruka whispered, looking at Usagi.

Usagi didn't want to open her eyes. She felt Haruka hovering on top of her. Worse yet, she could feel Haruka's hand slowly creeping inside her skirt.

"Open your eyes."

Usagi's tears were flowing down on the side of her eyes.

"Don't cry…please don't cry…" Haruka kissed her eyes and even her tears, "I don't want you to hate me…please…" she added.

Then as if by miracle, her words went through Usagi and she did look at her.

"Why come to this point?" Usagi asked.

Haruka gazed at her, staring at her flushed face and her swollen lips.

"I have to know…"

"Know what?"

When Haruka saw Usagi's brows meeting, she bent down and whispered,

"If you feel the same."

Haruka withdrew from holding Usagi's hands. Now, she used both hands to caress Usagi.

She cradled her face and kissed her once more. Haruka could never be more thankful when Usagi's arms embraced her neck.

Their mouths slanted over and over again, the taste of each other lingering for more than a while. Haruka wanted to have more. She dove her tongue inside Usagi's mouth and memorized every corner it could find. When she stopped, she heard a groan from Usagi. Satisfied, she went on downwards.

She pressed her cheek on Usagi's chest, but her hand continued below.

"I wanted to have you for a long time…"

Usagi felt her tears coming all over again,

"My body, isn't it?" she asked sarcastically.

Haruka smiled tenderly at the notion, "Yes, and more."

Usagi felt a strong pang hitting her chest. When she felt Haruka's fingers touching her most treasured part of the body, her thighs parted even more and a low moan escaped from her throat.

"I need you to love me, Usagi…I need you to want me…I need you to feel all these things, to go crazy if I'm gone, to be sad when I'm not here…"

Usagi covered her face. She was whimpering. She could feel Haruka's fingers inside of her, touching her as if no one has ever did.

"Don't close away from me," Haruka cried, her face close to Usagi. She used her other hand to pull away Usagi's hands. When she saw Usagi crying again, she kissed her cheek and added, "I love you…so much."

Hearing just that, Usagi's eyes jerked open. Her thoughts of the real world was alive once again. After being trapped inside some sort of fairy tale, no matter how wonderful and passionate it was, she knew it was time to feel conscious of her situation again.

"I can't do this. I just can't." Usagi cried, trembling while pushing Haruka away, "I have to go…"

Usagi scrambled away without experiencing much trouble from running. Haruka was completely immobile, hauling herself up from the bed without looking at Usagi.

"Why can't you just be with me?"

Usagi stopped dead in her tracks and tilted her head sideways,

"We don't belong together," Usagi cried, looking at Haruka, "it's as simple as that."


	23. Outlet

**_Chapter 23: Outlet_**

Like hang-overs from drinking too much the previous night, the students of the Infinite Academy, after experiencing all that fun and adventure during their semestral beak, came back to school and found themselves relentlessly talking about all kinds of stories ranging from one-night stands to the infamous gang-fight between Chiba Mamoru's old friends and Seiya Lights' buddies.

However, one rumor, which had been predictable to spread faster than wildfire by a few, stood most noticed by all students.

The break-up of Haruka Ten'ou with Michiru Kaiou.

"—that can't be right, I saw the two of them coming to the hotel I was staying in with my boyfriend."

One student started as Usagi paused along the pavements near the school.

"Well you must be too preoccupied with your boyfriend to not to have noticed the happenings with Ten'ou and Kaiou." Her friend teased, hooking her arm around the first person's neck,

"What's the big deal anyway? Why's everyone making such a fuss over Ten'ou and Kaiou? It's their private thing, y'know."

_Cheers_, Usagi muttered in her thoughts, trying her best not to look so conspicuous.

"Duh. They're just the most talked about 'celebrities' in the academy. Their lives are like daily gossips to everyone. Not that it's unimportant, but these two have _names_ to keep up—"

"And their 'names' are doing just well, in terms of popularity, if that's what you mean." the other rebutted sarcastically,

"Precisely," her friend added, "but it's more of watching them make the next step after that whole scenario."

"What do you mean?"

Usagi's head slightly swiveled towards their direction, leaning against the massive trunk of a tree nearby the two ladies,

"Some of the students have been saying that Michiru Kaiou had just withdrawn her slot from the academy. They said she left for Europe. Some big-time music scholarship _plus_ a contract with the Berlin Philharmonic orchestra was offered to her. She took it."

"Oh my God." Her friend gasped, her brows knitted, "In exchange of Ten'ou?"

"Which was the right thing to do!—"

"You _cannot_ be serious!"

"Oh cut it out," the second person drawled, "you're being too romantic. People like us can't afford to have stable relationships when it's up against _opportunity_." She pointed out, "It's the right thing to do anyway. With talents like Michiru's, it wouldn't be a surprise if she got that kind of invitation. Honestly, if you ask me, I bet she'd been invited _long before_. And the only reason why she hasn't left was because of Ten'ou."

"You think so?"

"I believe so." She chuckled.

However there was one person who wasn't laughing at their particular conversation, and she wasn't even entitled to listen to it.

Usagi found herself holding onto the tree for support.

_Oh…no…she wouldn't dare! She couldn't! _Usagi shouted in her thoughts, _but is it true? _

Her thoughts, which were seemingly a mixture of everything after her last encounter with Haruka Ten'ou, were scrambled. She knew she had participated in something unfixable and utterly too complicated beyond her years, but she didn't know it would result into something _this _serious.

The bell of their first period had rung and the students clamored in every inch and corner of the structure. Friends laughed together, some students who were studious enough to get back to their instruments were polishing it, testing it, the ones who weren't over the idea of a 'romantic getaway' were still huddled in hidden places, making out as other students passed by, noticing them and not noticing them (whether on purpose or not).

And as for the rest, they were simply trying to avoid the huge crowd along the hallways as they try to get into their first class without missing a pair of glasses or tumbling down.

As expected, almost all the student body were talking about the semestral break. Usagi even found herself surrounded by her so called 'group of friends', chatting idly away about their previous outfits and the boyfriends and girlfriends they brought along.

It was actually a miracle that the students didn't talk about Usagi _and_ Haruka. It was as if her issue with Haruka Ten'ou had long been over and the hot news for today was entirely different and far tastier than before,

"How do you think is she taking it?"

Shinja, a classmate of Usagi in her voice class started, as each five of them in their table sat down in their seats with their following trays on-hand.

"I don't know" Mei replied, an intern from Hong Kong who seemed to have found Usagi and her friends' company intriguing for the past entire semester, "I haven't seen her, but I think Jake has. He said she looks pretty fine. Like nothing happened at all."

"For real?" Anthony gushed, raising a brow while he took a spoonful of macaroni and cheese, "That fast? She could forget about a hot babe like Kaiou that fast?—"

Unfortunately for Anthony, he was slapped at the back of his head by his current girlfriend, Janine.

"What Anthony meant was," Janine rephrased, eyeing her boyfriend, "aren't things a bit too pretentious?"

"Things?" Anthony snorted, "You mean Haruka?"

Yet again, Anthony received a slap from behind his head.

"Quit doing that—"

"Haruka Ten'ou is our _mentor_! She's been _our_ big sister for the past few years and now you talk behind her back so freely?"

"Like you're any better?!" Anthony fumed, eating the rest of his macaroni.

"Anyway," Janine smiled, shrugging off his notion while everyone tried not to smile, "I'm sure Haruka's feeling pretty bad right now. Michiriu after all, has been her partner for far too long." She nodded with conviction, "She can't be that _stone_ _cold_."

"I'm not quite so sure about that." Mei pointed out with her fork while everybody's heads turned in the direction she was showing.

Usagi, who has been trying her best to appear oblivious of their topic ever since this morning, has now caught herself with her jaw down.

Haruka Ten'ou, whom, everyone was expecting to feel 'down' and 'weary' was none of the above. In fact, she was doing more than fine as she was seen by most of the curious heads inside the cafeteria as she waltzed inside the caf with around _six_ young freshemn and sophomores at her beck and call.

Some of the students began talking in low whispers while the rest pretended they can't see anything.

Usagi of course could only gawk together with her friends.

It was somehow an unbelievable sight since some of the girls were too tall for Haruka. One of them was even Yamashi Tanakata. A renowned flutist who happens to be modeling for Shisheido and sponsored by big brands like Omega and Lacoste. Another was Rebecca Kokunori, a half-Russian half-Japanese student modeling for Shu Uemura and for international magazines like Marieclaire, Elle and Preview. Some of them, perhaps lesser known as models or artists, but almost as equal in beauty and talent.

Usagi, for the nth time that day, forgot to breathe again.

"—no, no, I can't possibly do that." The students heard Haruka talking aloud with a hint of laughter in her voice,

"Oh c'mon, Ten'ou," Yamashi started, "It's not like were totally ignorant of swimming." She pointed, taking the seat right next to Haruka.

"I agree." Rebecca followed, taking the opposite seat next to Haruka, "We just really need your help for the incoming intramurals. That's why we're wanting you to be our Team Captain. Anyhow, I don't think there's any rule prohibiting varsity team captains like yourself from joining sports fests like this," she argued, twirling her dark mahogany hair, "I'm sure there're a lot of others who'd support their own team."

Haruka paused for a while, smiling while staring at the ceiling.

_Really Haruka, _Usagi fumed in her thoughts, _must you fake such an expression to hide your amusement? The only thing you'll be coaching these girls are how to do dirty little stints! Pervert!_

Usagi recalled, remembering that night in the hotel at the resort last semestral break.

_Hmph. For all I care, you're just using these girls as an outlet. Yeah! That's right, and you're so pathetic for doing so! Why don't you just bring your ass up and fly to Goddamn Berlin and beg Michiru to come back?! Why waste time around these—these gurlaloos? It wouldn't matter anyway if they win or loose—I bet they just want to be more popular than they are now by using you! Hah! Getting connected to you sure did that!_

"Alright, alright." Haruka chuckled, "Fine by me—as long as you stay at the gym after classes. I'm not so lenient with coaching by the by."

"We don't mind, Haruka-sempai!" One of the 'gurlaloos' cheered,

_Sempai my ass_, Usagi thought. _You girls better watch out your dressing cubicles._

By the time Haruka and her newly found 'groupie' came out of the cafeteria, everyone went into a frenzy.

"Is it me, or did Haruka Ten'ou just went _ten times_ more popular over semestral break?" Anthony asked, unable to chew his next sandwich

"No." Usagi answered, "Make that a hundred."


	24. Cramps

**Chapter 24: _Cramps_**

"I don't belong here." Usagi solemnly proclaimed to herself as she stood immobile in front of the vastness of a clear blue swimming pool where everyone was half-naked. She was holding a piece of white towel, clad in a sky blue Speedo swimsuit. Her hair was properly tied in the right place, leaving just a few blonde strands here and there.

All the men and women who either volunteered or were assigned in the swimming category hung by the pool area that a fternoon. Unfortunately for Usagi, no matter how much she protested earlier that week, her seniors insisted that she swim for their team.

"Of course you do." Hein Mei Lee purred sweetly, walking together with her notorious best friend, Sumi Kaw Chin, sporting a priestine white turtle-necked Addidas swimsuit while Hein wore a two piece red bikini, "It was noted in your high school records that you swam for a year under your swimming varsity."

"But that was before I had an accident. I can't swim as fast anymore. I have a problem with my knee!" Usagi burst out, trying to make reason, "--And how did you know about my high school records?"

Hein's mouth was left opened, leaving Usagi's question unasnwered. Sumi covered up for her by continuing,

"Oh c'mon, Usa-chan," she chided, "You don't think that you're not that popular during your high school years? I have freinds from your previous high school--they told me everything about all the sports you excelled in. Why, I happened to have heard that you were a hearthrob! Ahaha!" She coughed, feigning a laugh, "Now about this ridiculous fear of yours--don't sweat it, we'll pull you out of the hard practices during the intramurals, what do you think of that?"

Usagi paused for while, thinking to herself if it was alright for her to do this.

_It's been almost four years...maybe it won't be that bad...It's just a replay..,but the training, what if they give rigorous training? I can't deal with that..._

"Alright." Usagi announced, her eyes glowing with confidence, "I'll do it. I'll do it for the team--under one condition though."

Hein paused, a brow raising from her face. Sumi stared at her and nodded with a seemingly frustrated sigh,

"Fine." Hein smiled, forcefully though. "Name your deal."

"I can only practice twice a week--with a maximum of two hours--not a minute more."

And as if usagi spoke of something that didn't give much trouble to what these two ladies were planning of, Hein and Sumi smiled.

"That's it?" Sumi chuckled, "Well that wasn't so tough. Fine then: twice a week and two hours. We'll tell your team captain immediately."

Usagi clasped her hands and excitement, "Oh thanks so much for understanding, guys. You're such angels."

"Yes." Hein beamed, her heart thumping with joys, "Yes, indeed."

In the next second however, their attention switched to a diretion filled with soft charismatic laughter. Haruka was wearing a pair of black short shorts coupled with a plain white T-shirt and a dark swimsuit beneath it.

"Haruka, you're such a teaser!" Yamashi Tanakata, the supermodel, fanned at her, donning her brown halter bikini.

"But I'm not kidding," Haruka contniued laughingly, "Did you guys really look at Mrs. Belma's flabs?! It was bouncing up and down while yelling 'Ayt ladies, get your tooters from 'er benches 'en dive in the damn pool!'"

"Why are you making such a fuss about Mrs. Belma anyway?" Rebecca Kokunori asked, posing sexily on pupose in a stunning one-piece red and white floral swimsuit with cut-outs on both sides.

"Well one thing for sure, I don't think she's into _men_, if you ladies know what I'm saying."

_Like you're no different._ Usagi rolled her eyes heavenward, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that!" Rebecca gasped, lightly spanking Haruka's shoulder.

Usagi grimaced, unable to hide her expression while looking at the most popular models in Japan teasing Haruka so freely.

_It's like an mtv, she has all the women at her side, only Haruka doesn't sing._

The thought suddenly made Usagi laugh out of the blue. To her disbelief, she caught their attention.

Usagi never thought that Hein and Sumi would actually back her up.

"Oh how nice." Hein started, smiling sarcastically at Haruka, "I guess it's really that fast when people start to move on, don't you think so, Sumi?"

"I agree." Sumi replied in character while Haruka continued walking with her freinds, trying their best to ignore the two, "And with a replacement of a bunch of groupies? Now that's a record." she finished haughtily.

Her last statement however, took Haruka's undivided attention.

"What did you just say?"

Usagi started to panic inside, one look from Haruka could predict trouble,

"Uh, Sumi-san, do you know who our team captain is? I've been looking for him ever since this morning."

"Her." Haruka provided. Flashing an odd devious smile.

Usagi's brows started to knit, but the sudden realization hit her hard, making her jaw drop. She turned her face swiftly to Hein and Sumi,

"She's the team captain." Hein announced, disdained.

"I guess we're on the same team then." Yamashi added, hooking her arm around Haruka's.

Knowing to herself that these were models trying to compete with her, Usagi had to do something about her posture as of the moment.

The sudden curve of her back and the bulk of her chest made Haruka's eyes widen. A smile followed, tugging at the corners of her face.

_She's intimidated!_ The sweet conclusion made Haruka smile even more. To aggravate Usagi, more, Haruka placed a hand behind Yamashi back and guided her away from Usagi and company.

"The nerve!" Hein exclaimed.

"You have to follow them now, Usa-chan." Sumi said, looking sympathetic for Usagi, "I think the practices are about to start."

"Of all team captains," Usagi's nostrils flared, "Why did it have to be her?" she complained.

When Usagi was a;ready out of sight, Sumi inched closer to Hein.

"You think Haruka's going to be a problem?" she asked while Hein conitnued observing the people before them.

"Im not sure," she sighed, bothered. "So far, she still gives a damn for little bun-head."

"Why not we transfer Usagi to another team?"

"We can't do that!" Hein hissed, "If we do that, the plan's all screwed. It can only happen if she's in _our_ team."

"Understood."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

There were around a dozen members for their team. Eight players were swimming for whole rounds. The rest was for the replay, the marathon.

"Listen up, ladies." Haruka began, standing proudly at the center of a concave formed by the rest, "Starting from tomorrow until the day before the competetion itself, I will be requiring everybody to come here in the pool to undergo training at a maximum of four hours a day. Anybody who detests this rule is welcome to walk away right now."

Usagi's brows met. _What's going on? I thought Hein Mei and Sumi Kaw told Haruka about my condition already?_

"I see." Haruka said, looking at Usagi's direction, then switching her attention back to her audience,

_--Unless Haruka's doing this on purpose! Wait, she does! She knows about my injury and my conditions but she refuses to give consideration! Damnit! _

"Now that we have that cleared, let me proceed..."

_If this is what she wants, fine! I'll show what I can do!_

After so many months, the academy's enormous gymansium was filled with sports fanatics. Everybody was active in their given sport. The competitors for the Track and Field were using the spacious tracks outside. The basketball courts was fully occupied. The volleyball court was almost the same. The wide field on the other hand had the baseball competitiors practicing in every corner. There were so many other sports alotted for everyone and school didn't seems as pressuring as it were before.

The swimmingpool which was separated inside another enclosed stucture was filled with several students. Some of them were hanging by, taking a break for a while as they sat on the benches.

The rest however, were undoubtedly practicing like there was no tomorrow.

"C'mon, girls, move those buns--Hazuo, your arms, keep them straight!--Jefferson, what the hell, you call that a breaststroke?!"

Usagi, after swimming with her team mebers for the past hour, was feeling the forthcoming exhaustion.

_This is too much for a few amatuers, _she thought, _some of the memebers aren't used to this kind of training...if this goes on for two weeks more, everyone will damn haruka for sure..._

"Tsukino!"

Usagi's eyes broadened as she noticed herself stopping at the middle of the pool.

_Shit._

"Why'd you stop?" Haruka asked, coming closer to Usagi.

"Uh..." Usagi paused, looking down beneath the waters, "Um...cramps! My legs have cramps, I'll be--"

To her embarassment, Usagi's words trailed off when she saw Haruka taking off her shirt and shorts.

After having known the reason why she halted, Haruka immdeiately plunged inside the pool.

Usagi looked at both ways, thinking if people could see. It only took her two or three seconds to do that since Haruka was already in front of her.

"Can you still move?" she asked, her voice sounding different.

"Y-Yeah... look, i-it's no big deal, I can--"

"C'mon, let's go over there." Haruka pointed at the stairs.

There was something diferent with her tone, Usagi thought. It had that trace of concern and aloofness both at the same time.

"Can you still padel?"

"Yeah..."

It was a good thing that no one paid attention to them. Usagi could only be so relieved. The last thing she would want right now was attention.

Especially coming from Haruka.

"Didn't you do any warm-ups a while ago?" Haruka asked, holding Usagi's foot and helping her stretch her calf,

"Uh...no, not really."

"Well you better start doing it from tomorrow. I thought you used to swim before?" she asked.

Usagi almost forgot she was only pretending to be hurt. She had to force herself to feign a grimaced look throughout the time Haruka was aiding her.

"_Used _to." Usagi corrected, thinking if Haruka got the message that she had long been injured.

Haruka, as much as possible, refused to look at Usagi for more than a second. A glimpse or two was enough, but to gaze at her was something she couldn't bring herself to do particularly at their situation right then.

Usagi leaned back, wondering to herself how long this was going to take. She noticed how Haruka's hands stayed on her calves, switching from one leg to another.

"...does it still hurt?" Haruka asked, softening her voice.

Although she was reluctant to answer, Usagi nodded, "Just a little."

Haruka sighed, as if it was out of exasperation, then stated to massage Usagi's calves.

"It must've been because you haven't swam for a while," she explained, "You're an athlete, you should swim every now and then to keep you fit."

And as if she said the wrong words, Haruka too one look from Usagi's body and remembered the night they spent at the hotel a few days back.

It was apparent that Usai read her thoughts and turned away uncomfortably,

"I'm good, I'll manage from here..." Usagi whispered, pulling her legs away from Haruka.

As she swam away from Haruka though, she couldn't help but think if Haruka still felt the same way.


	25. Pool of Love

**Chapter 25: _Pool of Love_**

_What was she thinking? Joining the swimming team...and with that hair? What if she chokes on her own Goddamn hair...she's being a freaking nuisance... fuck, what's wrong with me? Her life isn't my damn business._

Haruka was trying to control her anger while watching her new team for the intramurals practice for that afternoon. Just a while ago, she was with the person she wanted to be with, and now, she was cursing herself because the same person was here.

What's even more irritating was the fact that she was aroused. Having felt Usagi's skin on her hands again made her feel alive. No matter what she thought however, nothing was going to change their situation. She was still denied by her only love, the only person whom she actually loved for real.

Fate seemed so cruel sometimes. She could have all the things she wanted, be with all the people she wanted, win all the races in the country, and yet she could never be with the person she ultimately wanted to have.

_If I could have her, I would have. _Haruka thought, _But that's the point...she's not like the others._

Haruka watched Usagi perform a great backstroke from afar and admired how her curves showed off with every movement she made.

_Definitely not like the others._ She affirmed, her fingers aching to touch Usagi again.

The moment Haruka turned her back from the pool, a loud splash sounded off. When she turned around, she saw a man swimming towards Usagi's attention with his broad back on view.

Usagi and the rest stopped swimming when they heard the same splash. She couldn't believe who she was seeing.

"Seiya Lights! Get off the damn pool!"

Haruka shouted across the enormous spool with her hands on her hips.

"Hello, love." Seiya greeted, paddling his feet beneathe the waters in front of Usagi,

"Are you crazy? What are you doing here?" Usagi backed away, looking around them, knowing they had an audience.

"What kind of question is that?" Seiya chuckled, "Visitting you of course."

Usagi closed her eyes in frustration,

"Well can't you just visit me later? We're busy. We need to practice."

"That's okay." Seiya chided, "I'll practice with you."

"Goddamnit, Lights!" Haruka shouted again, "Get off the pool! _Now!" _

Seiya hardly tilted his head around, hearing Haruka's impeccable resounding voice.

"I was wondering, after your training, could we go out?" he asked, smiling handsomely

"What?" Usagi asked, blushing right away, "D-Don't you need to train, too?"

"Yeah, but after that, why don't you go out with me? The boys and I are thinking of a group date... tonight, at the carnival. It's just two blocks away from school," he explained. "They all have their own dates already...and I was wondering--"

"If you don't leave right now," Haruka cut them off, "I will personally drag you out!" she bellowed, attracting more attention.

"--if you could be my date."

"Hu-Huh?" Usagi uttered, "But I, I can't... I need to--"

"Seiya Lights!" Haruka shouted again, removing her shirt and shorts this time,

"Are you thinking of Mamoru?" He asked, "It's just a group date. It won't be just the two of us, so don't be worried."

Usagi bit her lip. If it was a group date, then maybe it would be that bad...

"Well..."

"Please." Seiya whispered, moving closer and putting his arms around Usagi's hips.

The people around them started hooting and cheering.

"Seiya!" A man shouted from afar, "You asshole, get your ass back on the field." he laguhed while the rest of their friends continued teasing them. Half of Seiya's football team was inside the gaint pool room. Their presence was most felt by everybody, especially because their outfits alone stood in contrast from the rest.

"Your fuckwit friends are waiting for you!" Haruka shouted while swimming towards them.

"So?" Seiya gazed at Usagi.

"I don't know..."

"C'mon," he pleaded gently, "I promise it'll be fun. And I'll treat ya." he smiled.

Usagi smiled back and Haruka saw it. She also saw where Seiya's hands were.

"Okay."

"_Yes!"_

"_Fuck off!"_ Haruka shouted, pushing Seiya away.

But Seiya wasn't upset with that. He couldn't care any less.

"C'mon, Lights!" his teammates shouted, "the coach will fry our balls!"

"I'm coming!" Seiya shouted while grinning at Usagi,

"I'll see you, alright?" he added, getting off the pool, "At 7 in the evening. In front of school--wear anything you want!"

Haruka was looking from Usagi's smiling bemused face to Seiya's brightened one.

"Alright!" Usagi waved goodbye, "Now go back where you came from!"

"I'm really--" Seiya was cutt off while his friends tried to drag him away, causing a louder commotion, "--_really_ excited about it!"

"We all are, okay man?" One of his friends teased with a chuckle, "Knock it off, let's go."

Usagi was laughing, enjoying the scene.

Seiya was still trying to jump back into the pool if it weren't for his friends. He left leaving everyone gossiping about something new again.

"What was that all about?" Haruka asked with a worried and an irritated look on her face. Somehow the combination made a strange expression.

Usagi took one glimpse from Haruka and glided away,

"Nothing."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	26. Happy Life

**Chapter 26: _Happy Life_**

It was 7 in the evening and Usagi was standing right outside the academy.

Everyone at school had started to leave and the new craze for the incoming intramurals was hanging in the air. Half of the student population were carrying larger bags to stack their clothes in. Most of the guys wore rubber shoes on their way back home. The male bondage seemed stronger than ever. Even the females were chattier. To Usagi, it seems that the academy opened a lot of opportunities to everyone and made them experiment on other activities aside from its primary objectives in music.

As Usagi stood patiently outside, it was apparent that a lot of students were going to the carnival as well. Usagi have heard from her friends that they were thinking of stopping over there. Most of them however were planning to be with their boyfriends, and the ones who were going out with their respective cliques were either going to get drunk or get laid with strangers.

Usagi's plan on the other hand was far different. Perhaps similar with the rest of the cliques but different since in her case, they were going out with their own dates.

She checked her watch and saw a 7:38. She straightened the pleats of her skirt and checked her reflection from her compact mirror. It was a good thing she packed some good night-out clothes. It was Wednesday evening and f-u-n was spelled everywhere.

Until her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Baby!"

Usagi's brows met.

"Mamoru?"

"Babes, do you have plans for tonight?"

_Oh shit._

"Uhm... "

"Did you know that there's a carnival near your school?"

_Oh. Shit. _

"Y-Yeah? For real? How come... I didn't know that?"

"Well that's strange. Oh by the way, I ran by Mina the other day and she told me you guys hardly saw each other now."

"Oh that. Uhm, actually, the girls and I we're planning to go out--tonight."

"What?"

"Uh-huh."

"I see..."

There was a strange pause of silence that doesn't happen often between them.

"Do you realize," Mamoru started, his tone of voice turning into something sarcastic, "that we haven't gone out for two weeks?"

"Two weeks?"

"Two weeks."

"I thought it was just one."

If Mamoru were right in front of her at that moment, Usagi knew he would be having both hands on his face trying his best not to lose his composure.

"Look..." he started, "I miss you, okay?"

Usagi looked a way, brought up her hand and scratched her forehead. She leaned her right shoulder on the brick wall right behind her and ruffled her blonde hair.

It wasn't that long until she realized that she was still in a relationship with a wonderful man. He was alwaus tghere for her. In fact, she was the one who gave less in their relationship.

"I know...I miss you, too."

The phone call lasted for ten minutes more and ended with a promise of a date on Friday night in a romantic restaurant followed by romantic 10 o'clock movie, then a romantic love-making in a five-star hotel.

_So much for freaking romance..._Usagi grumbled in her thoughts.

Usagi breathed deeply and as soon as she exhaled, someone she didn't expect appeared right beside her.

"So technically, you're cheating on him, right?"

Usagi didn't know what to do, let alone say.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but, as soon as I heard the words 'the girls and I', not to mention 'tonight', I couldn't help but think, 'Does Chiba Mamoru know about Seiya Lights?'"

Haruka Ten'ou was standing right there in front of her, looking more intimidating and polished than ever. She was dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans, suede boots in stilletos and a top of beige turtleck covered in a nicely knitted magenta jacket.

Her aura was so powerful that Usagi couldn't help but feel so little before her.

"Technically? No." Usagi stated flatly, trying her best to seem as cool and unaffected as possible, "It's a _group_ date, not necessarily a date exclusive between me and Seiya." she added, putting a bit of attitude in her facial expressions, "Furthermore, you have _no_ business whatsoever in anything I do."

Haruka stared blankly at her and folded her arms across her chest,

"You're right. I'm not a part of any of this," she nodded, "but I was wondering, if I call Mamoru right now, I guess you wouldn't mind if I," she smiled deviously, "invite him to join your fun little 'group date'...would you?"

Usagi's pupils turned into narrow slits,

"You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"I have dared myself pretty much my whole life, Usagi." she rebutted plainly, "This small plan of mine doesn't even match to anything I signed myself up for."

"Oh yeah?" Usagi challenged, suddenly coming closer with a pained and angered look,

"Oh yes."

"Not even to me?"

Usagi's last statement however, turned the tables completely. No longer did Haruka feel confident of herself and of her actions, but miserable all over again.

After all those sacrifices she've made just to be with Usagi; breaking up with Michiru, allowing such a person to simply walk away; ignoring people's reactions, opinions--she didn't care a shit of what they thought.

As long as Usagi was there with her, she was complete.

But this? Getting this from the same person she worked hard to be with? This wasn't worth it.

"Usagi!"

It was Seiya, and he was calling at the other side of the street from his brand new red Ferrari.

"Let's go!" he added then pointing at the cars at the back, cars that carried the people they were going out with.

"I hope you're happy." Haruka whispered.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi, c'mon, we gotta go!" Seiya shouted again and this time, he was thinking of why Haruka was there.

Usagi contniued staring at Haruka, not understanding what she meant,

"Your life," Haruka answered while backing away, "I hope your happy with it." she finished, waving goodbye then turning around to idly walk away.


	27. In The End

**Chapter 27: _In The End_**

Usagi could hardly remember the last time she hung out in a group date where her date was actually the hottest guy in school. Despite the fact that Mamoru was the most popular guy in his school, they weren't attending the same place. Usagi barely knew all of Mamoru's friends, but hse knew the ones who were closest to him. Being with Seiya that night reminded her more of Mamoru than simply of Seiya. All along while they drove happily towards the carnival, she kept thinking where Mamoru was and what he was doing. It was that nagging thought in her head that kept asking, was she cheating on her boyfriend? Having gotten over the issue with Haruka seemed too fresh at that point in time, and then suddenly, here was Seiya.

Usagi didn't understand why she was there on the first place. Why it all happened so quickly. Was is it a plan to drive Haruka away from her? Even though Usagi knew she was committed to someone, she still agreed to come to this group date because she thought it was for Harula's sake. For her sake. And Mamoru's.

She wasn't cheating, Usagi confirmed to herself. She was doing what she thought was right. Was she making Haruka jealous? Maybe. But if she were, that would mean she still had feelings for Haruka. However, having taken into consideration the idea that she still likes Haruka would only mean that she must try her best to forget about it. This was reality. Whatever happened in the past, stays in the past. Now is more important.

If she's with Seiya right now, it's not because she wants to have an affair, nor was she reciprocating that feeling he has for her, but because they're friends and she simply wanted to have fun at a Wednesday night.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're not enjoying this?"

The question came out of nowhere as Usagi realized she was already alone with Seiya, detached from their group, walking along the wide paths carrying cotton candies.

"What? No, no, you're wrong," Usagi smiled widely, pinching her cotton candy and putting a huge pink blob in her mouth, "Shee rish? A om enshoying."

Seiya laughed, feeling better knowing that Usagi wasn't uncomfortable.

"For real?" he asked, smiling boyishly at her.

Usagi took a deep breath while munching her cotton candy slowly,

"For freaking real." she nodded, closing her eyes.

"Good, good..." Seiya replied, shoving his free hand inside his pocket.

They were right in front of the ferris wheel, the ultimte romantic spot besides 'the tunnel of love' wherein the means of transportation was a gigantic swan. Seiya was paying for everything and he was more than willing to pay a ticket for two inside one of those boxes.

"Two, please." Seiya handed over some cash and the man opened the small gate for them, letting Usagi come in first, then Seiya.

"Are you worried?"

Seiya's question posed a bit of confusion to Usagi.

"No, not really. Ferris wheels are my favorite."

"I was talking about _me_."

Usagi lowered down her cotton candy and stared intently at Seiya who sat comfortably across her.

_Worried about you? _Usagi echoed the question in her thoughts.

"A while ago, I guess..." Usagi told honestly, looking outside and watching how everything became so small at the top,

"Why?"

Usagi stretched her legs and chuckled,

"Well you know, because of the usual stuff...rumors, Mamoru... Ten'ou."

Seiya folded his arms across his chest and laid the back of his head on the cold steel behind him,

"I figured you were thinking about her, too..."

Usagi continued eating her cotton candy and glanced at him,

"Why do you ask?"

Seiya looked at her then bent forward.

"For someone who's got a strong character...you sure do worry about what others think..."

For once, someone who wasn't intimately close to her knew this particular characteristic she had.

It was shameful, and Usagi was well aware of it. From day one, she had been too considerate of her peers. She had always let rumors and gossips get through her. It was as if her social life was more important than _her _life. She was more scared of what others might think than what her loved ones would.

"It's something I'm trying to get rid off." she smiled weakly, munching idly on her cotton candy until now.

"Can I help?" Seiya asked, pinching from Usagi's cotton candy.

"No thanks." Usagi snatched back the small portion Seiya took and ate it whole.

Seiya laughed again and leaned back to his seat.

"You're real stubborn, do you know that?"

"Yep."

"And even though you're 'demure' and 'quiet', you can be the complete oppositte."

"Hey, I'm always demure, give me credit for that." she slapped his knee, making him laugh more than ever.

"And Ten'ou...you mentioned Ten'ou earlier."

Usagi flinched a bit, wishing that Seiya didn't see that.

"What about her?"

Seiya could sense her becoming defensive all of a sudden.

"I'm not blind, Usagi." Seiya began, "Nor am I stupid."

Usagi leaned away and stared at her hands,

"I know something real was going on between you and Ten'ou. Even while she was with Michiru, I knew Ten'ou wanted you."

"Wanted me?"

"And you felt the same way."

"What?"

"Usagi, it's the most common feeling two people share when they have an inkling for each other."

"Well you make it sound as if we're animals."

"It's basic." Seiya shrugged off, "I don't mean anything offensive. I'm just saying I know you like each other...and that you still do."

Usagi never really thought of Seiya Lights as of someone idiotic. But she also never thought that he could read her that far.

She tilted her head on one side and said,

"So what's your whole point?"

"Do you love Mamoru?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"What the hell is your point?"

"Just answer the question."

It was obvious. Seiya was testing her. He was going somewhere, somewhere Usagi couldn't specifically point out.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"And yet you're open to other people?"

Usagi's smile turned into something sarcastic,

"You know, you almost fooled me." She started, "And to think I thought you were different." Usagi turned away again, feeling disappointed.

"Let me finish then," Seiya persisted, leaning forward, "You _are_ open to other people. And even if you say you aren't, there's very little you can do to control others' actions. Even if you do try your best avoiding Ten'ou, she'll keep on coming for you."

Usagi wasn't getting any of this.

"So?"

"So," Seiya continued, "I guess what I'm also trying to drive at...is that I. Want. To do. The same."

Usagi opened her mouth but nothing came out. A restrained laughter came out, followed by an uncomfortable movement,

"Wait a minute. Are you _asking _me if you can do whatever the hell Haruka's doing?"

"No." Seiya smiled, leaning back once more with that deivous grin on his face, "I'm telling you."

When they got off the ferris wheel, there was only that odd exchange of smiles. Usagi couldn't understand Seiya's unyielding persistence. There was something about him that she truly appreciated. Maybe it was the whole package. Him being a punk-ass, him being the 'ultimate athlete', him being the guy who thinks he knows it all ...

It was something to anticipate. He was right as well when he mentioned about not being able to control what people do around you. Maybe it's an excuse coming from someone who wants a person who's already taken. Maybe he just really wanted to have fun.

Everything boils down to one striking conclusion: who will Usagi be with in the end?

Undetected by any of them, a tall lady sat inside the box followed by the one taken by Usagi and Seiya a while ago. She turned around at their direction when the ferris wheel finally stopped, watching the shy but happy 'couple'. She opened the small gate and got off. She followed them for a while but ended up leaving the carnival first.

Haruka Ten'ou couldn't believe what just transpired. She had another rival. A tough one.


	28. Passion

_AN: Hi guys! Before anything else, I appreciate all the reviews that had been coming in. Thanks for the support and your insights. There's a lot to come in the story. The only thing I can say to you guys is that it's a long way to go. Don't worry about the ending first, or with whom Usagi ends up with. Just enjoy (hopefully) what's here and I promise I'll make the best out of the upcoming chapters. _

_By the way, as some may have noticed, there's been several spelling errors. My MSword's down and I'm submitting my works through WordPad. There's no automatic spelling 'corrector' here (or something like that) so it's a bit difficult for me to detect the errors. Plus (though I know it's not an excuse) I don't have much time to edit all my entries. I am of course trying my best in editting it as thorough as possible. _

_I hope you guys keep on reviewing and hang on! ;) _

_Like what I said, there's so much more to come and this..._

_This is just the beginning;) _

**Chapter 28: _Passion_**

"I've never seen anyone drift like that."

The store clerk was alerted to see his first customers at the start of 11 in the evening. A while ago, a group of young men have stopped by to buy dozens of canned beers. From their appearances, he knew that they were all from Tokyo. All dressed up like rock stars sporting new racing vehicles. They had the strangest hair-dos and the most intimidating auras. He even had a bit of trouble looking for some change since they gave him a huge bill. It was around two hours later when new customers would fill in the store.

"Hey Juno, what do you want?"

"Just some coffee. I still need to go somewhere."

The store clerk was observing the two young men. They didn't look like they were from their area. They didn't dress-up like punks but they do have that different demeanor.

The one named Juno shook off his sleeves that carried droplets of water. It was raining hard earlier and now at least it wasn't so bad. These guys didn't probaby bother bringing some umbrellas.

"Yo brad, how much is this?"

Juno's campanion pointed out to the warm dumplings inside the incubator.

"50 yen, sir."

"Ayt, I'll take five."

"Yes, sir."

While he punched the amount inside the cashier, the store clerk coul;dn't help but listen to their conversation.

"So what did you think of the race?"

Juno's friend sat across him and placed down the dumplings and the coffee on the small round table before them.

"I don't know, man... Meizuo wasn't competing with anyone special...how could you say he did well when you're comparing him to a nobody?"

"What? You call Shinto a 'nobody'?"

"Oh cmon, Rei." Juno snorted, "You call that talent? Hell, my baby sister can do better drifting than he does--he almost crashed his car along the bridge, you know that."

"But that was the amazing part," Rei argued, taking a huge bite from a dumpling, "He didn't hit it."

"He _scratched_ it. You saw the tiny flickers from the friction. Admit it." Juno drawled out, taking a dumpling himself.

"So you're telling me you're not satisfied?" Rei asked, standing up to get a beer inside the giant refrigerator.

Juno brought out his mobile phone from his jacket's inside pocket, "I'm telling you Shinto got no talent. It's unfair to say it was a good race if the racers aren't of the same quality."

"Okay fine." Rei said, opening his can of beer and drinking it for a few seconds, "Let's say Shinto's not good enough...what would it take to have a good race for you? Wait, are you acting like this 'cause you're worried about the race taking place at Tokyo next month?"

There were two questions delivered and Juno was more interested in answering the first one.

"A good race would entail good competitors..."

Rei stared at him, waiting for something else,

"And the race next month?"

Juno stretched his neck and drank some of his coffee.

"Ariya can't race for us because of his accident...Iwamura's still in the states and he won't be coming back until November...I got no good talents left in my team to go up against Meizuo next month."

Rei finally understood. So that was why Juno was acting all weird ever since the race earlier that evening.

"Then why don't you make a forfeit?" Rei suggested, "You can tell Meizuo's manager the truth. I'm sure they'll understand. Besides, they wouldn't want to make a fool of themselves if they can't race with anyone in their standards. Team Akira has one of the best street racers in Japan."

"Like I don't know shit about that." Juno grunted, eating another dumpling, "I can't forfeit now. Both teams have given down payments. There's no backing off."

Rei gave a sympathetic look. He finished his beer and replied,

"How many rounds are at stake?"

"Three."

"The standards?"

"The usual. They want one from each level."

"You don't got any?" Rei asked, biting his lip.

"I have a level 2 and 3. My problem is a level 1. You know what happens when we can't meet the requirements."

In recent street racing, the competitors are labeled in their skills by levels. The highest is level 1 and the most basic, level 3. Most of the racers for level 3 are newcomers, rookies. The level is upgraded through joining many competitions and it would still depend on how many wins a rookie would get.

In an arranged street racing, once financial transactions have taken place, and a certain team doesn't meet the requirements, the winning money goes automatically to the opponent.

"So what do you plan to do now?"

Juno was left thinking the same question to himself. After finishing the dumplings and their drinks, Rei went first outside to start off his car.

Juno stared at the screen of his mobile phone for a while, his brows knitted while reading the name written across it.

A moment after, the phone was on his ear,

"Hey...uhm... I know it's been a while...but I really need your help--"

Two consecutive beepings rang outside the store. It came from Rei's car and he was waving goodbye to Juno.

Juno waved back and signaled him to go ahead.

"--Iwamura hasn't returned yet from Los Angeles... and Ariya's not yet ready to get back since his car accident last month--don't worry your cousin's fine...anyway I hope you could get back to me as soon as possible. We really need a good racer for next month's race. I'll tell you the rest of the details when you call back...thanks...bye."

When the man named Juno left the store, the clerk wasn't surprised by anything he heard. Street racing was what they call it. A lot of the youth had been doing it for a long time. Most of them would drop by at the store after their races from Gin Pu's infamous downhill roads.

It was only when the clerk heard the bells ringing again from the store's door did he actually look at Juno's direction. The clerk wondered what was going to happen to this man and his dilemma as he walked away towards his own car.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AN: The rules I set for their drag racing was simply invented.


	29. Gritty

**Chapter 29**_**G**__**ritty**_

'Rise and shine sleepy heads. Today's another day for Tokyo and we're experiencing a bit of a warm weather here! Whew! Be sure to bring your umbrellas with you or any good ol' trusty caps to shield your pretty little heads. It's 7 o'clock in the morning, so get outta those beds and make yourselves some breakfast! My coffee's smelling good and you should make yours, too. Let me give you your favourite pop hits as you enjoy your meal. This is 'Bam the Man' coming from 96.8 wls fm.'

There was no movement coming from Haruka for a while. Her body was facing the bed and her face was buried on her pillow. The bed sheets were thrown off on the ground and her right leg was arched up with both hands extending outwards.

Even in Haruka Tenou's sleep did she look like a mess.

When the music started playing from her radio though, a furrow made its way between her brows. Haruka slightly opened her eyes in irritation and saw a blurred vision. When she blinked twice, she saw a 7:06 staring down at her.

The memory of receiving a radio-slash-clock as a gift from her relatives back in Kyoto made her grimace inside. For perhaps the fifth time in a row, her aunt Shiwa sent her a birthday present last month. Only it wasn't her birthday last month.

Aside from the strange gift, her eyes caught yet another contraption, and it came from her answering machine. She reached out and pressed the blinking red button.

'You. Have. 3. Messages. Received.'

She slowly turned her head on the other side of the room and saw tiny beams of bright light coming from the sides and corners of her covered window.

'Message 1...'

She closed her eyes one more time and breathed deeply, fully aware of her surroundings now and trying to get a firm grasp of her life as of today.

'Message 2...'

Haruka was about to delete all her messages when the last one caught her special attention.

'Message 3: Hey...uhm... I know it's been a while...but I really need your help. Iwamura hasn't returned yet from Los Angeles... and Ariya's not yet ready to get back ever since his car accident last month—don't worry, your cousin's fine...anyway I hope you could get back to me as soon as possible. We really need a good racer for next month's race. I'll tell you the rest of the details when you call back...thanks...bye.' –Beep—

Upon hearing that message, Haruka let out a heavy sigh. Several groans and coughs later, she got up and sat at the edge of her bed while listening to the background music of 'Bam the Man', who played the American song 'Aint No Mountain High Enough'.

As if the entire song was only dedicated to her, Haruka chuckled in frustration as she heard the chorus of the song, thinking of dismay instead of determination.

Using her knees as support for her elbows, Haruka leaned forward while looking at her bedroom floor.

She paused for a while, breathing slowly for a few seconds, trying to recall what happened last night.

Ah. Yes. Now she remembered. She was drunk. She went to a club. _Then_ got drunk. To the point that a woman _and_ a man were trying to get down on her. That was the last straw, of course. She got pissed and left the club in a rush. She just wanted to have a 'fun' time since her life wasn't anything close to that as of right now.

She was kneading her face like a dough. Trying to rub in some sense in her head.

After sighing for the nth time. She finally got up and headed towards her bathroom door.

Before she went inside however, she backed a few steps...

And turned the volume up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The smell of fresh eggs, garlic and onion seasoned the kitchen air unto the breakfast table. Grandma Kashita bought the colourful spring flowers just this morning, which was now daintily settled at the center of their rounded table. Greg, Usagi's younger brother was now happily munching away his hotcake-made-sandwich, a concoction he learned to make when he was still five years old: two hotcakes sandwiching peanut butter and strawberry jelly. While eating, he idly sat down while listening to grandma's sweet singing voice. It was the song she used to sing with her late husband, especially every morning to cheer their grandchildren up. Now that grandma's alone, she still likes to sing the same song. It reminded her of him, and the family they raised together.

While turning the hotcake on the other pan, grandma was skilfully manoeuvring two others: one with the eggs and one with the bacon.

It was surprising to know that their family was largely influenced by western lifestyle. When grandma Kashita was still working, she used to teach American and European literature, which perhaps made their family taste closer to that of westerners. Her husband, who was an artist, was just as worldly, passing on their preferences to their children and grandchildren.

Still, the house was hugely influenced by Japanese culture. They were, after all, a family composed of academes. Usagi took after his grandfather as an artist, and Grandma Kashita couldn't be prouder.

"Grandma, has mom left?"

Usagi immediately asked when she got downstairs carrying her backpack and extra luggage,

"Yes, she has, dear."

"Shoot." Usagi muttered, scurrying towards the breakfast table to get a seat while putting on her socks,

"What's the matter?" her grandmother asked inquiringly, transferring the eggs on a platter and putting it on the table.

"She was asking me last night to help her out in the shop today...she didn't tell me what time," Usagi replied, putting two eggs from the platter to her plate, "and I'm worried I might not make it because of our swimming practices."

Her grandmother smiled warmly at the thought of her concern and joined the two of them with platters of bacon and pancakes.

"Well you're mother's going to need all the help she can get," she explained, putting some bacon on Usagi's plate, "business isn't as good as before. I think it's because of the economy," her grandmother pondered, "Anyway, make sure to contact her later and tell her about your situation. She might be expecting you."

After eating her breakfast, Usagi got on her bike and hurriedly went to school. Along the way, she kept thinking about Haruka's sudden change of demeanour. She knew she was wrong about rudely pushing her away, but she didn't have much choice. If Mamoru finds out what happened, thing can easily fall apart. It was even harder now since their relationship was evolving into something deeper and serious. Ever since they started sleeping together, Mamoru became more protective and caring. The only reason why their physical proximity was lessened was because of Usagi's schedule.

_Why does sex have to change everything? _ Usagi sighed in her thoughts, _God... this is getting too complicated..._

Added to her discomfort was Seiya's determination. His attention was becoming more of a nuisance than a series of flattery. He was always around her at school and pestered her even when she was about to enter the women's locker room. If Haruka hadn't intervened from time to time, he would've entered long before.

Upon arrival, Usagi walked in haste as she pulled out her locker keys.

"Usa-chan," Hein Mei Lee greeted out of nowhere, followed by her best friend, Sumi Kaw Chin.

Without turning around yet, Usagi already had the feeling of trouble rushing in. Just the mere sound of Sumi Kaw and Mei Lin's voices can entail danger. However, having subjected to study in the same school would mean that Usagi must, by all means, learn to live with them. Putting up a good face has become Usagi's most challenging feat ever since she entered the academy.

Putting her thoughts back into the moment, Usagi turned around to meet them and flashed a smile.

"What's up, girls?"

Sumi Kaw returned the smile and immediately went to her side and hooked her arm around Usagi's,

"So, how are you liking the practices?" she asked.

Usagi was reluctant to tell. First of all, she was still wondering if Sumi Kaw and Hein Mei really did tell Haruka about her injury,

"It's...it's challenging." Usagi feigned a grin, "It's definitely something."

"The _best_ way to hone the skills of a toughie." Hein Mei pointed, walking to Usagi's other side and hooking her arm around Usagi's as well.

"And best learned from _the_ _best_." Sumi Kaw added.

Usagi didn't know whether to balk or laugh. Haruka may be a good swimmer, but she hasn't earned Usagi' definition of 'the best'.

"I know," Usagi lied, acting much like an excited school girl, "and speaking of the best, I think I should go ahead now. Haruka's changing our schedule and we need to train earlier. Bummer, isn't it?" Usagi asked, raising her brows.

"Oh hush," Sumi Kaw fanned at her, "It's for your own good."

"You go ahead, dear. And watch out for your injury. You don't want it ending up worse."

Usagi paused, but ignored Hein Mei' s lat statement nonetheless.

After waving goodbye, the two best friends were finally left alone.

"So... " Sumi Kaw started, "Have you spoken to him?"

"Yes, I have." Hein Mei answered.

"It's still on then?"

"Of course."

"This is gonna be pretty exciting."

"Indeed."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As soon as Usagi entered the swimming area, her teammates had begun to submerge inside the pool. She quickly went inside to change, and there, she bumped into the person she was most eager to avoid. As impossible as it may seem, Usagi refused to make contact with Haruka as much as possible by all means, if she can.

"Dress down fast." Haruka mentioned, not even sparing a look on Usagi, "We're starting now."

As if her words meant something else, Usagi brought her head up, her brows meeting.

It didn't exactly dawn to Haruka what else her statement implied until she noticed Usagi was frozen.

"Oh..." Haruka blushed furiously, "I meant...change into your swimwear..." she corrected herself, taking off her usual white shirt and beige khaki pants and revealing a maroon swimsuit.

"Yeah, I got that." Usagi replied, feeling insulted and embarrassed at the same time.

She was already unbuttoning her shirt when she realized why she was feeling that way.

_The nerve of that woman_, she fumed in her thoughts, _did she actually think that I wanted to make out with her right here and now?!_

When she got outside, she noticed that the other teams were practicing with them.

_What's going on?_ Usage wondered, _I thought we have our own schedules? This time's allotted for our team._

Right when Usagi dove into the waters, a teammate of hers, Nadine Sakamoto, came up at her side and mentioned,

"Brace yourself." She chuckled, "It's gonna be the rise of estrogens and testosterones."

Usagi knew for a fact that Nadine was a brainy kid, but she never thought that even her jokes contained traces of 'nerdity'.

"I'm sorry?" Usagi asked, perplexed.

"I meant about this premature competition." She pointed, "They say it's just some sort of gathering to see the improvements of each swimmer, but everyone knows it's much more than that."

Usagi began to understand. As she looked around the area, she noticed that everyone was somehow frigid. The four team captains, Haruka included, were huddled on one corner, talking seriously about something. The rest of the swimmers however, were just as serious. The atmosphere was tensed. There was very little interaction coming from all teams. Most of the swimmers were either stretching or taking lapses already. Nobody had the time to converse idly.

"The faculty is considering about giving extra points to all the students who'd win in the forthcoming intramurals. More so, there's talk about the teachers giving half of that grade today."

"_What?"_ Usagi gasped, "Has it always been this way?"

"The premature competition? Yes. The extra points? No. That's why this year's intramurals is becoming more serious than ever. It's evolving into some sort of controversy, if you ask me."

Usagi sighed deeply and looked around her. Everyone was carrying a straight a face.

"But why would the school president let this happen?" Usagi asked,

"Beats me." Nadine shrugged, "But I think it has something to do with the PTA. Some of the parents are questioning if their children are having the 'rounded' curriculum they deserve. This is what happens when moneyed parents intervene. Still, that's just my theory. I'll go on now. I have to do my lapses."

"Okay. Thanks, Nads."

"Sure thing."

Usage took one more look around her. Nadine may be right about her so-called theory, but Usagi knew it was much more than that. It wasn't only the grades that's been driving these swimmers to win.

It was the glory.

Everyone knows Infinite Academy is the school for the gifted. Being accredited for something challenging would certainly gain attention in anyone's transcript, especially if you're an athlete.

"This isn't the Olympics." Usage grumbled, "It's just a game."

"Keep telling yourself that, Tsukino."

Usagi turned around and found Haruka perching near the gutter,

"I want you to do your lapses now. No time to waste."

As soon as Haruka left, Usagi wished she could've pulled her down.

_That arrogant, boastful—ugh!!!!_

"Iwamura!" called out to one of the male swimmers. Gale Iwamura, a junior student, specializing in engineering and a gifted swimmer himself, was next in command from Haruka. The said student got off the pool and went straight to his captain,

"I want you to take over for while. The rest of the team captains and I will be having a meeting. Give them the usual training and correct them if you have to. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Keep an eye on their concentration. Whoever slacks off must be reported to me.

"Yes, ma'am." Gale saluted while beaming like a boy.

Haruka left him with a grin and a slight punch on the shoulder.

When she and the rest of the captains have left, something else was bound to happen.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen!" Gale shouted as all of his teammates gathered around him. "Let's do a hundred: back and forth, that's one count. Three different strokes: freestyle, back stroke and breast stroke. Do it in order. No exceptions."

Everybody was busy training now. The rest of the swimmers from the other teams were conditioning themselves just as rigorously.

One of them in particular, clad in orange trunks, was doing exceptionally well. He was part of one of the opposing teams and had a fine built for a sophomore student. His name was Hugh Rei Bergh, a half German student who was excellent at playing the saxophone. Apparently, he was also smart enough to be included in the toughest physics class in the academy.

Hugh, who seemed to be taking a break, was off the pool and about to take a sip from the drinking fountain. When he was in front of it, he bent down and looked at the far side of his left. From that direction, he saw Mei Lin and Sumi Kaw. Mei Lin nodded and looked at another direction, as if nothing happened.

When he finished drinking, he dove back into the pool and continued his lapses.

From afar, three students in civilian clothing entered the swimming area.

"C'mon, man. We're not supposed to be here. Let's get back to the field."

The red head from the three of them, Sebastian Yu, spoke while following his friends.

"His right, Seiya." Nathan Wang, Seiya's closest friend in the academy, agreed to Sebastian, "The coach will give you a penalty again if you don't quit doing this."

"Relax, you guys." Seiya chuckled, "Why 'you acting like a bunch o' sissies? We're just here to check out some ladies." Seiya emphasized, trying to look for someone.

"I understand what you mean," Sebastian nodded, checking out the behinds of four ladies in swimsuits who just passed by, "but if you mean by one person, then we'd rather leave you alone now."

"That was quick." Seiya laughed, having known that Sebastian was a lady's man, particularly ladies who're half naked.

"If you're looking for your blondie," Nathan started, "then she's just over there." He pointed.

Seiya's gaze followed the direction Nathan was pointing at.

And there she was. Usagi Tsukino. Swimming like a pro and looking more beautiful to Seiya than ever.

"Isn't she awesome?" Seiya breathed out, his hands on his waist.

When none of his friends replied, and when he felt like he ran out of company, Seiya turned around and saw them flapping their eye lids exaggeratedly.

"What the fuck?!"

"_'Isn't she awesome?'" _Sebastian quipped, imitating Seiya's dreamy look just a moment ago.

"_I know._" Nathan answered in an equal light voice.

"Cut it out! It aint funny!"

"Yeah right, man." Sebastian laughed, giving Nathan a high-five. "You and your love-sick thoughts."

"I am not lovesick—"

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Suddenly, out of the blue, a loud commotion erupted.

"What's going on?" Nathan whispered.

From the spot where Usagi was just swimming in a while ago, bubbles came out and sent a huge wave from below.

"_Jesus Christ."_ Seiya's eyes widened and automatically took off his shoes and dove inside the pool.

Nobody understood what exactly went on. Just a moment ago, everything was going smoothly, but all of a sudden, the pool sent a crashing wave from below.

"Hey!" Nathan shouted at one of the swimmers, "What the hell was that?"

"That's not supposed to happen." The male swimmer replied, putting a hand on his forehead.

"What's not supposed to happen?" Sebastian came up from behind, looking just as bewildered.

"That!" The student pointed, "That's an obstacle course reserved for the underwater sports." He explained, "There was a machine built and placed inside the pool to generate that kind of wave. It's not supposed to be turned on. A wire must've been tripped or something."

Nathan and Sebastian looked back at the pool. The rest of the students luckily got out, but it seems some of them were still inside.

Perhaps even just one.

Seiya was trying his best to look for Usagi. The bubbles posed as a challenge for him, not to mention the generated waves. It was coming from two giant exhaust pans from below, and it's not stopping.

Finally, he saw Usagi, and she was struggling midway in the waters.

He swam as fast as he could and got her arm before she ran out of breath.

When they got to the top, the students were more than willing to give a hand. A thick crown hovered around them.

Seiya placed Usagi down, and was frantic like hell.

"Are you okay?" Seiya asked, looking at an almost unconscious Usagi.

Before she could answer him, she puked some water.

"I guess not."

Despite having found the opportunity to even jest around, Seiya was aware of the situation. Usagi's body felt weak, and he knew she was going to collapse any time now.

"Make way, people! Make way!" Nathan shouted as everybody parted to give way for Seiya, who was carrying Usagi in his arms.

When the commotion almost died down, the team captain rushed inside the swimming area with identical worried faces.

"What happened?!" One of the captains demanded from the swimmers.

"A wire tripped off for the obstacle course."

"What?"

"The machine the engineering students built, sir. It got broken."

"Was anyone hurt?" another team captain inquired.

"One." Nadine Sakamoto went up front of Haruka, "It's Usagi. She's being brought to the clinic now. She—"

Before she could finish her sentence however, Haruka had already run off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Usagi was still in a daze. All she could remember was doing her backstroke when all of a sudden, something hit her right knee and a strange wave hauled her underneath the waters.

"Does something else hurt?" the doctor asked, looking at Usagi while Seiya stayed by her side.

"N-No...nothing else." She lied, "I'll be fine, really."

"Where is she?!" Haruka got inside the clinic as fast as she could, "Usagi! Are you okay?"

"Obviously," Seiya rolled his eyes, "she's not."

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?"

"Knock it off, you two." Usagi groaned, trying not to make a big deal of the situation.

Haruka decided to control herself for now. She shifted her look from Seiya to Usagi.

"What happened?"

"Haven't you heard?" Seiya started in sarcasm, "Something went wrong with the machines for the underwater obstacle course."

Haruka paused for a moment. She knew something wasn't right, and it didn't make proper sense.

"Will everyone please leave the room for five minutes? Just five minutes."

Haruka looked at the people around them, Seiya included.

"If you think—"

"Seiya." Usagi spoke softly, "Please."

Seiya bit back his tongue and decided to comply. Everybody left the room and as soon as they did, Haruka began,

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Usagi didn't know what to make of this situation. She was utterly confused and downright tired.

"Yes." She exhaled, looking away. "It's nothing, for real. It was just... a small accident. That's all. There's no one to blame, and _I'm_ not blaming anyone."

Haruka wasn't satisfied. Not that Usagi's opinion didn't matter, but something wasn't just making any sense,

"Did anyone try to hurt you?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question, Usagi."

"I told you, nobody. Don't be so persistent. What are you trying to prove anyway?" Usagi reasoned.

Haruka wanted to believe nothing was wrong, but something tells her someone was lying and someone else was playing along.

"Can you still swim?" Haruka asked instead, after a long pause.

Usagi nodded, "Yes, I still can." And to prove that further, Usagi lurched forward and got off the bed.

A sharp quick pain ran through her right knee, but she ignored it.

"You can always take a leave—"

"I'm not doing that." Usage clipped. "I said I'm _fine_ and I _mean _it."

Haruka looked at her and couldn't believe how stubborn she was.

"I'm just trying to—"

"Well then don't." Usagi cut her off before she could even finish her statement, "I don't need your help...I'm fine on my own."

Usagi turned away and walked towards the door, leaving a dejected Haruka behind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**AN: **_**My apologies for the late update. School became hectic just then. My vacation has only started now, spanning at around two weeks. I'll try to update more during this time. I hope you guys enjoyed the latest **__**chapter ;**__** ) Send me your reviews! **_

_**Spinx**_


	30. Friction

**Chapter 30: **_**Friction**_

'...As for Lewis Hamilton, he has, once again, won the grand prix title for the 17th time, completely ahead of his competitors and absolutely ahead in this game. We will see in the next grand prix if he can still win against his competitors, not to mention against his team mates _if_ he _is_ bound to become the plausible F1 champion for this year...'

Turning the volume down, Haruka tossed aside the remote control of her TV which was tuned to ESPN, and walked from her bed back to her closet. She had decided to wake up earlier the following morning and just came out fresh from the shower with a mere towel wrapped around her waist while holding a mobile phone against her ear.

"Yo cuz, I got your message yesterday morning," She opened her closet and pulled out a pristine white cotton top with long sleeves and thinly folded ruffles right at the button area. With her upper body and hair nearly dried, she put on her top and pulled out a pair of black slacks this time, "I never thought you'd do this ... Well anyways, past is past..." she paused, unsure of how to continue, "I'm just glad you decided to gimme a call... " She brought out a loud sigh, as if thinking deeply. She took off her towel, pinned the phone between her ear and shoulder, and slid inside her slacks, "I'll be there next weekend—and tell Ariya to get better soon. I'll visit him when I get there... Bye."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As expected, Infinite Academy's annual intramurals was becoming a blast. Everybody was enjoying everybody's company. The entire population was in a craze for their respective sports. There were food booths on every corner and it was a 'high' that Usagi had never seen before. The sports facilities were at its best and even the employees are enjoying the event as well. From the principal down to the janitors, each worker in the academy partook in adult-employee competitions.

It was as if Infinite Academy was the boiling pot of all sorts of high school students _and_ workers coming from all walks of life in Japan. Similar to famous public universities, only this academy was half privatized. It was an established unique on its own way. The Japanese government has its share in the academy. This type of establishment had long been an issue. But it seems that its very flaw became its own asset. The reason why the academy's able to give full scholarships to various talented students, who does not, on the other hand, have the financial capacity to pay for the school's tuition fee, is because a large amount of the school's share was coming from the government. So in a sense, the school had both advantages. If it needed help coming from its private sector, all it would take was some excellent PR from the executive board and the PTA. Now if it concerns scholars, then it's just as easy.

Every student's financial status was made easy as much as possible in the academy. The only requirement it needs, in the most literal sense, is that each of its student s must be exceptional in a certain field or more. The rest is provided by the school and everybody's happy. It may seem easy that way but of course maintaining good grades can become otherwise.

In Usagi's opinion, perhaps the invented intramurals is a way of at least distracting the students from its long-term, back-breaking, heart-wrenching, mind-boggling studies. Even students from others schools are aware that Infinite Academy was the best bet. _If _you can make it.

_And I did_. Usagi thought to herself, licking her ice cream while staring at her feet.

It felt funny since it wasn't so long ago when Usagi first met Haruka, and eventually became a part of the academy. Starting out one afternoon in a simple get-together with friends, did she meet the notorious blonde. One meeting led to another, and the rest was history.

"Are you liking that?" Seiya asked, walking beside Usagi.

Another mystery that would forever feed Usagi's curiosity would be the existence of Seiya Lights in her life. How he first appeared and how they met, given the fact that he hit her with a football; how stubborn he was in getting things his way, making a scene in front of public just to show he was interested with her; how boastful but at the same time thoughtful, like the touching stint he showed during the semestral break, protecting her especially during Usagi's recent misfortune.

In truth, Usagi didn't know what to make of with the both Seiya and Haruka. It was amazing how things came to be and how challenging things were for the past few months.

"Uh-huh." Usagi giggled, enjoying her ice cream while the two of them walked idly around school campus.

Walking together around the campus was another matter to ponder about. Usagi couldn't help but notice how some students looked their way and bend their heads in a huddle, talking in low whispers and topped it off with malicious smiles.

It made Usagi uneasy in truth, but talking to Seiya Lights was actually comfortable. He does not only make sense, he had a great sense of humour, too—a trait Usagi hardly finds in anybody in this school.

They stopped along the hallways as Usagi leaned on a wall, sipping from a long straw that came from a jumbo-sized plastic cup. She placed her free hand at her back and laughed occasionally when Seiya made a funny remark. Seiya on the other hand was smiling gorgeously at her with his left hand resting on the wall, just beside Usagi's head as he looked down the floor, telling memorable stories from his football games that contained absolute hilarity.

"No, no, go back to Izumi and tell him we'll start soon...yeah, sure."

Incidentally, Haruka passed by carrying a few piles of folders while talking to someone over her mobile phone. She was dressed in a pair of slimming dark sweat pants topped with a collared white shirt. She was in her favourite Addidas sneakers with her enormous satchel hanging by her right shoulder.

Looking as busy as ever, Haruka could barely look around her surroundings and mind any passers-by. However, since the object of her attention was the main character in her latest fantasies, the mere sight of a curvaceous blondie can make her turn around and see if it really was Usagi Tsukino.

And it was. She saw her at the corner of her eye with the unfathomable Seiya Lights. The only man alive besides Mamoru Chiba who could tail Usagi like there was no tomorrow.

"Tsukino!"

The sudden familiar voice of Haruka Ten'ou sent a wave of obvious frustration from Usagi's face. Usagi slowly lifted her gaze towards Haruka, who was already marching towards them.

"You're late. Practice starts now." Haruka spoke without even acknowledging Seiya 's presence.

"What?" Usagi complained, "Since when did the schedule changed? Practice starts two hours from now. I'm way ahead of time."

"No, you're not." Haruka playfully rebutted, "Maybe you weren't paying enough attention yesterday." She added, "Oh, wait." Haruka paused sarcastically, "How could you? You were too busy talking with a trespasser at that moment. Yes, that was it." Haruka feigned a wondering look, consistently treating Seiya as an invisible figure.

"You _do_ know I'm just standing right next to you." Seiya scorned.

"Anyway," Haruka continued, "if you don't get your pretty little behind in the swimming pool two minutes from now, _that_ will be an official 5 point deduction from your bonus points for this intramurals."

"You can't do that."

"Of course I can. I'm the _team captain_. Remember?"

Like a teenage girl who was being prohibited by her mother to go out on a date, Usagi's face reflected that of an unsatisfied child and stormed off, uttering a quick goodbye to Seiya.

"What the hell is your problem, Ten'ou?"

"My oh my," Haruka spoke to herself, "The wind is talking."

"Knock it off. You know what your problem is? You can be so Goddamn pretentious."

But that comment however took Haruka's complete attention.

"Say that again."

"You heard me," Seiya started with a sardonic smile, "you're taking advantage of your position as team captain so you can boss around Usagi just to be close to her."

"Oh am I?" Haruka refuted, "I suppose my job as her captain has nothing to do with that?"

"Yes."

"So I guess when you walk inside the swimming pool area, and she strays off from our practices, that's permitted?"

"You're putting it in the wrong way—"

"What kind of way am I suppose to take just to let you understand that your interruptions during our practices isn't helping Usagi at all?"

Seiya shook his head and chuckled. A crease formed between Haruka's brows. She was thinking if ever Seiya Lights was losing his sanity or if he was simply plain stupid.

"You're good." He pointed, "But you're not _that_ good."

Insulted, Haruka walked closer to him, eyeing him carefully with a cold expression,

"'The hell are you talkin' about?"

"You talk as if you don't give a damn about her but you _do_." Seiya answered, "You don't think I know you're mad about Usagi?" he added, "Just because you can play with words doesn't mean no one can see right through you."

Haruka was more than surprised, and since she couldn't say anything back, Seiya continued,

" I'm not wondering anymore why your pretty girlfriend had to leave for Europe. Must have something to do with 'Tsukino', right?"

"You back off from my personal life, Seiya Lights." Haruka hissed, "You don't know anything about it and same thing goes for my team. If I see your face one more time in my area, you bet your ass you can't play anymore for _your_ team for this intramurals."

"So what?" Seiya sneered, "That doesn't stop me from being with her—"

"_I don't care_." Haruka cut him off.

Her sudden outburst disbelieved Seiya himself.

"I don't give a damn if you're with her. As long as you don't bother us during practices." She concluded.

Seiya paused, then smiled.

"Alright then." He took a deep breath, turned around and replied, "I guess I have one less rival now. Thanks for telling me that."

_Asshole._ Haruka thought, turning away to go straight to the swimming area.

A shadow moved from a nearby corner. Hidden from both Seiya and Haruka, Usagi was able to find a spot to hide and listen in their conversation. Having heard it now though, she was starting to regret what she found out.

With a saddened look painted all over her face, Usagi slowly regained her composure and followed Haruka towards the swimming pool area.


	31. Troubled Waters

_AN: Hello, everybody! I apologize, yet again, for my great delay. So much has been happening and I have neglected 'writing' itself. I wanted to update as much as possible, but unpredicted circumstances paved their way into my schedule._

_However, I do intend with all sincerity to get on with this story._

_So many chapters are still to come, and like what I said, this story had just begun._

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 31:** _**Troubled Waters**_

_So this is how it looks like._

Usagi thought, taking a deep breath while scanning her surroundings. When she thought she had seen the busiest state of Infinite Academy, she was proven wrong. As the intramurals formally started, Usagi once again found herself totally amazed by the large crowd and the excitement emanate from them.

Two days ago, she was half convinced that somebody was trying to kill her. When she was doing her usual laps as a preparation for the competition, her high school injury was revived by a strong blow underneath the waters. Who did it, she never found out, and despite the fact that she didn't tell anyone that someone actually hit her on purpose, she knew it would be futile to investigate the situation (under the circumstance of everyone immediately leaving the pool when she was already drowning).

_Absolutely right... and no point of telling Haruka Ten'ou. No. Way._

She sarcastically told herself, knowing full well that Haruka didn't give a damn.

_At least not anymore..._

Usagi pityingly added in her thoughts, as she recalled what she heard from her eavesdropping yesterday.

Still, her attention was focused on paranoia. Usagi couldn't help but think what would happen if she were in the same situation again—and no one would be there to save her.

She was lucky that someone like Seiya was brave enough to rescue her from a whirling pool. If it weren't for him, she could've been dead by now.

"Usagi."

_Where the hell did you come from?_

"What do you want." Usagi unfeelingly spoke, avoiding the eyes of Haruka Ten'ou by staring somewhere else.

Before answering her though, Haruka's brows met. She noticed that Usagi wasn't exactly in the most 'accommodating' mood. Furthermore, she couldn't understand the tone Usagi was using.

"I uh...I wanted to check up on you...to see if you're alright."

"'Course I'm fine." Usagi curtly answered, shifting her gaze at Haruka, but with a cold look, "Why else would I be here?"

Haruka opened her mouth but nothing came out. She wanted to say something to neutralize the unpleasant moment but she didn't have the slightest idea of how to fix it.

"I'm just worried that you might not be ready for this." Haruka spoke out when Usagi was already walking away from her.

Usagi slowly turned around and bent her head, "After _all_ that _hard work_, you're telling me I'm not ready?" Usagi replied, remembering the tough training Haruka gave to the entire team.

Haruka closed her eyes in frustration. What was she thinking? There was _no_ way of fixing this. Usagi suddenly started hating her, and she didn't know why.

"Look, I'm just concerned from what happened a few days ago—"

"Don't be." Usagi cut her off, "I don't need your concern, and I certainly don't need your worries either."

With arms folded across her chest, Haruka watched Usagi's back as she walked away from her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The crowd has gone wild. The swimming gymnasium was filled shortly right after an hour. Anyone could hardly find a small space from the tall wide bleachers surrounding the vicinity. People were settled comfortably on their seats, some holding banners, others flags. They were anticipating the entrance of the swimmers. First would be the diving competition. That would take an hour and a half or less. Then soon after, the swimming competition will begin.

"Get back inside the locker room and warm-up for a while," Haruka called out to the rest of her teammates, who all on the other hand were eager to watch their friends in the diving competition, "you can't stretch inside the pool once you're inside. It's been decided that we'll start immediately."

Everybody followed in compliance, and so did Usagi. She was rather bothered actually.

And why wouldn't she? After speaking so harshly to Haruka, how could she expect to be treated so kindly? Not that Haruka was starting to do awful things. In fact, she was ignoring Usagi.

Which, in Usagi's complicated opinion, seemed offensive.

However, she couldn't do much about it. It was only irritating since Haruka spoke almost to each and every other member except her.

_I wonder if the others could notice..._ She wonderingly asked in her thoughts.

But it feels nobody cared. Everyone was too busy warming up and praying. Yes, some of them were actually praying, but Usagi could only find herself praying for peace of mind. She wasn't over yet with her brief encounter with death. Anyone in her position would've felt the same. Probably even much worse.

From afar, Usagi even saw Haruka chuckling with some of her acquaintances. Even slightly flirting with their commercial-model-team mates.

_The nerve..._ Usagi snorted inwardly and turned away.

But now, something else was overwhelming her system. Her fear for what may come during her part in the competition was bothering her, more so by each moment that passed by.

From the corner of her eye, Haruka noticed how serious Usagi was.

_I should take it from her; she doesn't want to be bothered, right?_ Haruka sarcastically snorted in her thoughts, trying to forget Usagi's worlds earlier.

Although no matter how hard she tried to give no importance to Usagi, the stronger she felt attached to her.

It was a strange thing, actually. In one moment, she would feel insulted and angered, then next moment, she felt compelling and worried. The most surprising feeling was fear. She feared for Usagi and Usagi's obvious untroubled disposition.

_She almost died and now she's stretching with the rest of us...what is wrong with her?_

Her question sounded more of a complaint rather than an inquiry.

It was true, and Haruka could not deny it. She still felt strongly for Usagi and more so since the first time she realized she had fallen for the beautiful blonde.

However the main question of the moment was if Usagi Tsukino was safe in Infinite Academy. Haruka had a strong feeling that the accident that transpired inside the pool wasn't purely coincidental, nor was it unintentional.

Everyone felt the pang of anxiety when the hosts for their swimming event called out for the next category in the water competition. The Catholic students were praying and the rest were silently contemplating on their own.

Usagi found herself doing the same thing, trying to think straight despite her problems at hand.

_This doesn't feel right... _Haruka thought.

Even if she wasn't at peace with herself, especially with Usagi, she knew she had to straighten things out. At least so things could 'get back to normal'. Of course, given that she would sacrifice her pride, something she was finally willing to do.

She was about to just that when the host announced the name of their team. Everyone started heading out of the locker room and soon, no one could hear each other because of the cheers surrounding them. No matter how hard Haruka shouted, Usagi couldn't hear her because of so much noise.

Haruka suddenly found herself doing her obligation first as their team captain and setting aside her personal wishes. The first event to happen was the singles competition. Freestyle, backstroke and breaststroke correspondingly, one person for each type of stroke. Two lapses for each swimmer and to top it all off, it should be all done simultaneously, so as to keep the audience at the edge of their seat. Next would be the ultimate combination, freestyle first lap, backstroke second lap and backstroke last lap—all to be done by one person only. Usage was thankful she was let off from that job.

Haruka considered of putting Usagi in that place before since she was actually a good swimmer. However, there was something quite lacking in Usagi that Haruka couldn't point out. She wasn't so sure it if was determination, or simply the lack of practice, but she knew Usagi was holding back.

From afar, Hein Mei Lee and Sumi Kaw Chin were standing near the bleachers. Hein Mei whispered something to her best friend, then Sumi Kaw proceeded towards a rather tall robust young man, who belonged from another team...

Usagi was closely watching Haruka from where she stood. _What an idiot_. Usagi thought, thinking how obsessed Haruka was with this whole coaching thing. There she was, shouting all the plausible maddening cheers for her teammates.

Usagi couldn't understand the woman's devotion for competitive games.

Or maybe she was simply feeling insecure that Haruka wasn't paying any attention to her. She _did_ tell her to back off. What did Usagi expect? A kind hello? Not even a good luck.

Now isn't exactly the time to think of such folly. She had a game to attend to. She was part of the interplay. A segment in the swimming competition that takes up 40 of the entire grading system. One person for each lap of 5. Each lap was the interchange of the three basic strokes.

It was also the last part of the swimming competition. A last resort for those who so badly wanted to win.

Unfortunately for their team, seeing how they've been performing, they were tied up with two teams and the rest were way behind that not even 40 could compensate for their score.

Basically, the competition was among three teams now, and everyone was excited to know of the verdict.

After talking to those who have finished swimming, Haruka and four other swimmers got into their respective positions. Three of them were situated at one end, and the remaining two at the opposite side of the pool. Haruka was one of the two and Usagi, with the three. Consequently, Haruka was the second swimmer and Usagi, the third.

As everyone prepared themselves for this last segment, Usagi prepared herself as well. Though they were separated by a vast pool, Usagi knew that Haruka was looking straight into her eyes right then. For a few seconds, everything else around them muted and there was just the two of them, looking at each other for some reason. Haruka nodded her head once, comforting Usagi in some way. Usagi on the other hand, though worried inside, half-smiled.

When the referee pressed the loud buzzer, the first swimmers dove down. Immediately, the two's eye contact broke off and shifted their attention back to the competition.

The second swimmers came in next, and Haruka was leading together with one swimmer from the team beside theirs.

She was doing a backstroke and kept a careful watch at Usagi from the opposite side, doing a fast pace, as if Usagi was her only inspiration.

As she neared the gutter, Haruka almost lost her concentration. While Usagi was intently waiting for her, a guy accidentally knocked Usagi down, then quickly apologized to her and went back to his line.

When Haruka finally got to their side, she went straight to Usagi, but it was too late. For only a second, their shoulders touched and Usagi automatically dove into the water, wasting no time at all.

Usagi winced in pain as she did her best to move her leg with the injured knee. Back at their station, the other swimmer who tripped over her aimed at her knee. It was strange and all too fast but the point of force was directed at her injured knee.

Usagi couldn't waste her time thinking of the incident. Instead, she concentrated all her efforts on this one-time opportunity to contribute to her team.

The crowd suddenly lost its voice as something quickly happened. The next moment, people were screaming, shouting and gasping.

The machines built beneath the pool for the obstacle course for the underwater sports was turned on.

Again.

One giant whirl of water formed after another. The five swimmers inside the pool instantly stopped swimming and tried hard to get out of the pool. The four were safely pulled out as they fortunately made their way out.

Usagi was left inside.


	32. Guardian

**  
Chapter 32: **_**Guardian**_

Usagi was left inside.

Haruka wasted no time as soon as she couldn't see Usagi getting out of the waters.

She dove inside the pool and could barely make it halfway, where Usagi was actually struggling to get out of.

People huddled around the pool and first aid rescuers were immediately on their feet.

Inside the blurry water, Usagi was gradually losing oxygen. The waves were too much; it was pulling and pushing her from all types of directions.

She could hardly move well enough because her knee was hurting too much.

It was too unfortunate that she was settled _right_ at the middle of the Olympic sized pool where the deepest part was located. She was trapped more than 10 feet below and could barely get out of it.

She tried to look around for help.

Nothing was there.

Suddenly, she stopped struggling. She had lost all her strength and ran out of breath.

Her eyes started to close down, lastly seeing a dark figure coming towards her.

Haruka struggled her way towards Usagi. She herself was running out of air. Nevertheless, having been subjected to this kind of waters back when she was still a kid, it wasn't much of a surprise to her—except that this time, she was trying to save someone important.

Everyone kept a worried look back in the surface. An ambulance was called and medics surrounded the area. Some people were trying hard, figuring how to turn off the damned obstacle machine.

After several seconds, people could see two attached figures trying to get out of the waters.

And at last, Haruka made out, with Usagi wrapped around her strong arm. Those who could think fast brought out a long steel ladder. They acted quickly and pushed it out, holding the opposite end as they all signalled Haruka to grab the other end.

Moments later, Haruka and Usagi were back on the ground. Everybody surrounded them and Haruka was furiously frantic.

She cleared Usagi's face of her blonde hair and settled her down.

She wasn't moving, nor breathing.

The medics tried to take over but Haruka was persistent.

She looked almost crazy.

Haruka tried to look for a pulse, then after barely feeling anything, she immediately performed CPR on Usagi.

It took more than a dozen pumps on Usagi's chest and several puffs inside Usagi's mouth before she coughed out plenty of water.

Haruka frantically pulled her up, used her left knee to support Usagi's back and cradled her pale face.

"I'm okay..." Usagi spoke groggily. Though she could hardly open her eyes, Usagi managed to smile a bit and everyone shouted and cheered in relief.

Haruka gradually chuckled, looking half-insane as she made sure that Usagi was alright.

The medics finally took over, placing Usagi on top of a stretcher.

Haruka was still mindful of the situation. She held Usagi's right hand and something caught her eye.

Usagi's left knee was badly swelling.

When she looked back at Usagi, she was already resting herself.

The moment played too fast and Usagi was being carried away.

Half the crowd followed her and the rest were huddled in a frenzy.

A lot of people congratulated and thanked Haruka. Her teammates spoke briefly to her.

But despite all those quick recognitions, Haruka's thoughts were away.

Slowly, she was trying to make all the puzzles fit together.

When a thought entered her mind, her body moved and she automatically searched for someone from the crowd.

Hein Mei Lee and Sumi Kaw Chin were privately talking to someone.

It was him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She was in a quiet place now. Right after the accident, Usagi was rushed into the hospital and was treated immediately. The doctors found no major problem from her body, except that left knee was indeed swelling.

When she woke up, a sullen face was staring back at her.

"Are you feeling better?"

Usagi sighed in disappointment as someone else was sitting by her side.

"Seiya..." Usagi whispered raspily, closing her eyes as her expectations of seeing Haruka Ten'ou failed her.

"Is there anything you want?"

Usagi took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Not even a drink?"

Usagi turned to look at Seiya and smiled weakly,

"I've had enough of water, thank you."

Seiya laughed out loud and leaned closer,

"I promise you, this one's free of Chlorine."

Usagi grinned back and settled her head comfortably on the pillow.

"Your parents are on their way," Seiya said, standing up to go around, "They were pretty much shocked from what happened."

"I'll bet." Usagi replied, already feeling unhappy at the worry she caused her family.

"It was a good thing Ten'ou got to you on time..."

Silence filled the room. Usagi couldn't say anything, and so couldn't Seiya.

When it became too awkward, Seiya started,

"Those assholes from the Underwater Sports better have something to say on this." He scolded, furious himself at the irresponsibility, "I can't believe they'd let something like this happen. _Again._" He stressed out.

Seiya was right. It happened twice.

_So how could this be still an accident?_ Usagi silently thought to herself.

And even lightning doesn't strike twice on the same place.

Was it just a coincidence?

"Seiya...do you know...where Haruka is?"

The question startled Seiya, but he refused to ask the reason of his beloved's inquiry.

"She was here a while ago, but she said she couldn't stay too long. She mentioned having to do something important right away."

Usagi closed her eyes once again.

_Is that so?_

Usagi bent her head at the opposite side. She could see small streaks of light coming through the curtained windows.

She had an odd feeling about this.

That Haruka Ten'ou was up to something.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The men's locker room was still occupied by several people. Most of them had gone away but some of them remained after the competition. After what happened, nobody knows any longer who really won. Some of the seniors have been talking about a re-match. Just on the interplay, since they've tallied the previous scores of the earlier categories. Although the idea may seem a bit radical, or even sudden, knowing full well that the obstacle machines were out of control, most of the swimmers still wanted to have bonuses on their grades.

More than a few hours later, Usagi's accident was still the talk of the school. The men inside the shower room were thinking of how on earth did the machines were turned on. Some people kept saying that a wire must've been tripped, but those who knew about the engineering of the machine would say that it was next to impossible since it would never operate without manual control.

Almost everyone was ready to go on their own ways, and Ralph Fausto, a student specializing in engineering, was one of them. With just a pair of white boxers, Ralph opened his locker to pull out his things.

But not after his head was banged on the edge of his locker.

Twice.

His body was thrown on the ground with his face looking at the floor.

He and the men left in the shower room started shouting.

A loud commotion suddenly erupted in the men's locker area.

"Why the _fuck_ did you turn on the _machine_? Huh? _Answer me!"_

Haruka Ten'ou was out of control.

Some of the men tried to get her off of Ralph Fausto.

Unfortunately for them and Ralph, Haruka had a thin long towel tightly wrapped around Ralph's neck.

"Get back!" Haruka shouted, "If anyone of you comes close, I'll choke the life out of this sunavabitch!"

When everybody got that clear, Haruka shifted back her undivided attention to Ralph.

"Why'd you do it?" Haruka throttled him, "Do you have any idea what this school can do to you if it finds out _you_ were the one behind the control of those machines? Not to mention what _I _can do to you!"

Ralph raised his arm, trying to tell Haruka that he wanted to speak.

Haruka finally lessened the pressure around his neck,

"It—" He coughed, "—it was..." he breathed, "It was Hein...Hein Mei Lee...and Sumi Kaw Chin's—" he coughed again, "—idea...please, believe me...they threatened me before...they—" Ralph winced in pain, "—they said that if I wouldn't do it...I'd be out of school...and I know they're capable of kicking me out...I'm sorry!" Ralph shouted, his eyes closed, "I was only forced to do it!"

For a moment, Haruka couldn't move. She slowly got up from Ralph and let the towel loose.

"Get up." Haruka hissed, "I said get up!" she shouted,

"Where are you taking me?" Ralph did as she said.

"To those bitches! Where else?!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

With the company of their other friends, Sumi Kaw Chin and Hein Me Lee were enjoying their leisure time. Since they weren't actively participating in the intramurals, the executive lounge of the cafe was solely reserved for them.

Everything was going on smoothly, as Hein Mei so colourfully described the situation in the swimming pool area a while ago.

"—my God! It was delirious!" she laughed, "Everybody was making a fuss! The rest started calling the medics, and in three minutes, they had an ambulance right outside!"

Sumi Kaw guffawed at the recollection of the so-called 'incident'.

"You should've seen her body inside the pool!" she chided, "It kept on rolling and ro—"

"That was nice of you to watch like idle _dogs_."

Hein Mei and the rest of her company were cut short by an unpredicted arrival of an unwanted guest.

"Then again, I shouldn't be surprised since that's your nature."

Haruka Ten'ou shoved Ralph Fausto towards the ladies' table. Some of the cups and glasses crashed down.

As Ralph tried to regain his composure, the notorious best friends were frozen in a daze.

When no one was able to reply, Haruka took the privilege of further elaborating her thoughts.

"One catch though: I suppose you _fine young ladies_ forgot to consider what can happen if your plan _fucks up_."

With her last words, Haruka Tanou's eyes narrowed into slits.

"You two are the lowest of the low." She hissed, "Just because you have influence in this academy doesn't mean you can get away with everything—"

"How _dare_ you!" Hein Mei rose up, her voice trembling with unmasked anger, "You talk as if you haven't done anything wrong, when in fact _you're_ the main reason behind all this mess!"

Despite the fact that everyone was getting scared, none of them could move an inch,

"Oh I'm sorry," Haruka mocked, "Are you speaking for Michiru, is that it?"

Hein Mei couldn't say anything. Haruka's expression became even more venomous.

"All of you!" Haruka shouted, addressing herself to everyone before her, "You listen to me, you fucking spoiled brats! Stay out of my life. And Usagi's! What happened to me and Michiru is between me and her—and no one else in included! Do you _all_ honestly think she'd be happy if she found out her so-called _friends_ tried to kill someone, just so they could punish her ex?" Haruka challenged, daunting everybody, "She might as well kill all of you _herself_ for causing her such an embarrassment!" she exclaimed, "Michiru wouldn't go as low as all of you have had—and she is _nothing_ like any of you so don't _you_ dare tell me that you're doing this for _her_ sake!"

Haruka paused, "We're not yet done here. As long as you two," Haruka pointed and Sumi Kaw and Hein Mei, "are still here in this academy, I won't be at ease. Don't test me because you have no idea what I'm capable of. First thing that's gonna happen is that by tomorrow morning, I'm not gonna see your pretty little faces, understood?"

When neither Hein Mei nor Sumi Kaw replied, Haruka continued,

"Because I'll be filling a report. And I have this fuckhole's testimony to prove that." Haruka emphasized, dabbing her finger behind Ralph's back.

"Don't be too confident that I've got no influence of my own in this academy. You're not the only ones in authority."

Haruka left everybody behind, leaving Hein Mei crouching down like a baby and about to cry, not to mention Sumi Kaw, who was bursting in fury and kept hitting Ralph Fausto for giving their secret away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The room was dark and quiet. When Haruka arrived in Usagi's room, she was already asleep. She was half-glad that Seiya Lights had left already. At least it gave her the opportunity to privately check on Usagi's condition.

The only light present was coming outside of the window. The bright streetlights could still reach them. The moonlight offered its own luminosity. The curtains was partially opened and Haruka could see a few people and cars passing by the main road.

"You're here."

Haruka's gaze turned to Usagi.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to wake you."

Usagi seemed different to Haruka now, with her hair sprawled against the white covers of her bed, and her face looking a bit pale.

"I wake up every now and then," Usagi chuckled, "It's no big deal... I was afraid you wouldn't come."

A gentle smile climbed at the corners of Haruka's mouth.

"Now that's impossible." she snorted, and Usagi laughed.

Haruka turned around and pulled out a chair.

"So where have you been?" Usagi began, thinking now that the incident was over, she had time to contemplate.

"Nowhere important." Haruka answered briefly, looking at a vase filled with sunflowers, "'Just...took care of something..."

Usage swallowed down and stared at the ceiling. Something?

"I see..." It was already apparent to Usagi what Haruka had been up to.

However, it didn't bother her that much anymore, knowing that Haruka was safe and fine.

"'Good to know Seiya Lights isn't here anymore. I'm actually surprised." Haruka smiled at her.

"Do you know," Usagi started to explain, adjusting herself a bit from the bed, "that _three_ guys had to literally _pull_ him out of this room, just so he could play in their game today? Unbelievable."

"That crazy ass...huh, he thinks he's so cool..."

Haruka trailed off, smiling while looking at the floor.

Usagi was grinning herself, but something caught her off-guard.

She remembered what Haruka told Seiya when she intervened in their 'date' some time ago.

'_I don't give a damn if you're with her...'_

_I wonder,_ Usagi thought inwards, _if she still thinks the same way..._

The memory was so fresh that Usagi's expression carried that of how she reacted when she heard those words.

"Is something wrong?"

Haruka suddenly asked, puzzled by Usagi's abrupt change of look.

"O-Oh...no...I was just...thinking...sorry." Usagi lied and covered it with a forced smile.

Even though Haruka didn't exactly understand what was going on in Usagi's thoughts, she knew she had to bring up a certain matter she wanted to discuss with her.

"By the way," Haruka started, "I've spoken with your doctor just a while ago...they found out something with your injured knee," she paused, her brows meeting, "they told me that...the injury was there long before..." When Usagi couldn't reply yet, her facial expressions bemused itself,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Usagi opened her mouth and then chuckled out in sarcasm. She shook her head and bit her lip.

_Those girls...Sumi Kaw Chin and Hein Mei Lee... so they didn't tell her all along._

Usagi met Haruka's gaze and answered,

"I actually thought you knew."

Haruka's forehead was in a deep furrow this time.

"I...I told Sumi Kaw and Hein Mei...before I joined the team...that I had an knee injury back in high school and that I would only agree to play for the team with the condition that I wouldn't be subjected to tough practices."

For a few seconds, Haruka couldn't reply.

"_Sunavabitch_..." she whispered, leaning her elbows against her knees, "So that's why..."

Haruka couldn't believe this was all planned out.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Usagi." Haruka brought her head up, her eyes filled with sincerity, "I didn't know. I swear to God, I didn't know—"

"I believe you, it's alright." Usagi cut her off, putting a hand out of the blue on Haruka's shoulder.

Usagi sighed deeply and looked away, "Nobody could've known...I can only be thankful that I'm still alive...and I want to thank you for that."

Haruka stared at her and smiled weakly. "That was nothing at all... Of course I had to go in...you're my..." Haruka was suddenly out of words, feeling embarrassed by the moment, "you're my friend...I'd never leave a friend behind."

"Right, right..." Usagi nodded, blinking a few times.

When none of them could talk afterwards, Usagi spoke.

"So what happens when we get back to school? How will I face Sumi Kaw—"

"That won't be a problem any longer." Haruka clipped. Her tone of voice filled with bitterness.

"Just don't expect them to be there." Her voice softened, looking intently at Usagi.

Usagi bent her head and stared at the covers of her bed.

In truth, she was indebted to Haruka. This woman had done so much for her and yet, all she could return was sarcasm and utter irritation.

She wanted to change that. She wanted to start over.

She looked at Haruka who was now standing before the window, looking outside for a while.

_Maybe not as lovers, _Usagi defended, thinking of Chiba Mamoru,_ but as true friends..._

Usagi thought hard of what she should say next,

"Uhm...what happened to the Intramurals?"

Haruka's head instantly swivelled towards Usagi's direction. She folded her arms across her chest and answered,

"Nothing much. Still the same: holding games here and there. It won't be over until the end of this week..."

Usagi nodded her head in understanding, feeling awkward by the minute.

"By the way..." Haruka spoke out softly, "I...I wanted to tell...not that it's important to you," she hurriedly added, "but I...I 'm going away for a while...I don't know how long...it may take a while though."

Usagi couldn't understand a word Haruka was saying.

"W-What do you mean? Where are you going?"

Haruka bent her head down and walked back to Usagi's side.

"Usagi I..." she trailed off again, staring at the person she always wanted to be close to,

"I need some time away from this..." Haruka finished, staring down, "Just for a short while...so I could think..."

Usagi looked away because she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Despite that there was not enough of an explanation given to Usagi, both of them knew what Haruka meant.

"If anything happens to you while I'm away," Haruka continued, silently referring to Hein Mei, Sumi Kaw and even the rest of the student body who seldom find ways of putting Usagi down, "I don't want you to hesitate in calling me." She placed a hand on top of Usagi's bed, "I'll come back immediately. I promise."

Usagi just smiled at her.

Haruka returned the smile and sat back on her chair without removing her hand from the bed.

She was toying with the white covers to kill time.

Neither of them spoke or moved.

Haruka let out a loud sigh and slowly slumped on the support of her chair.

Her eyes began to close and when it did, Usagi stared at her.

_She's tired... _Usagi whispered in her thoughts, _She's so tired...of everything..._

She leaned properly on her bed without taking her eyes off from Haruka.

She decided to sleep facing Haruka.

With no hesitation, she placed her hand on top of Haruka's...

Because it was the only thing left to do.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	33. Break

**Chapter 33: **_**Break**_

Everything was back to normal. As dumbfounding as it may seem, Usagi Tsukino was leading her life normally again. It was strange because it was all too new to her. Ever since she got into the academy, all that ever were was a series of issues and relentless gossip. Any rumours about her would sprout any given day.

But now, after the intramurals, after Sumi Kaw Chin, Hein Mei Lee, and even Michiru Kaoiu were gone, her life became peaceful again.

She could spend more time with Mamoru again, and he was glad about that.

Seiya Lights gradually went out of the picture.

Like Haruka, Seiya had to leave to country to compete abroad. He was to disappear for an entire season.

Not that the news was a bad thing for her, but it feels that everything's back on track.

No more football stars hounding her and no more sneaky plotting schoolmates.

Best of all, no more third wheel…

It was hard for Usagi, but she didn't let Haruka know. Back at the hospital, before Haruka left her, she just said she would be visiting her relatives back in Kyoto. She added that she hadn't seen them for the longest time.

As if it was both the truth and an excuse, Usagi had to believe.

"I was thinking of this green and white stripped shirt, but then this nice navy blue collared one looks better. Whaddya think, honey?"

Usagi was deep in thought when her boyfriend, Mamoru Ciba, asked her opinion about his shirt.

The couple were at the mall that afternoon, shopping with each other. Since Usagi had more time with Mamoru now, she also had more time doing small enjoyable things with him. Like shopping.

"Honey?" Mamoru echoed, looking at a besotted Usagi.

"O-Oh shoot, sorry hun. Uh—yeah! This one _does_ look better. _Way_ better." She beamed at him, and even managed to wink.

"Great!" He said, "Miss, we'll take this one" He turned to saleslady, "—oh and the four others we picked out—yeah, those. Thanks."

Hand in hand, Usagi and Mamoru lazily walked around the mall, checking new shipments from their favourite retail stores.

In so many ways, Usagi was very lucky. Things her allowance, or even her parents, couldn't buy for her, Mamoru bought.

It was convenient that way, and Mamoru, not even the least, minded at all.

He was happy spoiling her this way. To afford the things she wanted to buy was something he thought the least he could do.

Besides, Mamoru wasn't afraid that Usagi's head would grow big because he was supporting her this way.

That was one of the best things he liked about her.

Compared to other women he went out with before, Usagi preferred extremely less expensive materials, and sometimes, even nonsensical things.

In another sense, Usagi was very much a child at heart. For Mamoru, Usagi could be more than a foxy lady and she could also be as sweet as a child.

She even often buys things children would.

Ice cream for example was her favourite. Of course, there was the occasional bouquet of flowers she would always hint on. Whether Mamoru would buy them for her with or without her knowing, Usagi had long told him that she preferred being given flowers to 'keep up the romance'.

It was hilarious actually, but that was one of the things he loved about her.

In so many ways, she was unpredictable, and in so many ways, she was quite the contrary.

He supposed that being in this kind of relationship made him realized her qualities.

All significant and tiny quirks about Usagi Tsukino, he had long known ever since they became a couple.

More so when they started sleeping with each other.

"Oh let's go there!" Usagi pointed, almost jumping from excitement, "I wanna buy their new shirts! Honey, you should totally check them out, they're so cute! That brand was even feature in ..."

Cute shirts, short dresses, _ponytails_, make-up, even teddy bears. Not to mention candy.

These were the only material things Usagi ever asked from him.

With his previous relationships, those women wanted the latest mobile phones, changing almost every two months. And then when it was time to shop, never do they buy from generic brands. It was always from the retail shops of famous designers, both local and international.

Clothing purchases for some of his exes were done by appointment with known local designers.

Added to that, he each gave them (one woman at a time though, after each relationship failed) their own credit cards _and_ ATM cards.

Expensive bags, shoes, coats. There was Louis Vuitton, Salvatore Ferragamo, Gucci, Prada, Marc Jacobs, tralalalalalala...

Even to the point of _cars_.

The was definitely a no-no since it was the last straw.

"Honey, are you even paying attention?" Usagi complained, dotting a skimpy pink top that had a, _'100 percent Guaranteed Freshness'_ message sprawled across the chest area.

Mamoru laughed when he finally saw the shirt.

Usagi smiled, too.

She did look adorable, especially while wearing a short faded denim skirt.

"Are you sure you wanna go around wearing that thing?" he asked inquiringly with a wide grin, "But I don't mind."

"Actually," Usagi paused, giddily moving back into the small changing room and taking a large sized version of her own shirt, "I was thinking you would wear this one while I wear this shirt."

The shirt Usagi lifted up threw Mamoru into mad guffaws.

It said, '_105 percent Guaranteed Freshness'._

"We would look so hot together." Usagi nodded with all seriousness, making Mamoru laugh even harder.

It was almost night time when the couple finally left the mall. Together, they walked down the streets back to Usagi's house. One of the things that Mamoru appreciated about Usagi was that she didn't mind going from one place to another by walking, but only if their destination was manageable through it. She said it gives them more time to bond.

The recollection of her reasoning made Mamoru smile while he held her hand tightly with his.

"What's so funny?" Usagi asked straight-faced.

"N-Nothing, nothing." Mamoru struggled not to smile again so as to not to ruin the moment.

A few moments later, when they were already crossing the small bridge they often use, Mamoru stopped and gently pulled Usagi back.

"Hey..." Usagi said, "What's going on?"

Mamoru wanted to take the opportunity as early as possible.

"Usagi..." he started, "remember when...remember when I said I wanted you to meet my parents?"

Her heart started beating slowly. Then it beat fast.

"Yyyyyeah?" she answered uneasily.

"Well..." Mamoru looked down. He placed his hands on the balustrade of the bridge, looking at the dark stream of water below them, "I want you to go with me...to ... Usagi," he paused, turning around to look at his girlfriend, "I want them to know you."

"N-Now?"

"Yes, as soon as possible."

"B-But...why?"

"Because..." he stopped, trailing off and taking Usagi's hands, staring at them, "Because I want them to meet the only woman I'm proud to be with."

"Aside from my mother of course but," he was cut short by Usagi's laughter, "but...you...you Usagi Tsukino...are _exceptional_..."

Usagi couldn't say anything for a while. She could only shyly smile at him.

"Exceptional?" she repeated, without looking at him.

"Exceptional." He confirmed, putting his forehead on hers.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Compared to the rest, huh?" Usagi challenged with a smirk while lifting a brow.

Mamoru just continued softly grinning down at her.

"Compared to rest." He whispered.

Usagi just stood there in front of him for a few seconds, fondling with the ends of his shirt.

It was a miracle. Because at that moment, there was no Infinite Academy, there was no Seiya Lights...not even the thought of Haruka Ten'ou.

Finally, she looked up, let out a sharp sigh and looked at him straight in the eye.

Then wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly lifted herself up so she could kiss him as passionately as she could.

Moments later, when they probably wanted to have some air, Mamoru asked through a chuckle,

"So was that a 'yes'?"

Usagi feigned a serious face.

"No."

Mamoru's brows met.

Without unwrapping her arms from him, Usagi smiled again and added,

"That was a 'When-Do-We-Leave?' kind of kiss..."

And without saying another word, Mamoru embraced his beloved Usagi and showered her with his infamous kisses.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**AN: **; D


	34. Old Dreams

**Chapter 34:**_** Old Dreams**_

Kyoto was nothing but magnificent. With bright blue skies and pristine white clouds hanging by the heavens, no wonder it was incomparable to most cities. The old city was like a vintage package of Japan. Its rice fields glowing with utter health and the ponds glistening with so much life; it was a place any child would be more than happy to grow up in.

And this was where Haruka Ten'ou was raised.

Upon arrival at the train station, Haruka was once again mesmerized by the pending beauty she would be seeing soon once she was driven to her temporary home.

Watching her surroundings a while ago as the train moved by, it was enough for her to remember most things she wanted to forget.

At the depot, several people were scattered all over the place. Some modern clothed citizens coming from Tokyo as well, rushed to their relatives arms when they arrived. The rest went on their separate ways, reminding Haruka of the airport.

The place has changed so much. They've upgraded the facilities and the entire area itself.

So much has happened since she left.

"Haruka! Haruka!"

Haruka's attention shifted towards a booming voice.

And when she found the source, a genuine heartfelt smile went up to her face.

_I'm back._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As expected, Aunt Shiwa was making her famous beef dish. Added to that, she was also making her specialty in soup, fish and chicken. The aroma rising from the kitchen inside made Haruka even hungrier.

After giving her blessings and kissing Haruka for around four times, Aunt Shiwa finally left, only because her sons and husband were apprehending her from lavishing Haruka with too much attention.

Haruka was disbelieved by the closeness they shared a while ago, back at the depot. Juno almost wrestled her down but eventually settled with simply taking her by the neck and rubbing his knuckles against her head. Yuki, Juno's younger sister, was all pretty and grown up. With blonde hair

herself, a knock-out body and a pretty face, there was no doubt that her little cousin was getting a lot of attention in their hometown. Even Ariya was there, despite his injured leg from a racing accident a month ago.

She was also introduced to Rei, Juno's closes pal, who seemed to be having a bit of a crush on her.

"So when's Iwamura coming back from the States?"

Haruka asked as Juno and Rei helped put her things inside the trunk.

"That ass?" Juno snorted, "He's still helping his father with their small business in California. He said he's not even sure if he's coming back."

"For real?"

"I dunno, cuz. It's all wrecked up now."

When Juno slammed the trunk shut, Haruka was frozen for a second.

Years ago when Haruka was still residing in Kyoto, she and her cousin had their own clique. There was she, Juno, Ariya and Iwamura. Juno, Haruka's cousin, older by two years, had always been the clown and the prankster. Ariya, Juno's younger brother and three years younger than Haruka was probably more known as the good child in their family. He was a smart kid who had passion for the tracks as well. Then there was Iwamura, their childhood best friend who had his own problems because of family and only gained his genuine happiness through the company of his friends: Haruka and her cousins.

"Sorry 'bout mum, dude." Juno tapped Haruka's knee once they settled on the sofas inside the guestroom, "She just really missed you."

"Oh Haruka!" Aunt Shiwa shouted from afar, "Do you always get the gifts I sent you?!"

Haruka flushed a bit, looking at her companions and replied,

"A-Ah, yes! Yeah, I did get them, Auntie! Thank you so much!"

"No problem, honey. 'Hope you enjoyed them."

Haruka swallowed hard, feeling embarrassed by the moment,

"It's okay, big sister." Yuki patted Haruka at the back while she sat at the arm support of the sofa, "We know about the gifts."

"—And about how many times she'd send them in a year." Ariya added with a nod.

All at once, everybody laughed inside the guestroom.

"So Haruka," Uncle Kawabata started, a man in his late fifties but with a built mistaken for someone in his thirties, "three years is a long time... How've you been doing since we last saw you?"

How was she doing? After the last time they saw each other?

"Uh... 'been busy, too, uncle...I...pursued racing and got into Infinite Academy."

"We've heard from Uncle Nagai that you passed." Ariya excitedly added, "So what's it like in that famous academy, cuz?"

Haruka flinched inside by the mere sound of that name.

Her father's name.

"It's good." Haruka smiled widely, "Great education, extraordinary curriculum...awesome teachers—the entire package is there...you plan to shift schools?" Haruka asked.

Ariya could only smile and feel giddy despite his condition.

"Maybe," Ariya raised his shoulders, "Pops and I have talked about it." He said, looking at Uncle Kawabata, "and big brother said it's alright if I leave Team Yakuza since we've got a lot of good rookies waiting to be trained. Most of them are winning nowadays...so it won't take long before some of them can finally become a part of Level 1 racers."

"That's good to know." Haruka smiled, "I'll help you with your application."

"About that," Ariya spoke, sounding uneasy, "Do you think it would be easy for me if I'd get a full scholarship?"

Nothing much has truly changed back here in Kyoto, Haruka thought. Her relatives were still struggling financially and Uncle Kawabata was still working. At his old age, he's supposed to retire now.

But knowing that his family would never survive if he stopped working, Haruka assumed that her Uncle was forcing himself to hold everything together.

He was a superintendant in a textile and metal company. It doesn't earn a lot but it was enough to keep his family well above water.

"Definitely." Haruka cheered, looking positively confident for her cousin, "Ariya, in all honesty, my brain doesn't even match half of yours." She beamed, "If I could pass Infinite Academy, you most definitely will. Besides, you can race and that's already a bonus. _Plus,_ you're good with fine arts. What are you takin' up anyway?"

"I was thinking of literature."

"Perfect."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." Haruka grinned, "Are you kidding me? You'll probably end up in the principal's list."

Everybody was enlightened by Haruka's news.

"That means I can get in, too?" Yuki's eyes narrowed.

"Well you're as smart as your brother," Haruka paused, "Although I think you're gonna need some permission from your older brothers and parents. You're too pretty to be in Tokyo, Yuki."

Uncle Kawabata nodded and feigned a serious look.

Yuki kept on whining and pulling Juno's arm.

Haruka could only laugh with the rest of them. It felt so good to be back in place where you always felt safe and warm. For Haruka, the Takeshi family, her cousin's family, have always been the only family she considered.

Living with her horrible father was something she had always loathed as a child.

"Oh uhm, by the way, uncle...you guys didn't..." Haruka paused, "by chance...told my father...about my arrival, did you?"

Uncle Kawabata was silent for a few seconds, his face unchanging,

"No... of course not."

"Oh." Haruka finally smiled again, "Thank you."

"Everybody," Aunt Shiwa called out, standing a few paces away from them, "Lunch is ready. Come here to the dining table and let's eat."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After several hours since her arrival, Haruka was finally settling inside her room. Well. The same room as Juno's actually. They shared a twin bed which was previously occupied by Ariya.

Now that Haruka was staying for a while, half of the things in the room were cleared out and Ariya have moved into the basement.

"Thanks for the space, cuz. I appreciate it." Haruka said, fixing her clothes inside the closet, "but I really don't mind if Ariya and I change places. It's no—"

"Shut up, Ruka." Juno grunted, "Don't think about that. We've got no problem about it." He shrugged, "Besides, we've always slept this way whenever you sleep over, remember?"

_Yeah_. Haruka warmly thought. _I remember._

Even as kids, Haruka shared most of her things with her cousins. The only things they never shared were underwear. She was so close to them that she started acting like a boy when she was already seven.

"I know..." Haruka closed the closet and walked towards the bed. She sighed out loud and sat across Juno.

"I'm sorry about the short notice." Juno began.

It _has_ been a while since Haruka came back.

A lot of things happened before. So many that it caused Haruka to leave Kyoto.

"That doesn't matter." She answered seriously, "I'm actually...grateful you asked me back..."

"You know," Juno continued, "Mom really cried when she heard I invited you to come. She said she was going to cook all her good dishes as long as you were here."

The two cousins chuckled heartily.

Aunt Shiwa was the older sister of her late mother.

In their immediate family, the two sisters were the only children of the Wakaido family, the first family of Haruka's mother.

When Aunt Shiwa and her mother were still young, Aunt Shiwa eloped with Uncle Kawabata, a son of a mere farmer in their area.

Their grandfather, a descendant of rich merchants detested their union and never gave his approval. Soon after their elopement, their grandmother suffered terribly and died of an illness. Their grandfather grew more furious, and as a result, didn't give a penny of inheritance to his eldest daughter.

However, when Yuri, Haruka's mother, was of legal age to marry, she was given an arranged marriage with a man she hardly knew.

_That_ was Haruka's so-called father.

Nagai Ten'ou.

"I hope..." Haruka whispered, "You've all forgiven me for what I did...if you're still angry—"

"Haruka," Juno cut her off, "It's all forgotten now. Please forget about it." He smiled gently at her, "We're family, and we always stick together."

Haruka could only stare at the floor and feel secure by the moment.

"Tomorrow morning, after breakfast, we start practicing for the race."

The sudden boldness coming from her cousin enlightened Haruka.

"You got it."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Haruka got up, she was surprised to see that Juno was no longer in bed. She was awaken by the noise coming at the back of the house.

_The garage..._

Haruka immediately got up, understanding what's going on.

When she got dressed and out of the room, she saw her uncle and two other cousins eating breakfast together.

"Morning, cuz!"

"Morning, big sister!"

Ariya and Yuki greeted her simultaneously.

"Hey...morning." Haruka smiled, "Something smells good."

"Haruka?" Aunt Shiwa appeared holding a pan of freshly cooked sunny side-up eggs.

"Come and sit down, dear. I made some 'all out American breakfast' for you."

"Oh no," Haruka blushed, "Auntie, you shouldn't have..."

"Nonsense, you silly girl." She stomped, "It's been a long time since we've seen each other and I've no idea what you've been eating in Tokyo. Now would be a good time to be sure if you're eating right. So sit down, relax, and enjoy your meal first."

"Oh but, auntie, Juno and I—"

"No buts Haruka," Aunt Shiwa gave her a stern look, "A heavy breakfast first before anything else. Juno has eaten his meal already. After you've charged yourself up, that's the only time I'll let you leave the breakfast table."

And to that, Haruka could only stare and reply, "Yes, auntie..."

After some time, Haruka got out of the house and finally went to the garage where she found her cousin crouching down while checking out the tires of his car.

"What's goin' on over here?" Haruka asked, crouching down and arms folded across her chest while watching Juno fix his car underneath.

"Hey!" he shouted, with only his legs and half of his torso exposed, "Just fixing a few joints...I'll be out in a minute."

Haruka couldn't believe the garage was still alive. It was literally their only playground years before. She was only twelve when Juno introduced to her the world of cars. Juno himself was only a beginner at it. When Uncle Kawabata started teaching Juno how to drive, Juno became more fascinated with what comes with it. It wasn't long after when the cousins figured the world of racing.

"Damn, you still stack up real good?" Haruka asked with a chuckle, observing piled-up spare parts, including that of transmission gears, engines, batteries and the likes.

"'Course, stupid!" he howled, finally withdrawing from underneath.

With a grunt, he lifted himself up, wiped off the black dirt from his face and came closer.

"I have races lined up for the next couple of months, I need those." He explained, "And you should know better, woman! Just because we haven't seen each other for a while, doesn't mean we stopped doing things here."

He was right, Haruka thought. It was only she who was thinking differently.

In her mind, when she disappeared, Team Yakuza disappeared, too.

Haruka never asked how things were going ever since she left Kyoto. The cousins haven't even communicated with each other until Juno called up a few weeks ago.

"But we did have a hard time for a while..." Juno continued off, knowing that he was taking on a sensitive subject, "...you _are_ one of our best..." he said. "We actually had to cancel _four _games just because of you." He remembered, smiling at Haruka who was getting embarrassed by the moment.

Haruka held some of the small machineries. She was examining some details about it, if it was still in a good condition or if it had enough damages that it should be disposed quickly.

"You know...we never really knew why you left on the first place."

Haruka's head snapped towards Juno's direction.

"Was it because of your fancy academy?" he proposed, "'Cause that's what everybody thought." He added, stretching from his place. "You would not believe what the other people said about your 'sudden departure'." He even snorted "'_She probably went off to get a degree or something_', '_Nah, I think she left 'cause she's fed up with the fields, the farms and the animal shit'"_ he laughed after, recalling what one of their younger comrades said.

Juno sat on top of an elevated cabinet and swayed his legs while he continued laughing.

"Not really," Haruka replied with an almost calloused tone, "it was because of my fancy father." She quoted from him, bending over to pull out a small gear.

Upon hearing that, Juno's laughter subsided. With a wall supporting his back, he started lightly pounding the back of his head without opening his eyes.

He was sorry, Haruka knew that. The growing silence was the evidence. But she knew she was also at fault. She never did give a reason why she left.

And if the answer was about her father, Juno had an idea already.

"Nobody told me before but," Haruka paused, taking a half-clean towel nearby and polishing the sides of the gear, "that man owns this land."

Juno stared down at Haruka, completely disbelieved,

"What are you talkin' about? My father _bought_ this land. There's no way in hell Nagai could have this."

Haruka sighed. She knew this would happen.

"Technically, Uncle Kawabata owns it, but legally speaking, the Wakaido family owns it."

When Juno couldn't reply anymore, Haruka looked up at him and continued,

"When my mother married that man, her family gave this land to _him_..." Haruka sat back down on the ground in frustration, "The only ones who knew about it were our grandfather and Nagai." Haruka grimaced, not even referring to her father properly, "They never told us, Juno." Haruka added angrily, "They kept it to themselves because our dead-ass of a grandfather was too vengeful that he knew he could still hurt your parents if Nagai could own your land."

Haruka placed the gear down, stood up with hands on both sides, "He told me that if I didn't leave... he would take the land away from uncle... Juno," she started, "you know I would do anything for your family... it's the only family I have." she admitted, her voice cracking, "If going away to some 'fancy academy' would solve things for him, then by all means...I did."

Juno was frozen for a long while. He was staring down the floor without blinking.

"I know I should've told you," Haruka said, "but I also knew it would've caused trouble down here." She explained. "'Better off that people think I'm a rich kid sent away by her father to study in Tokyo...rather than stay here and watch the only family I know suffer."

Haruka slowly walked towards the car Juno was fixing.

She opened the door of the driver's seat, got in and closed it.

From a short distance, she could see that Juno was still sitting on the cabinet.

She knew that whatever she said was too much of a revelation.

But since he wanted the truth, she gave it to him.

Haruka was tired. All her life in the academy, the only reason why she was still driven to go on was because of racing. It was the only memory she had of her past. The only treasured memory she had with Juno's family.

Racing pushed her to be successful. It helped her forget about her father, and the people who kept on trying to discourage or hurt her.

Juno finally lifted his head up and looked at his cousin. She was leaning her head down on the support of her seat.

While doing so, Haruka was aimlessly looking at the ceiling of the car.

At the corner of her eye, she could see that Juno got off the cabinet and started walking towards her.

He didn't bend over to say anything. He just leaned his back against the door and said,

"This car needs a test-drive. We're off to Mt. Jinbu in fifteen minutes. I'll just inform the rest so we could start practicing."

Without a word, Juno got back to work and Haruka eventually started helping.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	35. Folks

**AN**: _**To my readers, I sincerely apologize for another long delay. Everything was hectic in my schedule for the past two months. I've long wanted to update this story but a lot of things were in its way.**_

_**Anyhow, here it is; the latest chapter of Racing with Love. I made sure that the length and content made up for the story's delayed update. I hope you would enjoy it and I look forward to your reviews.**_

_**Thank you very much for your support!**_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 35:_** Folks**_

"Try to speed it up—that's it, that's it—go for it—210, 220, _240—_come on!—Go for iiiit! 265! 265! Oh my dear _God!_—You're going for 270?—280?! AAAH! A _300?!_ You're gonna make me piss! You're unbelievable! _Haruka!..."_

Mt. Jinbu was a sleeping giant settled across a rural background that only became urbanized with the hint of concrete road. The sky was bright and the wind was cool enough to make you go out for a nice stroll. The horizon could pass for a handsome picture with its white thin clouds spread across on top of each other like vast stairs. Nature was at one of its best in Jinbu district.

The concrete road spiralled around the mountain and extended towards the foot where it lead to a nearby town of civilization.

At the other side of Mt. Jinbu, hectares of rice fields surround the vicinity. It was planting season, and all the farmers, though few in number and widely distributed, were attending to their seedlings and irrigation system. The water shimmered from afar and seemed as cool as the wind. It shouldn't be that displeasing to dip your toes inside those murky brown waters that provided nutrients and stamina for soon-to-be crops. It was almost tempting to take a bath in the nearest river or enjoy a nice quiet picnic with friends or family.

But in Mt. Jinbu, two friends aside from being relatives had fun in their own version. Juno was watching and recording the performance of his car. Haruka volunteered for the test-drive, of course. There was no other better suited for the job, and both were more than delighted to work.

Even if a person was standing at the foot of the mountain, the car's engine could be heard meters away. Juno stood disbelieved while watching the abnormal speed of his car. Haruka made no room for mistakes, but made space for accuracy and efficiency.

Up close, the engine roared like a speeding monster. Anyone inside that car would only hear the sound of the engine and feel the smooth vibrations. Haruka manoeuvred the car like a dirty pro; anyone who had experience could see that. Handling the gear was as normal as breathing to her. The increasing speed was not even a concern. Death was nowhere in her thoughts. The goal was to reach more than 250 km/hr. It wasn't that impossible since the car was going down. The velocity would be faster since gravity has its own way of pulling objects downward.

Unfortunately for Physics, Haruka was an expert, and she knew how to control. The mechanics were more important to her rather than the feel of the moment. She kept calculating the limits of the engine without fearing for her life.

But when she heard Juno shouting in mighty spirit, she suddenly felt a new wave of freshness. Driving so freely felt so wild and raw. Without any boundaries or obstructions, it felt good to be on the road and experience the speed like nothing else can compare to it.

As it was turning out, the test-drive was successful. The car Juno upgraded did more than well.

It was better to do the test-rive at daytime since the road was clearer and could be inspected before the race began tomorrow. Juno's smile reached his eyes as he walked towards the road and waited for the car to halt. He was still holding on to his radio like a child who just received his ideal gift for Christmas. Tomorrow would probably be as good as Christmas, he thought. Now that Haruka was temporarily in their team, Juno was more confident of winning. Of course, nobody could deny his workmanship with his cars. He always tweaked them right, and Haruka was the best one who could handle them.

She pulled off and got out, giving her cousin that infamous male-hug and tapped him strongly at the back. It felt good to race back in Mt. Jinbu. Sure it was dangerous, but it was too spontaneous that Haruka couldn't resist. She loved the fact that the mountain was challenging; inside, she was even hoping it would rain since the car can speed up two times over. Rain was a terrible element when it comes by during races. Everyone knows it could be fatal for the drivers.

She didn't mind the risk; she always loved it, even back then.

But the clear sky and the pristine white clouds told her this was not a possibility today or tomorrow. It wasn't that disappointing anyway; at least she could race again in her hometown.

Her smile and conversation with Juno ended quickly though.

Her disappointment turned into a placid expression. Her eyes shifted from her cousin to something behind them.

A car was pulling up beside the road.

Juno turned around to see what's going on.

The peculiar sound of an engine was turned off. The glasses were tinted but Haruka knew who was inside anyway. She didn't have to guess. She rode the same car at the backseat dozens of times before. Apparently it was still alive.

The antique vehicle, a 1935 Packard, had a long nose with a wave-like fender on both sides, reminding you of giant ripples that could glide for miles. The rim is simple but perfectly lustrous through constant waxing. The headlights seemed to be separated from the rest of the car, like sculptures of geometric oblongs situated between the hood and the fenders. The roof was rectangular and its colour took after the dominant fading cream hue of the vehicle; making it all the more vintage. The bumper sticks out after the nose as two long brimming lines of compressed steels. The height of the car stands until the shoulder of an average adult. It suited perfection and was undeniably worthy and compatible with its rich owner who bought it from one of his suppliers in America.

The driver opened his door and carefully slid out, his left leg coming out first, showing off a well-polished Italian leather shoe matched with gray sock and a good fitting straight-cut pantaloon. When his head finally came out, it showed a thick groomed hair of white. The man was old but his movements were easy and refined.

Haruka started to smile.

"Genzo!"

She ran speedily towards the old man and immediately gave him an embrace,

"Genzo, oh my God, it's you! You haven't changed!" She cried gleefully.

Haruka stepped back and observed him more. He still wore his usual attire; dark-hued pantaloons matched with a lighter shade of a vest, pin-striped polo inside, topped off with a solid coloured tie.

Not to mention his thick trimmed glasses.

"—And you still have that crazy moustache?!" Haruka pointed and laughed, "It looks like an aged caterpillar below your nose."

Though embarrassed, Genzo managed to smile while flushing. He coughed twice, covering his mouth and placed his hands behind him.

"I'm happy to see you, too, young mistress—"

"Cut it out," Haruka drawled, "I'm not six anymore."

"But you _are_ still the young mistress of the house—"

"The only mistress you should consider died years ago... Now," Haruka paused, "what is it that you want?"

All three of them knew the answer anyway without Genzo's reply. Haruka just wished for a miracle that he would say otherwise.

Before answering his young mistress, Genzo knocked on the window of the car and signalled somebody to come out.

A young pretty maid in a servant's uniform came out and stood behind Genzo.

"Heh-llo..." Juno greeted, looking at the maid from top to bottom—his eyes coming back to the top.

"I'm pleased to have finally met you, young mistress." The maid bowed and smiled thoroughly.

"Who is she?" Haruka retorted, trying her best to refrain her brows from meeting.

"This is Maika," Genzo answered, "and she will be assisting you with your belongings as we usher you back home."

_Back in that house? _Haruka clipped bitterly in her thoughts.

"Are you joking me?"

"I wish I were but you know I'm not."

It was obvious that the maid was new and knew nothing about the issues in the Ten'ou residence. She continued to beam at Haruka and all the more at Jun.

Haruka paused for a while to think.

"How did he know I was here?"

Genzo sighed and tilted his head, "This is your hometown, young mistress; you should know better how fast rumours spread."

Haruka nodded, looked down and bit her lower lip. She turned around to look at Genzo who was now waving at Maika.

"Genzo," she called abruptly, prompting her cousin to listen, "let's go."

"You can follow us home," Haruka continued, "I'll pack my things from there."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Travelling from Tokyo to Osaka wasn't as draining or boring as Usagi thought it would be. As expected, Mamoru did well by choosing a first class suite in the bullet train.

He had everything planned out; from the covers of the bed to the flowers settled on the small space of their dining area.

The dining area was thoroughly utilized, as it was frequently used.

Not only was it used for eating, it was a favourite place for the couple to explore each other.

Usagi couldn't believe herself that they were doing the naughty in such a place. The most daring they've been to was in Mamoru's convertible in a parking lot near his university.

She supposed that this was probably driving his testosterone wild since they've never done it on a couch before.

And it's not like Usagi wasn't enjoying it, too.

Since they rode this morning, Mamoru kept themselves occupied by playing board games and watching a supposedly horrific movie when it even made his lover laugh until the ending.

Usagi remembered comforting Mamoru for his efforts and saying she enjoyed the film anyway. By then, Mamoru discovered that Usagi was hardly to be frightened by any scary movie. It was terrifying to know that his own girlfriend could withstand The Ring and Jeepers Creepers without flinching while he, most unfortunately, sulked back and shiver with goosebumps.

Usagi could only laugh it off and in the end, ended up seducing Mamoru back to his manly senses and let him concentrate on pleasing her again.

Lucky enough, Mamoru succeeded, and his efforts didn't turn out so futile. By the time the train was half through its journey; both lovers had taken off their clothing and made love in every conceivable corner of their suite.

When they finally lost strength, Usagi laid down half of her torso on Mamoru's chest while he silently toyed with her golden locks.

Feeling more comfortable and happy, Usagi pulled up the sheets to cover her until her chest, and her partner until his waist.

"Watcha doin' up there?" Usagi finally broke off the odd quietness.

Mamoru placed his right hand behind his head and continued stroking his partner's hair.

"I have my own brush you know," she turned around, edging closer to Mamoru with her face lit up in sheer joy.

Mamoru didn't say anything. He just enjoyed his view while thinking of something important. He brushed his knuckles against her rosy cheek then rubbed her lower lip with his thumb.

Usagi didn't get what he was trying to drive at.

She was surprised when Mamoru suddenly leaned forward to ravage her with a long intensified kiss.

"Hey you..." Usagi slowly pulled away, taking Mamoru's face by both hands.

He was on top of her now and he used his forearms for support so he wouldn't crush her with his weight,

"...what's going on in your head?" she asked, brushing off dark strands of hair away from his face.

Mamoru continued in silence. Usagi began to feel uneasy. She didn't know if she should be worried or not. He gradually brought down his weight and bent his head to nuzzle the space between her face and shoulder.

"You know..." he started, "I can feel your heart beating—literally."

Usagi chuckled, finally managing to react.

"That's because you're making me nervous..."

Mamoru smiled and slowly traced a finger from the bottom of her stomach and stopping right below her chest. He settled his hand where the beat of her heart was the strongest.

"I never imagined I could be _this_ close to you." He whispered with his eyes closed.

Usagi didn't know that this kind of tenderness existed within her lover. All that she ever knew about him belonged at the surface, nothing really for who he was inside.

Since Usagi finally parted with Haruka, things became clearer and stronger between her Mamoru. She started to love him for real, and if her suspicions were correct, so did he. It was probably when she finally gave herself to him in that resort. Everything changed when she allowed him to touch her in places she never allowed anyone to reach.

He felt that trust, and he was proud that he had it. In truth, Mamoru became slightly paranoid after the first times they slept together. Unknown feelings frequently rose to his chest; that overwhelming pang of loss whenever she was out of reach or thoughts of someone else trying to catch her attention.

Even the slightest notion of Usagi enjoying a quiet moment with one of his gender made him so furious that not only does he scare off his company; he would also instantly call Usagi and interrogate her whereabouts and the people she was currently with.

The recollection made him smile. After making those calls and 'surprise visits', he had a surprise visit of his own and a lengthy lecture about privacy and space.

"You are now beginning to scare me, Mr. Chiba." Usagi said, putting a leg around Mamoru but still felt odd about his silence.

He kissed her on the place where his right hand used to be. He embraced her with one arm and laid his head on top of her chest.

"I wish I could be this close to you everyday..."

Usagi was touched. She didn't know what to say now. She was looking for the perfect words, but she could only find a jest,

"If that ever comes true, I'm afraid you'll tire of me soon." She chuckled.

Usagi was taken aback when Mamoru lifted his head and looked at her with a serious face.

"That'll never happen."

His monotone and abrupt reply almost scared Usagi. He didn't even blink afterwards. His eyes were alive and searching, Usagi could only stare back and feel so confused.

Mamoru knew that he was pushing himself on her too quickly. For a long while, he'd been pondering about their relationship and how to take it more seriously.

He's never been in love with anybody, let alone be so absorbed. She became a daily inspiration and a fragile being to him. She wasn't a possession, he knows that now. He understands the kind of independence that she wanted and the freedom of her own choice. He respected that, and with this came a new perspective towards everyone else.

In a way he became kinder, softer and even more mature. Drinking and clubbing became less and less. More so since Usagi wasn't there on the first place. Being with her per se became more important and obligatory. It wasn't enough that they would date every now and then. He wanted a part of her wardrobe inside his apartment, her laundry mixed up with his, and even her showering routine to be in his bathroom.

It was insane. Wanting her more everyday made him afraid. It was a thought that scared him for the first time in his life. He was raised to be fearless and to be dominant half the time. Now he became compliant, more refined and he listened more to everybody. He turned into someone humble and accepting. Such changes in his life were so powerful that he couldn't help but wonder;

How come one person could change another so completely without even intending to do it on the first place?

Mamoru wasn't so sure if this was normal anymore.

"Do you have the slightest idea of how important you've become to me?"

Usagi's tongue was paralyzed. She couldn't say anything at first. How could she know what to say if she doesn't know what's going on in his thoughts? Is he going through a phase? But he's too young to have mid-life crisis! What was his problem?

"Why yes," Usagi snorted, "I do your laundry for free on weekends." She smiled widely.

"Not that, you idiot."

"Don't be such a meanie. I'm trying to guess. Oh! How could I forget? Good sex. I always, _always _give that to you. And only you."

Mamoru didn't know if he should kiss her or spank her on the behind.

"I got it right, didn't I?" she beamed, raising her brows.

Instead of saying something, Mamoru hauled her down, making her scream in delight and pulling her close by the legs.

He settled himself right between her thighs and gazed at her for a while.

"What?" she smiled.

He leaned down, let go of her legs and placed his hands between face. Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck and waited in anticipation.

He pressed his forehead against hers and said,

"You're damn right."

"Huh?"

"Good sex, you said. I should be the only one who gets it from you..." he breathed. "And only you."

Right then, Usagi couldn't ask for anything or anyone else. The man between her thighs was enough, and it seemed he would be the only one who could ever be enough.

"I like that." She grinned, pulling him closer, "'Glad to know."

Mamoru replied with a kiss and though Usagi was saving it for later, she decided to add in a soft voice,

"I love you, too..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As soon as Haruka got home, she went straight to Aunt Shiwa and told her of what was happening. It was inevitable that it would make her upset since she wanted to stay with her niece longer. Haruka explained that she haven't met her father in more than two years anyway so it was alright to push through with this. She even added a joke about missing Aunt Shiwa's cooking since she'll have to make do with whatever's served in her father's house. It helped returning her smile.

Bidding her uncle goodbye was easier. If there was one thing Haruka admired about Uncle Kawabata was that he knew things too well and understood them more than anyone else. He understood Haruka's embarrassment caused by her arrogant father, and never complained nor placed her in a difficult position due to this.

Haruka gave some last instructions to Ariya, telling him to e-mail or call her if he needs further help for his incoming application for Infinite Academy. She was more than willing to give a helping hand. Haruka still had to refrain Yuki from going to Tokyo, but with the looks of her determination, she supposed the young lady will just have to talk things out with her father and older brothers.

For last, Haruka talked with Juno and discussed the details for tomorrow's race. Their farewell on the other hand was reserved in the forthcoming night. She promised to appear in the race and was even threatened if she forgets.

When Haruka got out of the house, Genzo and Maika were already waiting outside. Maika immediately strode forward to help Haruka with her things and even managed to wink at Juno, who was standing near the doorway.

Genzo opened the door for Haruka, and before she slid in, she waved goodbye to the only family she knew.

She nodded her head towards Juno and finally settled inside the vehicle.

Ten'ou mansion was probably the biggest house in the vicinity. It was as dominant as the owner and well-kept through consistency; likewise its owner with his major participation in the trading industry.

Nagai Ten'ou was an important investor in the textile industry. His offices were distributed in Japan but his main office remained in Nagoya. Aside from textile, he involved himself with paper, rubber, stone clay and glass products.

Just then, Haruka heard from Genzo that her father was venturing into clothing and food processing.

_What the hell is he going to do with all his money? _Haruka muttered sourly in her thoughts. Nagai Ten'ou was rich enough to support him nine lives over. What else does he need anyway?

As far as Haruka knew, she was pretty much useless to him.

Not only did his daughter grow up to be a tomboy, she was also repelled from him, she thought.

He could never have any grandchildren from her unless Haruka adopted, and she was sure as hell there was no other way but that.

Aside from that matter, Haruka never helped in her father's company, let alone start now.

She refused to be with him and have any other associations with him. If she could only change her surname, she would've long done so, if it weren't respect for her mother.

The car had to pass by a long line of woods. A thin rode that measured around 20 feet in width was their only passage. The trees, the shrubs and the spaces in between were filled with light as the sun shone down on them. Sakura trees lined up on both sides in the latter part of the road. Haruka couldn't help but remember lost memories she refused to find.

Memories of her father neglecting her especially on important occassiona such as her birthdays and even Christmases appeared. The only person who filled up instantly for the praternal job was Genzo. Next to Uncle Kawabata, Genzo was the only older male figure who guided her. He taught her how to ride a bike, how to behave properly in front of guests, how to eat with good manners, so on and so forth.

Whatever she should've learned from her mother she learned from the maids. She could cook a gourmet meal in a flash because of their various cooks, who changed frequently because her father's palate was never satisfied.

The only thing Haruka was thankful for was that her father didn't fire Genzo. He would fire all the cooks and maids but never the family butler.

When the car finally pulled up in front of the mansion, Haruka got out before Genzo could open the door for her.

"Be grateful I didn't drive for you," Haruka jested, "I would've given you the ride of your life."

"Thank you, young mistress." Genzo replied in utmost sincerity since he feared too much speed on the first place.

Maika carried her things inside as the other maids lined up near the doorway to greet her.

"Good afternoon, young mistress." Everyone greeted in unison.

Haruka nodded and flashed them a warm smile.

Of course, everyone blushed in unison as well.

"Is she a woman? Are you sure?"

Haruka heard one of them whisper when she was almost out of earshot.

"Be quiet, she might hear you!"

Haruka's smile drifted away as she saw her father's figure crossed her sight from afar. It was hard on her part to physically bring herself towards him. If he was reluctant to be with her, what more for her? She passed by the hallway and noticed several things. The interior of the house was still the same. It was designed after the Western influence. Half of the furniture were vintages and was a mixture of Baroque, Renaissance with a bit of Japanese antiquities. Some were artefacts and others were rare sculptures. Her father kept an array of clay cylinders from the archaic period. Some objects for display were wooden sculptures of deities. The giant walls were filled by either European paintings or Japanese. Those made by Japanese dated back from the fifteenth and sixteenth century. If there was something Haruka appreciated about her father was that he had good taste, and was probably his only asset.

As she neared the open office of her father, Nagai Ten'ou finally halted in front of Haruka,

"So how are things doing with you?" he asked, staring at Haruka and waiting for a reply.

Haruka looked around and felt uneasy. She didn't know if she could sum up everything that's been happening in her life in a sentence.

"Good. I'm doing fine."

"What? I thought you've spoken with their CEO?! Why didn't you tell me you were having a problem on the first place? Now we have to postpone our deadline with the Arabians."

As soon as Haruka heard the term 'CEO', she knew her father had to be using a handy phone set. It was a tiny contraption attached to his right ear, and Haruka saw it when he turned to his side and went back to his desk.

Haruka almost laughed in sarcasm.

How could she expect her old man to care? He never gave a damn. Why should he now?

"Look, I'll call you as soon as I speak with their representative," he continued, going back to where he saw his daughter and pointing her to the dining area, "I'll arrange a meeting for us and discuss the details later. I have to attend to something right now. Goodbye."

_And I'm something. Nice._ She thought.

As soon as Nagai got out of his office, he asked his daughter.

"Have you eaten already?" he said, glancing at Haruka and strode towards the dining area.

Haruka's brows met. "No, not yet."

"Good. I'm famished. You could join me then. We're having fresh sea bass."

_Yipee._ Haruka sighed. _Why did I even agree to come here?_

The servants scurried from a distance. Everybody was preparing for the great Nagai Ten'ou's dinner. Everybody needed to move extra fast tonight, especially now that his daughter was back.

Genzo and Maika were already waiting for them at the dining table. The butler have pulled out his mater's chair when he was a few feet close. Maika took the privilege of doing the same thing for Haruka.

"Thanks." She smiled and made Maika flush.

When father and daughter were settled down, Nagai helped himself with their first course.

Haruka could only watch her father in silent astonishment. It seemed that meeting his daughter after two years didn't come off as a surprise to him. He wasn't as intrigued about her as any father should be after having no communication with his child for years.

"When are you graduating again from school?" He asked, after feeding himself five spoonfuls of clear soup.

_This is a great start_. Haruka retorded inside,

"In a couple of months, father."

Haruka could hardly finish her soup. _What is this? It has no taste._

"Do you still want to attend to a University afterwards?" he inquired, already finishing his soup and signalling for the next course.

Haruka couldn't understand. What was this meeting all about?

"I don't know." She answered, "Maybe not. I'm thinking of travelling."

"Travelling?" Nagai inquired, almost too interested, "To where may I ask?"

"Europe."

"To study?"

Haruka paused before answering.

"That and more."

Nagai helped himself with the finger-food. He was munching away with his eyes closed and appeared to be enjoying his meal.

"And I suppose 'more' meant racing."

Haruka couldn't answer. What was she to say on that comment? She hadn't seen her father for two years and now she was going to have a fight.

She left the mansion arguing with him and came back, about to argue with him again.

"I'm not sure if I could provide for you with all these expenditures, Haruka." He started, finishing his second course and going for the third.

Around five female servants stood a few feet away from them. Haruka knew they could hear every bit of their conversation. What she didn't like about the culture in this house was that her family was naturally the subject of everybody. Gossips and all.

Now they were about to hear yet another juicy story.

"We're talking of Euros here. I know we can afford it but what's the sense behind all this? Why aren't you finished with your soup? Finish your soup."

Haruka didn't know which to answer vehemently first; the 'sense' of going to Europe or the Goddamn soup.

"I'm done with this." Haruka pointed to the soup, almost tempted to direct her statement on both issues and leave the dinner table, "I'll have my second course, please." She announced to the air and quickly had a reply with another plate of the second course.

Nagai knew Haruka would refuse to talk about racing if he would continue opposing her. He looked at his daughter and watch her carefully eat in silence.

"So what's the deal with the person over the phone a while ago?"

The sudden change of topic surprised him. Nagai didn't expect for Haruka to let down so easily.

Has his daughter changed that much?

"One of the company suppliers—and an idiotic one at that." He hissed, "We've been making deals with the Arabs. They're good businessmen, but tough on the schedule. I've lost two plausible deals because of their impatience. I'm not generalizing, but some of them are just impossible to work with."

Haruka nodded, as if sympathizing with him. She couldn't believe that a single question could send him talking in length.

The dining area was filled with silence again. Nobody moved a muscle except for the two.

"Genzo, the folder please."

Genzo moved forwad with a long folder at his side. He carefully placed it down on the table beside Haruka.

"What's this?" she asked.

"See for yourself." Her father answered, helping himself with second servings.

When Haruka opened the folder, she saw several clips and articles of one particular company. The owner seemed to be handling his business similar with his father's. Their products revolved around the light and mining industry, but their focal asset centred on seaports and tourist attractions.

One important detail caught her eye. It seemed that the following articles revolved around the owner's heir, his only son. There was nothing that special about his looks and seemed too ordinary. The man was middle-aged and could pass for someone in his forties.

"He's name is Akio Fujiwara. He's a good young man and looks after his father's enterprise. In a few years time, his father, Kyu, would be passing the reigns of his company to him..."

Haruka immediately shut the folder close and shoved it away from her.

She nudged her plate away and crossed her forearms on top of the edge of the table.

She looked at her father with a most serious face and plainly asked,

"Is this your idea of a joke?"

Nagai stopped from eating and looked back. He didn't tear off his look from his daughter's hating one.

"What do you think are you doing with your life? This isn't a playground." He said, "You can't race as much as you want to. This world doesn't work that way. So what if you win a few medals and trophies here and there. Do you think that'll take you far? What have you accomplished, Haruka? Tell me, what are you so damn proud of that you can look at me that way?"

Haruka stared at him, knowing full well that this fight would eventually transpire. What did she expect from him? How was he to understand?

"Maybe I didn't turn out the way you wanted me to be, but even if I did, I'm sure as hell I'd be sick of it. Better that I didn't start on anything you wanted than being inconsistent." She answered with a smirk, "Marrying that _baboon_ would be the last thing I'd do as long as I live—and even if that day comes, I'd probably kill myself in the end."

Haruka sprung up from her seat and took a deep breath.

"If you're worried about money, don't sweat it. I have my own sponsors. Tapping them would be of no use."

Nagai was astonished at her last statement. Tapping them? She had thought about the consequences to that extent?

"They're either as wealthy as you are," she paused, "or wealthier. Besides, I'm too much of a good investment for them to let go; so no hope for you there."

Maika went forward with her head bent low. She removed the chair from behind the young mistress and remained silent as the rest.

"And if you intend to pull out my allowance, feel free to do so." Haruka added confidently, "I never used a cent of it anyway. Excuse me."

That night marked a new chapter in Haruka's life. Although father and daughter knew it was wrong to part this way, both also knew it was probably the only way to get pass this stage. Haruka Ten'ou walked out on her father in another fight.

This time however, she won.

What was surprising was that Nagai Ten'ou knew it, too.

And upon acknowledging his defeat, he acknowledged his pride for his only child, and only daughter.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

From the depot, Usagi and Mamoru took a cab to get to Mamoru's old home. Truth be told, Usagi was getting more nervous by the minute. She didn't know what to expect and she was afraid that his parents were expecting someone of better economic status.

Mamoru had always comforted her concerning this insecurity. He would always say that his parents never looked at people that way. They were humble, well-grounded and sociable people. They lived wealthily but always participated in charitable works. His parents made sure that a good amount of their profits went to donations annually.

The Chibas reminded Usagi of Oprah. Only they're a couple.

When alas they reached their destination, Usagi's mouth gaped open.

An automatic speaker was installed before a vast steel gate.

"Good evening, how may we help you?"

Mamoru went down and came forward to the speaker,

"My name is Mamoru Chiba. Son of Rei and Amaterasu Chiba."

"Please stand in front of the monitor for inspection."

Usagi thought she was in a hi-tech facility. Their security seemed to be tight.

In a second, the monitor bleeped and a woman all made-up in face showed herself.

"Good evening, Sr. Mamoru."

"Good evening."

"We apologise for the inconvenience. Your mother told us you shall be arriving by public transportation."

"Yes, I told her."

"Please wait until the vehicle has been thoroughly inspected. Again, we apologise for the inconvenience."

"No problem, but please do it in haste."

"Yes, sir."

In a moment, two security guards came out holding metal objects. Mamoru went back inside and smiled at Usagi. He assured her with a kiss on the forehead and held her hand. Usagi couldn't help but look around. She watched the guards run their metal contraptions across the vehicle. One of them asked the trunk of the cab be opened. The driver complied. After the quick inspection was done, the electronic gate opened.

"Ah. Finally." Mamoru shrugged.

Usagi looked at her sides.

It was like a theme park. From afar she could see a house but it looked small because of the distance. The taxi was moving on vintage European tiles. There were lampposts in every twenty meters. In a matter of seconds, the assumed mediocre house became an astonishing mansion.

"We're here." Mamoru beamed at her and got out of his side of the door.

Usagi was temporarily left inside in a dazzle.

_Mamoru...are you a _prince_ or something?_

"Usagi," Mamoru called out, giving the payment and a tip to the taxi driver.

"Sorry, I'm coming out."

As she slid out, Usagi carefully observed her surroundings only to find herself feeling rather small. The lampposts, the security and the tiles weren't the only grand details. The round twenty feet fountain was also one. The garden extending on both sides was another. The Chiba residence must measure around two hectares.

"Huh..." Usagi chuckled in absolute fear and disbelief.

"They're here!!!"

Usagi and Mamoru shifted their gazes towards the source of that cheerful shrieking voice.

Usagi prepared herself for her first actual meeting with Mamoru's folks.

"Rei, hurry up!"

Usagi was dumbfounded. Mrs. Chiba looked like a Stepford wife. She was tall, slim and had good facial features; her eyes were small but it accentuated her face with those long thick lashes. Usagi knew at a close glimpse that they weren't false. Her nose was long and slightly pointed; her lips small and thin. She had her shiny ebony hair bundled up, framing her face perfectly—not a strand was out of place. Her cheekbones were high and she could almost pass for a former model. Mrs. Chiba hardly wore any make-up so Usagi knew she was simple. A single strand of small pearls hung around her neck matched with a pair of small pearl earrings. Her top blouse and bottom skirt was all Chanel. Her shoes were classic flats from Ferregamo. She wore an Omega dress watch on her left wrist and a golden wedding band around her ring finger. She left her right hand bare.

Mr. Chiba on the other hand reminded Usagi of Santa Claus. He was a tall man but large in built. His belly was protruding and he had beefy arms and hands. His hair was ashen gray and had a messy moustache on top of his lip that took the same colour. Age was obvious in his looks. He wore simple men's clothing; a lime and white polo shirt from Lacoste and a pair of brown pantaloons. His shoes were made out of American leather, and the only accessory he wore was his silver Rolex watch and his golden wedding band.

He moved giddily as he joined his wife in meeting their son and his girlfriend.

"I'm so delighted to have finally met you!" Mrs. Chiba shouted in joy, coming forward to embrace Usagi.

For a moment, Usagi was stunned. She saw Mamoru smiling at her and raising his brows, as if saying 'I told you so'.

After receiving a warm embrace, Mr. Chiba held her hand and patted it,

"Welcome to the family, dear. You have no idea how long we've waited for you." He beamed.

"You're the only girl our Mamoru brought home—"

"Ma—"

"Hush," she told her blushing son, "We've been so disappointed the past year. He said he'd bring you on his fathe'rs birthday earlier this year but then he confessed to us that he hasn't even invited you."

"Yes," Mr . Chiba added, "It's true"

"O-Oh." Usagi mumbled and finally managed to smile, "Well then I'll make up for it...on Christmas."

"Truly?!" Mrs. Chiba giggled, "Oh that would be so wonderful!—But what if your family wants to spend Christmas with you?"

"Ma, please—"

"I'm not talking to you, young man. Mind your manners." She quipped, "Oh you must be hungry. We've prepared a small feast for the two of you! Oh a family gathering at last!"

"After a year, my dear." Mr. Chiba sympathized.

"Precisely, love."

Mrs. Chiba held Usagi by the waist with one arm and started chatting away. Her husband and son accompanied them towards inside with smiles on their faces. Maids and butlers helped with Mamoru and Usagi's luggage and hurried up alongside and before them.

Usagi actually thought she was in a palace. At the centre of the wide hallway was an enormous chimney with winding stairways at both sides. At the far right was the receiving room with another chimney lit up. At the far left was another wing that led to different purposes. When Usagi looked up, she saw and inverted iceberg of a chandelier. The size of the object shocked her, but the stones that composed it shocked her more.

"This way, darling." Mrs. Chiba told Usagi, guiding her towards the dining area.

It took them a good short walk even before they reached their dining table. Mamoru looked at her way every now and then and checked if she was feeling fine. Usagi would only grin in assurance.

The servants helped them settle in their seats. Mr. Chiba took the head of the table, of course, and Mrs. Chiba sat at his right side. Mamoru was pointed to sit at his father's left and Usagi right beside Mrs. Chiba.

It wasn't only Usagi who was subjected to millions of questions and inquiries but also Mamoru by his father.

Though they spoke in low voices sometimes, half the time Usagi knew it was about her since Mr. Chiba would glance her way and nod in approval.

Mrs. Chiba asked so much about her; the academy, her favoured career, personal interests and future plans.

Towards the end of their meal, the series of questions did not halt. Usagi was bewildered as to where this couple got their energy from. Mamoru could only laugh inwardly, which Usagi could detect. He was almost sorry for her because of such an interrogation. However judging by her shy smiles and his parents' reactions, there was nothing to fear for or to be nervous about.

"My dear," Mr. Chiba continued, helping himself with another slice of strawberry cheesecake for dessert, "now that we know so much about you, tell me, when do you, children, plan to get engaged?"

Mamoru choked on his wine and Usagi was caught in more than a surprise.

"Pardon?" Usagi asked.

"Marriage, my dear." Mr. Chiba inquired with popping eyes and absolute sincerity.

"Love!" Mrs. Chiba interfered, "What a question that is! You must be drunk by now; I apologize, Usagi—he tends to get carried away with his emotions—"

"Oh I—"

"Mother," Mamoru began, "You shouldn't—"

"Mamoru, darling," Mrs. Chiba cut him off smoothly, "wasn't it that a part of your reason for visiting is to discuss something with your father?"

"Yes, but—"

"Well don't sit up any longer," she ordered, "Love, attend to your son now; Usagi and I shall have a lovely conversation—our _lady's talk_. Rememer what I told you?"

"Yes, dear. I remember. _The_ lady's talk."

"That's right. Now both of you get up." She instructed, getting up herself and taking Usagi by the hand.

"Usagi," Mamoru quietly called out, watching his partner be stolen away.

"It's alright." Usagi replied while Mrs. Chiba talked endlessly, and mouthed an 'I'll be fine'.

Mamoru smiled to himself and was later on called by his father to have a talk of their own in the study room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The night was cool and comfortable. Mrs. Chiba asked for tea from the maids. The ladies settled themselves in the terrace upstairs while they enjoyed the over-all view of the garden from above.

"You're home is very beautiful, Mrs. Chiba." Usagi smiled, sitting upright from her chair with her hands folded gently on her lap.

"Thank you for your kind observation." She returned the smile.

The maids returned with a tray of English tea. A porcelain pot was settled right at the middle of their dainty glass table and the teacups were properly placed in front of them.

"Everything is so...synchronized in this house." Usagi added uneasily, taking her cup and made a sip.

"Oh it has to be," Mrs. Chiba nodded, "Keeping this place tidy is very difficult. With the size and all, you could just imagine the enormity of my daily responsibilities."

"Yes, I could." Usagi placed down her cup and concentrated more on the lovely garden view.

"I'm so glad that you're here." Mrs. Chiba began, her eyes somewhat tearful, "You have no idea how long we've waited for our Mamoru."

Usagi looked at Mrs. Chiba with a bit of confusion.

"I'm afraid I don't understand..."

Mrs. Chiba nodded in understanding and placed down her own cup. She placed her hands on her lap and started explaining,

"Our son hardly visited us ever since he entered the university. We were actually worried that he was rebelling."

"Oh no," Usagi negated the idea, "school was tough on his schedule. I could attest for his frequent absence."

"It's not only because of that, darling." Mrs. Chiba tilted her heard, "You see..." she paused, looking down at her hands while her fingers slightly tugged on her skirt, "my husband has been putting a lot of pressure on Mamoru concerning the family enterprise. Rei isn't getting any younger and Mamoru is our only child and heir." She explained, "By the time Mamoru reached his third year of college, Rei started putting weight on Mamoru's shoulders and have brought him to the main office to be introduced as the succeeding heir. It's hard to be in the business industry, darling." Mrs. Chiba sighed and looked away, "I understand my son's frustrations and hardships. I'm already happy enough to know that he wants to take over the company. But I also know that ever since he took part in the business, much work and pressure was passed on to him."

Usagi couldn't say anything. She looked at Mrs. Chiba and was blown away by such a confession. Never did she know about Mamoru's responsibility as his father's company heir. They've been together for a long while but he never told her about his family or anything related to business matters.

"Oh Usagi," Mrs. Chiba reached out and held Usagi's hands, "if only you knew how much of a heaven sent you are to this family. Ever since Mamoru told about you, a lot has changed from him." She shared, "He visited jobsites more, he helped regularly in many important dealings... you could only guess the effort he invested for the past year into his father's company."

Mrs. Chiba kissed her hands then returned them on Usagi's lap. She dried a few tears from the corners of her eyes and thanked Usagi for offering her a handkerchief. She composed herself once again and exhaled with a warm smile.

"The best part about his change was that he finally made a date to come back home—with _you_. Do you know he only visited us twice last year? One was my birthday and the other last Christmas." she pointed, "It was so upsetting for me and Rei. And even in those visits he refused to talk about idle or serious matters."

"But after that year," she continued, "like I said, everything changed. Everything." She nodded in affirmation, "And it was all for the better. Thank God for that. And for you."

Usagi looked down feeling shy and a bit embarrassed by the emphasis currently shone on her.

"Well I should really stop all this drama." Mrs. Chiba exclaimed, smiling broadly once again. "Do you know that _I_ came from a modest family as well? My father was a ..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside the study room, father and son sat comfortably across each other in front of the warm fireplace. Rei Chiba took out his best brandy and offered his son a glass. Mamoru took it openly and with gratitude. A small but tall mahogany round table was settled between their cosy chairs. Mamoru's father settled the bottle on top of it and finally sat down for their talk.

"So," he started and chuckled, "you finally brought 'the one' home."

Mamoru laughed in reply and nodded,

"Yes, I have."

"I'm proud of you, son." He said, "Not only have you proven your capabilities to the board of executives but also your responsibility as a man."

Mamoru looked down at his glass and took a sip.

"I owe it all to her," he explained, "Dad, I could've never faced those people without Usagi. What's more incredible is that I never told her about any of this," Mamoru gestured his hands outwards, "and she still accepted me for who I am... I don't know what I did to deserve her."

"No, no, no," Rei Chiba waved at his son, "never say that—look at the two of you—you're perfect for each other. She loves you and you feel the same way. Neither of you is unworthy of each other. Be proud, son, and just be thankful for your luck."

Mamoru looked back at the fireplace and continued,

"I am thankful... actually, I've been beginning to make long-term plans for our company." Mamoru started, "I want to take over as soon as I finish my masters. Then as soon as Usagi graduates...I'll ask her hand in marriage."

There was a long pause of happy silence.

Rei refilled his glass and extended it upwards.

"To the future, my son."

Mamoru raised his and toasted with his father, "To the future..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	36. Tempo

Rupert Heigl got back at the main office four days ago. He was hell as tired from 48 hours of travelling. The direct flight from Germany to Japan was cancelled, and his boss called out for him to be back at Thursday morning. As much as he hated the man, he loved the job too damn much that he'd compromise with the only Japanese prick he resented. He was hoping to be transferred to the core team, where the auto department had all the action going on. He had a slice of what he called heaven two years ago, at Ferrari, where he had to resign due to lack of opportunities and an alleged discrimination. It was a tough job and the people weren't exactly as forgiving. However, he's experience taught him well and right after resigning, he got a call from Chiba Motors, a new uprising car company that wanted to involve itself in the Formula One racing games. The job was pretty simple, assist the marketing department as the new team leader with their latest project in Europe. He'd be their representative until the project would have a firm base in Berlin. He'd be coordinating with colleagues overseas in America, then back at Japan. It was a lifestyle for a jetsetter with all expenses paid by the company, as usual. The perks were endless, but so was the fieldwork. It was a complicated choice and a bit far from what he really wanted.

He applied for a captain position in the racing team six months later. When his boss found out, his current job became twice as tough. Fortunately, the supervising director for their department said that if he nailed his next project right, he'd take him in as one of the managers of the racing team. The catch was that he'd have to play agent and recruit a driver good enough to be a part of the newly founded track team.

With his previous experience, the bosses probably thought he'd be best for the job. The other challenge was that he wasn't alone; aside from being pressed for time, he was competing with a couple others who wanted the same job. Finding a talent and marketing one wasn't exactly as easy as he predicted. He only had three weeks left to arrange everything, and so far, he hasn't even started. Their branch in Germany had a problem so he had to play rescue, but now that it was all solved he was back for the real deal.

With the time he had in Japan, he was able to get contacts from friends and acquaintances that could be of help. It was a good thing that one of them sent him back a reply. He was invited at a racing event to take place at a Monday afternoon in Mt. Jinbu at Kyoto. His contact would accompany him if he would agree to come over. When he got the reply he immediately said yes.

Four days later, he was transported to a place he never thought existed in Japan. Green landscape, pristine ivory clouds, blue skies—it was something. It was refreshing after attending to busy offices and cramped up streets in differing cities. It was like a mini-vacation during work, but what he didn't expect was a prize upon arrival.

Luck finally came his way after all. It was unbelievable, but after watching Haruka's performance, he figured there are such things as miracles. There was a fairly wholesome large crowd that gathered at the base of the mountain. They cheered for their corresponding teams as they waited for feedback through their radios a while back. The computer monitors set inside a van showed Rupert's luck further. The team members of Jinbu team

"That was an incredible performance you did out there."

Haruka paused and squinted her eyes against the glaring light from the sky. A white man was now talking to her amidst a crowd of Japanese. When was the last time that happened?

"You think so?" she asked, walking pass by him and trying to go with the flow, "'Could've done better." She even managed to chuckle.

"Well you know what they say," he followed her, "there's always room for improvement."

Haruka halted and turned around,

"Name's Rupert Heigl. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and even managed to flash a genuine smile.

"Haruka Ten'ou. Likewise." She curtly nodded her head and folded her arms.

"Listen," Rupert exhaled and scratched the side of his jaw, "I have the feeling you're not the type who loves the chit-chats so, to make the long story short, I'm a representative from Chiba Motors; we're looking for fresh hot talent for the tracks."

"I already have a contract."

"What?"

"With Atsumo Motors. F3."

"Oh... But they're not exactly for F1, are they?" Rupert challenged.

Haruka paused. She didn't know the full story behind this but if he was telling the truth, this was not the kind of opportunity she should ignore.

"Tell me, Ms. Ten'ou," he started, "how many times have you tried out for other racing teams and get repeatedly shun away?—"

"Mr. Heigl," Haruka snapped, "I understand you're in some sort of desperation here. I'm flattered that you spared me a fraction of your time with your _lovely_ observation, based from my 'incredible performance'," she paused, "but I don't need anyone to tell me where I can go from where I am, because believe me, I know."

Haruka shook her head in disgust and started walking away.

Rupert saw this as a waste of chance. He was wrong to take the wrong foot forward, and badly needed to redeem himself.

"Ms. Ten'ou, I apologize." He began, "I don't mean to give the idea of underestimating you, and I absolutely don't. However, I'm in a leash of time here, if I may be so frank. If you turn me down, most likely we won't see each other again." He said. "It's not out of pride, because I need to keep looking for better talents under such a time constraint. I've others listed at the back of my head but I thought I could bend tradition and go for something new."

"New?" Haruka snorted.

"Yes."

"So_ I'm_ new." She mocked.

"For F1." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Look," he sighed, "I don't _plan_ to be in the freakin' Guiness World book of records," he snickered, "but I do intend to be in the Formula One industry. You and I both know that the only way to do that is to have one helluva talent. I'm looking at a possible one right now."

When Haruka didn't answer, Rupert decided to break the ice further.

"It'll be tough. I can't even assure you if it'll even be a success. The racing team in Chiba Motors is just newly born, but I can lead them to better heights if I can prove them I've got the talent."

Haruka was both impressed and baffled,

"Who are you really?" she asked.

"I told you, I'm a representative."

"More like an agent."

"That's another way of putting it."

"'Know what," Haruka smiled, "I admire your guts. I do. But I have my own pace. My own connections." He emphasized. "Not that I don't give a damn, but I'm not fond of things or people related to 'Chiba'." She drawled out, "Unfortunately, you are. In a nutshell, I suggest," she continued, walking a few steps closer to Rupert, "that you go over that list in your head and scout for number 2, or whoever the hell is next; because I'm not buying you, your racing team, or anything that has got to do with anything Chiba."

"A grudge perhaps?" Rupert raised a brow, restraining his increasing irritation.

"_More_ than that." Haruka plainly stated and turned her back on him.

Rupert couldn't believe he was watching the back of his opportunity walking away from him. The Grand Prix was suddenly closing in on him. He was never going to reach his goal after all. The cheering crowd was far off. His team would never materialize.

"Ten'ou!" he shouted, not moving an inch from where he stood, "When you finally change your mind, visit me at the tracks." He slammed a palm against the hood of the car, parking right beside him. It was loud enough to stop Haruka on her tracks, "I don't know what you have against Chiba, but I don't give a damn anyway. What I do know is that you can use that company to get what you want. It's none of your business but just so you know, I'm just using them as well. It's a two-way thing. Maybe you should join us, too. Here's my card on this hood. If I don't see you two days from now, I'll assume the wind carried it away to someone else."

Rupert walked away feeling half-confident and contrastingly crushed. He didn't know if it was the right decision, but if it was meant to be, it would be.

Haruka walked back where she stood earlier.

It's been a while since she set eyes on that golden girl who was already taken by a man she presently resented.

Past was past. Today is business.

The card Rupert Heigl left earlier was literally lifted by the breeze. Haruka smiled at the thought of his proposition. She caught the paper easily without even looking.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AN: Sincerest apologies. I think it's been more than a year since I last posted. There's no proper excuse for my belated update/s. However, I would like my readers to know that I do intend to continue and finish this story. Thank you for reading and watching out for my updates. I salute you.


	37. Reminisce

Chapter 37:___Reminisce_

She had to appease the girls; it's been such a long while that Usagi's existence to her old friends from junior high seemed like a distant memory. If it weren't for Mina's several phone calls and Molly's visit in her house, Usagi' wouldn't have been so moved to come to this girls' date her friends have prepared for her.

So much have happened amongst all of them, there was a lot to catch up on. Tonight then, Mina proposed, you need to go out with us. Us three only, as we always did, back in the days.

_Back in the days_. Usagi laughed to herself. _She makes it sound like we're 40. _

Donning a red jacket lined with faux black feathers, she felt herself a little bit daring tonight with a black tank top inside and a pair of skinny jeans. Her recent shopping trip with Mamoru afforded her these pair of brown leather ankle boots that clicked to the pavements as she got out of the cab.

It was at a new club where they were supposed to meet called _Eve_, and Mina, according to her news, was a frequent customer by now.

Truly Usagi had missed so much within more than the separation of a year that she hadn't noticed nor heard about this new hobby that Mina acquired. A report from Molly told her that she had turned into a 'wild thing', dating one man after another.

"The latest", Molly confided, that afternoon when she visited Usagi at home, "is a working man from Gukion. If married, I am not so sure, but I assure you, Mina has gotten off too wild this time."

"It wouldn't be anything new, Molly." Usagi replied innocently. "It's in her character to begin with. Our playful Mina. As long as the man is not attached, I see no problem there."

"But twice her age?"

Usagi tried to make the atmosphere as calm as possible by not exposing her own doubtful feelings; she poured green tea in Mina's already empty cup and refilled hers just the same.

"If it's a passing thing for her, let's not mind." She smiled, "Perhaps it's a phase."

"I'm still worried."

"I know a lot of girls do that—but for a different purpose, I guess."

For a moment, the two friends looked at each other and their eyes spoke what their lips couldn't.

"No. Mina would never do such a thing." Molly exclaimed.

"Of course not. But it's none of our business if she refuses to explain."

To that, Mina looked away and drank from her cup. She stared at it for a while and said,

"You've been gone far too long..."

With only a short phrase, Usagi understood the magnitude of that seeming responsibility that Molly was posing on her; one that concerned their friendships and Usagi's part in maintaining their equilibrium.

It was strange to be held responsible this way, kwnowing full well they were big girls leading their independent lives.

But as Molly put it that way, maybe a rebuttal to Usagi's last statement, Mina wouldn't have to miss out on explanations had Usagi only been there to nag their friend with her usual 'why's' and constant child-like nagging.

If there was anyone who was always concerned with the rest, it used to be Usagi. She was like both baby and mother in their tiny clique. She made sure the three of them were at ease in all times, and had the best of fun as any group of close girls would be.

They've been together since middle school. They're still together now, despite circumstances.

"Mina invited me to our night out tomorrow." Usagi changed the subject, putting on a vibrant smile. "I'm going to come. You?"

Molly's quiet, sad face turned into something bright and lively that Usagi was surprised herself.

They found themselves in an embrace, and the former notion that Usagi was far too detached from their old friendship died away in that instant of contact.

And so after that meeting in her house, Usagi knew she had to corner Mina one way or another and get something out. She may not have been with her for the past year, but she was still liable to take care of her friend in any way she could possible.

The club was predictably noisy, but a very large one to begin with. It contained two levels, and there were dance floors in both. It was annoyingly dark, as Usagi hated that in clubs, with only beams of techno-lights flashing through every second or another. The infamous DJ waved a steady arm in the air while his other hand held his enormous earphone close to his head. In a second, he scratched a different tune and the crowd went wilder. Body contact was absolutely unavoidable. She had to squeeze herself in that insane mob, almost hauling her to the ground with their slamming and grinding bodies. It was that gruelling part that Usagi hated the most, worse than a mob, because this was one in rapid dancing action. It didn't help that they were either high or drunk or both. All Usagi thought of was to get to that staircase and reach that reservation they have upstairs; upstairs where least civility could be found.

Was it possible that Mina chose this on purpose? Knowing long before that Usagi hated such places and yet _Eve_ was the designated new hip place to have their night-out in.

Usagi brushed away the thought and tried to concentrate when she finally and eventually reached the bottom of that staircase. She couldn't be more relieved. Her jacket was almost torn off from her. It was a miracle the faux feathers were still intact. Great thing that she didn't carry any bag with her. Her necessities where carefully slid in the deepest spot in her front pockets. She would've felt the hands of any snatcher if they tried to rob her of anything. Skinny jeans do have other purposes, she thought.

She climbed all the way and was thankful again when the dancing crowd upstairs was farther situated from the tables. She was actually catching her breath by now, leaning on the iron balustrade for support and looking around the heads of seated customers.

"Usa-chan!" she heard that familiar voice screaming, "Here! Right here! Come on over!"

Her breath faltered away and Usagi found herself grinning at the sight of her old friends together.

In their table, at least the music wasn't so loud after all. Conversation was possible and this satisfied Usagi for now.

"Nice place, eh?" Mina raised a brow, swinging her hips and bopping her head to the music.

"Sure." Usagi nodded, getting a quick glance from Molly who obviously sympathized with her wide quiet eyes and smiling.

Usagi wasn't alone in adding a bit of punch in her outfit; Molly on the other hand may have opted for something less revealing, but it seemed the swooping cut in her back was enough to compensate for that. It was a sleeveless black satin top with a deep cut from behind, matched with a short denim skirt and knee-length black boots. Her hair was gelled in spikes at the end for a change, but it suited her appearance thoughtfully. Mina on the other side, if nothing else about her changed, continued to wear her long blonde hair as is. Minus the giant red bow.

She opted for a stark white mini skirt and a fuchsia tube merely accented by a black leather jacket.

Which was obviously not hers.

"Hey!" He wasn't certainly a middle-aged man, but his demeanour and looks certainly spoke of something worse. He was wearing a gray tank shirt, the apparent owner of that matching leather jacket, and donned a pair of snug jeans, torn in the knees and at other sides possible. His accessory were his piercings; two at his left brow and one on the other. He had another on his nose, like a silver mole and a bigger one right below his lip. Perhaps his greatest accessory yet was his tattoos sprawled across his shoulders unto his wrist. They showed of flames and dragons, displayed in a terrifying illustration of blue, black and red hues. Usagi tried to comprehend the situation and when she looked at Molly, she could only look at her beer. The man who had just joined them at their table wasn't so much older than they were, so clearly the episode with the working man was over.

This was a new one.

"So you're Usa-chan." He beamed, raising his pierced brows and abruptly taking Usagi's hand to kiss the top.

Usagi had to hold back the surprise and horror for the sake of her friends, and when she checked to see Mina's expression, she was simply gagging with mirth and excitement.

"Usagi, this is Hotaru. Hotaru, you know my friends." She smiled, looking at her partner with eyes Usagi never imagined existed.

They were publicly displaying their affection to which Usagi didn't honestly mind, except that **** was uncomfortable, looking away while she drank her beer.

"It's been a while." Mina gently placed her white hand on Usagi's, smiling warmly at her friend. Her partner could care less what they were talking about, his back facing them and his body clearly itching to be back on the dance floor.

"I know." Usagi leaned over. "How's school?"

"Well, y'know." Mina nervously chuckled, looking at Molly who returned a half-smile, "same old, same old. I should be the one asking _you_ 'how's school?'" she laughed. "I still can't believe you left us for Infinity."

"Oh Mina," Usagi started, inwardly irritated to have this conversation in such an unlikely place, "it's a scholarship I couldn't—"

"I know, I know." She hushed her, "I'm just teasing."

Her seeming boyfriend have finally decided to leave them behind to return, as widely predicted by the occupants of the table, to the dance floor and perhaps in whatever's left of his sense to leave them to their feminine 'tete a tete'.

"I thought this night was for girls only." Usagi began, getting her own bottle of beer and pouring it over her glass.

"Hotaru's the possessive type." As if that explained it, "he wants to know wherever I am, whenever." She gulped down clean her beer and almost slammed it back on the table when she was done.

"So we see." Usagi murmured, although aware she was heard at least, despite the short-distant noise.

"And how is Mamoru?" the instant change of subject alerted both Usagi and Molly. Hotaru may not be the best topic after all, though given their display of affection.

"He's abroad. For now." Usagi smiled, eyeing a sandwich she was relieved to see.

"What is this?" she turned to ask Molly.

"Club sandwich." she replied, glancing at Usagi and Mina.

"Predictable." Usagi replied.

"Yes, predictable." Mina nodded, looking at Usagi.

What she meant by that, Usagi could only presume two possibilities, the first due to the damned food, the second to the mockery of her absent and beloved Mamoru.

"Well," Usagi bit off from her share, "he'll be back next week. Business trip with his father." She was talking with her mouth full, not minding it since this was how they usually talked and ate with each other.

The dismissal of her indirect assault probably made Mina feel slightly low and dejected, but was simultaneously relieved that her friend hadn't lost their sense of closeness, evident with Usagi's unembarrassed eating habits.

"Cool." Mina replied, taking a sandwich herself and cordially passing it to Molly, who was a bit surprised by the act but took it nonetheless. Mina took another one, this time for her own, and munched away. "How are the students in Infinity..."

It went on like this, talking and talking, getting back on track with each other at least for an hour where old ties were mended and temporary blues sent away.

For now, this will do, Usagi thought. She would have to invest more time being with her friends, and try to visit them as much as possible. It has been more than a year after all, there so much to catch up on. So far, Mina admitted she had been stepping away from her usual lifestyle, daring her life on things more provocative and 'exciting'. It wasn't spoken that the cause of her change may be the absence of her best friend. Molly could hardly manage cautioning Mina with her expeditions and adventures, only to find herself unheard and alone as well.

Mina had always been the obnoxious girl in school. Many of their schoolmates hated her character for being so loud and pushy. Molly on the other hand was so modest, she would hardly get her way amongst intimidating personas, such that as Mina. But her quietness was understood by Mina, that Usagi was sure of, and at least the two could still find solace from each other when the occasion arose. The original group was always balanced, at equilibrium as everyone would think, because Usagi was there to mediate their personalities and she spoke determined whenever Mina stepped beyond her limits. She was more than hard-headed than Mina, more daring and in fact pushier, but she did these things with certain purposes according to circumstances and would retrieve to her childish neutrality once her goal was accomplished.

Being pushy for Usagi before meant inspiring Mina to study when even she herself hated the task. Being stubborn for Usagi meant arguing with Mina to do what was morally right whenever Mina plotted on something abominable (such that time when she intended to seduce an alleged paedophile of a teacher to increase her grades) and of course Usagi eventually won the issue (not to mention successfully kicked the teacher out of school with her investigatory evidences sent to the principal when one day after school she managed to video a few female students and this teacher left in a corner classroom).

More heroic scenes from Usagi were proven to be countless for the sake of her friends' safety and good conduct. Of course neither Mina nor Molly knew anything about the heroic ploys of their friend, but they knew enough that she did what she could to persuade them to be better.

Everyone also knew that Usagi had the talent to go beyond.

Molly, her modesty aside, had told the clique time and again how she wanted to enter fashion school and be the best designer of Japan. Usagi shared her dream in the music industry, flying abroad to Europe to sing with the best of best.

Mina on the other hand was stuck with no dream at all. She had a penchant for music as well, although not in the classical category as Usagi was. For she loved her best friend dearly, she didn't dare pursue her own singing from fear of shadowing a similar talent. It wasn't anything out of pride or confidence of her own voice, Mina simply didn't like practicing the same talent Usagi was good in, too.

Even that given, Usagi and Molly were well aware of Mina's self-sacrifice. Usagi have always thought of Mina's logic as senseless and dismissed it frequently by urging Mina to participate in the school singing contests. She was a _pop_ singer after all. Japan loves pop! Was Mina insane? She had a voice that could rival international singers, and yet she chooses to hide it.

It was unthinkable and Usagi wouldn't allow it. By the time she left junior high, perhaps Usagi thought, this would also do Mina good, since her opportunity to share her talent wouldn't be so overshadowed by her mere presence.

Nobody thought that Usagi's predicted effect would backfire. Instead of seeing Mina in better spirits with an elevated perception for her future, she chose to finally overstep her boundaries and have become the wild one she is now.

Seeing her, talking to her, it feels as if Usagi have never left. Like the three of them were back in their old selves, laughing and talking about anything under the sun.

But as soon as that Hotaru found his way back into their table again, laughing and sweating from all his dancing, their private world collapsed and was once again exposed to all varying threats.

"Babe, we gotta go." He grabbed Mina by the waist, grinning at Usagi and Molly.

"Where are we going now?" Mina's voice almost sounded pleading to stay. Usagi fought the urge to pull Mina down.

"There's a race at Fukowa district in half an hour. My boss wants me to be there, y'know."

Whatever 'y'know' was, Usagi could only use her imagination. But the sound of a race and the thrill involved in that once familiar game revived something so old, so far from Usagi that she was astonished to feel her heart thump at the idea of that person.

"A race?" Usagi confirmed, cutting Mina off.

Her sudden interest surprised Hotaru, who now looked at Usagi as if she was fresh meat of some sort.

"Yeah...you like that stuff? Have you seen one before?"

His inquisition and abrupt turn to a sultry voice didn't scare Usagi off. She held a passive face but an interested tone of voice nevertheless. It was good enough for Hotaru to see through her unreadable pretty little face.

It was apparent to Molly, that Mina was more worried for Usagi than Usagi was for herself. In the girls' minds, Usagi was at it again. Half of Mina felt overwhelmed at the realization that her old friend has finally come back, the rest of her feared that Usagi might be daring her heroism a bit too far. Hotaru was different from all the other assholes and oldies she'd dated. He was _Yakuza_ after all.

Everybody knew that.

But nobody knew there was a different reason for Usagi's interest. Perhaps she did mix up the feeling of heroism for her beloved friend, but Usagi couldn't deny to herself that the domineering interest sprung forth from a past she hardly forgot.

Something she had yet to put a closure to.

"You have enough room in your car?" Usagi replied to him, challenging.

Molly gripped her purse. Mina drank from another bottle of beer. Hoatru simply eyed the new blondie before him, curious and seemingly interested.

A broad devious smile crept up to his lips.

"Back seats' vacant."


	38. A Blonde Altar

Chapter 38: A Blonde Altar

It was what it's infamously called, a drag race. Illegal, reckless and thrilling. And all those who participated, got exactly what they went for.

Usagi was inwardly grateful to have worn a better jacket. Hadn't Mamoru prodded that she chose to buy this over those thin cover-ups, she would've ended with something less conducive to their almost freezing rooftop weather.

The beginning of the race was situated on top of a building. Of all places, a rooftop in one of the tallest buildings of Tokyo.

"Are you feeling cold, Molly?" Usagi asked, observing how her friend grabbed her forearms as if simply folding them at the moment.

"No, I'm fine—what on earth is happening, Usa-chan?" she asked, bewildered by the chain of events while trying to mask her mounting worry.

"I don't know...but I guess we'll be watching a race."

"A race?" she echoed, much different from the interested tone found in Usagi's similar confirmation earlier.

"--Isn't it dangerous?"

"It is, actually." Hotaru answered for them, coming into conversation from behind.

He was holding a steel suitcase now with Mina clinging on his free arm.

"Are you girls comfortable?" she laughed idly, glancing at her Yakuza of a boyfriend every now and then.

"We're fine." Usagi answered with a forced grin, putting an arm around Molly's shoulders, who was startled by the gesture.

"Good." Hotaru nodded once and looked far behind them. "Come on boys, set the cameras up."

"All done, boss!" one of the men from a near crowd hollered.

"Well, I need to get going to my position." He said to the girls, "Babe," he looked at Mina, leaning down to descend on her face. Molly and Usagi looked somewhere else in unison, "are you coming with me or are you accompanying your friends?"

Mina looked at the girls and she met Usagi's gaze.

"We'll do just fine." Usagi provided the much needed reply, "Have fun." She added.

For a moment, the three girls could more than comprehend the exchange of gestures and pleasantries amongst them; mere acts for the sake of temporary peace. Mina was well aware that Usagi wasn't pleased or happy about her relationship with Hotaru.

But quite strangely, she was letting her go, letting her do things she would usually and immediately reprimand her from getting in.

Half-disappointed and half-content, Mina turned bright in a second, staring up at her adoring Hotaru who was only so handsome and adoring in her eyes.

They left Usagi and Molly alone, and the two girls could only sigh at the scenario.

"Remind me to slap her face when the opportunity arises." Usagi spoke in monotone.

"And when is that?" Molly replied, almost too ready to be obliged for the task.

"The very next moment we see her."

"Will do."

At the top of the building, a throng of aggressive youth have gathered themselves for this occasion. By comparison, Usagi and Molly's appearance paled against the short shorts and the chest-revealing tops of women who could be easily stereotyped as models or tourists, akin to the ambiance of metropolitan Tokyo. Their strappy stilettos clicked on the cement and patent boots gleamed from the moonlight. It was like a ritual of sounds and sight before something spectacular happened. The hairdos were the eccentric of the most eccentric. It felt and looked like this was the gathering of club-hoppers and Usagi and Molly were oddly stranded.

Like a sore thumb they stuck out, but at least with a similar purpose; to witness a race that was anticipated by everybody.

"Do you mind staying?" Usagi looked at Molly, worried that she was the only person who wasn't as excited.

"I'm up for it if you are." She replied, evidently showing the kindness out of needless worry.

She could only smile for the small sacrifice her friend gave. In the meantime, booze was being passed around like freebies. The race was nearing to a start. A few guys were setting up some equipment, a navigation system of some sort. Usagi could see Hotaru and Mina in the adjacent building, a connected place to where they were. Mina blended in pretty well with the tough crowd considering her unabashed readiness. She was always up for the dare. And she sure chose the most daring crowd.

After a moment, a white vast screen was unfolded before them. It functioned itself as an enormous TV. It reminded Usagi of the movie theater, only the rooftop was nothing short of a theater.

Usagi and Molly got their share of beers and grew closer to the screen as everybody had. Moments later, a man got in front of the screen and waved is hands up high. The people cheered, but Usagi and Molly were strangers to the cause. The man was bald, but he attired himself with a white shirt with explicit graphic illustration, like a ghetto wall spray-painted with faces and words so unfamiliar, you could fall short calling it trash. Yet for this person, this may very well be his own art. Usagi should know better; Mina had entered a world where beauty may not necessarily be how they interpret it. From a short distance, there were cracklings of glass, and Usagi presumed it came from the beer containers. Molly inched closer, and Usagi automatically placed an arm around her friend.

"'Evening, ladies and gents!" the man howled, to which he was warmly received by a howling and energetic crowd, "Tonight, we celebrate for two reasons: One, we have finally entered our semi-championship for this year's tournament, rounding up to our final four competitors. Second, our very own Yuki Hayate is finally entering the Formula One industry, an accomplishment all of us have been waiting for our master to achieve!"

Amidst the growing and maddening noise, Usagi hardly noticed a van being parked right behind them. There _were_ a couple of cars parked at the rooftop from which they all settled, but the one that came just came in was an odd look to behold.

It took only a moment or two when it finally drew her attention. Everyone else who didn't join the cheering crowd were busy fixing up cables and monitors or cars and engines. The van that came in was no different from the labour it was about to show.

For a second, Usagi thought her eyes were tricking her, disbelieved by the sight of someone the least to be expected and yet hoped for. She wouldn't be in this forsaken cold place if it didn't remind her of that once nostalgic feeling she shared with somebody.

Haruka, in a way, was the epitome of the thrill in her life; the very obstacle and the very source of utmost curiosity. No one in her life had made her feel so daring.

And sadly, not Mamoru.

Usagi moved carefully away from Molly, who was surprisingly enjoying the crowd. She watched how a group of around four or five men got off the van and started busying themselves with their various equipments. Shortly after the van came, two drag cars propelled themselves toward the wide rooftop. One was stark white with stripes of black at the fenders, and the second was bold red. Their engines roared, mixing up with the rest. But there was something most peculiar about the sound of their engines that separated them from the rest. Even the cheering crowd that celebrated for Yuki was divided into two as they all turned around to witness the even more growing spectacle behind them.

And there she saw Haruka, clad in the most inconspicuous outfit the person could ever don. She was in white sneakers and black lose sweat pants, matched with gray undershirt toppled with an off-white cotton jacket. Her only winning details were the blue Addidas sports cap and a black digital wrist watch, perfect for any sports event. Although a drag race was hardly a sport, a timepiece was essentially required for records. Even spectators time the racers, especially their bets or favorites.

Standing, walking and talking, Haruka had everything to a bare minimum.

Usagi barely knew her.

Who was this person who could almost pass off as a man? Haruka was giving orders in the same voice she'd always known, but one that could easily be mistaken as a man's.

She was cordial but firm. She met with Yuki's representative and curtly spoke with him, nodding at some words and replying to what seemed like inquiries. She folded her arms while talking to him and watched carefully at the corner of her eye the movement of her colleagues.

Usagi wondered if Haruka ever saw her. A moment later, Haruka took off her cap, raking her white long fingers through her pale blonde hair. Usagi wasn't mistaken; something changed in Haruka.

From the demeanour to the aura, Usagi couldn't comprehend if what she was seeing was real.

_Is it really her?_ Usagi asked herself, more and more dumbfounded by the minute.

She was half-waiting for Haruka to notice her, half-expecting to be ignored.

As the crowd left their positions, she saw herself almost alone, standing near the van and at a gaze's reach of Haruka.

But she never turned. She never looked. Haruka didn't even know Usagi was there.

The race was about to begin, Molly had to come over to Usagi to ask her aside.

"What's wrong, Usa-chan?"

Usagi snapped back looking all flustered.

"N-Nothing. I was… mesmerized by the cars."

Molly nodded and tugged Usagi away. She numbly followed and kept turning her face towards Haruka's direction, whose back was already facing her.

Clearly, something was going on that Usagi couldn't understand. From what she only knew, Haruka wasn't herself. Something was taking hold of her; something strong and something Usagi haven't seen.

It was a look of determination, of strength and seriousness. There was something so sure and decided about Haruka's stance, the look on her face and in all the little movements she made.

It was hard to say, but the Haruka Usagi knew didn't exist anymore. Perhaps buried from the consciousness of the person she was seeing now.

A horn blew and a row of colourful cars dashed off, down the building, down that roofless snake-like path for what seemed like 50 floors. Everyone cheered and screamed in delight. The men roared and the girls giggled with unabashed excitement.

Usagi, too, would've shared the same feeling, hadn't she been hypnotized by the apparition she thought she witnessed.

~o~ ~o~ ~o~

There was a heavy atmosphere surrounding. The students of Infinity High continued on with their schedules, unperturbed by anyone who couldn't sympathize with their energy. Such one was an Usagi Tsukino who at her best, tried to pull herself together after last night.

Molly and Usagi left the race as it ended past 1 in the morning. Victory, as expected on Usagi's part, belonged to Haruka's team. There was a lot of commotion from Hotaru and Yuki's, after being defeated from their very own home-base.

With a considerable amount of tact and speed, Haruka's racers won. It was only after the first race have ended did Usagi realize that Haruka wasn't racing for the team; she was coaching for them.

She had her phone ready at hand, talking to different people constantly. Usagi assumed they were her people stationed at some points of the route to monitor their cars. Later on, Haruka was flanked by a man whom she referred to as 'Izumo'. They seemed to be close, and more like Haruka's confidante. Usagi was sure he had to be her confidante. Haruka wouldn't look at anyone with such eyes of worry or alarm whenever the circumstance triggered her to feel that way. Izumo would tap her on the shoulder and tell her to relax. Once, she heard him say, 'you're not used to being a manager. The feeling is mutual, cuz.'.

Cuz? Cousin? They're cousins?

Usagi had never been introduced to any of Haruka's relatives, not that she expected to, but to see Haruka with a family member was rare.

All the while the race continued, Usagi contemplated if she would approach Haruka freely and try to put up a decent conversation. But Usagi wondered when would that be; in between groans and random spurts of curses?

There was no time to talk to Haruka, she thought. None at all, at least for now.

But the worse part?

She didn't notice her.

Haruka Ten'ou didn't even recognize Usagi's presence.

And maybe that was more important—an argument Usagi had been fighting on all day since last night. It was like arguing over a glass half-filled or half-empty.

Was it a good thing that Haruka didn't notice her?

Or was she now that allusive, that distant, that different from before, that she doesn't care twit if Usagi Tsukino was actually standing right beside her?

It baffled Usagi until class hours, and it was made even more difficult as she failed twice to perform her solos during rehearsals for an important upcoming opera.

Graduation was near and talent scouts were coming in and out of Infinity School almost every day. Frequently, many students land opportunities ordinary high school students wouldn't get, like a scholarship abroad, an internship, or best yet, a contract that assures good pay plus benefits. The farther from Japan the better, she heard some of the Music students say. Those who weren't picked would usually end up mastering their craft abroad, depending on their most generous parents to support their international expenditure.

Staying in Infinity was difficult enough, and actually going abroad for continued studies?

Usagi shook her head as she tried to contemplate on life's possibilities.

Studying again would prove itself expensive, unless she gets another whooping scholarship. It wasn't exactly impossible, but it wasn't easy either. An internship would be just as hard, and even if she gets lucky, she could only stay for such a short period of time. Daily expenses abroad are unaccountable. Who would sponsor her if her parents could hardly support the entire family now?

She had to make sure she could nail down her upcoming performance to prove to professors and scouts alike that she had what it takes to be taken in. She had talent, for sure, but so does a lot of hopeful others.

If she couldn't afford to pay to study more, then the next sensible career step was to be hired. The difficult part of being an artist who first underwent formal studies was what comes after; getting a job or a work that best suits your taste and preference was a rarity. Rare enough to have come from a unique school, and even rarer to be noticed by scouts representing international performing companies.

She wandered about the school hallway as she pondered on her choices. The vibration she felt on her side startled her. Her mobile was ringing, and it didn't even take a wild guess to figure out who was calling.

"Mamo-chan. I'm sorry, I didn't notice you called earlier, I just got my phone."

"It's alright," he answered, rather cheerfully, "how was the rehearsal today?"

"Not so good, actually." Usagi sighed, almost relieved someone took the time to ask, "And you?"

A hurdle of female students was rushing from behind. Usagi almost dropped her books from getting bumped.

"Work is progressing. I'm really happy about it. So…what happened at the rehearsal?"

"Long story, babe. Nothing important. I'm okay. We can talk about it when we see each other." She flinched, irritated over the mob.

"Alright then," he could sense her apprehension, but a phone-call was hardly the medium to discuss serious matters. He preferred to be close to her when Usagi was upset about something. "But I've got good news for us, babe; Chiba Enterprise is in business with Formula One. We got the groups running and I think we just got our entry to the Euroseries."

_Formula What? _"That's great, babe! I'm terribly glad for you. So this is the project you've been talking about."

"Yeah. I'll tell more about it when we see each other."

More female students coming from other directions were cluttering a singular path. Usagi bit her lip and halted from walking.

Masking a tired voice, she replied. "I'm excited; I'll see you soon!"

"Okay…"

"No problem!"

The girls were shouting and giggling about, and the mob was moving with a peculiar tall blonde situated in the middle like an altar being worshipped.

Unaware of what Usagi was going thru, Mamoru tried to understand. "See you in a bit—'love you."

The tall heroine wore dark shades, and even if she hadn't, Usagi knew who she was.

"Usagi?" Mamoru asked.

The mob moved right past her. So did the altar.

"Right. I love you, too. Take care."

Grateful to heavenly spirits, her footsteps didn't halt, and her eyes stared straight ahead.

_It doesn't matter anymore._

And when she had turned around the curb, she didn't see, how the mob actually stopped and how the blonde altar took off her shades, just to check if who she saw wasn't an illusion.


	39. Jumpstart

**Chapter 39: Jumpstart**

It was about time her thoughts focused on more serious issues, Usagi realized. Yesterday, she was naïve, today, she knew better. Two worlds that were never meant to meet could never be. Besides, her world now consisted of the simplest things: her family, her education, and yes, Mamoru. Although the last ingredient proves itself as the most satisfying and fulfilling, Usagi couldn't imagine that distant future with Mamoru until she could secure her own career. Singing will always have a special place in her life. She owed it up to her grandfather after all, apart from herself. But it was a good thing she had a man like Mamoru in her life. Someone she could rely on. Someone who needed her.

_At least his business is doing well…_Usagi thought, rummaging through her groceries as she was instructed by her grandmother to buy the meat and vegetables for supper tonight. She knew she got all the items listed on the back of that crumpled receipt.

_Are we that broke that we can't even use a decent blank paper?_ She chuckled to herself, dismayed that her grandmother had to be so stingy about money these days.

She remembered how Grandma talked about the economy not long ago, and how her parents were usually out for work. Dinner was the usual reunion, and Usagi made it to a point to be home on time.

"I'm home!" she announced, changing into her slippers and putting the grocery bag down together with her file-case.

No one answered back until Usagi managed to single out one salient sound.

Someone was sobbing. It was a muffled cry, but Usagi could trace it from the staircase.

"Greg?" she walked fast over the other side of the house.

"'Ni-san!" The little boy came up to his feet and ran to his sister.

"What's wrong?"

"It's grandma. She had a stroke," he paused, suppressing a cry, "the ambulance took her—mama and papa went with them."

~o~ ~o~ ~o~

"In five, four, three, two—"

The stage producer signaled the hosts and the show was back.

A wide screen appeared at the back of the hosts, and it showed a series of karts speeding from one angle to another. The sound of the tires screeching against the gray pavement reminded of adrenaline, and the female host couldn't get enough of their current guest.

"Ms. Ten'ou," the host began, "how has it been, racing for the Renault Series this past four months?"

The tall blonde opposite two partner-hosts clad in corporate attire looked contrastingly uptight compared to Haruka's fresh and easy look.

Wearing lose white slacks, brown Tod's loafers and a tight purple V-neck, Haruka left her accessories to a bare minimum of an Omega sports-watch, (a sponsor she couldn't resist), and a pair of diamond stud earrings.

She shifted her slender leg over the other and casually answered,

"It's all a thrill to me, so far. To race side by side with many talented drivers makes me feel honoured and motivated."

"The entire Sports Industry is looking at Japan again for Chiba Motors' upcoming entry in the annual F1 tournament," the hostess continued, "is there any pressure at all, on your part, to be the first acknowledged woman to ever gain such popularity in a short period of time?"

"Short period of time?" Haruka almost mocked, "I've been doing this sport for more than five years, Karen." She laughed, "It didn't come onto me easily."

"Ah, but with respect, Ms. Ten'ou," the host tried to ease the tension, "have you been having any difficulties regarding your entries in the Renault Series?"

"None at all. Our Team Principal, Robert Heigl, that great man, is handling all racing negotiations one fight over the other. He's a tough ally, and he made sure we got all the best introduction before F1."

"Speaking of F1, Ms. Ten'ou," the hostess tried to regain her esteem, "Which country are you looking forward to this season?"

"Nothing in particular. Robert and I are just intent on getting thru the first few months with a steady flow till we reach halfway. Hopefully we could prove that the Automotive and Racing Groups of Chiba Enterprise is worthy of being included in Formula One. For a fact," she paused, almost with a sting, "I know it is, and I'm ready to give my team the best of races this coming season."

The stage producer was signaling the hosts to give their last questions before the next segment began,

"Well that's a lot to look forward to, Ms. Ten'ou." The host nodded, "And I'm sure we're all taking them by surprise; Japan has a lot to show for the infamous F1."

"_And_ a talent coming from a woman." The hostess cheered.

Haruka felt her cheeks heating up, _Don't mention it._

"We're excited to have you again soon, Ms. Ten'ou. To be sure, you'll do wonders."

"Yes, I hope so, thank you."

--"And cut!"—

The camera moved away and the next portion was rolling. Haruka rose up without further ado.

"Th-thank you!—Ms. Ten'ou…" the hostess exclaimed, looking at the trim back of an unexpected rising star.

From the shadows of the set, Robert Heigl was laughing cautiously as he met up with Haruka,

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"This was your idea, idiot."

"Excuse me for trying to improve your reputation—oh, by the way, your agent just stopped by and she mentioned you have another one next week."

"No, I can't. You know that, we got the entire week with the engineers."

"I told her also. Crazy witch. She wouldn't take no for an answer."

"She takes after me. But I guess I can squeeze in another interview--"

"I saw how it could get nasty, Ten'ou." Heigl cut her off, walking at the same pace as they approached an elevator. "Don't bull about gender in any talk, especially with the media. They're eating up on female ego these days, don't be the big bait."

"Can I help it?"

"Don't tease them." Heigl warned. "It's already good enough your talent's on the rise. That's our main focus here."

"You don't think that's not my concern?"

"I'm just saying." He sighed. "Look, I know it's unavoidable. But as much as possible, let's help each other tell the pricks from the media to take you seriously. The next thing you know, you're getting sponsorships from feminist organizations—"

"I got 10 lining up."

"See what I mean."

"Don't worry, I get you. And I won't let them."

"It's a good thing to get you recognition, but I'm hoping they give you the best ones, and not because you're a woman."

There was long pause after that statement.

"Damn Heigl," Haruka laughed, "you got a soft side?"

"Shut up."

~o~ ~o~ ~o~

Usagi had to go back home after rushing to the hospital. Greg had to stay because he had school the next morning and no one else would prepare his food. She hadn't slept a wink since last night and some of the groceries would rot if she didn't transfer them into the fridge.

Her mind was in a haze. Caught up between crying and focusing, she didn't know how to compose herself without a tear falling down from her face.

Her mother was staying with Grandma this evening and her father went back home to be with Greg. After making three trips in one night, Usagi felt exhausted.

"Usagi…" her mother quietly whispered from the other side of the hospital bed.

Grandma was sleeping quietly for now. Tubes were surrounding her from side to side and at the front. As soon as she stabilized, she was transferred to an ordinary room from the ICU. The expenses were already bothering the Tsukinos, but right now, all Usagi could think of was how to help Grandma get back to her feet.

"I know, mom." She replied without hearing the question, "Greg and dad's breakfast is in the fridge and they can just grab and heat it in the morning. I packed up Greg's lunch also and labeled it for him, just in case he doesn't recognize. The kitchen is clean and—"

"Not those, silly." She chuckled. Even with all the years of work and stress, Usagi's mother, standing with a medium frame and a voluptuous body, she could easily pass of as someone in her late 20s instead of 30s. Mrs. Juno Tsukino was a remarkable youthful-looking mother with long, thick curly dark mane and a pair of dark blue eyes. Her daughter takes after her clear smooth skin and their hands are just as identical.

Usagi believes that they took after their matriarch, Grandma. Grandma had the same slender hands and fingers. All six hands near each other, Juno reached out for her daughter's and held it tightly.

"Thank you."

"Oh ma…" Usagi began crying. "I'm so scared…I-I didn't know'—"

"It's alright, honey. We shouldn't blame ourselves…" Juno looked at her mother, quietly dreaming away. "Nobody expected it."

"Ma, what did the doctor say?"

Juno was pensive for a moment, looking at her mother's weary face. "She needs to rest more now. That means the laundry shop has to be closed—"

"But Ma—"

"We'll learn to get by, Usagi." Juno reminded her daughter. "This is life for us; for anybody at all…you lose things, you gain things…either way, they're just things. Not lives. Not the important part of our selves, so this is okay. Papa and I will find a way, you'll see. I want you and Greg to focus on your studies. Don't worry about it."

A knock on the door was suddenly heard.

"What's Papa doing back?" Usagi asked.

"Maybe it's the nurse, or the doctor."

As soon as Usagi opened the door, a weary-looking Mamoru was standing with disarrayed hair, polo and jeans with a handful of garden-picked flowers.

"Is she feeling better?"

And without a word, Usagi rushed to her man and found just the warmth she'd been hoping for.


	40. Taken

Chapter 40: Taken

Juno had to leave earlier. She gave her instructions to her daughter and kissed Grandma softly on the cheek before she left. It was hard to watch mother and daughter part so quietly while knowing the other wouldn't be the same again. Usagi wondered how much Mamoru knew about her family now.

Was it safe to say? Does he now have a sentimental entrance to the Tsukino's? Apart from being their daughter's boyfriend?

Usagi wondered how this was going to change their relationship.

Something inside of her throbbed with anxiety. It was good that he was here, but when she saw how concerned he was, how he held her own mother like she was his own, and how he gazed down at Grandma as if she was his own, Usagi knew, nothing would ever be the same again.

He has an idea now, and that was all it took.

"Oh baby," he started, embracing Usagi with one arm as they sat down side by side on the small couch, "it'll work out. Somehow. Let's just be thankful she's alive."

"I am, I am…I'm just upset how things will be different—_are_ different. "

"We have each other." He kissed the crown of her head, and Usagi stiffened at the notion.

_What's wrong with me?_

"What's the matter?" Mamoru looked down on her troubled blue eyes; a sight he hardly saw, and bothered him when it was there.

"I don't know…" tears welled up beneath her lids and she leaned down to her knees.

_Something doesn't feel right._

"Look at me." He gently prodded, taking her hands. "Usagi," he paused.

At that moment, Usagi stared at him, wondering, what was so wrong about this that she couldn't let herself be happy? She was staring at a man who was sincere.

He was sincere. How could anyone be so blind?

But his next movement startled her; he knelt down in front, still holding her hands and looked at her, as if praying to a golden maiden.

"Usagi…" he continued, while Usagi felt her eyes narrowing, "I know… everything feels strange between us. I won't pretend I don't feel it. And I don't want you to pretend like you don't either—"

Her jaw fell down and she strove to say something,

"—It's okay." He whispered. "I love you." He looked down on her hands, holding them like precious gems, and when he looked up again, she saw his eyes almost watering, "And I'm willing to wait. Until you …think and feel the same way, too. I don't want to burden you with the idea of 'us' when we're not yet ready…"

"Mamoru.—"

"It's not that I doubt what we do have… it's just that I know… it takes time. And it was wrong of me to push you, and I know I have… I know I've been so overbearing about us, and how I pressured you to meet my mother and father—"

"I wanted it, too—"

"But you weren't ready." He said. "And it was wrong of me. I'm sorry."

Suddenly the ground felt like it was moving beneath her, and all she wanted was to be eaten by it alive.

"Are you…" Usagi trembled, "Are you… breaking up with me?"

Mamoru dropped her hands and sat down quietly beside her.

"Would you want that?"

She gawked at him.

He bent his head to the side, turning away from her and placed a hand briefly on his tired face.

"I know there's someone else."

Whatever colour was left from Usagi's face drained away from his remark.

"I don't know…who he is…but I know. You think of him."

Horrified, Usagi rose from the chair and folded her arms around her.

"I'm not," she trembled more, "cheating on you! What are y-you saying?" she began to cry, not knowing what to say next, for the fact that her own words burned like acid.

He rose up slowly and gently lifted his arms to embrace her. Crying, Usagi buried her face in his chest while he held her.

"That I love you," he answered, "And I will not lose to him. Whoever he is. And I want you so badly, that I'm willing to let you go, if that's what it takes to win your trust."

"But Mamoru—"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be with you. Always. But …if what will truly make you happy is to be alone for a while… I can deal with that."

Usagi reached out with her hands, cradling his face and without a word, rushed to the door with a cry that confirmed whatever he assumed.


	41. Wet

Chapter 41: Wet

Something inside Usagi could not be tamed; it was a resolved steady admonition towards the truth, and she intended to face it tonight. Blinded by a warmth she'd come to depend, now she had to understand the difference without Mamoru, what was life like without him. She'd been with him for so long, the air without him would probably feel lost.

He was the only being so close to her body that she would allow to breathe in…

Anyone else…

Anyone else felt too alien; much to say her own family wouldn't and couldn't make-up for that hole she mistakenly created.

Now to find what seems to be the cure, was her only darting hope.

It was a feeling spurred a long while back, and it was a feeling that spurred still.

But the only thought that troubled her the most, that if she was, yet again, mistaken, she might not just be looking for the cure, she was looking for the cause.

Her very sickness, her disease.

It was so bad, she couldn't stop herself even if the weather was against her luck.

She knew where Haruka still lived. If the infamous racer hadn't changed residence, it may just be the very same place.

The last time Usagi stepped foot in that house, Michiru Kaiou was still Haruka's partner. Now the impeccable goddess was off somewhere in Europe, perhaps performing to her heart's desire, perhaps humming a tune or two for the same woman she and Usagi have come to infatuate.

Here goes the trouble of Haruka again; the thought of her makes Usagi's heart beat more than it usually does, her head begins to swivel and her mind wanders in the past. Back in the simple moments they once shared, she was stupefied how lasting the impression was, and equally terrified how strong the hold of those memories.

How can one woman be so enigmatic? And how could Usagi be so taken when she had an equally admirable partner such as the likes of Mamoru Chiba?

Why was there any reason to compare on the first place?

But Usagi had to understand; she had to prove to herself, in her mind and in her heart, once and for all, who should she choose?

Did it seem too sure of herself, as if she was in the place to choose on the first place? Did she even have the right? Was the woman she was aching to see, to talk with, to connect with had the same line of thought?

Moreover, was there still even a chance?

Any glint of hope?

But the questions troubled Usagi more and more. To ask for a chance with Haruka Ten'ou was to settle a standing troubled air with Mamoru. When one begins, the other ends. There was no such thing as both. She didn't want to travel between two sides, and it was abominable. There could only be one, and she must learn how to forgive herself somehow, in the future, once she has made up her mind.

It was late in the evening, and Usagi had to take a cab to get to where she wanted. Her cash was running out and so she had to come down when Haruka's residence was merely around five blocks from where she stood. As the weather was performing its dubious tricks behind her back, it fell on her head with cold tears in the middle of the night. It soon became a shower, and Usagi found herself scrambling for that house.

She almost toppled over a pavement had she not found support from a tall post. She looked up, trying to block the water from her eyes, drenched completely as if almost submerged, and saw the familiar house.

The rain did not stop her, and it certainly was not what which caused her that throbbing anxiety. She walked slower, managed to draw a long breath, and clenched her fists as she prepared herself for the moment.

Clad in just plain white sneakers, a short denim jumpsuit with a yellow inner-shirt, she resembled almost a child missing and longing to be home.

However, her footsteps stopped short when she heard an engine purring quickly from behind; the creature appeared not long after and revealed itself sleek, white and wet. Out came two people, one was Haruka Ten'ou, and one was another woman Usagi couldn't recognize.

They were laughing.

Usagi found herself dumbfounded.

Haruka dropped her keys and bent low, and when she got up, the woman hovered from behind and stole a kiss from her cheek. Haruka grabbed her by the waist and planted a long smothering kiss, which only ended when the woman ran to the porch of the house to get some shed.

Haruka waved at her and she nodded, holding what seem to be the keys to Haruka's house and settled herself in.

On her own, Haruka Ten'ou was smiling thoroughly, apparently enjoying her situation and locked the car before assuming back into her house.


	42. Dust

Chapter 42: Dust

It had been almost two nights since Mamoru told her of his revelation. And it had been two days since she'd been ignoring his calls or his visits. More like hiding from the latter.

She was ashamed. Humiliated all the more. How could she have been a fool? Someone so dear as Mamoru Chiba didn't deserve to be with someone who even mistook another person for genuine love. Let alone concern.

Her heroine, her designated lover, the so-called reason, her disease, was nothing _but_ a disease. She was bad for anyone, most of all for Usagi. She should've known better, she chose to pretend otherwise. And why? Because Haruka Ten'ou was too good to be true. She was a dream. A star. It would only be possible to catch the likes of a star if it decided to fall under your path.

It happened once. But Usagi knew, it could never happen again. That fall was too great, and it would be remembered well, and it would not take the risk for her again. In fact, it would move on, and find another pair of hands more willing, more available to accept it.

She was a fool to think these hands, these hands that once touched and held Haruka Ten'ou's face could hold her again. The words she aspired to hear could never again be heard. It was reserved for another lady, someone hopefully more worthy of Ten'ou's presence, someone who could in fact bring her joy, instead of frustration and pain.

What if Usagi was looking at her situation at a wrong angle? What if she wasn't the unfortunate one? Could it not have been Haruka? Who had always been at the receiving end, as she was once were at the beach back in that lovely summerhouse? What if was Ten'ou who needed all the luck in the world now, including the warmth she needs at nights. And it was not Usagi to fill in for that place; no, it was not her call. More than that, it wasn't her commitment either.

No, it was not her heart. Not her mind, not her body, soul…none of which was her responsibility, not her joy, not her chance, to give and be with someone such as Haruka Ten'ou.

And for those reasons alone, Usagi knew, she couldn't and must not be with Ten'ou. She was merely an idea to Haruka's life back then. A pretty little suggestion, if anything else. And she failed to give herself completely, because she was confused.

If what she saw that night at Ten'ou's residence wasn't clarity, then nothing was clear to her anymore. It was as evident as the light of day and she would've been blind had she not seen the visible truth.

But is not a kiss, just a kiss? Do not fundamental things apply here? What if the woman was just for passing? What if that smile from Haruka's face was simply the thought of satisfying loins? What if…What if…

Reality is cruel, Usagi thought. It presents itself to you, and could turn out otherwise. Anything else, but reality, she thought. But it's a first face no one will forget. It's a layer, a crust that you cannot deny. And she had to admit its gravity. But more importantly, how has it changed things from hereon?

She was inside the women's comfort room, hiding at the deepest corner of the locker area. She had her back against the cold steel, with her chin up high and her eyes gazing and hurting from the fluorescent lights above her.

It was good to be alone like this.

In her hand, a gray mobile phone kept blinking. The screen registered a 'Mamoru Chiba Calling', and her eyes, her face, did not once bend down since she sat there to look at it. She simply held it in her hand, while the other settled calmly on her lap, and the rest of her body lying still and almost lifeless against the cold tiled floor.


	43. Sundown

Chapter 43: Sundown

There was only one sound to be heard in the CEO's office, and it was the desk clock ticking patiently on the upper left corner. Not even the fountain pen that stroke smoothly on the surface of the documents uttered a sound as the CEO approved of the new Formula Entry of Hayate Motors.

Their competition, Chiba Motors, was fast rising because of their star racer, Haruka Ten'ou. Theirs on the other hand would find his way two or three posts behind Ten'ou, and that did not suit the CEO well.

It was his son after all, Yuki Hayate, and he was counting on his only child to give them a promising victory not only for Japan, but for the sake of the company as well. The Board of Directors would be more inclined to support him when he does, and when that happens, it translated to more investments for the company.

Hayate Corp was hungry to expand. The target for the next three years was Europe. Pretty soon they could compete with Toyota and Mitsubishi, let alone Chiba, but the only way to secure the CEO's plans was to secure an international spot thru his son. Apparently the gods were listening to his prayers, and gave he and his late wife a son with wings on his feet. Like the Greek god Mercury, CEO Rei Hayate compared his son's speed to the very being.

And yet here they were, threatened by a mere woman, from a competitor at that.

It was unacceptable, and he made it clear to Yuki not long ago to outsmart the fortunate witch who secured higher posts from the Renault Series, the GP2 and even the recently ended A1 Grand Prix.

For two years they were made to suffer this humiliation.

But not for long.

The speakerphone beeped once, and a man spoke fluidly at the end of the line.

"President, the contact you asked for is waiting at Line 2."

"Good. Put me in."

"Yes, sir."

A moment of pause and the CEO began,

"So," Rei Hayate leaned back on his massive chair and turned it around to face the sprawling city view behind his desk, "do you accept my offer?"

"Of course. It's as good as done."

"Very good. The first Formula Grand Prix will be held here in Suzuka Circuit. I expect you advance well."

"Yes, sir."

"And no faulty movements. I don't want a huge scandal. Just enough to bring them down."

"Of course."

"You can pick up the first half of the payment from the lobby. My representative will meet you there."

"Thank you."

"No," CEO Hayate chided, "thank _you_."

With the line cut off, Rei Hayate picked up his fountain pen, and proceeded back to work.


	44. Dawn

Chapter 44: Dawn

Something was coming. _It_ was coming.

This morning, Haruka woke up with a sense of conviction unexpected. It happened just when GP2 was over, and she placed second at the end of it all, and even managed to have two pole positions. The Sports and Motor Magazines were rambling under her feet, and she was frequently invited to pose for their covers. Her hand finds itself landing on a piece of paper entitling her to hundreds and thousands, and even millions of dollars in sponsorship contracts. Her most frequent caller was her agent; if it wasn't about a meeting with the Chiba supervisors, it was a meeting with the media. In a week, she would get at least two invites in international and local talk-shows.

Time Magazine just called up yesterday, and wanted to do a cover on her next week. They were calling it, 'The New Genre of F1'. She just finished a photoshoot with Cosmopolitan U.S. the other day, and now she was invited to have another with Vanity Fair.

Toyo Kezai, Pop Asia, Racing On and Rosso did cover shots on her alternately for the last three months, and she was booked to return next season. She and her agent would have field days, fuming and debating over interviews, photoshoots, exclusives and contracts and how they were supposed to fit in with her priorities; testing seasons, weeks spent with the engineers; plotting what works best for her performance and what doesn't, not to mention her training with Heigl.

Pretty soon she would have to lie low, but Karen, her agent was telling her to stay afloat. The women's media was clamouring for her presence. Nobody could get over the fact that a woman was doing wonders in a man's sport.

She was turning into a _legend_—fast. And this was causing uproars unimaginable, even to her. She was trivialized in the Guiness book, and was an instant model to the hopeful sports-fanatic youth. Her fan-base was increasing exponentially. She would get fan mails the size of a sack every week, and she had to hire an assistant. Her e-mail accounts were loaded; again, a job for her assistant, Mabel. Funny how she saw Mabel and Karen together one time and how they fast-talked with each other without fail. If Karen couldn't get to her, Mabel would do the job. If Karen needed anything, Mabel would answer to it first. They had their own quarrels, and that was a sight to beheld.

But the only troubling part about all this sudden fame was the tabloids. Whenever Haruka tried to get a good night-out with friends, notably females, the paparazzis would gang up on them. Any woman she had her hand or arm on, was tomorrow's headlines. YouTube was flooded with blurred videos and snapshots of her walking briskly or wearing shades while hand in hand with a date

Granted she was going out with a couple of them, but she never expected the tabloids would make a big deal out of it. The latest was Sasha Bartolome. A half-Italian babe whom she met at Hong Kong when one of the Formula races happened. Her mother, Japanese, had a business in Tokyo, and it was perfect they should meet again. One date led to another, one tabloid headline to another, one morning breaking news to an evening one, then suddenly they were officially dating. The amazing part about Sasha? She didn't mind. She didn't care the least bit. Granted that she may be enjoying the paparazzi craze, it didn't upset her. And that lone fact gave joy to Haruka. The last three women hated the cameras. If they couldn't take it, they couldn't go out with her anymore. Besides, Haruka guessed they didn't really adored being outlandishly branded as lesbians. But the Internet was fussing over her dating-scenes and truth be told, she pitied those girls more than herself.

As it looked, it wasn't safe to be with Haruka Ten'ou. It was good to be Haruka Ten'ou.

But not to be with.

Her sexuality was becoming more and more of an issue. Karen had a talk with her about it. She had a hard time convincing Haruka to lie low from dating. Haruka pleaded it was one of her only comforting holidays.

Karen said those weren't holidays.

Haruka argued they were.

Mabel suggested she go out of the country.

Karen and Haruka both shouted it was impossible.

Then Haruka mentioned she would think about it.

But the issue remains that Haruka's identity, success and personal life was being challenged; and the focal point was her sexuality. She was even being compared to Ellen Degeneres and Entertainment folks were predicting her next moves and joking around her so-called love-life. She was even able to get hold of a short presentation from TMZ about her night-outs last month in Los Angeles, when they went to the U.S. for the latest A1 Grand Prix .

Heigl wasn't amused. He was becoming more and more concerned about her public image and how it would affect her career. They were already been forewarned by the Chiba representatives and noted she be careful of any scandals.

Haruka didn't care shit. When it came to Chiba reps, she'd restrain herself from spitting on them. They never really regarded her with respect. They had their man-egos stapled to their necks, and she could feel them breathing down on her in their meetings, probably dying in envy because of her talent and fame.

But more than that, they couldn't understand how she made it this far.

She was a woman, after all. That wasn't enough a reason for them. No matter how liberalized the world have become.

She was their one-way ticket to F1 stardom. Chiba Motors was indebted to her, for pete's sake. It was never the other way around. Haruka always knew, she had always known, that she could've made any other Japanese racing corp. do the same job for her, if it weren't for Heigl's insistence.

And the fleeting idea of that woman, as she was attached to the owner's heir.

That woman, Haruka thought.

More than a year had passed by, since they last saw. She had purposefully resigned from school to keep up in the tracks. Her leave of absence may have cause a bit of trouble, but that was what Infinity school was for: opportunity. And she was being invited to host a motivational seminar with the students. How hilarious it was for her, but equally honourable; nevertheless a contrasting feeling she could not get over, and so she refused.

She thought she saw her once, when she visited the other day, to kindly decline the school principal's invite. She must be a senior now. She moved into Infinity two years ago. And two years past, they used to be friends.

Now she didn't know what they were.

It's been such a long time, Usagi Tsukino reminded her of a fleeting bright image.

Those eyes remained unmatched. She was sure it was Usagi the other day, only she was on the phone, and she hardly recognized the mob that Haruka dragged along with.

So she was taken by a man.

By another.

And what did Haruka expect?

The woman, Usagi, was confused. Haruka confused her. And in the end, Usagi refused. She ran away that night at the beach, a time Haruka would never forget when two important women walked out of her life, not one to return.

Michiri Kaiou was doing wonders in Prague. Haruka was proud of her. She vowed to visit her soon, as a friend, and maybe to surprise her in one of her operas.

F1 season was drawing closer. It was nearing the end of the year and the Testing Season is almost over. After which, there would be the Launch and all was set. She'll be out of Japan more than half the year, and back only for two or three months. She'd be living in temporary apartments again, shifting from one hotel to the next, buying or renting cars, however it's needed and dispatching them like money could be burned.

The latter was never an issue. It was too easy for her now. The hardest was the intangible ones.

Funny how the blue-eyed girl fell somewhere in between.

She hated Usagi. But she wanted her like crazy.

Was it passion? Is that there all is to it? What made her feel and think so insane whenever that Golden Muse passed her mind? What was it about Usagi Tsukino that made her burn?

Was it because she knew she couldn't have her?

Was it an inferiority complex? Haruka pondered on the idea. She always hungered for things that couldn't be hers. Ever since childhood, she wanted to do the things people told her she couldn't and shouldn't be doing. A rebellious streak she gained onset, and one that was consistently propelled until adulthood.

But why, if anyone would ask? It was easy to understand for anyone who cared at all.

She was expected by her father to be the best, but was also restrained from what truly mattered. A double standard she hated too fiercely. At an early age, she knew society had given her limits, and she was not allowed to go beyond. Hadn't she found ways to outmaneuver her own father from arranging a marriage with a stranger, she would've been settled and miserable by now.

What about freedom? What about the wind across her face? The power to make use of her God-given gifts. Skills that were natural to her abilities. What of those assets? Was she supposed to throw them all away because society begs to differ? Because she was a woman? And what about Freewill? Was she supposed to bend again to society because a man can only be with a woman and likewise? What of those who found themselves in a different way? Inclined to _be_ in a different way? Was this difference so wicked that it was impossible and abominable to become?

This was only a technical aspect. A petty dilemma she refused to succumb to.

To be respected, she had to go beyond. To be considered, she had to use other means to be understood. To be acknowledged, to be revered, to be adored as a good fighter.

Racing was in her blood. And she knew how to do it well. Beyond loins, beyond appearances, the speed was indifferent to the two.

It was a neutral, honourable ground she could play in, to perform in, to grow in.

What about what was to come?

Success was coming. She comes near to it. And it called her name every single day since the Formula One Season was about to begin.

She had no more time for childish games. And even if her Golden Muse wasn't destined to be in her chartered path, it didn't matter anymore.

The last thing she couldn't have, she was willing to give up. After all, Usagi wasn't a property to behold.

She was a powerful exception. A drug Haruka wouldn't have been able to resist.

But time cured her, like gradual rehabilitation, and she had to pick up her pace.

Time moves, and so should she.


	45. Guile

Chapter 45: Guile

She looked herself at the mirror, from head to tow, scrutinizing how an incoming high school graduate is able to be in this place, wearing such an outfit and announcing such news.

Her heart was throbbing much too fast. She had to sit down and pulled a chair beside the full-length mirror. Outside, she could already hear the guests chattering and enjoying themselves away. Usagi looked at her palms; there were moistened from her anxiety. She caught her worried look from the mirror and checked her profile uncomfortably.

In any case, this was her evening. She stood up, trying to fathom the gravity of her situation, trying to remember the words of her grandmother, of her parents and even her younger brother. They were here tonight, except for Grandma who was temporarily being looked after by a nurse. She had to pardon herself from her family's presence to have some breathing space.

Donned in an imported gown from Valentino, Usagi Tsukino looked strikingly glamorous in a shocking blood-red serpentine gown, which stood out so obviously with her pale complexion. The serpentine gown embraced her figure like second skin. Mamoru asked her to put her hair down, so that meant _au revoir _to her buns for the mean time and hello to steel-straight golden locks. Mrs. Chiba adorned her blonde mane with a sprawling net of diamonds at the back. Usagi wanted to refuse, but she insisted as this was to be their tradition. Usagi remembered flushing in awkwardness. She wasn't used to the idea just yet, but it happened, and so she must keep up with the pace, the expectations, and her new obligations.

Nothing much truly changed, only now Mamoru's intentions have come out to the open. Usagi always knew they would come to this point. She just had to stall the speed for a while. They were moving so fast, Usagi couldn't understand what was the speed for.

So Mamoru found out about Haruka. Thru intuition. Not even knowing it was Haruka. What an idiot they all were. What was Mamoru to think if it were she? What was he to feel _apart_ from the betrayal?

But what betrayal was there? A look? An embrace? True, they almost went beyond, but Usagi kept tabs of her senses, and was able to reprimand herself the last time. That fateful last time at the beach.

That will never happen again, Usagi thought.

_Never again…_

She had to ponder for a moment if the idea crushed or enlightened her. She took a deep breath, stared at the ground and even toyed with her new silver strapped shoes. The entire look came from Mamoru, especially wrapped and came in just the other day. It was complete with the shoes and the swarovski studded pouch. The messenger who brought it informed her of her appointment at the salon the following day.

A couple of hours after, the reason behind all that preparation was going to take place.

The Annual Chiba Enterprise Ball. The headlines for the evening's announcement was Chiba's new venture into Formula One. Now they could compete with the likes of Toyota in an International level. Outsiders will finally take notice of they're growing presence, and other Japanese companies would surely follow.

Chiba simply wanted to stay in the lead.

What better way to secure fame and quality thru political, infectious and influential Formula One? The hard competitors in the Motor business were sitting in their thrones while advocating their teams and drivers. It was Chiba's turn. And they got the aces this time.

Mamoru made it clear how he needed Usagi in his life. He was truly in love with her, and Usagi was upset about it. She didn't expect so much adoration and genuineness from a lover she hardly took seriously years ago. Now, it was turning into something unexpected.

But was it good?

And if it was so good, why was Usagi so afraid?

She closed her eyes, still standing in front of that lengthwise mirror, disbelieved by her own reflection. She remembered the moment she went back to Mamoru, waiting for her at the park, watching the children play without lifting a gaze to meet her.

Usagi sat down, dumbfounded at the moment, insecure of fear. She clamped her legs shut, her hands in a prayerful pose, sitting atop her knees, and her face just about to burst into tears while she positioned herself at the opposite end.

For a long while, neither spoke. Usagi mustered the courage to speak, looking away once in a while, coming back to take a quick glance at Mamoru who never once tore his hypnotized gaze from the children.

Usagi came to plead her apology. She also came to end whatever they had once and for all.

And when she was ready to deliver her sorry, her reply to his expectation, her moment of release, _he_ spoke with clarity, with conviction and sincerity that brought chills down her spine.

"Did you ever love me?"

The question was adamant, but it was equally patient, like it could wait for an answer till tomorrow with the intention of beguiling its audience.

Usagi stared long and hard at Mamoru's profile.

What was he trying to imply? To say? What kind of a question was that?

With her eyes watering, and her throat beginning to dry without even spending the effort to speak just yet, she curtly answered,

"Yes."

She was angry. How could he? How could he lay out such a question to her! As if it was a slap across her cheek, as if trying to tell her she never truly loved him.

"Then why would you want to leave?"

He finally turned his face around, his own tears beginning to stray from his dark strong eyes.

This was horror. Usagi looked down, unable to stand his look. What was this meeting all about? She had to remind herself. She was here to give her peace, her last parting words, her—

"Usagi," he was suddenly near her, and Usagi gasped at their proximity, unprepared for the quick resolve. He took her hands and peered at her downcast face,

"Look at me," he pleaded, "Please…"

Usagi lifted her face and cried,

"Don't do this to me. I'm trying to be kind."

"You don't have to be."

"But you don't deserve it—and I know you're trying to punish me."

He shook his head, kissed her hands and took her into his arms.

She cried and sobbed in that familiar warmth, suddenly afraid she was parting from this gift she had been accustomed to.

Did she ever truly love him?

Ever?

When was it when she fell in love with such an infatuation?

"Mother once told me," he began, "that if two people were facing hardship. One of them should always ask, 'Did you ever truly love me?'…not to dissuade whatever they had…but to _confirm_."

He paused, looking at her steadily. "Because to confirm the past, is to give chance to the future. Whatever good has been, could still be."

"I don't want to understand," Usagi closed her eyes, trying to shut her hearing.

"If you ever truly loved me at all, Usagi Tsukino," he continued, like an ultimatum, "if there was anything you and I truly shared, a feeling beyond attraction, then tell it to me now."

"I don't want to want you." She pounded his chest.

"But you love me, don't you?"

And the truth that had always pulled her down made her melt inside. To love someone for Usagi was a serious obligation she couldn't just forego. It meant a certain forever for her. Like her family.

And was Mamoru to be one of them now?

Or has he always been this way, and that she had always simply pushed the idea away?

She nodded slowly, crying and sobbing.

"I've never been this way to anybody before." She tried to explain, "No one. And I'm afraid."

"It's alright…" he whispered, close to her face, then embracing her once again.

He was trying to protect her from her own fears, and Usagi could hardly comprehend.

"If you would allow me," he gradually knelt down, kneeling before Usagi, startling her all over again.

Usagi held her breath. The world was spinning around. The children's voices muted, and all she could see was he.

"If you would allow me," he said, "I would like to be the reason to apprehend those fears…and beside you, we could conquer all of it, and you could help me with mine… It'll be tough…but I want _you_, Usagi Tsukino. Because I love_ you_. You may not want me now…but your love will more than suffice…you can show me how to persuade you." He smiled somberly, "And don't go." He added.

"Don't go." He pleaded.

He was such a simple man. And in his simplicity, she found his hardness. How could she defy gravity? When all it asked of her is to be close to him?

She gave in. Like a bird spreading its wings to embrace the sky, she cupped his face and gave him his absolution.

And in that moment, she finally admitted.

_I love him. He loves me. That's all that truly mattered. That's all we'll ever need._

Because the point in this world, as Mamoru's mother once said, was to love and to be loved, and that in itself was the mission you were called for.

In the drawing evening, he proposed. The children in the park who saw their strange drama gathered up around them, and when they saw the tall handsome man kneeling in front of the pretty lady, they drew closer in excited feeling, just like the lady. They giggled and cheered in extreme delight as the man opened a small velvet blue box, containing a very quaint, very large, diamond ring.

When the blonde princess nodded and shouted 'yes!' the children cheered 'yehey!'.

He put the ring around her finger, swooped her from her feet and kissed her so tenderly, the little girls from the crowd screamed in delight and the little boys coughed in disgust.

Some of them kissed each other also, following the example of the adults.

Usagi and Mamoru laughed, looking each other, then to the children.

They clapped with their little small hands and left them alone so they can come back to play.

_I love you _he whispered as he carried her proudly in his arms, bringing her with him for the rest of the day, a triumph unsurpassed.

Usagi wanted to stop thinking of the world, of herself, of the past, and just that point where she was, and where she was to be carried.

The future was strange and terrifying.

But when someone strong was holding you, protecting you, there really needn't bother to worry.

She was loved. And she loved. That's all that truly mattered.

A knock was heard from the door. Usagi turned around and a wide smile filled her face. Mamoru was handsomely dressed in his tux, and he hurried to take her in his arms, as if he hadn't held her so often this past few days.

"You ready?" he asked, his forehead pressing on hers.

"No." she honestly replied, her arms hooked around his neck.

He embraced her more, feeling her narrow waist fitting perfectly close to him. What could he do to rid her of this anxiety?

He must be enough. He would make sure of it.

"You love me?" he chided, looking at her with a feigned suspicion.

"Yes." She laughed.

"Then let's go." He almost carried her away,

"Wait!" he let her down and Usagi checked her relfection one last time.

"Mother's diamonds look justified on you." He teased.

The large studded stone glimmered happily on her lobes and at the center-point of her clavicle. Mamoru placed a warm hand across her shoulder line, coming from behind.

"You look stunning." He whispered, observing her closely, leaning so much.

"S-Stop it." She was laughing, trying to veer away from his kisses.

But he generously kissed her neck and would have ended up making out with her had it not been for Mr. Chiba, his father, knocking on the door and surprising them.

"Where are you—Children! There you are! It's almost time! The guests are waiting, come, come!"

The two laughed and Usagi took one last, deep breath and held tight onto her fiancé.

In the large sophisticated crowd, Rupert Heigl and Haruka Ten'ou found themselves almost lost if it weren't for the avid fans gathering around them. Haruka had signed almost twenty autographs during that evening, and by the looks of it thirty feet from afar, there were six more coming.

"You friggin' lady's woman." Heigl coaxed, almost irritably.

"Jealous?" Haruka teased. Her smile dazzled so many, but her choice of clothing startled more.

Instead of following the strict outline for tonight's event; gown for ladies and tux for men, she happily and effortlessly chose the latter.

Cross-dressing never felt more satisfactory, especially if it was tailor-made to suit her curves.

Holding glasses of champagne in their hands, the two mingled cordially with everyone else. The board of directors was present, as well as representatives from the Automotive group.

"When can we leave, Heigl?"

"Be patient. Play your political card, fool." Rupert insisted, swirling the contents of his glass. "This is your chance." He added, "Enjoy!" he said with a strain, looking around, worried and bored himself.

Haruka had promised Sasha to a movie-out this evening, then some partying with her friends down at a new club. She didn't want to miss it, and was aiming to get the latest movie slot. It was already past 8, and the darn ball hadn't officially started yet. The appetizers were almost gone and she must've had four glasses by now.

The host had returned to the microphone, and the orchestra halted for a moment.

The spotlight was on the stage and finally, Haruka could leave sooner than expected.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight, the introduction of this annual blessing will be announced by our own beloved Mamoru Chiba, who is equally excited to share the good news with the rest of the Chiba Enterprise. Let's give a warm hand of applause…—"

The host gave way, bowed to Mamoru, who nodded his head and stepped towards the microphone. With confidence and esteem, Mamoru Chiba surveyed the room, inwardly grateful of his audience and very slowly, he began,

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Friends. Esteemed colleagues and acquaintances…Tonight, we celebrate a few important things to keep in mind for the year coming ahead. As you all know, Chiba Enterprise has placed so much effort in expanding and making its presence known in the competitive International Market. Chiba Motors is happy and excited to inform everyone that we have now entered the infamous and daring Formula One Championship!"

The people of the ballroom gave a roaring and lasting applause. Haruka folded her arms and smirked.

"—Our team is consisted of the most talented racers in the industry, and as you all know, we are quite honoured to have been bestowed by the presence of our very own leading driver, Haruka Ten'ou! Ladies and Gentlemen, applause for our heroine!"

And the spotlight shifted to Ten'ou, and all peoples gushed and cheered.

"Lastly, it has come to an opportunity that something very important to me and my family be made known to the honourable presence of each one of you in this room. As of tonight, my family and I would like to formally announce my engagement to my beloved fiancée, Usagi Tsukino…"

The orchestra played, and a beautiful maiden in red attire ascended the stairs to receive the waiting hand of the young Mamoru.

Haruka Ten'ou dropped her glass. No one seemed to have noticed.

The orchestra continued, and so did the applause.

"Let us ask everyone to dance…maestro," Mamoru nodded appreciatively to the orchestra and shifted his concentration to the beguiling female he worshipped and adored.

The crowd divided into portions like a trembling sea, and from it arose couples dancing to the soft rhythm of the waltz. Haruka was left standing somewhere at the back, couples and partners filling in the spaces as the sound of the orchestra drowned all possible nuances.


	46. Rendevouz

Chapter 46: Rendevouz

It felt slightly dizzying, being spun and dipped at one point in every dance. She could expect nothing less from her fiancé, who treated her like a princess throughout their turn. Her next partner was Mamoru's father, who looked impeccable in his white tux, despite the bulging protrusion his midsection showed.

He was talking and laughing alternately. At some topics, simultaneously. Usagi could only blush and laugh demurely in his presence, although she was convinced that this man was uniquely kind and down-to-earth. He wasn't exactly a man of leisure, and wasn't exactly a man of work either; he was reasonably of both, and Usagi admired him for it. When at play, he wouldn't dare touch the topic of business. She wondered how Mr. Chiba was when he was at the office. Mamoru's rebellious streak a few years ago, thru Mrs. Chiba's story may probably give evidence to his father's rigorous training at the office.

When the first two songs ended, Usagi watched Mamoru take the opportunity to dance with his mother. If this were the man she was to be with, how wrong could it be?

He respected women.

He who loved, adored and protected them.

Why and how could Usagi doubt?

"May I have the next dance?"

Surprised, Usagi turned around to see who the young gentleman was, just to find it wasn't a he, and was the least person she expected to be here.

She thought she heard Mamoru mention her name earlier, had she not made a quick run for the comfort room a while back. She was in a hurry to make it to his announcement but seems to have missed the clear part of Haruka Ten'ou being the new star racer of Chiba Motors.

"So it is true…" Usagi whispered, astounded at Haruka's presence.

Without a word, Haruka chuckled, took the step forward, briskly held Usagi by the waist and held her opposite hand as the next song begun.

Looking down at her, Haruka never felt more regretful in her life. How could she have let this one go? Of all females, of all things to be curious with, this was the one thing she would've had but couldn't.

Usagi's head was reeling with so many questions. So many rebuttals for any scolding or accusation she may receive from a former connection.

But they danced on, and the song had almost reached its end, and no questions were asked.

She smiled. Haruka smiled; a kind of smile she never showed to anyone before. Partly because it had never been provoked in such a circumstance.

It was that of pain, regret and anger. A menacing grin with eyes that didn't comprehend, not even for a second.

At that moment's pace, Usagi was afraid. She couldn't understand what Haruka meant, and with just a smile, her heart grew troubled, and her mind was in frenzy.

As their dance finally ended, all men bowed to their partners and clapped for them, and Haruka did both, with a touch of mockery in her bow, partnering it with a dubious smile.

Usagi could only stare back with confusion and annoyance. Her face painted that of worried eyes and unmoving cheeks. Her brows were almost in a furrow, had it not been for the cordiality showed upon her, and to think this was supposed to be a joyous evening.

As the applause subsided, Haruka finally spoke,

"You never seize to amaze me."

She slowly turned around and inclined her head towards an adjacent veranda.

As another song played, Mamoru asked for the hand of his mother. They began to dance as oblivious as the rest of the crowd, and this Usagi knew, was her cue to follow a stubborn surprise.

Outside, with her back at Usagi, Haruka had the opportunity to show her true displeasure to the world. Facing the sprawling city below and about them, her green eyes burned like fire and her lips hung together as if she tasted a bitter concoction,

"Why are you here?" Usagi asked, walking slowly, and with all the reserve she could at least summon.

Haruka turned around, managing to snicker, "Y-You're asking me?" she pointed at herself, sarcastically darting a crazy pair of green eyes, "Why are _you _here."

"Last I check this was my engagement—

"Last I check you were _still_ in high school, _about_ to make her dreams happen and about to accept offers from music companies! What the hell are you doing wasting your opportunities? I thought you were a singer?"

Usagi's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and the audacity that would come from someone who suddenly disappeared from her life not so long ago.

Usagi crossed her arms and looked around, preparing herself.

"Well I'm _sorry_, I didn't know you were so _concerned_. But guess what: getting engaged doesn't stop me from doing what I want, and I still want to sing. Don't get yourself worked up, if that's your issue.—"

"My issue? _My_ issue?" Haruka exclaimed, "This is so like you; You get the best comfort, the best security available, and you forget the rest. As long as you're fine, as long as you're okay, it doesn't matter how everyone's doing. Because you feel safe, don't you? You feel so guarded with your _fiance's _wealth and that's the real goal, isn't it?"

It was painful to see Usagi Tsukino so breathtakingly beautiful tonight, cheeks burning in fury, chest heaving, and perhaps a little more painful when a sharp sound of tear hurled against Haruka's face, leaving her face part flushed.

The throbbing pain across her cheek didn't match that of what she laid out on Usagi.

With a swallowed cry, Usagi turned around to take her leave.

"Hey." The moment she grabbed her wrist, Usagi hurled around and snatched it back.

"You think you know everything, do you?"

In a quivering voice, amidst the night's silence, Usagi was challenged to explain herself.

"Unlike you, I have a _life_ to lead where my family depends on me and a man willing to give himself just to be beside me."

"And you think he can do that?" Haruka met her face,

"I think he did _more_ than that."

"Why didn't you give me a call then, babe, I'll sit with you anytime—

"_What the hell is wrong with you, Haruka_?" her sarcasm both exhausted and infuriated Usagi. "You can't just show up in other people's lives and make it seem _you_ were the victim after _you_ abandoned them."

"What are you saying?"

"You think I came back to Mamoru just like that? You think I didn't wait for you after Jojin Island? I waited, and waited, and waited! But you were to busy preparing your career, disappearing to God knows where and making a racer out of yourself while _I _had to deal with my life. And believe me, even without you, my life needed to go on. And unlike you, someone was willing to _be with_ me."

Haruka grabbed her by the arm and hissed. "Don't _talk_ as _if_ I didn't give a damn. You know how I felt for you and you turned me away."

"Oh really?" Usagi pulled herself off, "I don't know, Ruka. Maybe I would've changed my mind if the glaring picture of you and your women weren't so obvious. And besides, you've got your partner with you, remember? Any car would do."

This was taking too long, and someone could have easily noticed them.

Usagi turned around to walk away until Haruka added.

"I joined Chiba because of you."

She slowly froze in her steps, and before she could even halt, she felt a pair of strong arms embracing her from behind.

"Don't do this, Usagi. It's not true. This isn't what you really want."

Without blinking, Usagi held her breath and pried Haruka's arms from her.

"What's true is that I'm marrying that man." Usagi whispered without turning to face Haruka, "And another truth is…I love him. I actually _do_ love him."

"_I_ love you."

Her words, without fail, managed to invite Usagi to turn around and meet Haruka's eyes, and in a second, their past hurriedly empowered them and enclosed the confession with a forceful kiss.

"No!" Usagi pushed Haruka. "Stay away, Haruka. This is different now."

"Usagi, I love you. I disappeared because I wanted to forget you, what we had, because I believed you couldn't find it in your heart to accept me."

"I-It's not that—Haruka, I can't. Not now. _Why are you doing this to me now?_ I've chosen s-someone else—Mamoru—and we love each other."

"And so do we."

Looking at each other's eyes, anticipating the other's reaction, two women expected a kind of return that could at least redeem a past gradually forgotten.

But because circumstance at the moment could render their relationship an abomination, Usagi knew she _had_ to know better and must, by what is necessary, _do_ better.

In a hurry, Usagi rushed back inside the ballroom and left a shaken Haruka behind.

For now, Haruka thought, for now, this is just the beginning. It wasn't supposed to be this way, that was for sure. But she could play with them. One thing she was good at, was being a good player, and she wins. All the time.

Except that this time however, no cars were driven, and the driver, the point of command, wasn't even her.


	47. Breakthrough

Chapter 47: _Breakthrough_

The sun finally gave way to its counterpart.

After the glow of dusk, the children of the moon shone as bright as the mother, like diamonds engaged in a multitude of conversations.

They talked silently across the vast dome, only showing excitement by the looks of their zealous shine.

If stars indeed could speak with one another, and the only reason, perhaps, that they could speak of so many things, is because of the humans they watch over, then they would've been commenting on a pair settled ashore of Jojin Beach, tucked warmly in a knitted blanket, cozying next to each other under their glorious reign.

The blonde man stood up from the side of his beloved, and tempted her to play with him in the shallow part of the sea. Arms outstretched, reaching out to the woman, he motioned her to come close.

She laughed, amused by his childlike enthusiasm and began to remove the blanket left on her. Before she could rise above the sand, an unknown pair of arms had already encircled her.

As her blonde lover stood still, frozen with half his legs submerged, watching her, waiting for her to come to him, the woman touched the hands which embraced her, and as if aware that she was about to escape free, this stranger leaned closer and said,

'_How could you?'_

Eyes wide open, Usagi gasped shortly when she realized she was having some sort of a nightmare.

"Usagi?"

She gasped harder when she felt Mamoru hovering gently over her body.

"Hey, did you have a bad dream?"

She blinked a couple of times, flustered by her own cluelessness.

She glanced at their bedside watch and saw a steady 3:19AM .

She looked back at Mamoru and forced a sweet smile.

"S-something like that..."

Mamoru chuckled and scooped her to his side when he fell back to bed.

"Stop watching those movies. You know you can't stomach it."

She let out a nervous but short laugh and began to breathe more evenly,

"I'll try…" and fell back to sleep.

Breakfast was fondly made by her fiancé these days. After their official engagement, Usagi slept mostly at Mamoru's apartment. Mornings were her favourite, because she gets to witness Mamoru's hidden culinary skills and taste the results.

He first served her with freshly baked wheat croissant, a feat Usagi still couldn't absorb, and prepared the rest of the dishes while he served hot brewed coffee for the mean time. With a flat-screen settled above the dining area, the volume on low, the pair could update themselves with the early news, or in Mamoru's case, BBC's stock reviews.

"You know we _could_ go to a hotel for all this."

"Or, better yet," he skewered the Benedict eggs into their plates, "I could put up one."

"Why not? And you'll be the head chef."

"And I'll be the head chef." He nodded, flashing his boyish grin.

Usagi toyed with her croissant while adamantly flirting with her chef of a boyfriend.

'—_for better news, renowned football player, Seiya Lights, comes home with his team bagging _first prize_ in the recent Asian Olympics from China; coach Yamagato expressed his gratitude for the support of fans and the Japanese government for sponsoring…'_

"Here you go, babe." Usagi tore her gaze from the screen and smiled widely at Mamoru as he placed down their eggs, ham and vegetables.

"By the way," he continued, "I was wondering if you were free tonight; my work's off by eight-thirty-ish. Do you still have things to do for school by then?"

"Uh, no, nothing _yet_—if none of the seniors or professors nag me to stay—since graduation is nearing. Everyone's pressed for the line-up of recitals. The agents are going to watch."

"I can be your agent."

"Oh really? And who are you representing?"

"The rest of humanity. I'm a good judge of character. So far, you're at the top of my list."

"There's a list? There's _more_ than me?" she feigned a surprise.

"Oh yeah," Mamoru nodded, slicing his ham and forking a part of the egg to scoop them up for Usagi to taste, "So you better be nice, and do well so I'll give _only you_ the contract."

"Mmm…" Usagi mused, munching while her fiancé laughed at his own remark, kissed her temple soundly and ate away his cooking.

~o~

"Have you told him already?"

When Usagi could find the time to be around her closest friends, she grabbed he opportunity as if it was a rare encounter.

That afternoon, she met up with Molly after for what seemed like months of separation. The last time they were together was during a drag race where she accidentally saw Haruka.

Since then, they haven't had the chance to organize a proper girls' night-out.

"Not yet…" Usagi stared at her shuffling feet, "I've been nervous about telling him about my plans since the engagement. What with all his busy schedule at the office—"

"And what, you don't see each other at _his_ place?"

"I know, I know—"

"What's the matter, Usa-chan?" Molly sighed, tempted to roll her eyes, "You've got a great guy whose sympathy—no, empathy—for you is better than anyone else you've ever known. If he understands you, your gifts and your talents, he would know better than to hold you back—if that's your fear, since, it obviously is."

"No need to proclaim out loud." Usagi moaned, exasperated. "Can you blame me? To be honest I _am_ disappointed that we had to be engaged so soon. People my age either rock it out in parties or play around with boyfriends…not settle down and become a millionaire's housewife."

"Hey, don't be so cruel. Just because you saw how his mother is handling, doesn't mean it came down on her easy."

"Oh Molly!" Usagi grunted after. She stomped her feet on the ground, like a child, and raked her slender fingers through her blonde mane.

In too many ways, Usagi Tsukino wasn't even close to being as responsible as a wife _ought_ to be. A big sister, she could be that. A good daughter, she could be that.

But a wife? So soon? And a mother? Not long after?

"How did it come this far? Why did I even accept his proposal?"

"You witch."

"I was so scared of losing him, Molly. It was either more or never."

"More or never?"

"Yeah. Like, if I don't get into the game a level higher, I'll have to quit it."

"This isn't a game, Usa-chan."

"But he made it so hard for me! How could I _not_ feel this way? I'm only seventeen, Molly. I can't be married soon."

"You tell him that. God, you're such a kid."

"I am! Oh Molly, if only they all knew; I still have to take care of my family, my ailing grandmother…and oh God… do you know, that mom and dad are thinking of migrating to the U.S.?"

"What?" Molly exclaimed, eyes widened, "Usa-chan, don't tell me you're coming with them!"

"With the engagement, how could I?"

"Usagi! You have to start taking these things seriously!"

"I am! Don't you get it," She threw her hands in the air, and let them fall limping on her sides. "It's all been such serious business ever since Mamoru wanted more. All I can think of is him. Him, him, him."

"Is that so bad?" Molly raised a brow, still shocked to hear the migration news, notwithstanding her ready-protest if ever Usagi considers leaving them all behind.

"When you haven't accomplished anything!—Yeah, that is bad!"

"Then tell him to hold off the wedding."

The idea never occurred to Usagi. Mamoru was just about to take over the reigns in his father's enterprise. And Usagi,

"Usagi, you owe him some detailed explanation. Starting with the London-offer."

Three weeks ago, after having done with the rehearsals for their pending recitals, Usagi was approached by two music agents based in the U.K.

At first, Usagi thought it was merely to pay her some complements. But as the conversation progressed, she realized she was in an informal invitation to join their music company based in London.

They were in a hurry to get her answer. She told them about giving her enough time. Their company would begin training in three months, to pave way for their European tour.

It was a once in a lifetime chance. The kind of offer that could lead to better opportunities in the stiff competition of Opera singing. It didn't matter if she was going to do minor roles first; what mattered was that she was out there, doing what she loved best, and doing it because _this_ was her contribution.

A first step in her career.

To be impeded by marriage?

"I know, Molly. I know… but I have to find the perfect time—the _dinner! Tonight!"_

Molly suppressed a smile, but Usagi's delight was so infectious, that they just had to celebrate the latter's newfound confidence, and possibly increase it for an upcoming confrontation.

And the only way to increase Usagi's energy, Molly knew, was by her stomach.


	48. StandIn

Chapter 48: _Stand-In_

It definitely _was_ a good idea to come out for lunch with Molly today, Usagi thought. At least tonight she had the courage to tell Mamoru over dinner that she wasn't exactly ready to be the next ' Mrs. Chiba', at least not so soon.

But the idea alone haunted her;

Assuming Mamoru would accept her request, how long was he willing to wait for her?

Would he brave thru long months of separation? Would she?

A long-distance relationship. That is what it would become. Inevitably. If he were to agree.

And everyone knows, that when couples separate for long periods of time, with such distances, the probability of either one of them giving up is higher.

Usagi began to tremble. On her way towards Mamoru's office inside the elevator, she was dumbfounded by the idea. How could she have not thought about this? Did Molly know, and refused to tell her so she could realize it on her own?

No, a dear friend would do no such thing—

What was Usagi thinking? Blaming a shortcoming on dear Molly!

She was becoming more and more anxious by the second, and how she badly wanted to go back to the lobby to review her thoughts and re-assemble her approach.

Would she tell Mamoru tonight then? Should she stall, unless she found a better solution to solve the demise and dilemma of long-stance relationships?

_What the _hell_ am I thinking? _Usagi exclaimed to herself, holding her stomach for support. She felt a little weak, utterly dissuaded to face Mamoru.

One look from her and Mamoru would be able to detect the level of trouble she got herself into.

It's a dogma and a fact forever acknowledged; long-distance relationships have an expiry date. Lovers ought to reunite and rid of the distance that separates them.

In their case, if it is to become, it's only about to begin.

The elevator doors sprung open, and revealed a slightly dizzying Usagi, who tried her best to hide her discomfort.

When the doors waited for its occupant to leave the box, the occupant did not move.

For the occupant did not see the person she intended to meet.

Usagi held on the gold-plated railing for support and hunched a little over to scan the surrounding a outside the elevator.

Seconds passed, perhaps 8 and no one was at sight.

Usagi held her breath for all those seconds, and began to release it when the doors closed in again,

"Hold it! Please hold!"

Usagi's eyes flew open, and before she could reach the hold-button, a hand got into the middle of the doors and parted them for a well-sought entrance.

It was Haruka Ten'ou, in a grey suit, all prepped up as if to report for a board meeting.

Or coming from it.

Before any of them could speak, another voice intervened, fast-approaching the elevator, wanting to squeeze in an opportunity as well.

"Hold!"

Haruka pressed the hold-button, glancing momentarily away to perform the short task, and focusing on Usagi's face again.

She couldn't have cared less who called out, but she had to care now, having figured out it was her worst rival.

"Baby? Oh my God! Our dinner!"

Usagi was awe-struck. She didn't know what to say first, or next, but all she could do was stand in total shock, trying to absorb the sense of the moment, more like searching for it, since for what reason should Mamoru be running after Haruka Ten'ou anyway?

Before Mamoru proceeded to speak with Chiba's new talent, he planted a quick soft kiss on Usagi's forehead and briefly explained,

"Oh gosh, my fault; I should've called. I'm late aren't I?" he looked at his watch, "Oh wait, you came early!" he chuckled, shoving any notion of annoyance, which was absent from his system whenever it concerned the love of his life.

A trait that raised a brow from Haruka.

Usagi watched Haruka's face, staring back into those eyes while Mamoru spoke to her shortly,

"—this'll be quick, hon. I just need to finish speaking with the execs, and with Ms. Ten'ou here, before we can leave, is that okay with you?"

Usagi blinked away, literally tearing her gaze from Haruka's hold, and scanning the elevator-floor,

"S-sure, of course. No problem, hon."

"You know each other already, right hon? Haruka's from Infinite Academy—remember how she raced for us back at Jojin Beach? Against Seiya Lights?"

Usagi's heart began to thump quite unexpectedly that she was surprised Mamoru hadn't notice the lack of better colour from her face.

It felt a little difficult to breathe, but before she could answer and remove her thoughts from that old memory where she almost spent an accidental night with Haruka, not to mention a well-kept conversation at the beach, the elevator doors flew open as they reached some floors downward where a string of men in suits bombarded the spacious box and filled it almost completely.

Mamoru Chiba heartily introduced his fiancée to a handful of his executives, and each had the opportunity to shake hands with the boss' exceptional and talented fiancée.

She had been rumoured to have such a powerful singing operatic voice and no doubt, have connections from abroad that her match with Sr. Mamoru Chiba was indeed perfect.

Haruka watched in quiet disdain, half-enjoying and half-angered by the exaggerated commotion inside the elevator. It felt and looked as if she was invisible to them all, except to Usagi's eyes, which kept meeting hers intently as the elevator proceeded back to the lobby.

Cornered inside the bright elevator, after mustering enough strength to keep quiet while she felt utterly ignored by the same egotistic pricks, she and Usagi let everyone pass first as they were all animatedly engaged in a heated discussion.

Usagi kept her head down as Haruka held the elevator doors opened for her.

She could still hear Mamoru from a short distance, chuckling in between conversations, half-mindful of her presence.

But Usagi's mind on the other hand was stressed with the blow by blow hits of this circumstance; First she was made to worry, by her own demise, of a long-distance relationship, and now, the trouble and presence of a scorned lover.

_Lover? Lover? ! _Usagi shook her head, still unable to lift it up.

She could see Haruka at the corner of her eye, standing erect with both hands comfortably housed in her pants' pockets. Cool and aloof, Haruka maintained her distance away from Usagi, though completely aware that they were having a mutual connection despite the looks of their surroundings.

Usagi looked away, determined to keep Haruka shut from her thoughts.

She saw Mamoru coming towards Haruka, smiling cordially, perhaps even brightly, now that Usagi gave a better look, as Haruka returned the same gestures and welcomed whatever input he was sharing.

The two resembled good old friends, having a terrific conversation. What with Haruka's hands comfortably folded across her chest, lifting a hand to animate any of her gestures. And Mamoru welcoming her replies with his hands on his hips, completely open to their conversation and laughing at intervals with whatever humour Haruka shared.

It seemed to Usagi that her husband-to-be was undeniably charismatic, and had a way in conversing with anybody.

For some moments, Usagi felt electrified when she saw that Haruka was darting her eyes, ever so quickly, at her direction. She wasn't absolutely sure, but she couldn't have missed it, since the only face she was monitoring were the reactions coming from Haruka.

When their conversation finally ended, Haruka shook hands with Mamoru, patted his back and he, her shoulder. Haruka turned away and walked slowly, and aimlessly at the back of the lobby.

A little confused but largely relieved, Usagi waited at the same spot where she have stood for what seemed like more than 15 minutes.

Mamoru walked briskly to Usagi's side and held her by the shoulders,

"Baby, would you mind awfully if I took a rain-check with our dinner-date?"

"But why?" Her eyes innocent, only her voice sounding alarmed, her face completely relieved.

"The boys and I—"

"You mean the 'execs'?"

"Y-yes, would like to discuss something further about the incoming Formula One race in Suzuka Circuit three weeks from now. It's actually a bit of a tight sched around here, and if you wouldn't mind—"

"Oh baby, go ahead!"

"Are you sure?"

"Hon. It's work." Usagi was inwardly dumbfounded by her skill in acting. Not that she didn't know how, but outside the bounds of theater, she rarely used it to get to what she wanted.

And right now, she wanted simply to escape. "Finish it. I'll be waiting at home." She even added with a smile. "Who knows, I might cook you up something."

"Don't!" he kidded, kissing her softly on the lips, "You might burn the apartment." He chuckled, walking backwards towards his 'boys'. (More like 'grandpas'.)

"Sick'o!"

"I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

She waved at him and watched until he rejoined the male group of white hairs and baldies where his youth was terribly refreshing to beheld.

"_Sweeet_." Haruka cocked her head sideways, watching the same view.

"Go. Away." Without turning to see Haruka again, a nightmarish happening she least expected tonight, she clicked her heels against the marbled lobby floor and headed for the exit.

Aware that she was being followed, Usagi hastened her walk but to no avail.

"I think it's going to rain." Haruka whispered close to Usagi's neck, irritating the latter even more.

"I'll survive." She clipped and quickly glanced at the dark heavens.

The still-visible clouds did look ominous, and as if the dark skies were siding with the esteemed racer, the looming darkness began to shower down inadvertently.

"You could," Haruka perched closer, "but I bet your little dress wouldn't."

With the sudden realization, Usagi looked down, horrified that that idea was well enough true: her new little black dress, personally hand-picked by her beloved Mamoru.

Personally hand-picked to suit his temptations.

And to think that didn't entice him to stay with her for dinner.

Then again she was wrapped around a plum shawl, which could have destroyed the goal of the dress, but with her four-inched strappy heels, she doubted she'd make it far from where the taxi cab dropped her.

She hated that the racer was right.

Waiting for her to make a decision, Usagi turned around, only to find a Haruka Ten'ou walking away.

"Hey!"

"Move faster, my time is precious."

Without looking back, Haruka signaled Usagi to hurry to her side.

"You… worse than a man …you witch!" Usagi fumed under her nose, almost stomping her gorgeous heels on the ground as she followed Haruka towards another elevator to lead them down the basement.


	49. Ride

Chapter 49: _Ride_

Without taking her shawl off, Usagi stayed at the far-end of the elevator, speaking nothing as the box transported them downwards.

As if being delivered to hell, Usagi prepared herself for the worst: a confrontation, a debate, a wicked agreement—because it was Haruka, anything was possible.

A person as determined as she, could do anything she well damn pleases.

And if Haruka Ten'ou decided to rip her apart from Mamoru, she'd find a way.

A feat Usagi was more than well aware of. Because if someone could do whatever it takes to be this close to her, to sacrifice other chances, other opportunities for the sake of her presence, excepting dear Mamoru, it would be horrible Haruka.

Haruka didn't find the urge to speak either. But she was aware that her blonde muse was fuming with unimaginable annoyance. She could feel Usagi's dark stare hovering behind her back. Haruka fought back the strong urge to laugh, and so she ended up smiling most of the time.

The short walk ended after a while, as Usagi stood before a white _animal_.

"No." was all Usagi could say.

"Oh yes. If you intend to get out of here dry."

The Gallardo LP560-4.

A Lamborghini Spyder masterpiece, said to be inspired by the Murcielago LP640.

Broader, meaner and perhaps even 'badder', the Lamborghini ride did not impress Usagi Truskino, and instead, terrified her.

In all her time of knowing Haruka, however short, she had never ridden a car with the infamous racer before.

And now was not exactly an opportune time for her, even if the rest of the certain female population would _kill_ to be in her place.

It was certainly not an opportune time to _die_, Usagi thought, as she stared hard and disbelieved by the white, sleek animal.

"It won't bite, you know." Haruka broke the tension. "But I could."

Usagi's head snapped towards Haruka's face, and the glare on hers only pushed Haruka to finally laugh it all out.

"Lighten up! It's just a ride. Get in."

"No." sternly, and almost vehemently.

"Usagi."

"I refuse to commit suicide."

"I will not kill you, I promise."

"That is not a car—that is a monster."

"A very expensive, albeit powerful monster. I love it."

"Because the master is a monster, too."

"The _master_, happens to be an acknowledged, and well respected, Renault Racer."

Usagi's eyes met Haruka's confident ones. Leaning against _one_ of her pride and glory, Haruka waited patiently for Usagi to come inside her pet-car first.

"Undoubtedly." Usagi agreed, stone-faced, "You race. Perhaps not trained for ordinary driving."

"Oh c'mon! Your exaggeration is frustrating me by the second. I'm _starving_. Aren't you?"

"Do I look like I'm exaggerating?" Usagi fumed, turning around.

"I won't drive the way you imagine, alright?" Haruka shouted, surprised how turned off Usagi was.

No female, nor male, had turned back on any of Haruka's offer for a ride in this baby.

Haruka walked hastily to Usagi's side and caught up with her, holding her by the wrists and standing intently before her.

"Hey. Come on. I'll get you back home as soon as I feed you."

Usagi could hear the thunder and rolling of the weather just outside the basement. If she went back home in her outfit, chances are she'd either catch a cold or catch a stalker. However if she did give this ride a chance, not only would she get free dinner, she could also get a free lift home.

Bane-free, except for the face waiting sincerely for her answer.

"No fast-driving, no drag-racing and I mean it."

"Drag racing? Where did you—"

"I said I mean it Haruka." Usagi stomped a heel down.

"Okay, okay…jeez… how come I didn't see this before?"

"Just drive." Usagi turned around, utterly annoyed.

"With pleasure, princess."

~o~

It didn't have to be in a place like this.

At least the dress made it to a candlelit ambiance, Usagi sourly thought.

Except she didn't imagine to spend the evening with the last person on her mind. That was precisely another point: she couldn't risk having to trouble with the likes of Haruka Ten'ou. Not now—_especially_ not now.

She was at a brink of a decent career move, if she'll ever make one.

They were dining in one of Tokyo's low profile but high-end international cuisine restaurant; where the owner was a close friend of Haruka's. It was convenient this way, since Haruka could bring all her dates in the same place, and the waiters knew her taste so well.

It was tragic that Usagi was merely one of these women, but by the looks of her left hand displaying a sparkling rock on her ring finger, a shine Haruka definitely did not miss, the employees could only assume that they were just close friends, with private issues to resolve.

"Champagne, madame?" the waiter inquired softly at Ten'ou,

"No, champagne's for celebration, isn't it? I'll have your recommended wine, if you please."

"And you, madame?" the waiter turned kindly at Usagi,

"Get me some vodka."

The waiter nodded to turn and leave.

"A little too early for that, don't you think?" Haruka began, adjusting her body on the chair.

"It's alcohol. What difference does it make. You're getting one yourself."

Usagi's defensive mode was no threat to Haruka at all. Her prim and proper exterior didn't fool her. She knew that Usagi was trying her best to hold back. She couldn't let go.

No, not the big boss' fiancée. She couldn't afford to.

A moment later the waiter served them their drinks. Before he could turn away to leave, Usagi grabbed hold of his sleeve and said,

"Leave the bottle." Referring to the bottle of vodka.

The waiter nodded, without looking at either one of them and left their table.

Two bottles in fact settled across the table. One for Haruka's red wine, and another for Usagi's vodka.

Each re-filled their glasses as both finished quickly their first glass.

About to drink her second, Haruka's eye caught Usagi removing her plum shawl. The sight displayed a deep-V cut, no brassiere to detect on hindsight, and if Haruka presumed it right, based on the usual cut of V-dresses, this cut mirrored the same at the back.

To have the pleasure of watching Usagi's bare back would be too exquisite to behold later.

"And I see you've turned yourself into a perv, Ruka-chan."

Haruka almost laughed inside the goblet she still held up, pretending to be drinking it.

"Quite," Haruka nodded, putting her goblet down and pressing her lips together, "Hard to help it."

"Sure."

"So how's school lately? Are the evil spawns of Kaiou still daunting you?"

"Thank God, not." Usagi's eyes widened, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

While watching Usagi toy with her small shot glass, Haruka took the honour of refilling it for her.

The table was small, suited truly for a date of two. The centerpiece was a short candle with sprawling purple and lilac orchids at the sides.

It was small enough for close-encounter conversations. Usagi was more 'daunted' by their proximity, least of all their past.

"I heard your race at Suzuka is up and coming." Usagi continued, sipping from the glass Haruka refilled.

It was difficult these days for Haruka to shift from leisure to work and back and forth. Work aggravated her recently, with all the macho-political bullshit that reigned in the industry. It wasn't enough that she was a good racer, she had to be exceptional to be reconsidered. The top 'execs' still doubted her, and Haruka heard about rumours of replacing her in the team as soon as this year was done and over with Chiba motors.

"Haruka?"

"Yeah." She cleared her throat, "It's true. Everyone's adamant we win something at the end."

"As always."

Haruka chuckled. "Enough about _my_ line of work; it's _boring_. I want to hear more about your senior year."

"Unbelievable."

"I'm serious, I do want to know—"

"It's _unbelievable_." Usagi laughed, stressing what was her answer. "I meant it; senior year in Infinite School is hellish. Or maybe it is hell, personified. I got…" she trailed off, thinking about the London-offer, then quickly retracting the idea.

"I got a lot of good stuff from that place. Thanks to you. And Michiru, if my memory serves me right." Usagi tried to smile warmly.

"No worries," Haruka took the wine bottle and refilled hers, "and if I remember it well, aren't you supposed to have recitals at the end of the year? Where the agents pick the best from the lot?"

"We're all the best."

Haruka laughed, nodded in agreement. "True, true. However as unfortunate the news are, it seems they can still pick the exceptional ones."

"Good luck to that." Usagi raised her glass. Haruka extended hers and the small and goblet glass clanked.

"I heard about London."

"_What?"_ Usagi exclaimed.

Haruka couldn't help but chuckle. "You should see your face."

"_From whom?"_ Usagi ignored the comment.

"It's Infinite Academy, Usa-chan. Might as well call it Wildfire Academy—carrying the slogan, _'Where the Rumours Begin & End.'"_

Usagi let out a deep, anxious breath. Looking down on her lap, she slumped against her chair.

"Oh cheer up." Haruka chuckled more, "It's not a big deal. Unless you're trying to hide it."

The guilty eyes of Usagi shot up and met Haruka's. Her spine erect, Usagi sat up and turned around as if searching for anyone around them who might be listening.

"Paranoid much?"

"Annoyed much." Usagi answered. "I'm hungry, where's the food?" she lied, too obvious.

Too annoying, and all too embarrassing for Usagi. She was caught off-guard! That's what happened! And so tricky Haruka had become.

But perhaps she's always been too clever, and Usagi haven't had the opportunity to see that before.

"I want you to come." Haruka said, "Come to my race. Wear something red, for me."

"Are you _daft_?"

"I'm not playing around. I want to see you there. Your face lightens up my day."

"Don't fuck with me, Ruka."

"Oh but I do want to."

"Stop it."

"I. Want. To."

The presence of another was felt nearing fast, and the waiter arrived with their first course.

"Enjoy your meal." He said and left.

Haruka was smiling, A gesture retained from the waiter, unless it was supplemented by her lewdness.

"My place or yours?"

"What?" Usagi's brows met.

"After dinner," Haruka answered, taking a spoonful of soup.

"There will be none of that, Haruka." Usagi cleared.

"Tell me, how did Mamoru react to the news? About London? Did he like the idea? I heard about your wedding intended maybe what, early next year? I think, a post-Fall or a pre-Summer Wedding event, is beautiful, don't you?"

All the colour in Usagi's face faded away. Hadn't she worn her good red lipstick, she would've looked daringly pale

She was frozen in her chair, Usagi, unmoving and quite interestingly, unthinking.

She blinked a few times after, staring at Haruka's lucid bluegreen eyes and wondered,

"Don't go this far, Haruka." Usagi whispered. "You're better than this."

"I'm a racer, babe. It's my thing to go _fast_, and far." She grinned.

She was drunk. That was what Haruka was, Usagi thought. If she knew any better, Haruka was already drinking before dinner. Perhaps during the board meeting? Maybe something hard. All of the men did smell of liquor back at the elevator.

"I suggest," Usagi stood up, finishing what's left of her vodka, "that you stay here for at least an hour. I hear car accidents are prominent right after _pints_ of alcohol intake."

With an empty stomach, Usagi snatched the shawl from her chair and strode away.

With her glass left in hand, Haruka stared aimlessly at the oozing redness of her wine, finally dissuaded to watch her blonde muse's figure from walking away.


	50. Kindle

**Preview for Chapter 50: **_**Kindle**_

_Will she ever understand how much I need her?_

"Usagi Tsukino!" Haruka exclaimed.

Usagi couldn't bare facing Haruka again. She had to keep walking away. If she turns, there's no assurance that she'd go back.

"Usagi!"

Walk. Keep walking, Usagi commanded herself.

"_Usagi! Usagi Tsukino! _Do you dare walk out on me again? Is that what you do? Walk away? When you can't take it?"

Usagi halted from her steps, breathing heavily, "Stop this, Haruka!" Usagi knew how Haruka could torment her, just by reminding her the past. "There's no use. I'm with Mamoru. I love," she cleared her throat, "I love him."

"Is this how it ends?"

"It _has_ to end. Why do you do this? To yourself?" Usagi asked, her head turned slightly sideways. "Do you honestly think it's that easy to get what you want? Without hurting other people?"

"Is that what you're worried about?" Haruka insisted, "_Hurting_ other people's feelings? Wow Usa-chan, I guess you forgot about mine. You practically deserted me."

Usagi spun around, her cheeks flushed, "I _did_ no such thing!" she burst. "You _left_. I waited for you back at the academy. Instead you go catching after your _races_. Well here it is Ruka-chan," she opened her arms, "Your dream in a silver platter, with the entire world at your disposal."

Haruka shook her head, the pit in her stomach twisting as she stared back into those wet pools of azure-tinted eyes.

"It's not complete." She shook her head again, walking briskly to Usagi and closing that arm's length of a distance by grabbing her from the nape and cupping her face with another hand, descending her lips as fast as she could.

It was hungry. It was possessive. It was angry and seeking revenge. It was a kiss Haruka longed for so long, and she intended its character to be that way.

She was frustrated after all, and this was her moment to retrieve her lost opportunity.

It was the moment to show how much she wanted Usagi for so long. The same moment to prove to the woman she truly loved, how much she missed her.

It was tormenting to feel Haruka this way, Usagi thought as she cried herself throughout their kiss. She could barely breathe through her mouth with the onslaught of Haruka's advances. She was being claimed again and again, as if all the slanting and touching of their mouths wouldn't halt. Usagi couldn't move away either; Haruka's grip was so tight, it left marks at the back of her neck.

It was demanding for what felt like a long while, so alike Haruka to be assertive and rough. Usagi was inwardly contemplating in her distress when to run away at the second Haruka releases her.

But she didn't. Instead, Haruka gradually dropped her hand slowly from Usagi's face to her shoulders, to the curve of her back and stayed there, pressing her tenderly against her chest. Her other hand never left the back of Usagi's head; her fingers raking inside the blonde mane, shifting now and then as their angry kiss turned into something soft and forgiving.

All this time, Usagi's hands were balled into fists, still pushing against Haruka's shoulders. When Haruka's temper had subsided into something more tolerable, Usagi forgot to run away.

Her thoughts were a scramble. It was mind-blowing to not to think of anything, but the movement of a kiss.

Just this kiss. This one, tormenting, abusive kiss.

Usagi shook her head slowly, her breath still a little bit ragged, her heart trying to keep up with the new, steady breathing. As she shook her flushed face, Haruka kept on with the kisses, dismissing Usagi's refusal while she planted softer descents on Usagi's mouth.

When her senses started to come back, Usagi tried to blink away the tears and cleared her throat, realizing that closing her lips tightly could finish this off.

Haruka took a deep breath, pulled Usagi close to her chest where her muse buried her face just below her chin. She began to sob, and Haruka ran her palm across the golden mane.

When the sobbing couldn't stop, Haruka softly began to cry herself, tears welling beneath her eyes, streaming down on her face.

"I'm sorry." Haruka whispered. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"


	51. Kindle Part I

Author's Note:

I can't begin to describe how much I'm thankful that you, my old readers, have remained faithful to the story since I've submitted it.

It's been _years_. And I've had so many excuses in the past. And I still do now.

However, it doesn't remove the fact that the story is unfinished.

And as it is said, for every beginning, there is an ending.

It's been so much fun!

I'm sorry I don't reply to each of your comments, but be safely assured that I read and remember the thoughts of each one of them, and every time I feel like giving up on my fanfiction-writing, I remember you, my dear readers, and the promise I made, especially for these characters we've grown so very fond of. It's not mine, first and foremost. It's Naoko Takeuchi's. But I'm grateful for this website for giving us the opportunity to play with our imagination, practice our writing skills, have this wonderful set-up where people can exchange thoughts and help each other improve their crafts.

I know this message kind of sounds like a farewell. Because it is!—In a 'pre-bye bye' kind of way. ; D

But this is good, too, you know! Because it let's us know that this iS a story, with a start and a finish, and I am holding up to my task and to my excitement to give justice to Racing With Love's ending.

Most of all, I want every reader to feel fulfilled with this simple story. I guess this is my way of saying to the world that I once wrote, even if the plot and characters were borrowed. At least I was able to capture an idea and see how they live in it, breathe in it, and help us understand how they try to live up with their stories, even for a short period of time. It's been really a-mazing for me! And I hope, also for you!

: ) So, thank you.

RWL _will_ reach its end, and hopefully bring a good story to everyone.

A story's not a story until it's complete. At least for me : )

So, dear readers, thank you for journeying with me, with these characters, this plotline, and, I hope you will enjoy incoming chapters, and do find satisfaction from them : ) I hope! : )

TO LOVE! And FRIENDSHIP! I know Sailormoon is big on this! And wants the very same! For all of us! : ) Cheers to Romance! To Writers! To Readers! And All that inspires us. : )

Arigato. Enjoy!

_**Reminder, last 'chapter' was not a chapter at all. It was but a Preview of this one. The short content found in 'Preview of Chapter 50' is to be found somewhere in this new installment. _

Chapter 50 : _**Kindle**_

Maybe walking in the rain wasn't such a good idea.

Of course, realizing that _after_ walking out on an impromptu-date (which also happened to be—supposed to be—Usagi's ride home) wasn't so useful anymore.

And as she predicted, a short outfit with high heels didn't make the situation easier.

Holding over ther shawl across her arms, Usagi fretted about getting home. With her small bag that contained an unsure amount of cash that could pay for her cab ride, Usagi doubted if she'll get through this evening without getting exhausted.

Then again by now, coming out of that conversation with the almighty Haruka since the moment she saw her again, spent all of her energy.

Usagi was tired. She was fighting back the tears, and rubbing warmth on her shoulders. She wished Mamoru hadn't had the meeting. She could easily call him right now, tell him to send her a cab, or pick her up himself.

But she knew she didn't want that. She knew that finding Mamoru was just a quick escape from facing Haruka. Seeing his face, simply to affirm that her decision of being with him was the right choice.

And part of the choice was letting him be. Business is business, and to think he'd been so clingy for quite a while, it would be great to let him have a decent old man's conversation. Besides, it's for the future of the company. It will be her family, too. Might as well get used to the idea.

But right now, the oversimplified future wasn't very helpful to her literal coldness. The cold breeze of the night rain touched her skin, and shivers ran down her body.

"Any moment now…" Usagi closed her eyes, referring to her almost-swelling eyes. She swallowed what was supposed to be a sob, and as she took in another breath.

A shout of laughter from behind echoed.

She turned around, and a group of men were idly standing behind her, waiting for the valet.

Those faces were familiar. They seemed to have come out from the same restaurant. Clad in ties and blazers, they were a group of massive, tall men who represented Japan in football.

One of them happened to be a former acquaintance.

"Usagi?" Or, still is.

Usagi's eyes popped wide-open and her jaw dropped. Her brows came up and she tried to look away.

She couldn't move farther since the extended roof of the establishment couldn't cover her from the rain any longer.

"Usagi Tsukino," one of them repeated.

He bid his goodbye to his friends and left them as they were. He came close to Usagi, removed his dinner jacket and placed it on top of her shoulders.

"Something tells me you're not having a good night…"

Usagi fought back the tears, and the embarrassment that came along with it.

She accepted the jacket, held it close to her shoulders and continued to keep quiet.

They were a good distance from everyone who stayed outside of the restaurant. Some were quietly smoking in the rain, others enjoying the company of a circle of friends.

And for this sudden twosome, an isolated conversation near the rain was to be their position.

She swallowed again, this time determined to clear the heavy air around her.

"What are you doing back in Japan?"

"It's home. Why not?"

Looking at him, Seiya Lights can break any woman's heart. Standing more than six feet tall, bearing the same massive chest like his teammates, not to mention those long lean arms, Usagi's heart skipped a beat as her instinct sought for body-warmth.

What was wrong with her? It's the vodka to blame! She was a little tipsy—and a little upset. She wanted comfort right now, which was why Mamoru was the best suggestion.

But if she was going to be stubborn about her commitment to respect his space, then that suggestion could throw itself in the trash.

Then on with an interesting one,

"I guess…" Usagi looked at him from head to toe, somehow discriminating how much he's changed.

How can anyone grow bigger and leaner, and stay as equally handsome?

He finally cut his hair short. That should help him see better in his games. His eyes were darker than before. Like something about him intensified that Usagi couldn't point out. His face was more chiseled, probably because of his training. He looked rougher, edgier, and kind of…

Mature?

"What are you looking at?" he smiled.

"You changed."

His smile broadened. "That bad?"

"On the contrary." Usagi rolled her eyes, disbelieved she was paying him a complement.

The rain kept on, and the chatter-boxes from behind was still unperturbed. Usagi could smell the tobacco and the surprising, relaxing effect of second-hand smoke.

Cigarette, a bit of alcohol and rain made Usagi melodramatic.

And to have a thick, warm jacket over her shoulders, and a great big man looming beside her made her feel unexpectedly, safe.

"So you're marrying your boy-toy." He suddenly chided.

"He's not a toy. And how did you know?" Usagi smirked, suddenly sharing in the light banter.

"Well Chiba Motors entering the F1 industry isn't exactly a secret. And the pending nuptials of the only heir to the company isn't exactly low-profile either." He added.

"Ah."

"—Ah." He agreed. "But I'm thinking, a fiancée as gorgeous and exquisite as you, must be very disappointed to be standing in the rain at this unfavorable hour."

"You're thinking is very good."

"So they say." He quipped, "And if I may add, I'm thinking I should drop this lovely lady home so she could rest and have a good night's sleep, even if dinner didn't turn out so good."

The heavens have mercy. Not on Usagi, but on the once childish man she knew. No longer was Seiya Lights interested in the lightness of all moments— he actually _genuinely_ cared.

"Very good indeed…" Usagi whispered, blinking in disbelief.

(_to be continued…)_


	52. Kindle Part II

Chapter 50: _**Kindle**_** (Part II)**

_ '…broadcasting live from the Suzuki Circuit, NGC Sports brings you closer to Formula One, with the most updated and important features…'_

_ '…Japan celebrates as two from its Motor industry are representing the country to compete for the most reputable Motor Race in the planet. Hayate Motors and Chiba Motors are on the tough climb to see who will dominate today's charts amongst all the racers…'_

_ '…Recent photos show of incoming Formula 1 racer, Yuki Hayate entangled in _another _car accident. The young man's reputation with over-speeding…'_

"Uh-huh, yes, yes, we decided on the blue crystals," Usagi lowered the TV volume down when she shifted to the kitchen from the bedroom. After receiving a call from their wedding organizer, her attention narrowed down on the wedding dress, "rather than the pearls. Oh really? That's good. That's good to hear…"

'_…authorities however were forced to let go of Yuki Hayate after his father, Rei Hayate, owner of Hayate motors, bailed him out of jail. Details on the accident are still being investigated, but the clear pictures show that somehow, Hayate may just be enjoying his limits...'_

_ '…and yet for brighter news: world-renowned female Formula-One racer, Haruka Ten'ou, will be representing Chiba Motors and entering her first F1 race today, NGC Sports brings us up-close to the female legend with Lydia Chang—'_

"No. No, we don't want the synthetic fabric. Mamoru suggested the lace though, the one with the satin underlay. Yes, precisely…Well he's paying for it," Usagi laughed heartily, "Can't stop a man with ambition. If it's a classic, Western ceremony he wants, it's a Western wedding he'll get."

It was 7:45 in the morning, and Mamoru had just left.

Thank God Seiya Lights found Usagi near the rain last night, and the latter would've gone home drenched, and probably sick by now if it weren't for the coincidental encounter.

"Really? Harper's Bazaar? _Our_ wedding?"

Usagi was in a hurry since she promised Mamoru to catch up at the circuit as soon as possible. She needed to find her sheets for next week's recital, and it's been missing for the last few days. She shifted towards the other drawers and bent down to try her luck on the lower compartments.

There right on top, together with the sheets, was her London invitation from a promising Opera House.

Usagi paused, forgot about her wedding organizer on the other end of the line and stared hard at the letter.

Across the dining table, the television was still on, and the Sports channel was up. The mention of an unforgettable name made Usagi's head turn abruptly,

_'—Haruka, how's it like to finally be here, at the tracks, preparing for the race?'_

_ '—Well, Lydia, it's very exciting, that's for sure,' (they paused with laughter), 'and secondly, I feel very honoured and privileged to stand and work with all these wonderful people who've worked so hard for this day.' (Haruka looks back to the reporter.)_

_ '—Is the pressure getting stronger by the moment? (the microphone shifts back to Haruka)_

_ (With an unbreakable smile,) '—Nah, no, none of that.' (Haruka laughs), 'It's all good energy here. Of course, everyone's determined to get at the best spot. I think the only pressure are the bets going around the team!'_

_ '—Really? Oh my gosh, who's betting on who?'_

_ '—Nah, I can't reveal that; although I _am_ saying this: My bet's on me.'_

_ '—Oh this is all very exciting, and thank you, Ms. Ten'ou for this small chance to speak with you, thank you—'_

_ '—No, thank _you_.—'_

_ (the reporter turned to the camera) 'And this is Lydia Chang, back to you Andy—'_

"—but I have to say, the tulle gown from Lhuillier is much, much more striking than what Mamo-chan had picked from Wang's collection…Usagi? Usagi are you still there?"

"Uh-huh? Yes! Oh, God, I'm sorry, uhm, Danica, what time is it?"

"Around 1 in the afternoon."

"Oh dear, I have to go."

"No problem! I'll hear from you soon, okay?"

"Yes! You got it. Goodbye."

In haste, Usagi scurried passed their bed, towards the closet room and checked her reflection one last time.

_Something red…_

Usagi shook her head and tried to breathe evenly. Her hands feeling balmy, she looked around, back at her closet and opened it. She went through her sweaters, jackets, and finally through her scarves.

In quick sure movements, Usagi locked up their door and got down from the apartment to make it to the train, en route to her destination.

Unknown to Usagi Tsukino, three men inside a black van watched her as she walked down the pavement in a hurry.

"…We're on it." Said the one holding the mobile phone, closing it away and tucking it in his beige jacket.

"She's moving, boss." The other behind the stirring wheel looked at his associate from the passenger's seat.

"Get going to Suzuki Circuit. We'll greet her there."

The van finally moved. The driver and his passengers watched their pretty blonde target who was already flushed, and holding a red scarf around her neck.


	53. Kindle Part III

**Author's Notes - Correction: Suzuka Circuit, not Suzuki. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the places or items specified in this fanfiction. All characters were borrowed from the original show, Sailormoon, authored and created by Naoko Takeuchi. **

**The story and plotline I wrote, nonetheless, is fictional.**

Kindle Part III

One of the largest festivities to ever reign the planet, and one of the most sought-after and anticipated, was the one and only Formula One tournament, where the best of the racing industry show their skills and talent to the world.

Suzuka Circuit was buzzing with tourists and by the hour, the audience thickened as buses and private vehicles unloaded their passengers, all aiming for a seat in the renowned Grand Prix.

Teams all over the globe have flown all the way to Japan for the first circuit of the year.

Suzuka Circuit was a masterpiece in its own rite. It was dubbed by critiques to be one of the most challenging circuits in the world. Racers have marveled and given testament to Suzuki Circuit's level of difficulty. Today, the seasoned drivers of Formula One are ready to start another year of glory, of pride and adventure.

One of such racers is the very new addition, the first-ever female to have gone this far with an exceptional driving track record, even compared to the opposite sex whom have always dominated the sport, is no other than Haruka Ten'ou.

"Sunny with a bit of rain, what the hell do you think?" Rupert Heigl fumed while he and Haruka walked around the circuit, observing other teams and simultaneously inspecting their own.

"Is that supposed to be the weather forecast for today?" Haruka chuckled coolly, unperturbed by the escalating pressure in Suzuka Circuit.

"Damn Chiba board is at my back. We better giv'em one helluva show unless you want bite marks from my behind. We worked way too hard and good for this.—I won't let some baldy pricks get in the way…" Heigl explained, looking at Haruka who was quietly cheerful on her own, "I have to say Ruka-chan, you have an excellent talent for ignoring nerves. You don't know that, do you? You practically have fireworks shooting out of your ass."

And why wouldn't there be? Haruka smiled wider.

From the balustrade not far from where they were walking, stood a young woman with long tied blonde hair, some locks falling at the side. She was simple, and yet strikingly handsome with her manner of air, and presence. She was _the _fiancée of the only heir of Chiba Motors after all, and a reputable student from an exceptional school of gifted students. Why wouldn't she carry such an unmistakable sophisticated aura?

In her skinny jeans, loose cloud-white V-neck sweater, topped over a grayish tank top, Usagi Tsukino looked youthfully exquisite.

But what made the look more enticing was that prominent red scarf, wrapped comfortably around the young blonde's neck.

"If I punch you in the face, I bet your smile wouldn't change." Rupert murmured, looking at the same dainty figure.

"You bet." Haruka breathed out, watching Usagi watch them impatiently. "However, today is your unlucky day, because this face is gettin' busy. See you in a bit, Heigl"

Rupert rolled his eyes, sighed without making a budge and walked away.

Left alone, Haruka bit her lips, leaning against the balustrade and looking around them.

She waited for Usagi to say something first, and when she did not, she took the chance,

"You made it." She smiled, then leaped over the balustrade, causing Usagi to gasp.

Usagi felt almost dizzy, being so near to Haruka, who exuded such a remarkable aura of energy today. She wasn't used to this presence. It was like the Haruka she knew times ten. How on earth did she accumulate such overwhelming appeal? Does it grow over time as an infamous racer? Is _that_ what popularity does to a person?

Daunted by Haruka's lean body, Usagi felt towered and cornered.

She was momentarily speechless. And felt very wrong for doing what she did: picking at the last minute what she now wore around her damned neck.

Haruka moved closer, touching the ends of the scarf.

"…Thank you…" was all she found to say. "Usa—"

"Haruka I have to talk to you."

Usagi's resolute voice temporarily knocked Haruka's offense down, but even as the love of her life was determined to push her away, Haruka was just as determined to stay.

"Alright. Let's talk."

"Not here." Usagi turned around and started walking, her arms folded and her head looking around uncomfortably, terribly insecure of the position she was in.

Haruka on the other hand smiled and lazily followed her woman. She knew how frantic Usagi was.

But if Usagi refused to accept her, then, she would have easily forgotten about Haruka's simple request of a red garment.

Let alone going out of her precious way to approach a busy formula one racer.

A confident smile stayed across Haruka's lips. She watched Usagi's hips move side to side, and enjoyed the fragrant long hair swaying right in front of her.

A hundred meters away from the blonde couple, some audience members sat idly across the seats anticipating the race, including three men who hardly looked the part as Formula One fans.

There was an abandoned hallway inside the cavernous stadium. Far enough from any stranger to notice what could be going on between two people who had just walked inside of it.

Midway, Usagi stopped on her tracks and turned around to face Haruka.

Haruka on the other hand was looking too smug about their encounter, still taken by the fact that Usagi decided to wear something red.

_My dear Usagi, my sweet, sweet Usagi…_

"This has to stop."

_Such a beautiful face—_

"What?" Haruka's brows pulled up, suddenly dazed by Usagi's abrupt proclamation.

"Haruka," Usagi held out her hands, gesturing her words,

"Please, you need to understand. Whatever _this_ is, it _has_ to end. Now. I can't live like this. And neither can you. You work for my fiancé. And I am to be married. To your boss! And I can't keep on talking to you like this anymore because I have decided to be married to _him_."

Haruka blinked a few times, her head almost bending slightly sideways, looking at her beloved angel.

"Are you taking me seriously?" Usagi's chest began to heave, "I didn't come here, wearing your silly red scarf just so you could mock me like this."

After locking her eyes with Usagi's sapphire ones, Haruka shifted to stare at the destined scarf and pulled it closer.

Usagi lost her balance and involuntarily came forward.

"Haruka," Usagi held the distance with her hands on Haruka's hard shoulders.

"Red was always your best colour." Haruka toyed with the garment. "You should wear it more often." Without meeting Usagi's eyes, she smiled.

Frustrated, Usagi stepped back, pulling away the ends of her scarf from Haruka's fingers.

"You will never change." She said.

Usagi walked passed Haruka.

The latter stared hard, and thought,

_Will she ever understand how much I need her?_

"Usagi Tsukino!" Haruka exclaimed.

Usagi couldn't bare facing Haruka again. She had to keep walking away. If she turned, there was no assurance she'd go back.

"Usagi!"

_Walk. Keep walking_, Usagi commanded herself.

"Usagi! Usagi Tsukino!Do you dare walk out on me again? Is that what you do? Walk away? When you can't take it?"

Usagi halted from her steps, breathing heavily, "Stop it!" Usagi knew how Haruka could torment her, just by reminding her the past. "There's no use. I'm with Mamoru. I love," she cleared her throat, "I love him."

"Is this how it ends?"

"It _has_ to end. Why do you do this? To yourself?" Usagi asked, her head turned slightly sideways. "Do you honestly think it's that easy to get what you want? Without hurting other people?"

"Is that what you're worried about?" Haruka insisted, "_Hurting_ other people's feelings? Wow Usa-chan, I guess you forgot about mine. You practically deserted me!"

Usagi spun around, her cheeks flushed, "I _did_ no such thing!" she burst. "You _left_. I waited for you back at the academy. Instead you go catching after your _races_. Well here it is Ruka-chan," she opened her arms, "Your dream in a silver platter, with the entire world at your disposal."

Haruka shook her head, the pit in her stomach twisting as she stared back into those wet pools of azure-tinted eyes.

"It's not complete." She shook her head again, walking briskly to Usagi and closing that arm's length of a distance by grabbing her from the nape and cupping her face with another hand, descending her lips as fast as she could.

It was hungry. It was possessive. It was angry and seeking revenge. It was a kiss Haruka longed for so long, and she intended its character to be that way.

She was frustrated after all, and this was her moment to retrieve her lost opportunity.

It was the moment to show how much she wanted Usagi for so long. The same moment to prove to the woman she truly loved, how much she missed her.

It was tormenting to feel Haruka this way, Usagi thought as she cried herself throughout their kiss. She could barely breathe through her mouth with the onslaught of Haruka's advances. She was being claimed again and again, as if all the slanting and touching of their mouths wouldn't halt. Usagi couldn't move away either; Haruka's grip was so tight, it left marks at the back of her neck.

It was demanding for what felt like a long while, so alike Haruka to be assertive and rough. Usagi was inwardly contemplating in her distress when to run away at the second Haruka releases her.

But she didn't. Instead, Haruka gradually dropped her hand slowly from Usagi's face to her shoulders, to the curve of her back and stayed there, pressing her tenderly against her chest. Her other hand never left the back of Usagi's head; her fingers raking inside the blonde mane, shifting now and then as their angry kiss turned into something soft and forgiving.

All this time, Usagi's hands were balled into fists, still pushing against Haruka's shoulders. When Haruka's temper had subsided into something more tolerable, Usagi forgot to run away.

Her thoughts were a scramble. It was mind-blowing to not to think of anything, but the movement of a kiss.

Just this kiss. This one, tormenting, abusive kiss.

Usagi shook her head slowly, her breath still a little bit ragged, her heart trying to keep up with the new, steady breathing. As she shook her flushed face, Haruka kept on with the kisses, dismissing Usagi's refusal while she planted softer descents on Usagi's mouth.

When her senses started to come back, Usagi tried to blink away the tears and cleared her throat, realizing that closing her lips tightly could finish this off.

Haruka took a deep breath, pulled Usagi close to her chest where her muse buried her face just below her chin. She began to sob, and Haruka ran her palm across the golden mane.

When the sobbing couldn't stop, Haruka softly began to cry herself, tears welling beneath her eyes, streaming down on her face.

"I'm sorry." Haruka whispered. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

Usagi shook her head, and began to sob. She couldn't take another moment around Haruka, and so she pulled herself as hard as she could, and ran free.

Haruka didn't have the audacity to come running after Usagi anymore.

This was a disaster.

Haruka raked her hair and brushed away the tears from her face.

She swallowed hard and blinked several times, pulling herself back together. She cleared her throat and glanced at her wristwatch.

_I'll deal with this after._

And with a resolute stance, she walked with square shoulders outside of the abandoned hallway and proceeded towards her team.


	54. Lights

Chapter 51: _**Lights**_

It shouldn't be too obvious, but as long as they were out of sight, it didn't have to be a problem.

It was a good thing the place wasn't packed yet—but sooner than expected, it would be, and by then they might have slimmer chances of abducting the Chiba heir's fiancée, Usagi Tsukino.

Cornering her was the key, and it had to be a place where no one could spot them.

The man in the beige jacket, who was also the leader of the small pack, signaled his men to look out from a distance.

Usagi held onto her scarf, staring down on her feet as she walked along aimlessly around the top of the stairs. People passed her by and hardly noticed the fiancée of Chiba Motors' heir.

All except for three men where the two kept checking the vicinity, and the last one approaching Usagi.

The two halted first, not far from the third.

A pair of man's boots appeared in Usagi's eyes as she lifted her gaze up.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Usagi Tsukino?"

"I am she." Usagi's brows met. The man was bald, of broad shoulders, covered in layers of shirt, vest and jacket.

"You have a reservation with Mr. Chiba Mamoru up at the viewing deck. He's expecting you, Ma'am. I was sent as an escort."

"Oh..." Usagi looked away and thought of Haruka once more.

She let out a deep breath then, smiled forcedly. "Of course, let's go."

He nodded, with a wide grin, 'Right this way, Ma'am."

~ o ~

Although mightily reluctant to come see a race where one of the contestants was strongly contrary to his taste, Seiya Lights grimaced as he made his way through a thick crowd along the seats, following his teammates who forced him to come since they were avid fans of Haruka Ten'ou.

He was holding a soda on one hand, and a bag of popcorn with the other when he saw Usagi walking not far from where he stood.

He looked at his teammates and checked back on Usagi who was turning at a hallway.

"Yo Rei, could you hold this for a moment?"

"Where you goin' man?"

"'Just saw someone I knew. I'll be back in a sec."

"Hurry up—race is about to start!"

Seiya ran up the stairs and bid his excuses to the people walking down before him. He may have lost sight of Usagi, but he knew where she turned.

When he got to where she was walking, he followed the hallway and saw Usagi being talked to by a man. Seiya smiled to himself and realized another opportunity presented itself to speak with Usagi Tsukino.

She was too far to be called at, but he could follow her and ran up close enough to catch her attention.

There was a curb at the end of the hallway. Usagi and the man turned to walk through it, where two other men followed them. Seiya did the same and when he got there,

Usagi was being carried. They opened a door from the side, and walked in.

Seiya ran up close to the spot where he saw Usagi was being carried.

The red scarf Usagi wore was lying on the ground.

Seiya stared hard at the door, and without another moment's hesitation, opened it.


	55. Eclipsed

Chapter 52: _**Eclipsed**_

Shuffling sounds accompanied the low whispers.

Seiya was about to address the men who took Usagi, and assumed that she simply lost consciousness, until he saw them put her on a chair and started wrapping a masking tape around her head to cover her mouth. The chair she sat was resting next to a wall, and they put her on a corner to prevent her from falling down. They bound her wrists and ankles and she sat there, body limping, and completely unconscious.

Throughout the process, Seiya couldn't bring himself to come into the picture just yet. He tried to assess the situation: she was being held hostage. These were three large men who moved synchronized with each other. Apparently, they have a leader, too. Albeit a small group, to top it all off, they carried guns.

Right now, Seiya was the only one who knew. Or so he thought.

The man in the jacket dialed something in his phone, when the person on the receiver picked up, he began,

"We have the girl. Do we still proceed? … Understood."

He turned at one of his accomplices and bid him to turn on the TV.

He snapped his fingers at the other, and the third accomplice nodded briefly to take out a camera and took a picture of Usagi.

He then connected the camera to a laptop and a printer they had at another corner, and out came Usagi's photo. He placed it in a small brown envelope and went for the door.

Immediately, Seiya hid further at a dark spot, doing his best to avoid any noise.

Not long after, the man had left the room and Seiya could hear that the TV was focused on the Formula One race, and at the moment, it had already begun.

The leader of the group dialed in his phone again. In a calm inquisitive voice, he asked.

"Hello, is this Mamoru Chiba?"

Seiya's eyes widened. He finally understood.

Standing with excitement, Mamoru was looking out from their box. He had full faith that Ten'ou would deliver well. So far, her performance has marked them under the top 10. Hayate Motors were onto them. The son of the heir, Yuki Hayate, was bent on tying up with Haruka.

At the middle of the race, the only calls he was expecting were from work, his parents, Usagi or the wedding planner.

Come to think of it, where was Usagi? He'd been calling her for the last hour. She probably left her phone again in the apartment.

"Yes, this is he." At least she'd know where to find him.

"How's the view?" the man on the end asked.

Confused, Mamoru replied. "Excuse me?"

The next moment, one of the bartenders approached him,

"Sir, this came in for you. A man dropped it off earlier. He said it was for you."

"Mr. Chiba, listen carefully," the man over the phone continued, "take the brown envelope please."

Mamoru's brows met. "Who is this—"

"I said, take the envelope."

Mamoru looked at the bartender and took the item from his hand.

He opened it and saw a piece of paper inside.

He pulled it out and, the moment the image registered in his mind, he rose to his feet and turned around,

"Where is she—"

"Mr. Chiba, I'll make this quick: We have no intention of hurting your fiancée as long as you do as you are told. If you contact the police, or anyone at all, we will kill her. Is this understood?"

Mamoru stared hard at his surroundings.

"You may not see us, but we could see you."

Seiya knew the man wasn't bluffing. From the angle he could see, there was a screen from the man's laptop that showed a bird's eye view of Mamoru Chiba standing up while holding a phone.

Mamoru's breath was quickening. His hand hardened on the phone and the other balled into a fist. He was turning around, looking at every corner of anyone suspicious enough.

The man on the other end snickered.

"Don't waste your energy, Mr. Chiba. Now, are we back to business?"

Mamoru's mind was running.

"Mr. Chibaaaaa. I don't have all day. If you're planning on running from your spot, I have to add, we might do something—"

"Don't you fucking touch her!"

"_Shut up._ Mr Chiba, keep your voice down." He said, noticing that the people beside Mamoru had turned up to look at him,

"Where was I? I said I wanted this to be quick, so, as long as you don't make a commotion or contact anybody apart from me, then we'll leave your pretty blonde princess alone. Understood?"

Mamoru refused to speak immediately.

"She's sitting riiiight beside me."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Approach the Team Captain. You know, the white man who could communicate with Haruka Ten'ou over his headset. Take it from him. Without removing your phone from you other ear, I want to hear you tell Ten'ou what's going on. Mr. Chiba, at this point, please please please, I want you to convince Ten'ou that your fiancée's life is in danger, and if she doesn't comply, we will shoot the blonde in the head. And I will gladly allow you to hear it. Better yet, I _will_ wake her up and probably shoot her on the leg so you could hear her scream. The next bullet won't be as noisy."

"_Please_." Mamoru began to tear up, beads of sweat rolling down from his forehead.

He went down from the steps of the deck, approaching the Team Captain from below, "Don't hurt her. Don't hurt her. Please don't hurt her. I'm _begging_ you, I'm moving…I'm moving right now."

"That's excellent! I can see that, I can see your effort, Mr. Chiba. Now, talk to the Team Captain, and tell him you need his microphone. Go on. Take it from him. Tick-tock, Mr. Chiba. Tick-tock."

"Alright, please, just stop… just don't do anything."

The man on the other end refused to reply.

Seiya couldn't move from his spot. He had to make sure that the third man came back before he could make any move. If he did something now while the third man was out, he might get to Seiya fast enough before Seiya could do anything.

Seiya looked around in the dark corner where he was. He saw a long block of wood, big enough to hold like a bat. He picked it up and carefully went out first.

"Mr. Heigl," Mamoru cleared his throat, holding a phone on his left ear.

Heigl turned around, his brows meeting and looking at the heir of Chiba motors.

"Mr. Mamoru Chiba? What could I do for you?"

"Mr. Heigl, could I have a moment with Ms. Ten'ou over your microphone? There's something urgent that I must tell her—something that the board has to say."

"Mr. Chiba, I'm sorry," Heigl shook his head, waving his hands, "this is a critical moment right now, I can't—"

"_Mr. Heigl, please!" _Mamoru bellowed. The crew looked at them in confusion, so did the audience from the back of the deck. What was going on with Mamoru Chiba?

"As head of this company, I demand to speak to one of our racers right now."

The stern and quiver in his voice, the nervous eyes and the paleness of Mamoru Chiba's face convinced Rupert alone to give way.

"Make it quick, please, sir."

Heigl took off the headset and passed it to Mamoru.

"Terrific, Mr. Chiba. You make a good actor." The man on the phone quipped.

Mamoru bit his lip to retort something disgusting, but he held his tongue back, aware of the fullness of the situation.

As soon as Mamoru had put it on, he held the mini microphone close to his lips and moved away from Heigl.

Breathing heavily, he looked at their screen focused at Haruka.

"Mr. Chiba, tell the others to remove their earphones. Now, if you please." The man instructed.

Mamoru turned to call out to the crew. He briefly explained to them that he needed to speak to Haruka for a quick moment. The board of directors issued the request. This, was in fact, an order.

The crew was entirely confused. Heigl's arms were folded across his chest, while he himself began to feel nervous. He was angry, too, but something about Mamoru's face made him comply.

The rest of the team followed.

"Good. Good. Thank you, Mr. Chiba. Now, tell Haruka Ten'ou our situation, and make it quick. Your fiancée is waking up."

Mamoru's hands tightened. He took a few breaths and began,

"Ten'ou?"

"I'm good. I'm doing fine. The car's moving as projected, Heigl." Haruka spoke briefly.

"Ten'ou, this is Mamoru Chiba."

Haruka's focus was driven. Upon realizing that Rupert wasn't the person over the end of the line, her mindset felt off.

"Mr. Chiba. What are you doing?"

"Listen to me, please."

"I need Rupert Heigl, sir. We are—"

"Haruka, Goddamit! _Listen to me!" _Mamoru turned to look at the rest, and moved farther away.

"Now tell her," the man continued, "to crash her car."

Mamoru's breath caught up with him.

"Mr. Chiba," the man pressed, "are you still with me? I hope you heard me, I'll say it again: tell Haruka Ten'ou to crash her car, or else Usagi Tsukino dies."

"Mamoru," Haruka continued, "what do you want?"

All his life, Mamoru simply wanted to be happy with his family. To raise a family the way he was raised. His new family would begin with Usagi.

"Ten'ou," Mamoru's voice began to quiver, "Ten'ou, I want you…I want you to know that—_Oh God—…"_

A gunshot fired.

"_Jesus Christ!" _Mamoru shouted. He bit his fist and began to cry, "You bastard!"

Heigl came close. Mamoru held out a strong hand.

"Relax, I shot the floor." But Usagi was screaming. "But the next one will be her leg. Or the head. Depends on your performance, Chiba."

"—Mamoru! What the _fuck_? What the hell is wrong with you? We're working here!" Haruka exploded.

"Haruka, I'm sorry, please, I need you to believe me, I d-don't know how else to explain this,"

"Keep your voice down." The man reminded.

"—I need you, to believe me, Haruka. Right now, Usagi is being held hostage. This is happening. This is happening…_fuck! …Oh God…_The only way, the only way to save her, is if you crash your car. They will _kill_ Usagi, if you don't crash it."

"Mamoru—"

"I'll kill myself, Ten'ou, if Usagi dies. Please help her. Help her, please. Please…I know, you don't know anything about her, I know you have _nothing_ to do with her, but please, I beg you. We can't call the police. Heigl and the rest can't hear us right now. It's just you, and me, and the abductor is at the other end _of my fucking ear!"_

"Mr. Chibaa. Don't. Shout."

"—Haruka. Can you hear me? Will you do it?"

Haruka wouldn't speak.

"You fucking asshole," Mamoru spoke, referring to the man, "is it necessary for her to die? Is that what you want? Is this about the race? It's the race isn't it? Is it money? _I'll fucking double whoever's paying you!"_

"Mr. Chiba, please, for the love of your fiancée, keep your voice down. Secondly, no, this is non-negotiable. I don't give a rat's ass if Ms. Ten'ou dies, just crash the damn car and we'll leave you alone. Time is running and my client is _very _demanding."

"Mamoru." Haruka began to speak. "It's alright. I believe you."

In the span of time Haruka had known Mamoru, he had always been a calm and charming man. He was never the type to panic, never the type to insist himself heavily on anyone to follow his bidding. It was natural for him to convince people to do as he tells.

But this time, Mamoru Chiba was not composed.

"Ten'ou," Mamoru collapsed on his knees, with one arm supporting his weight, his head bent low while still holding the phone, "they have her…" he began to cry, "they took a picture of her…they said…they said they're going to shoot her in the head... you can't hear it, but I can…I can…"

Haruka's driving was stable. Her breath, was still stable.

"I understand." She whispered.

And with the flick of her wrists, she rotated the stirring wheel and aimed for the wall across the track, somewhere away from the audience and nearer to the center of the track.

The car hit the wall exactly and flipped backwards, spinning from the top.

A racing car was unable to avoid Ten'ou's, and hit it when it came across the track.

The massive audience gasped and screamed in horror.

Ten'ou's car was sent bouncing farther back into the center of the track, wrecking the vehicle and rendering it motionless after a few more seconds.

All screens focused on the wreck.

"Excellent. Thank you." Was all the man said and ended the phone call.

Mamoru lifted himself up, frozen, watching in horror as everyone else.

Haruka's car had caught fire. And she wasn't coming out of it.


	56. Blind

Chapter 54: _**Blind**_

"**Then there is the third category. The category of people who need to be constantly before the eyes of the person they love…One day the eyes of their beloved will close, and the room will go dark." **

—_**The Unbearable Lightness of Being**_**, Milan Kundera**

Seiya hid, waiting for the third accomplice. He waited right outside the door, and leaned against a hidden frame.

When the third accomplice returned, he hit him as hard as he could to knock him unconscious from the base of the man's neck at the side.

The man faltered to the ground. Seiya pulled him to the side and held the wood firmly in his hand.

He knocked on the door loudly.

From inside, the leader ordered his subordinate to check it out. The second accomplice complied, pulling a gun out of his pocket.

Seiya anticipated the gun. As soon as the man crept half of his body out, he hit his head forcefully.

The second accomplice slumped down on the doorway. Mamoru pulled him fast.

Back in the room, Usagi was flustered and crying.

When they heard the loud thud, the leader turned his head at the doorway and shouted,

"_Who's there?"_

Nobody answered. "Torio! Where are you? Get the hell back inside!"

Still, no answer.

"Useless!" The leader exclaimed and marched forward.

A moment later, Usagi was bewildered at the sight of Seiya Lights!

Her eyes narrowed and her breath quickened.

"Usagi! I'm here, I'll do what I can, it's okay, they're all down!"

Seiya kept looking behind him. The three men were still unconscious. He removed all their guns and tossed it in a nearby shadowed corner.

He removed the tape from her mouth and was untying her when he added,

"We're getting out of here!"

~o~

The ambulance had entered the track. The body inside the wreckage was carefully being recovered as fast as possible. They were trying to avoid any explosion. At any rate, the car was bound to explode.

Rupert Heigl was shouting orders. He'd gone crazy for the next minutes. He was trying to understand what just happened, and like the rest of the team, have been connecting the dots with Mamoru Chiba.

No one knew what to say to him. The heir of Chiba motors was down on his knees, crying and shouting like a madman.

A moment later, someone called out to him.

"Mamoru! Mamoru!"

It was Usagi.

Seiya Lights to Mamoru's mind, of all people, was assisting Usagi while they both hurried at his direction.

Mamoru rose at the sound of Usagi's voice.

He opened his arms as she rushed into them.

Seiya Lights was catching his breath.

"You have to call the police. Now! I hit them all hard, and they're probably still unconscious. All we could do was run away. _Call the police now!"_ Seiya shouted at the people around them,

"Men have abducted her a while ago, and wanted Haruka Ten'ou's car to crash in exchange of her life!"

Usagi's pupils narrowed into slits. She turned her head up to Seiya.

"W-What did you say?"

Mamoru took Usagi's face and spoke to her,

"Those men, what did they do to you?"

"Mamoru!" Usagi pulled down Mamoru's hands and gripped them tightly, "Where is Haruka? What—"

And before she could say another word, she saw the giant screen before them, and watched a lifeless body being carried into a stretcher as it was transferred into an ambulance.

"_NOOOO!" _Usagi pried herself away from Mamoru, running towards the track,

"Haruka! _HARUKAAAA!"_


	57. Sueños

"**Because she is **_**my**_** rose."**

—_**The Little Prince, **_**Antoine de Saint-Exupery**

Chapter 55: _**Sueños**_

Her hair was so fragrant. It smelled of sweet roses and jasmine. It was always so beautiful, so full of light and life. Like a pale golden star, it personified her being, and the rest of her simply follows.

She had blue eyes, the colour of the ocean. The deep blue ocean; not of the sea, the blue-green of the sea which _she_ inherited from her father—the despised man. How lovely and touching were those blue pools.

The sound of her laughter reminded of bells. Of chimes and happy times spent in picnics, and simple conversations.

She was a beautiful woman. Graceful, simple, loving.

'_Okaa-saaaaan! Okaa-san!'_ the little Haruka called out.

'_Where are you?'_

'_I'm right here!' _her mother chuckled, both hands carrying a basket filled with bread and cheese.

Picnic day. Right outside the mansion. In the garden. Such a beautiful day …

'_Here you go.' _her mother handed over a baguette.

'_Arigato, okaa-san.' _Haruka smiled, watching her beautiful mother toss her blonde mane, smiling so radiantly from time to time.

They both looked out to the vast empty land before them.

It was white. Everything was white.

'_Would you like to stay?'_

'_Of course! It's nice here.'_

'_We'll have our picnics everyday.'_

'—_And we could play games?'_

'_And we could play your favourite games.' _Her mother agreed.

'_Okaa-san, where is otou-san?'_

'_Haruka, pass the butter, please.'_

'_Okaa-san,' _Haruka repeated, _'where is otou-san?'_

'_I said pass the butter, Haruka!' _

The smile on her face, the bounce in her golden hair, the gentleness in her blue eyes, they have all but disappeared.

'_Where is otou-san?' _Haruka asked again, unbothered by her mother's change of topic.

Her mother refused to answer. Instead, she raised her arm, and pointed upwards, towards the white space above them.

And then from a far distance, out came a small dots of gray, that in moments, grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger.

Storm clouds have reached their garden.

Above them loomed thick, heavy gray storm clouds.

Lightning displayed around them, like the jagged angry lines they were.

The thunder came in next, and Haruka, was deeply fascinated by them. Her eyes never left the storm clouds from the moment she saw the gray dots.

By the time she looked back at her mother, she had changed.

Changed into another person. Almost as if a younger version. But no, it was another face.

The shape was sweet and heart-like. Her blue eyes were bigger, rounder. Her pink lips were fuller, and kinder. The roundness and radiance of her cheeks were nothing like her mother's high and graceful ones.

Her hair was longer. So long, it touched the grass floor. She wore a simple uniform. Like those Haruka used to see from older girls going to school.

The woman beside her wore her hair in buns, like the food she loved to eat with okaa-san.

The young pretty blonde woman sat quietly beside Haruka, staring up at the clouds the way Haruka did earlier.

Her knees were bended to her chest, and the young woman wrapped her arms around them, as if taking the moment to study the clouds.

'_What is that?' _ the woman asked.

'_Storm clouds. Beautiful, aren't they?'_

'_Storm clouds? There's a storm?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_How is that beautiful?'_

Haruka laughed. What a simple woman!

'_Notice the lightning, and the glorious sound it makes!'_

'_The ones that sound like explosions?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_They terrify me.'_

'_It won't hurt you. They are the way they are.'_

'_And this lightning,'_ the woman continued, _'could it hurt?'_

'_Only if it strikes you.'_

'_Is that good?'_

'_No. But it sure fascinates me.' _Haruka laughed again.

'_What a strange child you are.' _The woman looked at her head to foot.

The two girls remained seated under a storm cloud in a vibrant garden.

'_Will it rain?' _the woman asked.

'_I suppose.'_

'_I don't want to rain. I'll get wet.'_

'_Oh it'll be fun!' _Haruka chided, _'We could play under the rain. I assure you, it feels wonderful!'_

'_No, Haruka.' _The woman knew her name. _'It won't.'_

'_And why not?'_

The woman didn't reply. She looked up at the storm clouds again.

'_You're such a child.'_ The woman said. _'Grow up, please.'_

And she stood up, straightened the pleats of her skirt and walked away, forward, out of the garden, into the whiteness.

'_Hey!'_ Haruka shouted, _'Where are you going? Come back here! I'm still talking to you!'_

The woman stopped in her tracks, turned around and said,

'_It's raining over there.' _And it was. _'You get over here.'_ And she held out her hand.

Haruka blinked, and noticed the drizzle about her. She looked up, and the clouds have begun to cry. She turned around, looking for her parents, but they were gone.

She didn't want to leave the garden. And she didn't want to miss the storm.

'_Why?' _the woman looked at Haruka, baffled and afraid, _'Why do you do this?'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_You're hurting yourself, get out of there.'_

'_No. I like it here.'_

Suddenly, the young woman dropped to her knees, and she began to cry.

'_Won't you come with me. Over there? Out there?' _the woman asked, pointing at the endless white space.

'_What for? What's to see in there? Here is wonderful. The lightning. The thunder. It's all so glorious. So glorious…' _Haruka said, closing her eyes, and feeling the rain on her face and skin.

'_Storm over me? Your lightning. Your thunder. Over me?' _The woman whispered,

'_The ones that explode?' _she added.

Haruka nodded.

And when Haruka opened her eyes and looked at the young woman,

'_Like this?'_

A gunshot fired out of nowhere. The young woman fell bloody on the white space below her. A dark hole in the middle of her forehead.

Haruka, the smallness of her, felt like bursting in agony.

She screamed in terror, she screamed in fear, she screamed in guilt.

'_NOOO!' _she fell on her knees, on the grassy wet garden. _'NO! Don't die, please, I need you!'_

She continued crying, _'I love you, come back! Come back, please! NOOOOO!'_

I love you, she said. Come back, she added.

Was it a dream? Haruka thought.

The mansion, the garden, the storm clouds all disappeared.

Even the young woman and the blood in the white space.

Now the whiteness was all around her.

'_No. Not like this. Don't leave me.'_

It was quiet. The white space was filled with silence. It felt like an odd strong authority, staring back from all directions around her.

_Won't you come with me? _Haruka remembered the words of the young woman.

The day was long. She was tired. Haruka laid herself down on the vast space about her.

She spread her arms and legs. She closed her eyes.

'_Wait for me.' _Haruka whispered, _'I'll come for you.'_


	58. Daunted

Chapter 56: **Daunted**

Then there came the onslaught of the media coverage for Haruka's accident. Hayate Motors was on fire with Chiba Motors' accusation for attempted murder on Haruka Ten'ou, added to the kidnapping of the Chiba Heir's fiancée. A trial was fast on its way, and Mamoru was determined to put Hayate Motors down.

The world of Formula One grieved the accident and has offered their sincerest regards for Haruka Ten'ou's speedy recovery.

At the hospital site, photographers and reporters hounded every move Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba made. Seiya Lights was also followed and even Rupert Heigl wasn't excluded from the limelight. Updates were frequently sought after, but apart from Haruka's survival, unfortunately, there was no sign of her consciousness just yet.

It had been 6 weeks since the incident.

Throughout the period, from the moment Haruka was rushed to the hospital, until her transfer to the recovery room, Usagi Tsukino have religiously visited her for long hours.

Hoping every day, Haruka would finally open her eyes.

She had been accustomed to handling the reporters by now. The happening has forced Usagi to face day-to-day questions and muster the courage to answer as defiantly and ambiguously as much as possible.

The police, Mamoru's parents, and the Chiba Enterprise's publicist have all advised her to stay quiet while the trial was on-going.

To add up to the pressure and the surveillance, Mamoru and his parents have hired two bodyguards for Usagi, and a chauffeur to assure her security in transportation.

Every day, despite having three large men accompany her to all her destinations, Usagi never failed to be by Haruka's side.

Usagi remembered her conversation with operation's head doctor,

"Eight broken ribs," he once announced from their findings after the operation, "a long fracture from the lower right quadrant of the skull," he inhaled,

"a broken left arm, multiple fractures on the left foot, as well as on both legs."

"Will she ever walk again?"

It was the second question that plagued Usagi's mind, compared to the basic first, if Haruka would still live, which was answered during the operation.

"With proper rehabilitation, in time, Ms. Ten'ou could still walk… however," the doctor paused for a second, "the patient is in a coma. We'll keep monitoring her status, and until then we should all keep a vigil watch…"

"It's a miracle she survived the acc—" the doctor caught himself, decided that the word 'accident' couldn't well fit the truth, "—the car wreck," he changed, "She is one very fortunate young woman, and a very strong one at that…"

Back in the recovery room, the monitor scaled Haruka's heartbeats softly.

Usagi sat, quiet, looking at Haruka's face from time to time, thinking any moment, she would open her eyes.

She had some trouble with Mamoru recently, around a few days ago. She recalled the moment, and grimaced at all she said.

"Usagi please," Mamoru once argued, "you've been there a long time. You're exhausting yourself… I know… I know it pains you to think that she's there because of you, but you have to stop beating yourself up."

"I know what I'm doing, Mamoru."

"You're getting thinner, you might get sick."

"I'll eat more."

"Usagi please."

"I come back home, don't I? And I didn't argue about the bodyguards, did I?"

It was always a rough conversation with Mamoru mostly, since the incident. He would always be checking up on her health, her studies, her rehearsals, her general schedule, and Usagi would at first lie to him, until he found out that she stopped them altogether to keep a close watch on Haruka.

"We're getting married three months from now, Usagi."

"Mamoru, I can't—I can't do this right now." Usagi, annoyed, scurried around their bedroom, looking for her bag.

"I love you!" he exclaimed, using his feelings as his last line of persuasion.

She looked up at him.

"I know you hate me for letting her drive the car to ruins… I did it because I didn't want to lose you." He added.

He was almost crying. A grown man, tired, overly fatigued by work, interviews, meetings and court summons.

Usagi looked down on her feet. Still unable to accept all that's happened.

"Mamoru I love you…" she began, nodding her hea d, "I swear, I do… but I never asked anyone, to die for me."

Mamoru, stressed, raked his fingers into his hair, "But she's alive!"

"That's why I have to be thankful." Usagi ended their talk, grabbing her bag which she found under the bed, and leaving a hurt Mamoru behind.

They haven't spoken since that time. Usagi have been avoiding him, answering briefly only in texts.

Right now, being near Haruka, watching her like this, was her only priority.

Haruka was so pale, Usagi thought, looking at her, lying perfectly still.

Her beauty remained. The strength in those jaws, the seriousness on her face.

Even in deep slumber, Haruka was still a fighter.

Usagi let out a sob, unable to control it.

She held Haruka's hand for the hundredth time, and stroked it as she usually did.

"Haruka…" she cried, grateful that the guards agreed to leave her alone every time she was inside Haruka's room.

A moment passes, and still, as expected, nothing.

Quiet surrounded them, disturbed only by the careful beeping of the heart monitor.

"You have to stop doing this."

Usagi's head turned around. She was surprised.

"S-Seiya?"

Seiya Light took a deep breath, shuffled around the room, standing adjacent to Usagi and Haruka, and let out a heavy sigh.

Even Seiya Lights have allowed himself to be immersed in the court. He was a vital witness after all. He had given his word to make sure the three abductors would go and remain in prison. The imprisoned on the other hand, have already pointed the CEO of Hayate Motors as their generous client.

Seiya put the fresh bouquet of flowers he brought next to the ones laid on a sofa.

"Fancy that," he pointed at the rest of the flowers, "Ten'ou has a garden every day."

The idea of laughter haven't occurred to Usagi all this time. It was almost successful, only the feeling of dread and horror still remained in Usagi.

She was able to afford a smile, however.

"You should see the rest. Her porch is loaded. 'Till the gates."

"That many, huh?"

Usagi nodded. Taking out her handkerchief and wiping away her tears.

Seiya sighed again, took a chair from beside and sat.

"Does… Mamoru know?"

Usagi stared at him.

"Know what?"

Seiya stared back. He smiled.

"Usagi… how could you?"

Usagi looked at Haruka. Took Haruka's hand again, and caressed it.

"Why are you here, Seiya?"

Seiya raised his brows and got up from his chair. He shoved one hand in his pocket and scratched his head with the other.

"I think you're getting sick."

"I'm fine."

"You're losing too much weight."

"I said I'm fine."

"You're getting married—"

"Seiya, if you're going to be like everyone else, could you just leave? I don't need everyone else right now. Not really. I know what I look like, and I know how to take care of myself."

"Oh do you?" Seiya challenged. "Usagi, don't get this the wrong way, but the thing is, you're getting married pretty soon, and your fiancé is worried about you. Everybody knows Ten'ou saved your life—fine—but are you trying to follow her into a coma yourself? One of these days, Usagi, one of these days; if you don't eat anything, you're going to fall yourself, and before you know it, you'll be lying next to Haruka."

"Then all the better."

Seiya grunted in frustration.

"Be this way, go ahead." Seiya walked towards the door, "But you know Haruka wouldn't want this for you, either… Above all, you're being unfair to Mamoru."

Usagi turned around, her eyes glaring at Seiya.

Seiya looked back at her. Shook his head, and put up a hand to signal his farewell.

When the door closed, Usagi looked back at Haruka.

She would have to ignore all the things they were saying, that's all.

What does she care?

The only person she ever truly loved by this much, was lying unconscious next to her, because she saved her life.

Usagi stood up, determined to make herself useful inside Haruka's recovery room.

"What now?"

It was a coarse, albeit loud whisper.

Usagi spun around, wide-eyed, staring at disbelief at a Haruka who was staring up at the ceiling.

"Haruka!"

"Stay right there." She added in a whisper.

Haruka lowered her gaze down. She blinked at Usagi, and tears slowly dropped on her face. "Don't move." She said.

Usagi began to cry herself, her hands balled into shaking fists.

"I thought I'd never see you again…" Haruka spoke. "I dreamed about you, you know…" she began. She looked back up at the ceiling. "You look so much like Okaa-san… she was so beautiful..." she took a deep breath, closing her eyes, "In my dream, we were under a big, big storm cloud… you were so afraid… and I … I was enjoying it."

Usagi couldn't even muster the words she could say, even if she wasn't allowed to move.

"This is all my fault…" Haruka continued, "They took you because of me…"

"Haruka, no!—"

"I said don't move." Haruka looked at her.

"Usagi," she continued, "if you died, I wouldn't want to stick around either. Do you know that?"

"Haruka…"

"When Mamoru called… and he… he was so scared, too, Usagi… he loves you, too… he said, if anything happened to you, he'd kill himself…"

"Haruka, I—"

"Usagi, I'd kill myself, too, if anything happened to you."

"Please! Stop talking like this!"

"We'll die for you, Usagi Tsukino. That's how much you're loved."

Usagi bent her head, looking at a finally conscious Haruka.

Usagi brushed her years away, and swallowed a sob.

"I heard Lights a while ago…"

Usagi froze. Haruka had been conscious longer than she realized.

"He's right." She said, "You're losing too much weight."

"I'll eat! I'll eat right now if you want."

Usagi moved quickly, going to the table near Haruka and opening bags of food.

"Usa-chan…" Haruka whispered, "get over here…"

Usagi stopped, her hands on the bags. She let her arms fall to her side, and in a second, she came walking straight to Haruka's side, embracing her.

The bodyguards have noticed the commotion. There was loud crying coming from inside. They immediately checked on their mistress, and the other guard called out the nurses and the doctors.

Haruka Ten'ou was conscious again.

The woman was back from the dead.


	59. Cruise Control

Chapter 57: _**Cruise**____**Control**_

"What time do you have to leave?"

Haruka asked, finally enjoying the quiet moment with Usagi alone. The doctors and nurses have rushed in earlier, and rejoiced over Ten'ou's found consciousness. Soon enough, Usagi predicted, a press conference concerning Haruka would be released, and she could slowly return to her life.

"I don't have to leave so soon…" Usagi smiled, pouring herself a mug of coffee.

Haruka smiled back, adjusting to her slanted lying position.

"That's a relief," she continued, "I'd hate to be alone in this place."

Haruka scanned her body. She stared at her broken arm, her legs, and then her foot. She could feel the sharp pain from her torso anytime she tried to make a move.

It was a terrible sensation, as if giant pins were stuck in her body, and all she could do was lie still.

"You'll get better." Usagi stood at the bottom of the bed, mug at hand, "You have to go to rehab. Say 6 months, and then you could go back to action."

Usagi sipped, and turned to look at the windows. She was aiming to sit on the couch, and once she was settled down, Haruka replied.

"What if I don't?"

Usagi looked at her, unsure what Haruka meant.

"What if I stop driving for a while? Take a long rest… somewhere far." She paused, and turned her head to look at Usagi, "What if, I take you with me?"

Usagi's mouth opened, but she failed to meet Haruka's expectation.

Haruka smiled and chuckled. All the more, Usagi was confused, flushed.

"I was just kidding…" Haruka looked away, trying to prop her head properly on the pillow, "this is insufferable. Can't I get another pillow?"

Usagi blinked to herself, then turned around to use a small pillow from the couch. She got up, and approached Haruka.

"You. Are impossible…" Usagi laughed softly, leaned to Haruka's body, and lifted her head, placing the pillow behind it.

Haruka sighed, looking at Usagi's eyes.

"I can make you happy." she declared, "I can take care of you. We'll find a home… and we'll manage, you and I…" Usagi avoided Haruka's eyes, unaware how her breath stopped shortly, "it's like in the movies." She chuckled, "We'll get away from it all. Maybe escape to an island. Just for the mean time. And then when we're ready, we'll face them all."

Usagi stared at her hands, locked her fingers in a prayerful position and turned her back at Haruka.

"We don't have to go away so fast," Haruka continued, "Of course we'll do it after my recovery… I doubt if Chiba Motors would still absorb me after the …the incident… But I'll find a way to get back on track, and you could still sing! We could travel—"

"I have to send the wedding invitations tomorrow," Usagi whispered coarsely, but loud enough to silence Haruka.

She picked up her bag and her jacket. She brushed her tears away before she could face Haruka again.

"It's a bit hectic these days… but I've been managing." She smiled weakly. "I'll be back tomorrow, Ruka. I'll see you, okay?"

And without another moment's hesitation, Usagi fled away from the room.

With her body coiled in such literal pain, Haruka could only allow herself to cry from the desolation and the unrelenting frustration she carried for the woman she loves.

At the hospital lobby, reporters and photographers have crowded the entire entrance and have created a nightmare for all passers-by. They've been told by the doctors that Haruka Ten'ou has finally awaken, around half an hour ago, and that Usagi Tsukino was still inside the building.

When the first bodyguard who went ahead to check the status on the ground floor, he signaled his cohorts to advise Usagi if she would prefer to use the backdoor or the front. Having been briefed, Usagi decided there was no use in hiding anyway, but before they could take another step forward, a familiar voice called out on Usagi,

"Could I take you out for some coffee?"

Usagi turned to see a Seiya Lights who was also in the lobby.

Have he waited on her?

"I wouldn't recommend getting out of there," he added casually, slipping his hands in his pockets. "Too many questions. And besides, there's a roadblock ahead. They'll follow your car easily."

Usagi looked at her bodyguards, and gripped tightly on her bag. She turned to look again from a corner the sound the reporters were making, only held back by the hospital security.

By the time she turned back to look at Seiya, he was smiling.


	60. Sealed

Chapter 58: **Sealed**

"I never saw all of this coming…" Usagi began, looking at her coffee, unable to look at Seiya's eyes while voicing out her thoughts.

"It was never a game on the first place… what Haruka and I shared… we were friends." She breathed in, "Michiri Kaiou was my friend. Infinite Academy was my opportunity. And Haruka Ten'ou, she…she was the reason why suddenly, I'm someone. Suddenly, I matter… back in my old school, whatever talent I had, whatever I could offer, it was never enough." She explained, "Not long after, I figured it out: I was at the wrong place. Not learning from the right people, the right curriculum… until one day, Haruka came, we saw each other, and then one thing led to another."

Usagi paused, and looked at her bodyguards, who were preoccupied with scanning the area all the time. She hesitated in that pause, as if afraid that the truth may be overheard.

"Go on." Seiya urged her, drinking from his own cup.

They were seated down. At a low-key café, not far from the back of the hospital. It was the perfect venue for the moment, and as the minutes rolled by, Usagi realized how thankful she was for having the chance to talk to an old friend.

There really wasn't much of anybody she could turn to these days.

Molly and Mina were too busy preparing for their exams for college. Usagi refused to impose on a date with the girls, no matter how much she misses them.

Time's changed. They've changed. Too much time have passed by, and so many of their priorities were not the same anymore.

Her friends are thinking of college, and Usagi?

She's working on her wedding event, the visitations at the hospital, and now this.

This undeniable, unrelenting, and determined feelings that she always had for Haruka Ten'ou.

Because Haruka Ten'ou knew the truth. It was the only reason why Haruka kept going after Usagi. The only reason why Haruka never left.

Haruka's feelings were reciprocated. As much as loving in itself is a gift, an anonymous gift have always been right beside them, right _inside_ of them.

They loved each other, but only from afar. Because it was too dangerous, and untimely, and out of place to come out now.

"She always helped me, Seiya. She was always there for me… more than a big sister, a friend, or a mentor… Haruka always wanted me to do what's best for me. She thought I'd make it big as a singer. She thought my dreams were worth fighting for…until now, she still thinks the same." Usagi lightly smiled, recalling a while back how Haruka managed to mention Usagi's singing career, would she consider running away with her.

"But you didn't want to, did you?" Seiya asked, leaning forward. "You've been focusing on something else. On someone else. Mamoru." He stated. "He proposed, and being with him for the longest time, your lover, you knew it was the sensible thing to do. To marry the same boy you fell in love with."

"Is it wrong? Is that what you're trying to tell me, Seiya?" Usagi looked up, controlling her voice. "Is it wrong to love two persons at the same time? If that's wrong, I accept the verdict. I'm full aware of my feelings. I've always fought it, Seiya. I tried not to fall for Haruka, I tried not to get too close, but every time she's near, every time she tries to talk to me, to be with me, I…I-I can't help but want to be with her. To know her. To be mesmerized by her own dreams. To listen to her. To learn from her… she's this great big woman who knows so much about life, and has been trying to tell me that it's okay to dream big, and it's okay to follow your own dreams… but the point is, I began my path, my life with so much simplicity that to complicate it is just one adventure I'm not exactly ready for."

Usagi folded her arms. Leaned back on her chair and spoke further, looking at their table.

"Haruka's been a player for so long. She rides like it's the end of the world at the next moment. Everything is vivid to her, everything is edgy and intense… I live in a world where every moment is a string of serendipity, and I never asked for more. But then Haruka came, and suddenly, it made me think…it made me think if all this happiness is enough. If having a family with Mamoru, being with Mamoru…is enough. I always, always put my family first before myself. That was how I was taught, that's how I grew up. Even if our grandparents taught us to use our talents, I always knew that being practical in life would help me manage. I'm not an adventurer, Seiya. I'm a bystander. I'm lucky enough to get tickets from the closest seats. I don't drive behind the wheels like Haruka or you; I wave from afar." She shrugged, forcing her tears to stop from falling, "I cheer you all on. I sit, wait and listen. It's the best that I do. And that's always been enough for me… but to be asked to ride a new chapter, an adventure, to be asked to go to places that were never part of my plan… I don't think I'll survive. This life is the only life I know. If I lose this, where else would I go? What happens if I leave and I don't get anywhere? We have our own ways. Our lives to take care of. You and Haruka have your sports careers. I have a family to run. I'm damn proud of that, but being with Haruka always makes me question that inside of me!" she suddenly exclaimed, "I hate not knowing what to do! I never asked anyone to take me out, I wanted where I've always been, and it scares me to think that I might be wrong all along…"

Pushing her tears away, drying them with the sleeves of her jacket, Usagi looks from side to side, swallowing hard, wishing no one else could see them.

She takes her coffee, and sips some more. Her listener sits silently in front of her.

Seiya Lights was dumbfounded. All this time, this was the truth Ten'ou and Tsukino carried with themselves. No wonder he had a gut feeling about the two.

So Usagi Tsukino was a simple high school student who was fished away by Ten'ou, Seiya thought. She brought Usagi to Infinite Academy to convince her that she had potentials.

And Haruka was right. Usagi was a hidden star.

But unfortunately, like many other stars, they don't recognize it. They may do, but they don't know how to take it far.

And all this time, Seiya got the point, Haruka was just trying to help Usagi.

Because Haruka Ten'ou knew: the glory, the infinite possibilities outside were for all those who wanted to take it. It's just a matter of reaching out and following them.

But upon showing the beauty of her own deams, Usagi showed something to Haruka, too.

Usagi may not know it yet, but if Seiya got this thought right, then it's probably the home Haruka never had.

If Haruka was the adventurer Usagi says she is, then like any other traveler, they all must come back to a place they could call home.

In this story, Seiya realized, Haruka found a home in Usagi Tsukino.

And she's not letting go.


	61. Never die

Chapter 61: Never die.

No one could have foreseen the _kind_ of recovery Haruka Ten'ou was making.

In less than two weeks after waking up from her coma, Haruka Ten'ou was able to walk slowly. Her leg, feet and head fractures were mostly simple, and her ribs have generally healed during her coma.

In three months, she was jogging with her therapist.

Her news coverage would still pop out every now and then, but the most anticipated issue was her participation in the trial of Hayate Motors and Chiba Motors.

Haruka testified two months prior to present day and have helped won their case against Hayate Motors.

Hayate Motors' participation in the Formula One competition have been suspended for the next three years. Although Mamoru was aiming to completely remove Hayate Motors from the market, it was agreed by the court that the three suspects would be sent to prison for the next eight years due to their plea of being guilty. But the bigger picture was the on-going debate regarding the whistle-blowing issue that Rei Hayate was the man behind the kidnapping of Usagi Tsukino, and attempted murder on Haruka Ten'ou. Unable to prove the direct connection, Rei Hayate was never summoned in court and had soon left Japan for a long business trip in Sweden.

At least for now, Mamoru could relax his nerves upon the knowledge of Hayate Motors' suspension in Formula One. Plus, the bad publicity have plummeted Hayate's performance in the market. As unfair as it was for Mamoru, at least for the mean time, even without putting Rei Hayate behind the bars, they were able to pull Hayate Motors out from the competition and have exposed their motivation and means for it.

Back in her apartment, Tenou's therapist, agent and assistant have finally left her side.

If in the past, it was a sight to behold her agent and the assistant, the added temporary crew member, Nina, her therapist, actually made it more festive. With the laughter and cheering coming from three young women, Haruka couldn't help but feel infected by their positivity, too.

Of course when they left, the formidable boss had to enter the picture.

"Dont be crazy," Rupert Heigl strode over Haruka's bar to whip himself up a drink. "Why do you still have to attend?"

"Because it's her wedding. I want to."

Hidden behind the bathroom door, Haruka walked back and forth from a mirror and to her closet, examining her evening attire.

"Okay, okay," Heigl nodded, unconvinced. With all the time they've spent together, both male manager and female racer have grown accustomed to each other's company without the usual embarrassments. Rupert let himself in her bedroom freely and aimed for the bar. "I'm trying to understand you; so, you save the girl's life and you do her fiance a big-ass favour," he begun, and what he couldn't see was that his racer was smiling broadly at the idea, "by actually wanting to _die_ for her, and you still want to go to their damn pre-nuptials—even though you're in love with her."

"Thats the idea." She slid on her pants, inner shirt, the vest and the jacket.

"Like you should even be there." Rupert stood outside the balcony, silently admiring the city view.

"It says on my invitation."

"She _knows _that you don't have to be there." His brows met, forgetting the view. He headed for a sofa across the bathroom.

"That's not necessarily the case," Haruka checked her reflection cautiously, "light up."

"Oh I'm sorry, am I seeing this all wrong?" Rupert posed, dangling his glass of screwdriver in the air, "This is too much an emotional risk for you if you ask me, Ruka. You're being stupidly polite to these two, you don't deserve this."

In all their times together, Haruka never imagined the day Rupert Heigl would actually show any concern over her lovelife. Let alone her personal life.

Today was the day the old assumption was destroyed.

He actually genuinely cared.

"Rupert, please," Haruka countered, smiling widely, and coming out of the bathroom fresh and energetic, "I appreciate the concern. But you see, the terrible thing is," she paused, looking back at the full-length mirror, examining her female-fit tuxedo, "I love her. Indescribably—which is probably why I didn't mind dying that time. And if I can die for someone in such a way, then I could might as well die for her again in a lighter ambiance."

Rupert looked at her, pouted his lip, and took another swig.

"You're crazy." He stated. "That's it. It's the only sane explanation for your sorry-ass situation." He shrugged.

"I know right? Now hand me over that silk belt. I'm running late."

"A thousand other fishes, Haruka." He pointed. "A thousand."

"I like this one just fine."

"She's engaged!" he fumed, standing up to put back his empty glass on the bar.

"Just the same," Haruka sprayed her cologne and layered it with her perfume. "Doesn't change what I feel."

"Oh go to hell." Rupert dismissed her and decided to leave the room.

"I love you, too. See you tomorrow at the tracks," Haruka called out, "Are you sure you're not attending tonight?"

"I said go to hell!" he shouted from the staircase below.

"Alright, I'll tell them you're kind of busy. Don't worry, they'll understand."

And with one last satisfied look, Haruka Ten'ou bushed her fingers against her smooth lapels and smiled even wider.

So what if the woman she loved was marrying someone else?

She was the woman she loved. No one can take that.


	62. The Mad Woman Part 1

The Mad Woman Part I

It was at the part of the evening, right after the announcement, when Usagi Tsukino finally found herself wandering across the vast ballroom, mingling with random guests, business associates of her fiancé, and company employees alike.

It felt like a whirlwind of responsibility. The wedding was less than three months away, and the Chiba family still wanted a pre-nuptials celebration. Despite all the media covering the entire assault, from the kidnapping to the court hearings, the Chiba family needed their exposure under better circumstances. What was more impressive, was the resilience of Mamoru's parents, and their insistence, that Usagi be committed and excited for her wedding. Not as if nothing horrible happened recently, simply that, there was something good to look forward to, in spite of everything.

They had her admiration. But they also have her exhausted. On the very last minute, from a simple no-fuss, no dramatic wedding gown, Mrs. Chiba insisted that Usagi look like a queen on her wedding day with layers upon layers of satin fabric, nestled softly in feathers, ruffles and rosettes. How all the elements ended up together in harmony, Usagi could hardly imagine, but this was just one of the many million things they had to go through for the preparation of the wedding.

The wedding planner and Mrs. Chiba were in ka-hoots! Usagi would kid herself. It pained her to go the extra mile to travel 2 hours of traffic, only to check if the glassware for the reception suited her taste, or if the colour of the invitations were to her approval. Having Mrs. Chiba alongside felt like a constant pressure that she needed to please.

She was one of a kind; respectable, graceful, in-charge and critical-minded. It was all the traits she expected from a mother-in-law, but never in her life did she see herself at this point: talking on behalf of a powerful family to countless people. Speaking her mind, her thoughts and opinions on all issues related to Chiba.

She was to become one of them now.

"Darling, I heard the ambassador of France was just speaking with you. How did it go?"

Clad in a Roberto Cavalli number, Mrs. Chiba looked stunning in her red flowing haltered cocktail dress.

"He was just looking for you, over there." Usagi quickly pointed, inwardly embarrassed for trying to escape from her future in-law.

When Mrs. Chiba have left her side, Usagi felt a wave of relief washing over her, as if a pin of obligation was plucked off her skin.

If these feelings go on, Usagi knew she was headed nowhere.

She wanted to forget about the party, about the people. Right there, where she stood, looking around all these elegance and poise, she felt lost and unrelated. She _was_ the star of the evening, and yet, she never felt more alone and isolated.

In the middle of the sophisticated throng, disbelieved by her own eyes, Usagi controlled a gasp that rose as her subject of attention grew closer.

In her smooth white female tux, Haruka Ten'ou exuded the finesse of a dashing debonair. Her hair was gelled and pulled back, parted at the side. At that moment, no one could even detect she was a woman.

What was it about Haruka Ten'ou that struck Usagi the most?

Was it her ambiguity? She was a handsome goddess with a purpose. Haruka Ten'ou wanted to prove to the world that she was somebody. She was a woman and a man. She _wanted_ to be a woman and a man. She wanted to be understood, to be seen, to be heard, to be witnessed and to be cherished. Racing rendered her almost sexless. She broke the boundaries of gender and proved to the world the impossible.

Or was it her lack of roots and care for all around her? Her persistence to excellence, which continued to evade her?

Was it her style? That carefree, unabashed sexiness that comes off naturally because her attitude towards life have reflected her fashion, her taste, her every bodily movement.

She was complicated and straightforward. She knows what she wants and gets it. Glorified, praised, and sought after. She was like a priceless gemstone that evaded every bidder's hand. Her value increased by the breathing second, and for whatever reason, for someone so valuable, Usagi always found herself secretly astonished that she should have something to do with this person.

That this person, wanted to have something with her.

"You came…" Usagi's voice almost gave up on her.

"Shouldn't I?" with suave, Haruka handed over the second glass of champagne to Usagi, "I was invited, after all."

"But…"

"Cheers?" Haruka raised her glass. "To the bride."

"She's not yet married," a familiar voice popped out of nowhere. Lazy, bored and domineering, it continued to annoy Ten'ou. "Am I right, Usa-chan?'

"S-Seiya." Usagi stuttered, barely holding her glass.

"Lights." Haruka, announced forcedly. "I'm surprised you made it."

"You sound like you're surprised that I was invited."

"The very same."

"The feeling is mutual."

"I'm always glad to bump into old rivals."

"Now right there," Seiya paused, standing closer next to Usagi and sharing a sort of secret smile, "you have it all wrong." He pointed smugly.

"Seiya Lights of the Japan football team, as I remember it correctly?"

_Another _unexpected addition to the conversation.

"Mamoru." Seiya Lights chuckled. Drinking his glass a fourth's way.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again." He smiled widely, and this evening, with much welcome and tidings. He extended his hand to give his sincerest gratitude for his help the past few months.

"Likewise, Chiba." Seiya nodded, receiving his hand.

"If my memory does me justice, this isn't the first time you've met Haruka Ten'ou, am I correct?"

"_Very_, correct." Seiya teased, looking at an uncomfortable Haruka.

"Of course discounting our… encounters during the hearing," Mamoru hesitated, "I believe this is the first in a _long _time that we've all gathered without much to worry."

"Agreed." Usagi finally said something.

"Mamoru," Haruka spoke so suddenly, "if I may, since the music playing right now is one of my favourites, would you mind at all if I ask your finacee's hand for a quick dance? I've badly missed dancing with pretty women. Tonight's an important exception. There's a treasure to beheld."

Mamoru smiled heartily and nodded, pleased.

"Of course." He said, looking back at Seiya who, have finished all that champagne from his glass.


	63. The Mad Woman Part II

Chapter 63: The Mad Woman Part II

There was a gentle smile on Haruka's face when she held Usagi's right hand and placed the left on her shoulder. As the music went on, she guided Chiba heir's fiancée to the middle of the dance floor where she was sure no one else could hear.

For one of the longest moments Usagi could ever remember, all that they did in the first minute was stare at each other's eyes. When was the last time they quietly looked into each other's eyes and felt nothing but joy?

But there was something in Haruka's eyes that birthed the smallest fear in Usagi's chest. It continued to grow as the moment moved along.

Like the song, there was a rhythm in this meeting. As if bowing for the introduction, and moving to the beat to establish momentum, Usagi anticipated the first turn of their conversation tonight.

"You know what I was thinking of when I was still in the car? Back at the race?"

Not exactly the kind of turn Usagi expected.

She felt her heart pounding a little harder.

"What?"

"I thought about the first time we met." Haruka replied. She smiled and even managed a soft chuckle, "odd, but I suddenly remembered how we were back then. You were so young... So much younger. I look at you now," She paused, momentarily frozen, and blinked twice, "and you still take my breath away."

Haruka never made sense to Usagi. Whenever she complemented her beauty, Usagi always assumed there were hundreds of other women who could easily compete for Haruka's attention.

"Well you haven't changed either," Usagi playfully retorted, "you're still the same confident, enthusiastic and determined Haruka Ten'ou I know of."

"Really?" Haruka raised her brows.

"Yes... I mean that."

A dip on the floor made Usagi gasp. When Haruka pulled her back, Usagi let out a shortened laugh.

When her composure resumed, as if waiting for the perfect timing, Haruka added,

"If I could do it all over again, live another life, I mean. I choose you,"

Haruka leaned closer, "Nothing to undo." she whispered.

Speechless, Haruka found the next perfect opportunity to explain herself further.

"I'd look for you, and I'd make sure, we'd spend more time together. Go out on wholesome dates. And then others," she chuckled, "and also travel the world together. Grow old together..."

It was the same hint she was trying to drive at back at the hospital a long time ago, when she woke up from her coma. Usagi thought the same way now the same way she did back then; that Haruka was daydreaming, and she was speaking of a life, in an alternate universe, where alternate backgrounds conspired to make them be together.

But there was no need of alternations. This lifetime was enough of a conspiracy. Usagi dreamed both good dreams and nightmares with her eyes open. And right now, it felt like an altered state of consciousness where she and Haruka were allowed to touch and speak with each other under a deadline.

Like Cinderella and a Princess Charming. It was a match unthinkable to anyone who knew Usagi, but it was a dream she would keep dreaming after tonight.

She knew it in her heart this kind of story could only run as far as it could go. And they were tired. Haruka was tired. Her gentle smiling eyes spoke of helplessness. Haruka was quietly begging, and all could Usagi do was listen.

"I know you love him, Usa-chan... And I don't want you to hurt anymore. I'm very happy for you. Mamoru Chiba is a good man. He'll make an excellent husband for you. He'd raise a good family—under your direction, of course..." the gentle smile winded down. The eyes of the strong racer felt too heavy.

"I just... I just wi-" Haruka stopped herself abruptly, afraid of the next words that might change her decision. She shook her head, holding back her own tears. She fixed her gaze on Usagi.

"I love you."

The dance ended. Everyone applauded for each other and the orchestra.

The moment where Cinderella must have heard the clock striking twelve would be similar. She ought to run by now. Leave, before everyone finds out.

But to compare herself with a fairytale character was even more far-fetched. Cinderella would be found by her prince, and they were to live a mysterious happy life.

Usagi opened her mouth, to say something, anything.

But what? A promise? Perhaps a confirmation of her own true feelings?

But she saw Mamoru at the corner of her eyes, smiling at her way.

How could she? How could anyone love two persons at the same time, and promise the other a story of ever after when all along, it was meant for someone else?

Stunned, Usagi's eyes remained locked with Haruka's.

But then, Haruka pulled something out from the inside pocket of her jacket.

It was a dark velvet box. Square, as big as a palm.

Usagi fought for her composure, as her chest rose unexpectedly, controlling a gasp.

"Please accept this from me."

"Haruka, I can't—"

"You have to take it. I want you to." Haruka moved closer, wishing she could conceal the act with a masked casual air.

Usagi took the box, opened it carefully, and before her eyes was a golden bracelet with half a ruby heart dangling in the middle.

"You'll always have my heart, Usagi." Haruka held her chin, and leaned down to touch her lips against Usagi's cheek.

As the dancers began to leave the floor, new ones filled in the same space. A new song began to play.

Haruka Ten'ou was last seen during her dance with Usagi Tsukino.

She left abruptly, with square shoulders, walking away in quiet, steady footsteps.

She wasn't a princess charming, nor was Usagi a Cinderella. They were characters of a story that eluded of a happy ending. They both knew this.

What made the fairy tales a success?

Determined hearts.

But half a heart, like the one in Usagi's hands, was a heart not only deterred, but one left broken and incomplete.


	64. Adios Amigo

Chapter 64: Adios Amigo

Torture does indeed exist in the world of wedding preparations.

Usagi realized this more and more each day as her wedding approached.

The paparazzi was crazy about her wedding plans and developments, and her future mother-in-law was always more than receptive and cooperative about revealing 'sneak-peaks' for the wedding day. She was interviewed twice in respectable high society magazines, which subtly hinted about her kidnapping and her experiences, and asked how she still managed to want to get married not long after the incident.

Even Usagi herself was in awe of her commitment, as she openly shared. She complied with everyone to show her unabashed transparency.

What slightly knocked over her momentum though was a close friend's unavoidable departure from Japan.

At the airport, Usagi found herself sitting beside an old friend whom she had grown so close and happy with.

She fought hard to control her tears and reminded herself that they would still see each other again.

But not as the single, student-singer that she is now.

She would be the next Mrs. Chiba, and in-charge of her husband's household affairs. Whatever position she would hold in the company would be entirely up to the board and Mamoru.

She could see herself disappearing slowly. A new Usagi would take form soon.

"Are you really crying for me?" Seiya asked, smiling just as sadly while both of them sat in momentary silence.

There was a soft buzz of the footsteps from afar and in all directions. They were quietly sitting near the gate for Seiya's plane.

Her guards promised to sit and watch from afar, but not more than 20 feet. Seiya actually thought it was rather becoming preposterous to keep 'mobile bouncers' by her side. But just the slightest reminder of their past experience at the circuit made him change his mind and simply agree.

Usagi rubbed her forearm for warmth.

"Don't you have other offers in the local scene? You're this famous. Why not stay?"

"That's because Japan prefers that I'm imported."

Usagi laughed. Seiya chuckled and pulled Usagi to lean down on his shoulder.

She wiped her tears and sighed.

"That's right, breathe." Seiya teased. "And remember, on your wedding day, if you feel any jitters, feel free to contact me and I'll be on the next plane back to Japan."

Usagi laughed shortly.

"That's better." Seiya smiled, rubbing her shoulders.

"Seiya…"

"Mm…?"

"Am I so wrong?"

Seiya Lights was more than glad to be leaving in fact. On the first place, how could he stay when one of the best things he ever pursued in his life was about to get married? Worse of all, she was marrying someone she didn't love.

Not as much as the other.

But if this were true, why would Usagi Tsukino keep up with the entire façade and march on like she was genuinely confident?

"You're not perfect, that's for sure." He said. "But you are hell as stubborn. And you fight for what you think is right. If it went a different way, I'm sure you'd choose what was still best."

There was a pause, and Usagi grabbed the next moment,

"Is this then, the best?"

"I'm not responsible for your life, sweetheart."

"Friends always are! Don't be dismissive."

"I'm not dismissing your problems, Usa-chan. But I am encouraging you to think better for yourself."

"Better? Why would you say better," Usagi brought her head up and looked at Seiya, "this isn't any better?"

"Usagi…" Seiya looked at her, blinking for a short while, finding the right words to explain. "Babe, look around you. There's no one here to pass you a medal if you step in that church. You will be congratulated, you will have a new name. You'll have an entire army of servants at your command. Money is at your constant disposal. And you will have a doting spouse."

Usagi caught her breath. _This_ was the kind of warning and last piece of advise she was anticipating from Seiya Lights.

"—you'd make your in-laws proud, and even prouder if they become grandparents any time soon. You could have your very own family."

Seiya paused, leaning over to touch his elbows on his knees, his hands in a prayer position. "This hasn't happened yet. Do you hear? Your life… is what you have. What you have, is what you can control. If having a family with Mamoru Chiba is happiness to you, then by all means, do it. Live happily, strong and well. You will be loved, I assure you…"

The announcement for his plane's departure was released. He was now requested to board.

Teary-eyed, Usagi Tsukino gave her last farewell and embrace.

She was smiling in tears when she sent him off.

Seiya wanted her to be as confident as she could be.

But as he turned his back, he closed his eyes with lingering sadness for a dear friend.

_And I assure you, Usagi Tsukino,_ he thought,_ if this is not your happiness, how do you expect all these things?_

For they both knew the truth. Usagi simply wanted to hear what she wanted to hear.

And she couldn't help but keep on.

Wear the mask. The ball goes on forever. She will dance to this beat until she could no longer bear with it. She will hold onto her mask, this Seiya knew.

And this was beyond his help.

~o~

Arriving back at their apartment, Mamoru spoke with the wedding planner over his mobile phone while he removed his jacket and tossed it over the couch.

He was exhausted, and looking forward to a quiet evening.

But the planner called and after all of his shortcomings lately, he knew he had to make up.

She was instructing him to fetch the list that she and Usagi came up with for the table arrangements during the reception.

She and Usagi had to hide it from Mrs. Chiba to make sure it did not keep expanding. The revelation caused Mamoru to laugh, and he happily obliged to be of any assistance.

He told her he knew where she kept her notes, and hurriedly went after her drawers. No, not in the top drawers, as he inspected, and shifted to the lower compartments.

He pulled next the farthest at the right, and he finally saw the list.

"I see it," he announced. Pulling the pad away, he saw an envelope underneath with Usagi's name hand-written on it. Had it not been for the source address, his curiosity wouldn't have persisted.

But it was from Europe.

London.

And to his surprise, he saw a velvet box. Settled beside from the same drawer.

Jewelry? Usagi? He thought. She hardly wore any.

He pulled both envelope and box.

"I'm sorry, I think I have to call you back. Yes, yes, something came up. I'm sorry… no it's fine. I'll call. Thank you for reminding me, by the way. Alright, goodbye."

He sat on the edge of the bed and settled the box down first.

He opened the envelope and read the truth for himself.


	65. Drum Roll

Chapter 65: Drum Roll

The following morning was arranged to meet with Rupert Heigl. Haruka knew, after the incident at the circuit, that she'd have to find a better company to work with. Not because of the Chiba Board's treatment with her, but basically due to the pending wedding.

How could she stand working for the same man who would take her true love away? It wasn't just pride.

This was nowhere near 'healthy', and she could hardly stay any longer.

But to give up a fight as simple as that.

This was unforgivable.

Not just for Haruka, but for Mamoru as well.

He would go on, living, married to Usagi, and would never know.

This could note be.

At least, from Haruka's side.

Haruka thought about it, but if she was determined to let her adversary know that he was in fact, her adversary for a love, then something has to be done.

Something has to be said.

"Whatever happens, I know this is your life Ruka," Rupert continued, "But you gotta remember, its not easy getting back to the game after you leave this one."

Haruka pulled herself from her thoughts of Mamoru and Usagi.

"I'll try my luck, rupert. At least I have to try... "

She put down her drink, and settled on the couch.

Back inside her house, discussing her future plans with her manager and only real confidante, Haruka felt liberated. Free. At least there was someone to synthesize her problems with. Reupert Heigl seemed to be the only person in this world who understood what she was going through. And the only sympathizing ear in her endeavors.

"Where do you plan on joining? Have you gotten any invites yet? Don't mind me being forward. I'm just concerned,"

"No, I don't. And thanks for asking...well," she paused, looking out to the veranda, "Germany's interested."

"You're fucking kidding me,"

"No, no." Haruka shook her head and laughed heartily. Rupert was so glad he got up from his seat and gave Haruka a quick embrace and a pat on the back.

"Good for you, Ruka, good for you!"

"Thank you."

"This is excellent!"

Haruka sighed. Smiling. "I suppose it is."

Rupert looked at her. Grinning himself, but realized he ought to drop it.

"Oh c'mon woman…" he whined, grabbing his drink again, taking a deep breath before saying the obvious,

"Don't hesitate just because of Usagi. The girl is happily getting married. At least she's good at showing it. If she's mad enough to try to want it, then it shows she made her choice."

Haruka looked down on her feet, and nodded silently.

Rupert took one look at her and chatted away,

"When you get to Germany," he quickly changed the subject, "get yourself a speech coach, y'know. Someone who can teach you conversational, and then the formal stuff. You'll enjoy your stay there more if you knew how to speak the language. I got a friend at..."

It was half past 12 at noon when Rupert finally left her apartment.

At last, Haruka thought, she could continue with the rest of her plans.

She had already submitted her resignation to the company yesterday, and guaranteed it attracted attention.

The board, unsurprisingly, did not heed for a meeting any longer.

They wanted the same thing.

Haruka scoffed at the thought, but decided to let it aside. They don't matter to her either. She used Chiba Motors for the sole purpose of staying close to Usagi. She did that, and succeeded. But only to a certain extent, Haruka realized.

Because now there's no reason to be close to someone who's bound to be committed to another soon enough.

Staying at Chiba Motors would finally be useless.

But before she left, Haruka requested a private audience with the crown prince himself.

Mamoru Chiba.

And she scheduled a short meeting with him after lunch.

He agreed, thankfully, and now, Haruka has to say her peace.

This would be the last of her, to do with Chiba Motors, let alone Usagi.

Whether Usagi Tsukino would despise her for this move she was about to make, Haruka brushed it off.

She may ruin an impending marriage, but Mamoru deserved to know some truth, if not all.

Unfair as it was, Haruka knew how to deal with her cards even if it meant crossing some lines.

To begin with, their lines were never set clearly anyway.

So why doubt now. This was goodbye after all.

She had lost everything.

And they have it all.

Yes, she had nothing else to lose now.

How it would be interesting to see, if she could knock off the crown prince from his high pedestal.

If this was vengeance, then let it serve.


	66. The Case of Two

Chapter 66: The Case of Two

There was a moment of hesitation before opening the door.

Haruka had been preparing herself for this moment since she decided to inform Mamoru, at least some truth, regarding her presence in Chiba Motors.

Going to the office of the president, Haruka never felt lighter in her entire life.

It was as if she was carrying a box containing a burden, and it was wrapped with a red ribbon, waiting to be opened at any moment.

Each step she took made her feel excited.

Donned in white apparel, Haruka sported a carefree ensemble with her cream slacks and matching jacket. She wore a floral long-sleeved, button down shirt, and tucked in her pants, sealing it off with a leather belt. The lapels of her shirt and jacket suited her sharp look. She wore her favourite brown leather loafers and dark pair of shades. She opened the first three buttons of her shirt, and made sure her décolletage was prominent.

She was feeling daring and bold. If she were going to pull this off, she would do it with _flair_. As a strong, vibrant woman. Never less.

Inside the elevator, once the doors were closed, she found herself alone with her reflection. She had her hands tucked inside her pockets. Her eyes that shone of quiet triumph even right before her last battle were hidden behind her shades.

But at the same moment, it was if she had a flashback, and remembered who was the other person who accompanied her in the elevator when she last visited this building.

She turned her head away, determined to keep images of Usagi ashore.

She loved her, yes, but she hated her now more than ever.

Usagi would abandon her entirely after her marriage with Mamoru Chiba. There was no reason not to hate her. She deserved to be hated, Haruka thought. After all the heartache and disappointment she gave her.

Apparently risking her life wasn't enough to convince her to stay with her, or even run away together.

Nothing would pull Usagi back.

_Nothing_, Haruka bitterly thought.

She spoke with Mamoru's secretary briskly, and the woman made a call immediately inside her employer's room.

Quite shortly, the secretary nodded and placed back the phone. She looked up at Haruka and nodded, coming up to usher her inside the office.

"No, I'll take it from here." Haruka said.

She took off her shades and tucked it in the breast pocket of her jacket.

She stood before the door, half-smiling, held the knob and turned it.

She was expecting something ornate. Like a chandelier inside the office and a rug made of fur. True enough her imagination was running wild, coming up with ideas of grandeur that a son of Chiba Motors would have in his own office.

But instead, she saw a large room with a conference table adjacent to the main desk. Everything else was made out of wood and glass. The tables were mahogany, and the chairs were the only metal accessories, wrapped in black synthetic leather.

The lights were embedded in the ceiling, bright and white.

Everything in Mamoru's room screamed utilitarian.

It was sleek, simple and practical.

Haruka held her breath, looking at the back of the man she was about to address.

He was silently standing before the glass windows, arms crossed. He wore his usual business attire, a dark navy blue pantsuit and a stripped button down shirt with a matching navy collar.

Oddly, Haruka noticed a peculiar detail; his hair seemed to be in a disarray. An unusual detail.

When the man realized he was not alone in his room any longer, he turned around and smiled widely at Haruka Ten'ou.

He walked over to her, extending his hand already to shake hers.

And there Haruka saw something in his face, something in his eyes.

The skin underneath his eyes were slightly dark. The eyes itself were reddish.

He had not slept. Or perhaps, hardly.

"Tough time at work?" Haruka asked, feeling a sudden throb of apprehension.

Mamoru nodded, still smiling, and poured Haruka a cup of coffee from an adjacent bar.

"Yes, something like it…"

Haruka turned away, thinking where to begin.

"Ms. Tenou—"

"Call me Haruka."

"Haruka," Mamoru continued, walking to Haruka who was still standing at the same spot, "please, take a seat."

They sat on the conference table.

The moment they were seated, Mamoru adjusted his position and leaned to his side, legs crossed and unpretentious of his feelings,

"I could talk to them, you know."

"I'm sorry?"

"The board." He pointed, and now he leaned forward.

"You don't have to do this," Mamoru said, clearly referring to Haruka's recent resignation.

Haruka leaned back, after having realized what he meant.

For a second, she assumed he might have guess what was really going on, and when the coast was clear, it was as if she could breathe again.

She was still in charge.

"No, no…" she rubbed her forehead, "I want this, Mamoru. It's what's best for everybody." She smiled.

When she raised her hand, something caught Mamoru's eyes.

It was a bracelet, quite similar to what he had been pouring himself over since the night before.

The same golden bracelet with the half ruby heart.

Haruka was wearing one, too.

"I came here for a different reason, Mamoru. And I think you ought to know by now. Before the wedding, that is."

Haruka took one sip from the cup Mamoru prepared, and slowly stood up.

She walked towards the same windows he stood next to earlier.

"I didn't really expect myself to stay this long in Japan, to be honest," she started, "never really expected I'd still be here since, there were more opportunities in the U.K. … I'd be glad to share with you that a German company had taken interest in me."

"Wonderful."

"Yes, exactly…" Haruka pulled herself away from the windows and approached the table.

The distance between them was apt. Haruka thought, if all else blew out of proportion, she would be ready.

"I stayed not because of the offers I had in Japan, but because of a girl. A woman, by now, actually." She swallowed, "And you're marrying her."

With his hand settled under his chin, Mamoru slowly took it off, and his body beginning to react from the revelation.

He sat up straight, and looked at Haruka in her eyes.

"I'm leaving, Mamoru Chiba. And I'm never coming back. And I want you to know, before I leave, before you marry the only woman I ever truly loved, that I never intended to work _for_ you but to stay close to _her_. As you can see," she paused, "this is a one-sided affair. At least to me. She loves you so much, and to prove it, she would marry you."

Haruka walked closer, closing the gap between she and Mamoru.

"All I ask, is if you really love her, that you will never, in any circumstance, _hurt_ her."

Haruka knew this was all too much for Mamoru Chiba to hear.

But he was quiet. Unresponsive despite the long pause she left.

"That's all I ask." She added.

She paused some more, waiting for Mamoru to speak.

But instead, he froze in his chair. Unblinking.

Haruka had made her point. She got her so-called revenge.

It was as freeing as she imagined it to be. But then she thought about what this truth could do to Usagi, physically.

"If you do," Haruka paused from her tracks, poised to leave the room, "I will take her away. And no one from this country will ever see her again. No one. Especially you."

It wasn't so much of a threat. As soon as she laid out her last words, the sooner did she regret them.

How could she be sure that Mamoru wouldn't lay a hand on Usagi?

How could she be sure that Usagi wouldn't loathe _her_?

If she meant to take Usagi away, would she even come?

This was clearly unplanned. Haruka was simply being selfish.

But she was deeply hurt, shamed and frustrated.

If she truly loved Usagi, wouldn't she have let it go?

But she chose her words carefully. She spoke of a 'one-sided affair'.

If Mamoru were to ask Usagi if this were true, and if Usagi was determined to deny Haruka's revelation, she would possibly laugh it off and comfort her fiancé from worrying over a deranged lovesick female racer.

The very thought made Haruka feel sick.

She no longer worried about Usagi but thought of her pending career all over again.

How horrible.

The love she thought she would sacrifice her entire world, her entire being, was wasted.

What was it all for then?

There was no other way but forward. Today would just be any other day from her personal history. She would remember it, yes. And she would learn from it.

Never love again like this. There's no assurance here. If you risk it all, it's your call. Your success, and your demise.

Haruka guessed that when it comes to love, her luck was slim to none.


	67. Weightless

Chapter 67: Weightless

The time to help the bridesmaids fit on their gowns was irreplaceable.

It felt like it was forever since the last time they were all together.

Molly, Mina and Usagi were having a blast inside her couturier's fitting room while they played around in their outfits with free cocktails.

But most of all, Usagi got the verbal beating award for holding back vital information about herself.

Until that day, Usagi hadn't revealed the truth about her feelings for Haruka Ten'ou. When they were finally left alone, Usagi grabbed the opportunity to explain herself, after her dearest and oldest of friends prodded her about her life.

At first when she thought they would continue to be speechless, she was proven wrong until Mina dropped a joke about having the feeling that Usagi may have liked her at some point.

To which all the three girls started laughing and teasing.

But in the next moment, everyone became quiet again.

It was a shared silent thought across the room, that Usagi Tsukino was a confused fiancée with an unfinished romance with a famous racer who happened to have saved her life.

"Usa-chan," Molly began, tiptoeing her way to Usagi who was lying face down on the floor, pretending she was unconscious to the world.

They were all in bridal gowns; an opportunity not a lot of clients could afford, but since this was the Chiba heir's fiancée, the couturier's staff didn't mind the 'fun' trouble.

They were left completely alone, and the fitting room was exclusively scheduled just for them.

A half-empty margarita at hand, she inched closer to Usagi, bringin her head down to whisper, but loud enough for Mina to hear.

"don't be like this… it's not your fault," Molly bit her lip, closing her eyes, imagining full-well that Usagi was still partly to blame. But they were friends, and Usagi was getting married. The most she thought she could do was support whatever Usagi have decided.

And it wasn't like a death sentence—more like a fantasy haven once she's married into the Chibas.

"you love him, don't you?" Molly asked.

Usagi tilted her head up, and pressed her chin on the carpeted floor. She was wearing a tube gown with an obscenely large bouffant skirt.

She looked like a runaway bride, barefoot at that.

Usagi nodded, teary eyed.

Mina, who was sprawled across the nearby sofa gathered her long hem of a gown and sat beside the girls.

"If you also love Haruka Ten'ou, but chose to stay with Mamoru, I don't think this had anything to do with their gender." Mina concluded.

Usagi and Molly looked up at her, both just as confused and eager for enlightenment.

"Forgive me, but I think what you're trying to solve here isn't just about _who_ you really _want_ to be with, but if it's either male or female."

She shrugged her shoulders, looking unembarrassed, unlike Molly and Usagi, to mention a simple truth she just unearthed

"No one who could find this out for you should sugarcoat it, Usa-chan." Mina stated, her hands folded carefully in front of her, "But if this is the beginning of your sexual preference, and you've still yet to determine _which_, then you are in a lot of trouble."

She stood up, grabbing both Molly and Usagi's cocktails.

Molly's brows met, shaking her head without Usagi seeing, just to signal Mina to shut up.

But there was no shutting her up. Once Mina got started on something, she'll voice her opinion until it's embedded pretty darn well.

She placed their glasses back on the glass cart and walked her way back on two stunned brides.

Mina crossed her arms and continued,

"I've been thinking at the back of my head since you spilled the truth a while ago; what an idiot you've let yourself _become_. I thought all this time you've at least _grown_ up a little. And now you're getting married, and you're not even sure if you're gay or not."

Mina dropped down to the floor, meeting her friends at eye level.

"Listen to me," Mina pulled Usagi's hand and drew closer, "Molly also has a point. If you didn't love Mamoru, you would have left a long time ago. But I think you stayed with him, back then, even way before you got engaged, not because you loved him, but because he was the perfect guy,"

Usagi was unblinking. But she began to shake at the slow revelation of her life.

Being narrated word per word by her very best friend.

She shakily drew back her hand, intending to make Mina feel uncomfortable (because she was) but to no avail,

"admit it. It's the only way you'll forgive yourself." Mina pressed, and she could see at the corner of her eye that Molly was beginning to cry, afraid of how this lecture would damage Usagi's judgment, especially now of all times.

"There's nothing wrong about choosing the perfect man." Usagi whispered.

"Precisely." Mina nodded, as if she were an insane prophet who was dictating truths as-a-matter-of-factly.

"She never told me what she really felt," Usagi tore her tearful gaze away, looking down on the floor, recalling her past in high school,

"She was with Michiru." She added.

"And she left. Because of you." Mina countered.

"But Haruka continued to ignore me."

"Because you stuck it out with Mamoru."

"She ran away. She went back to her province. She knew I was waiting for her to say something, to _convince_ me to _be_ with her!"

"She came back for you."

"And she was _too late_." Usagi bit out coldly. Rising up and picking up her skirt.

Molly grabbed Mina's arm, looking at her, pleading with her eyes to put a stop on the lecture.

Mina nodded, and approached Usagi, who was too stunned to speak further, standing a few feet away, holding her shaking body.

"Usa-chan—"

"I loved her."

"We know…"

"And she loved me…that's why…that's why she was willing to die for me. Because she couldn't bear it…" Usagi whispered, repressing a sob, "because sh-she wouldn't b-be able to stand to live—knowing I was dead!"

She fell on the ground, and Mina caught her.

With her back against her friends, the three embraced each other for dear support.

"I'm so…so stupid…I love them both…I love them both…so much…Mamo-chan…he doesn't deserve me…he doesn't, he really doesn't…"

"Sshh…sshh…" Molly kissed Usagi's forehead, rocking the three of them softly.

The broken sobs and the eerie cry have subsided in a while.

When she regained composure, Mina put Usagi's head on her lap, while Molly lied down next to Usagi, brushing the tears away from her cheek.

Three teary brides held on to each other until the day closed in. With their bouffant skirts and princess-cut tube tops, they resembled tearful fairies that looked like they were grieving.

Stroking her hair, Mina looked down on her and sighed.

"Someday when you look back…you'll know the answer. Until that day happens, you gotta take what you have. And right now," she took a breathe, looking at Molly for a second, who smiled at her gently.

"And right now you have Mamo-chan. You could learn to love a person even more right? So do that. Slowly, you'll get over Haruka Ten'ou, and she'll be nothing more than a memory."

"Nothing more than a memory…?" Usagi echoed.

"That's right sweetheart." Molly whispered, leaning close to plant a kiss on Usagi's cheek.

"Nothing more than a memory…"


	68. Ultimatum

Chapter 68: Ultimatum

A dinner party was requested by Mr. and Mrs. Chiba in honour of their own wedding anniversary.

The idea struck Mrs. Chiba while she was negotiating final arrangements for Usagi's reception party; that instead of celebrating her wedding anniversary in private with Mr. Chiba, she would do it surrounded by some closed trusted friends and family.

It was an affair that the seniors rejoiced over, and more so by the couple. Mamoru and Usagi as part of the guest list were supposed to arrive a little earlier, so Mr. and Mrs. Chiba could still discuss a few details with them regarding the wedding day.

Usagi received the call not long after she parted from her friends that night after their bridesmaids' fitting appointment. She took note of the date and time, and made sure she and Mamoru could make time for the sudden commitment.

Unfortunately, Mamoru had been gone for two days since the night she received her invitation from Mrs. Chiba. He left her a phone message stating that he needed to sleep over at a hotel to entertain some business partners traveling from abroad.

Without any objection, Usagi replied to him wishing this expedition much luck, and on a personal note, explained briefly about his parents' invitation for their anniversary.

He did not reply, but Usagi understood that he was simply too busy.

And so on she went with the remainder of her activities at school, arranging some last-minute concerns before her graduation.

At the hotel Mamoru occupied, it was true that he had slept in the venue for over two nights now, but it was false that it had anything to do with business.

The first night was almost unimaginable for Mamoru.

He wept, he cursed the air, and almost threw around the room accessories but ended up pounding the wall.

When he had lost most of his energy, he went ahead to the lobby area and proceeded to the hotel bar. There, he drunk himself senseless, asking all the questions that pervaded his thoughts after Haruka Ten'ou left.

Why was she wearing that damned same bracelet?

What did Haruka mean by staying close to Usagi?

Did Usagi reciprocate her feelings?

Was _she_ the man he thought Usagi almost left him for?

Was Usagi, then, if the answer to the previous question was true, gay?

If she were gay all this time, then what in the world did the two of them ever shared?

Was it _real?_ Did she love him _truly?_ All their precious love-making, what was he to make of all of that?

She never repulsed him! She have always in fact, received him so avid and excitedly that he would never, for any point in time, have thought that she preferred her own sex.

In bed, they both took turns giving and receiving, and they had so much pleasure in the process that it was impossible to think that such a piece of news was true.

But if Usagi was not gay, then it left one other possibility that Mamoru could just as hardly accept;

She was bisexual.

To claim that this was her sexual preference was still too absurd for him, since he was guessing himself to oblivion.

Blinded by hard drinks, Mamoru forced himself to finish his thought process:

All this time, was it possible that Usagi had been lying to him? About everything?

From their relationship to—

That invitation from London. Her career opportunity.

Even that! She had kept it from him!

But why?

The only obvious answer was that she refused to continue her aspirations as a singer elsewhere after settling down with him shortly.

But where could she possibly develop her talent here in Japan? This was not the land of artistic opportunity compared to Europe.

The questions, the assumptions; Mamoru thought he would lose his mind that night.

All the lies, and the fact that Usagi kept up with the façade up to this point, could only mean one thing:

She must have loved him genuinely, to sacrifice so much.

Ironically, they hadn't discussed Usagi's participation in the Chiba family after the wedding. They hadn't thought of going that far since there was no need of it.

But now, after having realized all this, Mamoru knew he had to come up with something.

The truth remained so simply; either Usagi Tsukino sacrificed so much for him because she loved him completely, or, as horrible and detesting the thought seemed, she agreed to be married because he was the most suitable man she could ever find for herself.

His inheritance, all the things he could afford her to have, the security—it all makes sense. If these were the reasons why Usagi chose Mamoru, then he would find out. Soon.

Perhaps, however, one last trickling thought could change everything: That Ten'ou was delusional and she was simply obsessed with Usagi, which also explains her risking of life for her.

Whatever the real answer was, he'll know, for sure.

The following day and night proved to be a period of both difficulty and, to a certain degree, creativity for Mamoru.

For he did not only have the strength and mental organization to attend to his usual office regimen, but he went back to his 'temporary home' to finalize his thoughts for their future.

~o~

It was half past nine when Mamoru arrived at his parents' house. The dinner was fortunately ongoing due to continuous bantering and sharing of old memories. There was a small army of servants who replenished their plates and offered them the next courses, so there was hardly any excuse to stand up except to check one's self in the washroom.

Upon his arrival, he didn't spot her immediately and was told that Usagi excused herself to the washroom.

He couldn't find a better opportunity than this, and so he left his parents and their guests abruptly after short greetings and handshakes, not before telling them that he had to leave soon again since he had another pending appointment tonight.

His parents were startled and Mrs. Chiba spoke that she felt slightly hurt, but Mamoru assured her with a smile and even teased, that he would bring in tomorrow his gifts and she could readily forgive him by then. For this he was excused and even quietly applauded for his persistence at work and his thoughtfulness for his own mother.

Usagi checked her phone one last time and sighed at the absence of Mamoru's texts and calls.

How she missed him at this rate. She now began to wonder if it was actually true that he had business arrangements at all at a hotel.

It was when she left the washroom, straightening the pleats of her skirt when she felt someone was looking at her from a short distance.

It was Mamoru.

And he was dressed so casually in loafers, jeans and a v-necked shirt only to be accented by a dark dinner jacket.

But there was something about his informal air that slightly put Usagi off.

His eyes, they were reddish upon closer look and the skin underneath them had turn a little dark.

"Did you sleep at all?" was the first concern that Usagi raised when she walked closer to him.

She raised her hand, and touched his face, and Mamoru gently took it, holding it firmly in his.

He looked down on her hand now, and Usagi began to feel confused.

"Was it bad? The business venture? What happened? Let's sit down somewhere, we don't have to go back inside—"

"Will you marry me?"

Usagi caught herself ever more off guard. Her eyes remained blinking, scanning the poor health of Mamoru's face and replied,

"I think I already answered that question before," she half-smiled.

"Marry me, Usagi. Tomorrow."

"What?"

"Usagi," Mamoru began, holding up his hands to cradle her face. He stared into those blue eyes and once more, tried to read the truth from them,

"if you are willing to be with me, won't you come with me even by tomorrow?"

"Mamoru, what's happening here? I don't—"

"I feel insanely in love with you, now more than ever! And I just need to take you away, now—or tomorrow!" his eyes widened, closing them and then pressing his forehead against hers.

"Please, Usagi… I need you… to run away with me… I don't think… I can handle being the next president of Chiba Enterprise… I want to start my own… but I have to start from scratch… I'm so afraid…but won't you support me? Won't you come away with me? It would only be for a short time… I just need to get away… but when we get back…when we get back, it won't be the same. Not the same home, not the same office… I need to detach completely from my father's company."

"Mamoru!"

"Please! If you love me, you would come, won't you?"

"Where would we go?"

"You just need to trust me. We'll get married there, and I'll explain everything after."

"Mamoru, this is crazy!"

"I mean the best for the two of us."

"This is not the best," Usagi stepped back, "you're acting quite impulsively. Whatever happened in your business venture, you don't have to take it out on your father. He's a reasonable man; he would understand your concerns—your fears—"

"I've already filed my resignation today."

Usagi gasped. "Mamoru, you did what?" she held her middle, trying to absorb the shock. "If your father finds out—"

"Like you said, he would understand."

"Mamoru—"

"Don't give an answer now… I've contacted a friend who'll fly us abroad."

"Abroad?"

"Think of it as our honeymoon."

"Mamoru," Usagi's eyes began to swell with tear, "you're acting insane—what are you planning—"

Mamoru pulled her to him, embracing her tightly.

"That time, at the park, do you remember," he said, "you agreed to be married to me. Was it because you love me? Tell me the truth."

"Mamoru, you know—"

"That you love me?"

"Yes!"

"Do you trust me then?"

"Yes but—"

"After we get back from abroad, would you trust me that all will be fine when we get back? That I would have spoken with my parents and they would understand my decision. Would you trust this plan?"

Usagi's mind was a mess. What was going on? Where were they heading? What would become of them?

Was it possible that Mamoru was having a mental breakdown with his work? Was he having trouble accepting his destiny as the only heir of Chiba enterprise? Did he want to start his own company and rival his father's?

What new aspiration was taking place here? That it had to commence by tomorrow, through an elopement?

"You don't have to say yes now…" he said, letting her go and stepping back. "I don't know when we'd return. I can't promise a time yet… but all you need to know is that if you'll come with me, I'll take care of you."

An elopement right before the wedding.

"But the wedding—"

"Forget the wedding! We'll do it sooner!"

"Everything's been set!"

"Then we'll set another, only quaint and very private. By tomorrow."

"Oh Mamoru…"

"I can't do the wedding next month, Usagi. It just won't do," he shook his head. "It's either tomorrow, or never."

"Mamoru!—"

"If you say yes, meet me at the park tomorrow at five in the afternoon. We'll get married by the late evening. If not…" he trailed off, leaving her aghast, "if not, then this will be the last moment you'll see of me…"

He walked to her, and kissed her quietly on the lips, remaining still for a second and added lastly,

"I love you. Please. Come away with me."

And he left.


	69. The Silence of Pandemonium

Chapter 69: The Silence of Pandemonium

Looking back, it wasn't as bad as Haruka thought it was.

Her flight to Berlin was early this evening, and by tomorrow, she was scheduled to sign contracts with her new employer.

How everything fell into place so fast, almost hurriedly, Haruka could hardly imagine how things could still work out for her.

Perhaps it was luck. She had been lucky for the longest time. And if luck was fuel that would run out one day, it was sensible to make use of it until the very last drop.

"And so this is how it ends…" Haruka thought, almost bitterly. Melancholy was something Haruka Ten'ou never handled well.

In all the time of her life, it was only once when she felt the same kind of sadness when she had to leave something so important in her life; it was in Kyoto, where her uncle's family resided—and she had always regretted having to leave the only family who ever loved her back.

And now, she left the same overwhelming regret to leave without taking what she loved away with her.

Germany would be a new chapter of her life. She'll learn to live again in a new place. She always has. Traveling had always been part of the package, and somehow, this had always been pleasing to Haruka. It complemented her lifestyle, her desires, and it kept her on her toes.

The world was never, nor it shall ever be, boring.

New cars. New company. Everything is constantly replenished, replaced, exchanged. Only people were never replaced. And that was how she grew invested in certain cities, countries, where dear friends scattered around the globe think of her now and then.

In future, she would visit. But she will notice eventually that time will change her own friends, and even herself, and everyone else would find ways to settle down and stop moving about.

Except her.

Haruka sighed the deepest breath she had ever let, closed her eyes, and leaned against the back of her seat.

She looked up, staring up at a window, where a portion of a feminine figure appeared close by, and a hint of her long blondish hair moving as she turned to move away.

Holding out for one last moment, Haruka swallowed hard, turned her engine on, and drove off.

~o~

Trembling, Usagi searched for all the necessities she could possibly fit in her luggage.

She couldn't stop shaking since she woke up this morning, and the only times she felt herself relax was when she tried to convince herself to back out from Mamoru's impulsive and crazy offer.

What she couldn't comprehend was the abruptness of his decisions. Why he wanted to leave his father's company, when all the while he had been doing wonders. Why he even preferred to elope when their well-prepared wedding was just a month away!

His insanity was driving her insane, too. For some moments, Usagi thought that perhaps right before the 'big' wedding commenced, despite having eloped, he could return to his senses and comeback, albeit allowing himself to look foolish.

In other moments, Usagi was wondering if he was simply feeling overly romantic. Elopement? Since when did people last elope? The 19th century? Well then, they're bringing the trend back! Usagi sarcastically thought.

It was simply crazy because their respective families would no doubt feel not only embarrassed but just as dumbfounded as she is: what the hell is all this act for?

Was Mamoru trying to bargain something with his father? And he dare wanted to use their wedding to persuade the man?

The possibilities seemed endless to Usagi, and all of it related to Chiba Enterprise.

Was she wrong then to have agreed on settling down with a rich man's son, who had difficulty handling business pressures?

She had expected Mamoru to be far stronger. Now that they were getting married, she envisioned marrying to a man who could handle his problems well and take care of his family.

If this kind of attitude would recur in future, Usagi wouldn't deny herself of disappointment with Mamoru.

But they were young, and so was he, and perhaps, this was the perfect excuse to make all the possible mistakes they could possibly afford.

How she loved him dearly. And as it looked, even to the ends of the earth, she would allow herself to follow him.

She looked at her bedpost watch, and suppressed a tiny scream when she saw a blinking 4:30. The park was not very far, but she was overly conscious of Mamoru's bargain that would take place by 5.

She looked at her luggage and scanned through all the items: clothes and toiletries were all it contained. Mamoru never even mentioned how long they would stay abroad.

She was thinking hard about any other things she should likely bring. Her passport was carefully tucked in her handbag, and so were a few of her gadgets.

If all was set, she was ready to—

The bracelet. Usagi halted herself, pausing from carrying her bag.

She glanced at the drawers were she last left them.

It was placed beside her London invitation, and she hadn't looked again since she last kept it there.

She crept slowly towards the hidden items, as if at any moment it would disappear if she moved in a hurry.

She reached out her hand to pull the drawer, and tugged it gently, until she saw a small opening

and stopped.

Her hand was shivering, and she pushed the drawer back, afraid of what she might do if she dared looked upon those items again.

The last two things on earth she should ever consider, unless she would turn her back on Mamoru.

The realization hit her so hard that Usagi had to sit for a moment on the edge of the bed.

Her breathing had quickened, and tears welled unstoppably in her eyes.

Her passion, her music. The woman she had grown to love and appreciate, to long and even need.

Both were disappearing like adjoined islands as she disappears from a boat towards an unknown horizon.

This was irrevocably the end of her two affairs. Greatly missed even before departure.

Mamoru was her future now. And present.

She turned to look at her bags, picked them up both, and tearfully walked out of the apartment, leaving precious items behind.

~o~

The sunset was as glorious as it could be, even at half past 5. Usagi glanced back at her watch, waiting anxiously for Mamoru.

She felt as if they were doing something so wrong, and perhaps they were, which explained her distress.

The minutes continued, and soon, it was 6 in the evening. The sun had hidden itself away, giving rise to the moon, which was apparent by now.

The younger children have already gone and left. Only the older ones have stayed to play with their soccer and skateboards.

It was a little relief to see them at a distance. Enjoying the time of their lives. Usagi wondered if she would ever feel that way again, any time soon.

She doubted this, under this very vague circumstance.

Usagi looked around, and felt thankful the headlamps glowed brightly all around them at the park. The darkness of the night seemed kept at bay.

There was a boy walking towards her way, holding his skateboard at his side, with a sort of envelope in the other hand.

Usagi's brows raised, as he stopped short in front of her.

"Are you Ms. Usagi?"

Usagi opened her mouth, somewhat confused.

"Uh, yes…"

"This is for you." He handed to her, the very same envelope he was holding.

Usagi received it, and he smiled and left off.

In her hands she held a rather bulky envelop with her name in Mamoru's handwriting.

When she opened it, she nearly dropped them to the ground when she saw right before her eyes, that familiar box Haruka Ten'ou handed to her, and that London invitation which were, as she remembered so clearly, kept inside her drawer.

There was money, a handful of cash in Euros. And pages of paper; a letter. Behind it, the most astonishing of it all, was a plane ticket.

To London.

Leaving. For this evening.

_Dearest Usagi,_

_You came. You truly came._

_I have let myself come half insane at the possibility of your absence. _

_I have been waiting for you even before our agreed time. I was contemplating so much of what I have done, of what I have said to you._

_All these years dearest, you loved another?_

_And yet, you still chose me…_

_I know you love me, too. I know this, because you wouldn't have followed my insanity if it weren't love that moved you._

_I knew, right at the moment I saw you in the park, that you loved me truly, and that you are willing to spend an unknown future with the likes of my person._

_I don't deserve you. I know this now. And you, you deserve so much more!_

_You've worked so hard, and received so little from this world. I feel no matter how much I brag about my love to you, it should never be enough until you have other things that I could never give._

_There is London, Usagi. This I know._

_Let me fight a fair fight, dearest._

_All this time, I have had the upper hand, and I never noticed my opponents._

_I never realized the people I was stepping on, one in particular._

_No, my dearest, not your lover, but yourself._

_I have been hurting you without my knowledge. I cherished you as one of my belongings, and believe me when I say I still feel and believe you are mine!_

_But you are not, and you will never be._

_I can only hope that one day, I could deserve your whole love and that you, may deserve me._

_I sent here the box that I've found in your drawer. Do not worry, I very much understand._

_You are so loved dearest! And why not, you take all our breath away… _

_Even if I have competition, I won't give up._

_This time, I shall fight a fair fight. And I know I can only do this if I could truly support your dreams._

_Whoever you choose, Usagi. I will respect. May it be another or perhaps, myself._

_Don't think this is in any way an easy feat for me._

_Forget the wedding, dearest. If our love will persist, then a wedding shall take place in future. If it is meant to be, it will be. This I believe now._

_I want to let you go. I need to! It's only when I set you free that I'll know of our future._

_Wherever you are, whatever you do, know this: I am yours, and I will love you always._

_Follow your dreams, dearest. _

_And I will wait for you. Time will test us. And even my rival. _

_Haruka Ten'ou is a powerful woman. And a great adversary. I'm compelled to confront her, but only your choice will ever suffice. _

_I'll do my best to grow up, too. _

_I'll be a better person, I know it._

_But also know, that this was only possible, because of you._

_I love you. _

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

_In time, we shall see._

_Sincerely,_

_Mamoru_

The older children's shouts and laughter echoed from afar. The blonde woman sitting on the bench from a distance seemed like she was trembling. The children refused to bother with her, immersed in their camaraderie and sport. Only the boy who handed over the envelope to her earlier seemed to understand what could possibly be happening.

The man who gave the item to him looked just as distressed. His eyes were red and his hands slightly trembling when he gave the boy a small tip and a smile to do him this short favor.

But his friends called out his name, and he had forgotten all of it. They were skating tonight, and he didn't want to miss out their practice for the world.


	70. Epilogue

Epilogue:

The chatter of a group of ladies at the next table, and the romance unfolding at the table in front helped Usagi relax a bit.

She could rest for a little while, after coming from a meeting with her fellow singers. They were discussing their plans for the upcoming performance, and Usagi's solo was vital.

Her newfound friends were coaching her almost everyday.

Never in her life did she expect herself to find happiness in the most unexpected part of the world.

London was a strange and new and happy life. It was a chapter filled with surprises and mystery.

She had only been here for five months, and it only feels like yesterday, did she arrive at their airport, feeling relatively lost and dizzy from all the fear and excitement.

Her music company have adopted her and provided her with all the things she would need during her entire stay, according to their signed contract. Everything was well taken care of and covered; from her training to her benefits, from her apartment to her allowances.

Next week she was to sign a deal with a cosmetic sponsor. She was the talk of town after her very first performance three months past.

As her coffee arrived in front of her, the waiter smiled and placed a stem of rose before her.

Usagi looked up, startled and smiling.

The waiter pointed out the window.

Usagi had heard that an infamous racer have arrived in town. As soon as she heard the words 'woman' and 'F1' all in one sentence, she didn't have to stay tuned to the television to figure out who were they buzzing about.

A tall blonde woman was standing on the other side of the street with one hand raised.

Usagi held her breath.

Something glimmering caught the sleeve of the tall woman.

It was shining, like the one around Usagi's wrist.

~END~


End file.
